Undying Urge
by NekoKayia
Summary: England gets drunk one faithful night and casts a spell on Russia that reverts Russia back to his teenage years. Everybody finds this younger Ivan hot as hell. Alfred makes it his goal to save Russia from others, what will happen? RussAme.
1. Change

**Chapter 1: Change**

**Word Count: 5,442**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: Italics in the story means that it's a different language. There's a lot in this and I was too lazy to get the actual translation. Sorry if things are incorrect. Hope it isn't too confusing.**

* * *

><p>It wasn't exactly normal for the countries to throw a sort of drinking party right after the G8 meeting. Of course it wasn't common for Prussia, Antonio (and China for some reason) to sneak in with alcohol and suggest such ideas either. So, after Prussia had convinced Germany to relax a little (with a little help from Italy), the meeting was called to a close and drinking was set in, though England was already on his way to being dunk at that point. And so, with plenty of drinks to go around it was quite interesting to say the least.<p>

Germany, while not quite sober himself, tried to keep a drunk Italy from shedding his clothes. Though, soon they weren't to be found in the meeting room. Matthew who tried to ovoid the situation, also ended up quite buzzed and laughing a little too much at Alfred's dumb jokes. Gilbert and Antonio were holding a drinking contest with each other, which Japan and China where watching. England was the most drunk but was somehow still going while Francis was there trying to perv on him and Russia sat, drinking vodka and watching happily as the chaos insured.

"I think you have had enough to drink, mon ami." Francis said to Arthur, who was trying desperately to grab back his bottle of whiskey from the French man.

"Give back- Bloody frog!" Not really a complete sentence, but it was enough to be made sense of...for now.

"Non, we always go over this. You may end up doing something that you regret." Francis said, though really he didn't mind, maybe if Arthur was drunk enough he would give in to him. With that in mind, Francis gave the bottle back, which Arthur grabbed and protected with his body as though Francis might take it away again.

"I used to be repecttaded-"

"Respected."

"Don't interrupt!" Arthur snapped, hiccupping a bit, "And you wouldn't ave dared to try to take it!" Arthur said.

"Oui, but that was a long time ago, you are always so stuck up in the past." Francis sighed, thankful that England was no longer in his pirate stages...that still gave him nightmares sometimes. England scowled at the French man in front of him.

Ivan got up, all the vodka in this bottle was gone. But there was a decent sized table near one of the walls that held all sorts of alcohol. So, he made his way towards mentioned table, wishing that he could converse with his fellow nations and for them all to have a good time together. And maybe by fate, some supreme being or shear bad luck, Ivan walked by the arguing duo just as Arthur pulled out his trademark yellow wand, and aimed it at Francis as he did a spell. Unfortunately, being drunk, his aim was a little off, and it hit Russia square in the shoulders. Said Russian promptly fell face first into the floor. The whole room went dead silent in less than five seconds. All eyes locked onto England, who in turn looked stunned.

"Shite." England cursed. Francis thought about grabbing the other and running like hell, but he was frozen to the spot, staring at Ivan.

"What did you do?" Francis asked, looking at England, Arthur opened his mouth to respond when Ivan stirred.

"_My Head_" Ivan muttered in his native tongue, slowly sitting up. Where was he? He looked around to see strange people all staring at him. No wait, wasn't that Yao? And the Teutonic Knights? What were they doing here? Well he wasn't in his home land, that was for sure. He felt kind of funny, but people where watching him, why? Was he suppose to do something? Ivan looked down at himself, he was in a beige coat, much to big, it was falling off one shoulder and covered his hands completely. Ivan, ignoring the people staring, raised his arms to move the sleeves down, he saw gloves, which were also much too big, he slipped them off and rolled up the sleeves.

"Oh. My. God." Somebody said, Ivan looked around, not sure who it was from or what they had said. Was that English? Maybe it was from what's his name...he couldn't remember, the little island country. Oh yes, England. What Ivan didn't notice or could possibly know, was that he had been a grown man not a minute ago and now he was back to his teenage self, with no memories of anything between. And he looked hot as hell, and that tid-bit did not go unnoticed by anybody in the room. Especially France. But the question that was going through everybody's head was 'is he going to kill England.'

"Ah...Russia?" France asked. Ivan hesitated before looking at him, wasn't that France? Was he talking to him? Ivan stared at him and France couldn't help but imagine all sorts of perverted things he could do. And Russia looked so much more innocent, without that doom cloud around him.

"_Yes?_" Ivan asked curiously, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"….." Francis lost his train of thought, "Come, the ground looks very uncomfortable from down there." Francis said, rape face in place as he offered a hand to the young Russia.

"France, are you seriously trying to molest Russia, aru?" China asked, a little shocked, not that he could blame France. Russia looked cute and well...penetrable like this. China blushed, and shook away his thoughts.

"Well, I do not see a problem with it, what do you Russia?" France asked. Ivan did not know if he could trust France, but he was being friendly at the moment. Ivan accepted the hand, accepting the unneeded help to stand, but he was not a couple of inches up when he withdrew his hand and sat back down, a dark blush over his face that he quickly hide in his scarf as he shifted uncomfortably. His pants where much too big and they had started falling down.

"Ah, what is the matter do you not trust Brother France?" Francis asked.

"He is not a child France, he is a teenager, I am sure he understands that you are plenty dangerous!" China said, coming over. Ivan brightened, Yao was isolated, but he recognized him more. Especially when they were under Mongolia's rule.

"_Yao_!" Ivan said happily, but Yao usually didn't come out of his country let alone with so many other countries, oh well. China blushed deeply at his name, thoughts unwillingly going to dark places. Which earned a perverted laugh from France.

"Ah China, I see what is going on in that head of yours, non?"

"I am not a pervert like you, aru!" China yelled at him.

"Well honestly, even I would tap that shit." Gilbert piped in, "And I hate him...then again, good revenge."

"Ah, but he looks so much cuter." Antonio said cheerfully.

And they all started fighting. Ivan looked between them, sighing, this was what happened when you got a bunch of people together, still it was fun, he curled his legs up to his chest. It was kind of warm here though...maybe he should take off his jacket. He didn't recognize it, but it didn't have any odor on it that he could pick up, meaning it was probably his own. Strange, but at least he had his sister's scarf. He readjusted that so it could fit properly, oblivious of the argument that was centered around him.

"Wait!" Everybody who was arguing looked towards the usually quite nation, "We're all arguing over who can sleep with Russia...which is um...kind of weird in itself. But shouldn't Russia have a say in this?" Everyone seemed to remember that Russia was still here, they all turned to him. Ivan jumped at the sudden change of attention again. Now everybody was staring at him, what did they want now?

"Alright, Russia...we are sorry. We forgot you were there." Francis said uneasily, how would Russia react? But Russia just blinked up at him, so apparently he was fine with all this, "I suppose you do not mind so much, what with the becoming one and all, oui?"

"One~!" Ivan said happily.

"Yes...but what is your choose?" China asked cautiously. Ivan tilted his head.

"_I am sorry but Yao, France and...all you guys know my English is not very good. How about my language, yes?_" Ivan asked, smiling up at them. Unknowingly signing his fate.

"What you choose two of us aru?" China asked, a little surprised, and the other was France? Well, at least he was chosen. Though he didn't know why Russia wasn't speaking English.

"Um...hey guys?" America said, speaking up for the first time since Russia had fallen.

"That isn't fair! Look, I want to have my fun with him alright?" Gilbert butted in, "The awesome me deserves it after everything he's done to me!"

"Well, he did choose us Gilbert, try not to be so jealous." Francis said, winking at his friend.

"Really? And what about the sharing your always talking about, amigo?" Antonio said, pouting slightly.

"Ja, really." Gilbert said, "You cannot be such a hypocrite!"

"But he didn't choose you aru, so too bad." China said.

"How about we each get him for a while? I mean this thing might not be permit, but if he does remember all of this then we will deal with that problem." Japan offered, done taking his pictures that nobody noticed. There was a moment of silence when all nations looked at each other, nodding, "Good, we will play quick game to decide who gets him first."

Francis looked back down to see what Ivan's reaction to all this was, only to find nothing there.

"Ah, where did Russia go?" Francis asked, looking around, but he was nowhere in the room. But he did not notice that somebody else was also missing.

"_So why can you not walk?_" Alfred asked the teenage Russia who he was carrying bridal style while running down the hall. It was a little bumpy for Ivan, but not too bad. Ivan looked over the stranger's shoulder at the hallway. Light came from the ceiling, but it didn't look anything like candles or chandeliers. Ivan blushed, burying his face in his scarf again on instinct.

"_W-well my pants are a little big._" Ivan muttered, remembering how Alfred had snuck up to him while the other's where arguing and asked him if he could walk. Ivan was happy when Alfred spoke his language, and told him no, expecting the other to leave him alone like France kind of did. Instead, he picked him up and got both of them out of there before anybody noticed.

"_Yeah._" Alfred laughed a bit, "_Alright, we are going to my hote- house to get you some clothes then, okay?_" Ivan nodded, still confused as to what was going on. And this blond...he was a nation, but Ivan had never seen him before in his life. What country was he? He would ask once they got to his house. Alfred came to a skidding stop in front of his hotel door, pulling out the key card and opening it. He rushed inside and set Ivan down on the bed.

Ivan looked around as Alfred started shuffling through the suitcase he got. They were in America, thankfully in no other country that was at the G8 meeting. If they were in like France, well...countries instantly knew where another country were. But, his house was in a different state so Alfred still had to stay at a hotel. "_Is this your home?_" it was very small, considering how rich the other seemed, going off of the quality of the things he did recognize. If he was rich, why live in such a small place? It did not make sense.

"No erm, _no_." Alfred corrected himself, pulling out some clothes that would hopefully fit Russia, "_Here, hurry up and get changed. You do not want the others finding us._" Ivan wondered why that was, but he supposed he could wait a little longer to ask his questions, he had so many of them. The other countries always looked down on him and usually ignored his questions but one day he would be a powerful nation and then they wouldn't ignore him. Ivan noticed how Alfred had his back turned, and was tapping his foot. Ivan wished there was a candle, it was kind of dark. But he supposed they were in a hurry. Ivan stood up and wiggled a little, his pants and underwear coming off easily, he unbuttoned his coat and slipped out of that and his large shirt underneath. Ivan put on the clothes that the other had given him, the pants were lose around his hips but it was much better than the other one. The length seemed to be about right, reaching down to almost engulf his feet, but not quite. The shirt was comfortable though, if not loose around the neck and shoulder area. It also reached down a little past his hips, but it would have to do. Ivan tightened his scarf a bit.

"_Okay._" Ivan said, figuring that was what the blonde was waiting for. Instantly, Alfred turned around and grabbed a bag with his bathroom stuff, not caring in his haste and shoving Ivan's old clothes in. Alfred handed Ivan a pair of sandals, which he put on as Alfred hurriedly packed his stuff and grabbed all the bags. Alfred opened the window, better safe than sorry.

"_Come on, follow me._" Alfred instructed, Ivan nodded and followed him down the fire exit in confusion. Alfred went to his car, taking out the keys and opening the doors. Ivan, however, was staring at everything, trying to absorb everything with wide eyes. Alfred smiled, Ivan was kind of cute, even if he was going through the biggest culture shock ever. Alfred put all the bags into the back of the car before going to the passenger side of the car, opening the door, "_Alright, come on and get inside here, okay?_" Ivan looked at Alfred and then at the car. What was it? It was shiny and he could see the inside, where there were what he could only assume to be some strange seats and strange looking gadgets, some of which light came off of. Ivan did not know if he should trust the strange country, he had simply been literally carried (which was not a pleasant experience, he did not need help) and brought here with no explanation at all. Then again, things here were so strange and confusing. What could he do? Yao looked different, it had been Yao right? Ivan wasn't sure anymore, "_Please? I will explain everything in the car._" So that's what this was called? Well...if the other was going to explain things to him, might as well. Ivan nodded and cautiously got into the strange contraption. Although as soon as he was in, the exit was closed, leaving him trapped inside. Ivan glared at the blond for tricking him, but Alfred didn't notice as he came around and got into the driver's seat. Ivan relaxed at that, so he wasn't trapped in.

"_So...Who are you? You are a country, yes?_" Ivan asked, Alfred looked a little surprised, but not much, he smiled sadly before starting the car. Ivan jumped when the thing growled at him, and started koling at it as a threat.

"Um..." Alfred said, raising an eyebrow. But it seemed that Alfred's thought process was right, Ivan was stuck somewhere way in the past. Like stone age or something, Ivan probably wouldn't have even heard of the New World. No, Alfred met Ivan briefly after living with England and Ivan was fully grown then. Still, he didn't want Ivan attacking his car, "_Calm down a bit, okay? It is suppose to do that when I start it. It is not going to do anything, so do not touch anything._" Might as well have that as a rule. Ivan curled his legs up to his chest, trying to touch as little as possible, it was not comfort to do so, but it would work. Alfred started driving, which made Ivan fascinated by the world that moved by, so unlike his own. It seemed like several hours went by before the blond spoke again, "_And to answer your question, yes, I am a country. My full name is the_ United States of America," Alfred said, saying his country name with the English pronunciation, "_But most call me_ America _or_ Alfred. _And you are Ivan. Also a nation, in eastern Asia and Europe._"

"_How do you know that?_" Ivan asked curiously, looking back at Alfred curiously.

"Well..." Alfred thought, was it a good idea to tell him the truth? Eh, screw thinking, "_England cast a spell on you during the meeting._"

"_What meeting?_" Ivan asked, he recalled no meeting. And magic did this? That could be a problem.

"_Right, well it is a long story, so no interrupting._" Ivan nodded, falling silent, "_Well, I'll make it short, this is the year 2011, there was a meeting being held between some nations, but that ended in favor of a drinking party. I was not really paying attention, anyway! Ivan, you were fully grown until England casted a spell on you that apparently did something so that you from long ago is here now._" Ivan blinked, what? 2011? Drinking party? Fully Grown? Ivan tried to make sense of this. So this man was telling him that he was in the future? That was impossible though, especially since England's magic was worthless. Maybe this was all some sort of trick. But everyone had looked different...and his much to big clothes. Still, going through time?

"_If that is true, then..._" Then what? Ivan didn't know, Alfred seemed to know his name, what else could he know about him? So questioning for personal information would be worthless., "_I do not know, never mind. But if you could tell me, why was everybody fighting?_"

"_Well, they were all talking about who could sleep with you._" Ivan blushed darkly.

"_W-What?_" Had he heard that right? Even Yao? But Yao always avoided him, most did, unless they were trying to invade his land or wanted something which _never_ happened, "_You must be mistaken._" Ivan said flatly, looking down past his feet on the strange chair.

"_Yeah, I wish. I could hardly believe it myself. But you are cuter then you are when your older._" Alfred said, "_But me being a hero, saved you before anybody could do anything!_" Especially Prussia who seemed to be thinking of rape. There was silence in the car for a long time.

"_What do I look like when I am older?_" Ivan asked curiously, he still did not know if this was all true, but still. Alfred thought for a moment before realizing he had a picture of Ivan on his phone (he had one for every country so their face showed up whenever they called, okay?). Alfred pulled into a parking lot of a cheap motel. He didn't want to use his credit card, those could be tracked easily, so he would have to pay in cash, which he didn't have much of. Alfred turned off the car, which made Ivan relax a little. Alfred fished his phone out of his pocket, flipping through the pictures until he got to Ivan's.

"_Here you are._" Alfred said, smiling as he handed Ivan the phone. Ivan, not sure what the thing was took it cautiously, wondering if this too would growl at him. But instead he saw somebody very familiar. He stared at it. They looked a lot like him, violet eyes, the scarf his sister gave him. This supposed future him was smiling a bit, but his eyes didn't seem happy at all. Still, it made Ivan proud that he kept his sisters scarf through so many centuries.

"_How tall am I?_"

"_Just because I can talk your language doesn't mean I remember the conversions...you're a little taller than me. But only by a little!_" Alfred said, getting out of the car, Ivan stared, wondering how Alfred had gotten out. Alfred came to his side and opened the door for him. Ivan smiled, getting out of the car. He was happy to know that he would grow taller, his head was only to Alfred's shoulder at the moment, but he would grow more, so that was okay for now. Ivan was about to hand back the portrait of his older self when the phone screamed at him. Ivan dropped it and ran, hiding behind Alfred. Ivan hid behind Alfred's back, holding the other's arm and looking past him at the thing still screaming on the black ground. Why was the ground so black? Alfred smiled, shaking his head as he picked up the phone. Oh, it seemed that the other countries had noticed he was missing. Alfred answered it, "Ello?"

"America! What do you think you are doing aru? Where is Russia?" China's loud voice came from the other end. Ivan was eyeing it cautiously.

"Huh? Oh well, considering you were all talking of raping him, I decided to be the awesome hero and protect him!"

"You probably just want him for yourself!" Francis's voice said.

"Nope, that would be un-heroic, not cool dude. But I don't want you tracing this call. Bye!" Alfred said, hanging up and shutting off his phone. Yeah, he was paranoid, who cares? He wouldn't put it past them. He had never thought they would have ever openly talked about molesting Russia, and in front of Russia none the less, but hey, that happened, "_Alright, it is late, we will stay here for tonight at least._" Alfred said, closing the door to the car. Alfred grabbed the bags from the back and locked the car before going towards the main building.

"_What was that?_" Ivan asked.

"_It was France and China. They were wondering where we were, but I told them I was being heroic and saved you!_" Ivan fell silent for a moment as he followed Alfred, "_Oh you mean the phone, people can talk through it, it's pretty cool, huh?_" More like strange. Ivan didn't want anything to do with it.

"_Why does nobody but you seem to know my language here?_" Ivan asked curiously.

"_It is not very common. And I think they have forgotten if they ever learned it. I probably would not know it if it was not for the Cold War._" Alfred muttered, of course he had been required to learn it then, not that he wanted to. However, it was still with him. Alfred went to the front lady, "A room for the night, please." She gave them each a look.

"One bed?" She asked. Um...

"One!" Ivan said, repeating about one of the only English words he knew with happiness. Hey, if you were stuck in a world in which you only knew about one word, you'd say it a lot too. Alfred felt like face palming. Though Ivan had looked adorable when he said it, Alfred could just barely see the beginning of 'Become one' whenever Ivan said that. The lady handed Alfred a key. Oh well, he would let Ivan have the bed, to make up for the way the others were acting in his time period. And because he was awesome like that! Alfred walked to their room door, it didn't take too long to find, and opened the door. Definitely not first class, but hey, it had a roof, bed and bathroom, so all was good. Alfred ushered Ivan inside and closed the door behind them, dropping the bags near the door.

"_So, what happens tomorrow?_" Ivan asked, turning to look at Alfred.

"_Well, I am kind of hoping that you will regain your memories by then and this spell will wear off._" That did happen a lot. Alfred pulled out a sleeping bag he had originally packed for extra warmth in case it got to cold, good thing he had, "_Anyway, you can sleep on the bed tonight, I am going to sleep down here._"

"_...Alfred?_"

"Yeah?" Alfred asked, looking up at the other who was sitting in the middle of the bed.

"_Can we talk a little more? I am still confused._" Ivan asked, hoping the other wouldn't refuse and go to sleep. Alfred nodded, sitting on the edge of the bed, facing the other.

"_Ask away._" Alfred said, smiling happily at the other.

"_Well, it is about when I am older, yes? I was wondering, how large and powerful is my nation?_" Ivan asked hopefully. Alfred felt like dying, he wanted to lie and say that Ivan was weak and small and everything he usually did, but...this was little Russia, curious as to how the future looked for him. Not knowing it was filled with insanity and so much pain at every turn. Alfred couldn't find it in himself to lie.

"_Well, you are the biggest nation on the face of the Earth I will give you that._" Alfred said, "_As for power, you are pretty high up there. China, you and I are pretty much the ones way up there._" Not a lie really. Ivan's eyes sparkled and he grinned so happily that Alfred was happy that he hadn't chosen to lie.

"_So we are all sort of equal?_" Ivan asked, that seemed odd.

"_Basically, China is mostly economically powerful, you have military and I am kind of in the middle of those two._" Then again, things change a lot.

"_I am not surprised that China is a main power here. But what about you? You seem around my age_."

"_Yeah, I know, I'm only a little over 235 years old!_" Alfred said, glad he go to brag about himself finally, "_But I am very strong. Though, China always makes fun of me being the youngest._" Alfred said, pouting slightly at that part. Ivan was shocked, only in the two hundreds? How was that possible?

"_Really? That is amazing!_" Ivan said, Alfred grinned at that. Everybody always looked down on him for being younger and stupid, but now Alfred was older than Russia. It wasn't so bad having him like this, "_How did you do it?_"

"_I do not know, I have always been strong, at least that is what England says anyway._"

"_England?_" Ivan asked, what did he have to do with this again?

"_Oh yeah, he raised me for a while. You know, before I rebelled._" Alfred laughed a little, "_But best not to mention that to his face. Though it would be kind of funny._" Though he wondered what England would do.

"_About that...remember when you told me why you were taking me from the...meeting_**?**" It had been a sort of meeting, right? Ivan wasn't sure.

"_Yeah, I remember..._" Alfred said, wondering where the other was going with this.

"_Well, it is strange enough to think that what you said was true._" Very, very strange, "_But if that is true and I have become more attractive in all your eyes, then how is it that I can trust you?_"

"_Oh, you mean why am I not trying to have sex with you?_" Ivan was a little surprised at how blunt the other could be, but nodded, that was basically it, "_Well, I am not saying that you are not attractive, do not get all depressed teen on me._" That was the last thing Alfred needed, an emotional teenage Ivan, which he already kind of got he supposed, but Alfred did not want to make it worst, "_Well...you cannot tell anybody what I am about to tell you._" Alfred said seriously, "_Nor ever hold it against me._" Ivan blinked, nodding in promise that he wouldn't, which made Alfred sigh and relax, shrugging, "_My guess is that I found the older you attractive anyway, so I do not see much difference, other than you being cuter. And plus the whole cold war, that was good time to learn how to repress sexual urge._" Alfred muttered.

"_You keep saying that war, what was it?_"

"_Well, it was not really a war...just us kind of preparing to go to war with each other. Would have destroyed the entire world between the two of us. So we finally called a truce._" Alfred said.

"_What does that have to do with sexual urges?_" Alfred laughed, he supposed he could see anybody not understand from that explanation.

"_You will get it when you get your memories back, alright?_" Alfred said, the other nodded, "_Anymore questions? Because really, I could go on forever talking about myself._" Ivan thought for a moment, it did not seem like they had an alliance with each other than. Ivan thought so when Alfred apparently 'saved' him. But the Cold War thing seemed to cancel out that plan. But they did not seem to be enemies either. Plus Alfred said something about being attracted to the older him. What a strange relationship. Ivan was all mixed up.

"_Am I going to go back to how I was before tomorrow?_" It seemed strange that there was a possibility of suddenly becoming several years older and getting memories for hundreds of years of experience overnight. Would it hurt? Would he be different? Hopefully the latter.

"_Hopefully, and then things will go back to normal._" As much as normal was.

"_Alfred, I have one more question._" Alfred nodded, silently telling Ivan to go ahead, "_Do I have a lot of friends now?_" Alfred felt a little sad. Alfred understood that this was the time to lie his ass off.

"_As close as people can get to being friends and nations. But yeah, we are called the allies we are so close! There is England, China, France, Canada. Canada's my brother you haven't met him yet. Who else? Well me obviously...I think that is it. There is also Lithuania, Estonia and Latvia, they lived with you for a long time._" Until they all ran away, but hey, he was lying after all. Ivan smiled, he had so many friends. Though he had to question why most of them would try and have sex with him without permission. How mean, he would have to teach them a lesson next time he saw one of them. Still, America seemed alright, though Ivan was curious about the other.

"_That is good._" Ivan said, smiling. Though he really did not know what else to ask. There were still so many questions that he did not have the answer too. But if Alfred was right he should be getting his memory back that next morning, so that was alright he guessed, "_Okay, I am going to go to sleep then._" He felt exhausted in all honesty. Alfred nodded.

"_Yeah, me too._" Alfred said, he usually stayed up a little later, but he did not really want to see Ivan sleeping. Alfred did not know if he could trust himself then. Sure he was doing good suppressing his teenage hormones, but that did not work for very long. Hopefully tomorrow Ivan would be back to his normal self and they could get back to insulting and fighting each other at every turn. Alfred got off the bed, crawling onto the sleeping bag to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! But it is my first time doing any lemony stuff! Please keep that in mind.<br>**

**Prompt from Kink Meme:**

**There is a drinking party after a meeting, England casts a spell and Russia turns to about 16 year old teenager. Everybody wants to tap that shit, America is the hero.**

**Bonus 1: if Russia doesn't know much English.**

**Bonus 2: If he hides his blush with his scarf.**


	2. Mistakes

**Chapter 2: Mistakes**

**Word Count: 7,981 (wow, long)**

**Sorry it's taken so long to get out, but I got over 20 subscriptions/favors in the first week, it's just so unbelievable. I love you all! T.T So I hope you all enjoy this awaited chapter**

**Remember, _Italics _means that they are speaking in another language.**

* * *

><p>Ivan blinked his eyes open, he heard a voice. Ivan sat up slowly, yawning a bit as he rubbed sleep from his eye. Who was that? Ivan listened, they were speaking something else...English. Ivan remembered what happened last night with Alfred. Ivan looked down at his hands, he tried to remember anything in this era, but nothing came. Was he still under the spell? Who was Alfred talking to? Ivan climbed out of bed, stretching a bit. Sun was coming through a small window, indicating it was morning. Ivan went towards the unnatural light coming out of a different room. Ivan peeked in around the corner. Alfred was on that weird devise that had the portrait and had screamed at him. That's right, it was called a phone, Ivan recalled Alfred had called it that anyway. But what really caught Ivan's attention was that Alfred's hair was wet and he was significantly lacking in clothing, "Well I don't know...I'm not an idiot! I'm an awesome hero! ...Well then you shouldn't have drunk so much! ….This is your fault England! …..I don't care if you don't remember...okay, sorry...yeah, Russia's still asleep...No, he doesn't remember you doing anything...Alright, yeah...thanks." Alfred hung up his phone, sighing heavily. Seemed like England didn't exactly remember last night either. Though he did say he would help as best he could. Probably so that Ivan wouldn't kill Arthur when he finally did get his memories back.<p>

"_Alfred?_" Alfred jumped, turning to see Ivan just barely peaking from the other room, only part of his face visible. Alfred blushed at only being in boxers, he should really learn to close the doors once in a while. Though he did kind of live by himself, other than Toni, but that wasn't the same.

"_Ivan, sorry, I thought you were asleep._" Alfred said, pulling on some clean pants that he had handy.

"_Who were you talking to?_" Ivan asked curiously, watching as Alfred pulled a shirt on.

"_England, he says he will do the best he can to change you back._" Alfred said, turning back, "_How are you feeling?_" Ivan shrugged, the same from yesterday really.

"Hungry." Ivan said, using English for the word, he did know some. Mostly to do with moods, yes and no, and a couple numbers.

"_Alright, we will pack up and go get some food._" Alfred said, smiling. He was hungry too, McDonald's sounded awesome right now too. Alfred wondered how Ivan would react to that. Than a thought hit Alfred, Ivan had yet to try a lot of awesome things, one of those being chocolate. Alfred made a mental note of things to introduce Ivan too before they went to England's hotel room. Like chocolate and burgers and apple pie and so many things, so little time! "_Oh, do you want to take a shower?_"

"_A what?_" Ivan asked, confused.

"_Never mind. Do you want a bath?_" Right, a shower would probably scare the hell out of Ivan and Alfred didn't feel like explaining something so boring. Ivan nodded, stepping out from hiding since there was no need to when Alfred knew he was there and had for a while. Alfred's breath caught as he turned crimson, "_What happened to your pants?_" Alfred asked, eyes wide at the sight of Ivan being only in Alfred's bigger shirt.

"_It was uncomfortable to sleep in._" Ivan muttered, pulling at the end of the shirt slightly, "_So I took them off. Where is the bath?_" Alfred stared for a moment before turning and going towards the bath tub, starting the water.

"_When the water gets far enough, just turn this knob all the way this way until the water turns off._" Alfred said, not looking at Ivan. Ivan came in and looked at the knob that Alfred referred to.

"_Okay._" Ivan said.

"_Good, I will be out here if you need me._" Alfred said, leaving quickly and closing the door behind him. Once the door was closed, Alfred sunk down to the floor, head resting in his arms that he crossed over his knees as he tried to calm himself. Alfred took deep breaths and focused on the color and shade of his shirt. God, why was Russia making this so fucking difficult? Alfred wanted to beat his head against the door to get the images of mere seconds ago out of his brain, but that would probably cause problems and freak Ivan out. Alfred wondered what he should do, he didn't want to sit around here waiting for Ivan to get out. A thought flew through his head that he could join Ivan in the bath. Alfred flushed and shook his head, trying not to think to detailed about that. He needed to get some air, yeah, he just had a bit of cabin fever...from only one night. Yeah that was totally it. Alfred picked up a note pad on the side table and a pencil, writing down a quick note. Alfred looked around, wondering where Ivan would find it. Alfred's eyes landed on his scarf and Alfred realized he must not have slept in it. That was strange, Ivan always slept with his scarf. Then again, things were different. Alfred put the note on the scarf, knowing that if anywhere, that was the place Ivan would notice it. Alfred pulled on his boomer jacket before stepping out of the door.

Ivan grabbed one of the towels that were there and dried himself off, wondering briefly what to do with the water. He decided he would ask Alfred about that. Ivan pulled on what he had used as pajamas on. Alfred had really over reacted to that, usually Ivan didn't sleep in anything when it was so warm, really Ivan had been very considerate when he wore something. Alfred was such a strange person. Ivan opened the door and looked around, "_Alfred?_" Ivan asked out loud, looking for the other but didn't see him, though the bags were here so the other hadn't taken off. Ivan went to go pull on his scarf and the pants Alfred had lent him. He saw a note laying neatly on his scarf, curiously Ivan picked it up. It was from Alfred.

_Hey Ivan,_

_Went to go get some food for us. I will be back soon. You can use whatever clothes fit your best. Try not to break anything._

_Alfred._

Food sounded amazing at the moment. Ivan grabbed the first bag he found, hopping it would have some clothes in it. He opened it to find his much to big clothes. Curiously, he took them out, first holding the pants to his hips and comparing the difference in height. It was quite a bit of difference, Ivan pouted, wishing to be tall now. Ivan put the pants down and picked up the coat, he had not really had time to look at it, but it seemed like there were things in it, it was much too heavy to just be a coat.

Ivan hesitated, but then started searching through it. There were a lot of strange things in it, he had a screaming phone like Alfred's too. But everything else he did not recognize. Ivan pulled out a long, metal...thing. It wasn't a sword, and it had a weird looking knob on one end. Like what the water had come out of in the bath. What was it? It certainly spiked Ivan's curiosity. He wondered if it was some sort of new kind of sword. In that case, he had a weapon. That was always nice to have. Ivan set it aside for later use. Whatever it was, he decided he liked it. What else was here? He continued looking. It wasn't long until Ivan touched something in one of the huge pockets that felt like...a flower? Ivan pulled it out, looking at it. Was it a flower? It had beautiful yellow petals and a large brown center. It was about the length of his arm and would have been much bigger he bet, if it was growing in the ground.

It was quite unlike any flower he had seen before and he was entranced by it. Ivan had to wonder why the other him had this, but mostly Ivan wondered if there were more like this in the world and where he would be able to find them. Ivan put that down too, everything else did not really catch his eye, so he put everything other than the sword, flower and a drink container back into the pockets he had found them in. He was thirsty. Ivan drank the mysterious liquid happily before he went through some more bags looking for some clothes.

Ivan was now fully clothed and sitting on the bed. It was strange, he could smell Alfred on the clothes, he did not know why he did not notice it before. The smell itself was almost...familiar to him though he was sure he had never smelled it before. Maybe a part of him perhaps remembered things that he could not recall. Maybe that was it, but then...Alfred had said they were friends. But China's sent was still foreign to him in this world and he had slept in the same bed a couple of times when Mongolia was being a little too scary. That was years ago...it felt like a lifetime ago. Was it? He couldn't remember.

The door opened, making Ivan look up to see Alfred come in, trying to hold four large bags of food and a...what was that? "_Hey Ivan, what are you doing?_" Alfred asked curiously as he put the bags down. Ivan remembered that he had started pacing as he thought, he did have a lot to think about and he was kind of restless.

"_Um...Alfred, I was wondering..._" Ivan started, but then hesitated.

"_Yeah what is it?_"

"_Where can I um..._" Ivan shifted wondering how to word it, he had never had to ask before.

"_Oh right!_" Alfred said, seeming to catch on, "_In the bathroom, here, I'll show you where._" Of course Ivan wouldn't know where to go the bathroom, he hadn't really thought of that. He showed Ivan where the toilet was, while the other gave him a funny look Ivan seemed to accept this more or less. Alfred went back into the main room to give Russia his privacy and sort through the food. Alfred was starving since he hadn't gotten any dinner after the meeting due to the circumstances. And it was the first time Ivan was going to try a burger! Sure the Russia he knew had tried one before and said it was utterly repulsive. But that was during the cold war, so that didn't count. Now he could actually have an unbiased opinion.

"_Thank you._" Ivan said when he was back out, standing by the other. Something smelled absolutely mouth watering, "_What do you have?_" Ivan asked.

"_Yeah no problem, sorry I did not tell you about that earlier. And I got some food and drinks for us! I do not know about you, but I am starving!_" Alfred said, gesturing towards the bed for Ivan to sit, since there wasn't any chairs. Alfred was happy to even have a small table, which was more like an end table, but it worked. Ivan sat down curiously as Alfred pulled a bag with him and sat down next to Ivan, "_Okay, I know you have never seen or tasted this before, but try and keep an open mind, okay?_"

"_Yes._" Ivan said, watching as Alfred grabbed a yellow thing that looked kind of like paper. Was it paper? Oh wait, Alfred was taking the paper off. What was it? Alfred handed it to Ivan. Ivan took it and looked at it curiously, it certainly looked strange...but it smelled really good! Ivan took a small bit of it, experimenting. Alfred watched Ivan's expression curiously, waiting to see what the other thought. When Ivan's face light up and he started eating it with more content did Alfred smile and started eating his own burger.

-many burgers, a couple of sodas and two apple pie later-

"_That was so delicious! Can we get more! Hey look bird, Alfred, it is a bird! What kind of bird is that? I have never seen anything like it before! Oh, oh! Alfred, what is this thing? I was wondering, I have never seen something like it! Though lots of things are strange! Like the screaming thing and the demon! Did people summon them long ago and then a war broke out? How many demons do I own? Oh England is bad with magic is he not? Hey Alfred, do you know what-_" Ivan continued, jumping up and down and running this way and that to point out new things. Alfred could hardly believe it, he had gotten Ivan sugar high...this was the greatest accomplishment of his entire life! Though this Ivan probably was not used to so much sugar, especially in one sitting, that did not seem to matter at the moment as Alfred could not help but watch and laugh at times. It was very amusing to watch. Alfred heard his cell go off, he looked at the caller ID, England, "_Oh there is the screaming phone again, why does it scream like that? Does it hurt? Is it happy?_"

Alfred answered the phone, "Yello?"

"I believe you meant hello, git. If you are going to defile a language, make up your own so that I won't know it!" England said.

Alfred rolled his eyes, "So what are ya callin for?" There was a heavy sigh on the other end.

"I was beginning to worry about you, you are taking a while...who is in the background?"

"Um...that's Russia."

"….what the bloody hell did you do to him?" England asked in shock.

"Well...let's just say he's not exactly used to sugar."

"You are an idiot." England deadpanned, "Well don't bring him over here like that." Probably would break or kill something.

"Pfff, fine be like that, but there's another meeting today! What if he's still hyper then?"

"This is your fault for giving him sugar, take responsibility once in a while!"

"You're the one who turned him into a hormonal teenager! You could have doomed us all!" Alfred snapped back.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that! I was drunk, what is your excuse?"

"Well I – Holy fuck – " there was a moment of pause.

"America?" England asked worried.

"Yeah, I'll see you before the world meeting, I'm betting he runs out of energy." Alfred hung up, staring up at Ivan who had a very dark look on his face and his trademark metal pipe that had come within an inch of Alfred's head, "_And what do you think you are doing?_" Alfred asked, slipping his phone back into his pocket and standing from his crouched position on the floor. Alfred felt a bit of pride that he had been able to dodge the unexpected attack, but it was miniscule at the moment.

"_You were ignoring me for England._" Ivan said, a smile to wide to be natural or sincere across his features as well as eyes that were as cold as Siberia themselves. Now that was the Ivan everybody was used to.

"_Ah, a little attention jealous are we? That is no reason to be swigging that around. But I suppose you are not to used to a sugar high..._" Ivan's emotions were probably more out of whack then they usually were. Okay, so sugar had been a bad idea. Alfred admitted it...though it had still been kind of funny until a couple moments ago.

"_I do not know what you are talking about, but you surrender to me now, da?_" Ivan said.

"_I don't think so._" Alfred said, jumping at Ivan and pinning him to the ground before he could react, "_Huh, you are slower now._" Alfred commented, sitting on Ivan's stomach, which made it harder for Ivan to breath. Alfred held Ivan's wrists above his head so he couldn't attack or get out. Ivan looked shocked, but that changed quickly as he tried to squirm his way out of Alfred's hold, which Alfred didn't let happen as he remained unmoved. Ivan growled and tried moving his hands, which proved useless.

'How is he this much stronger than me? I cannot even move...' Ivan thought in displeasure, 'There has to be a way...maybe instead I could trick him.' Mind games were the best after all. Ivan fought a while longer, before seeming to relax after a bit, seeming to calm down, but really acting calm was nearly driving him crazy as it was! He wanted this energy gone, but he had so much of it.

Alfred waited a couple of moments before moving his hands to let Ivan go, Ivan gripped the pipe and tried to knock Alfred upside the head. To soon, he moved to soon. Alfred's hand had not been far enough away and Alfred quickly slammed Ivan's arm and the pipe back to the floor, "_Seriously? Even at this age, you are trying to trick me!_" Ivan did not know what Alfred meant by that exactly, but did not focus much on it. Ivan growled at Alfred.

"_Let. Me. Go._" Yeah, Alfred admitted that even little Ivan could be intimidating when he wanted. Alfred shook his head.

"_You tried attacking me, unprovoked I might add. Here, give me that._" Alfred said, gripping the pipe to take away. Ivan tightened his grip.

"_No!_"

"_Ivan, give me your pipe._"

"_But I love it!_" Ivan defended.

_"You do not even get this until...Do you even know what it is?_" Ivan's face went from angry to thoughtful in a couple of seconds.

"_Um...well..._" Ivan said, thinking for a couple seconds before finally coming up with, "_It is mine._"

"_I did not think so. If you do not know what it is, then you do not need it._" Though Ivan had been thoughtful enough to use it as a weapon. Alfred started pulling it. Ivan struggled more. Ivan got his other arm free and used it to punch Alfred in the chin. A moment later Ivan considered that it would have been better to punch him in the throat. Alfred had not really reacted at all, his head had not even recoiled or anything. Ivan stared, blinking a couple time. Alfred glared but used his free had to take the pipe from the perplexed Ivan, "_That is it._" Alfred said, tossing the pipe aside, Alfred pinned both of Ivan's wrists with one hand and started to tie them with the end of Ivan's scarf.

"_What are you doing? Stop it!_" Ivan said, struggling, of course he knew what Alfred was doing, more like he was wondering why Alfred was doing it. And with his scarf.

"_This is until you calm down._" Alfred said, tightening the knots, "_If you do not what your scarf ruined, then do not struggle to much, okay?_" So that was why he used the scarf. Ivan glared with all his might at the blond above him, who ignored him in favor of standing. Alfred picked up the pipe and sat down, facing away from Ivan. Ivan sat up, looking at his wrists, it was an interesting knot. Ivan blinked, carefully moving his wrists, hoping to get out. However, he only felt the bonds growing tighter instead of looser, so it was that kind of knot. Ivan tried to find a spot to get his teeth into that wouldn't tighten it, but he knew if he grabbed the wrong one, that it would be worst. Ivan thought of several torture methods that would be fun to do on Alfred as he pondered the knot in front of him. At least he was starting to think a little more clearly now. Ivan let his head meet the wall a couple of time, before resting it against the wall. Ivan wondered why he felt strange. Ivan decided that that could be explored later. Ivan chewed on his scarf, trying to find something to pull. Ivan found something and tried pulling, but it just tightened the thing. Ivan let go and glared before shuffling a bit, not liking the sitting still. Ivan looked at Alfred who had started packing up things and was ignoring Ivan. Ivan glared at him, this was his fault. Ivan's eyes landed on the pipe, "_Do not think about it._" Alfred said, his back to Ivan. Ivan wondered how in the world Alfred knew what he was planning.

"_How do you know I am planning anything?_" Ivan asked.

"_You seem to forget I know you in the future._" Alfred said, glancing at Ivan, who started pulling at his scarf again, "_If you lose circulation, do not blame me._" Alfred warned. Ivan ignored him, he could not feel his fingers anymore, but he had gotten the fabric he was pulling on loose. Ivan tried to pull it over his clenched fists, positive that after that he would be able to get free. But he wasn't able to get it over, there was not enough loose fabric yet. Ivan pulled on it more, but he still couldn't get enough of it. Alfred sighed, coming back over to him and kneeling down. Ivan stopped what he was doing to glare at him, "_Your hands are turning an interesting color._" Alfred said, it was mostly white, but there was a hint of purple, Ivan was such a stubborn person, "_If you promise me you will not attack me, I will let you go._"

"_I cannot promise such a thing!_" Ivan growled.

"_Well, I invented that knot myself, you are not going to get out of it._" 'with your hands intact' Alfred added silently, afraid that Ivan might think it would be better to lose his hands for a little. Did he mention Ivan could be _very _stubborn. Not that Alfred had much room to talk. Ivan glared at Alfred then at his scarf, then back at Alfred. Alfred was good at tying knots, Ivan did not like that fact at all. Ivan did believe he probably would not be able to get out of this without the other's help, but Ivan did not want to admit defeat to such a simple thing. Ivan drew his hands closer to himself.

"No." Ivan said.

"_Fine, when you wish to be able to feel your fingers, tell me._" Alfred said, standing again and going to start packing. Ivan looked at the knot again. He had really tightened it a lot and it was painful, but still...how could he get out of this? Asking Alfred was out of the question, Ivan just needed to figure this out. Somehow. Ivan let his head connect with the wall loudly, "_Give up now?_"

"_No!_" Ivan said, "_Never!_" Alfred sighed, figures. Alfred went to the bathroom to get the last of the stuff that was in there. Alfred came back to see that Ivan was laying on his side, occasionally tugging at the bonds. Alfred put the shampoo and his toothbrush into one of the bags, zipping it up. That was everything. Alfred looked at his cell, they really needed to get going to England's hotel if they wanted to get the spell reversed and be relatively close to being on time for the meeting.

"_Give up yet?_"

"_No._" Ivan muttered.

"_Well we are going to the car, it is your choose whether you wish to be tied up or not_."

"_You would take me into car while I am tied up_?" Ivan asked horrified, he did not think that Alfred would put him in the demon without his hands to help protect him if it decided to eat him. Ivan thought Alfred was nicer then that! He was saying how he was a hero all the time, and he had been nice! Maybe Ivan shouldn't have hit Alfred, but Alfred was ignoring him! That had not been very nice at all. Ivan realized he was a little off the current problem. Alfred came towards him, obviously going to make do on his threat.

"_O-Okay! I do not want to be tied up_!" Ivan said. Alfred tilted his head, wondering what made Ivan change his mind, but decided it didn't matter.

"_And you will not hit me?_"

"_No, I promise!_" I might do other things though. Ivan added silently as Alfred thought about it for a moment before undoing the knot. Ivan watched, but still he was unsure as to how the other had done it. But at least Ivan was free again.

"_Okay, now let us go_." Alfred said, handing the scarf back to Ivan, who quickly took it and wrapped it back around his neck where it belonged as Alfred grabbed a lot of bags. Ivan copied Alfred, following the blond to the car. Alfred helped Ivan put the bags in the back. They returned the key together and soon they were driving again.

_"Would you have really put me in here tied up?"_ Ivan muttered.

_"No doubt about it."_ Alfred informed the other.

'Note to self: hurt Alfred in future.' Ivan thought to himself since the other was, as much as he hated to admit it, stronger than him, but Alfred said that he was more powerful when he was older, so all he had to do was wait until he was changed back into his older form. Still, Alfred had helped him so far, so he supposed that the blond would not let the car eat him alive, _"You would not have let it eat me, right?"_ Ivan asked, double checking. Alfred sighed heavily, what made Ivan think the car would eat him?

_"No, I would not have let it eat you."_ Alfred informed the other, _"What kind of hero would I be if I saved you and then feed you to...the car?"_ That sounded weird saying out loud. Ivan shrugged, he would not be too surprised if one did that. Alfred could be a lunatic for all he knew, a very crafty lunatic, but still! Then again, Alfred did seem to be very set in his idea to help Ivan no matter what. Perhaps he could trust America a little more until proof of an alternate motive showed itself, _"Alright, here we are. Let's find England." _Alfred said, turning off the car and stepping out. Ivan waited tensely for Alfred to open the door, happy to be on the solid ground, but there were a lot of differently shaped demons everywhere in front of them. Alfred didn't seem to take any mind to them, but Ivan felt panic rising, they moved so fast! When Alfred started walking away Ivan nearly had a heart attack and moved so close to the blonde that he received a curious look from the older. Ivan resisted the urge to scream and run away, for one thing he had no idea where to go and he still had his pride, not that it was very prominent at the moment. Ivan relaxed a little when they got into a building, and looked around in wonder, staring at everything and everybody moving around.

Ivan looked at the strange shiny doors that would make a strange noise, open and people would enter and exit it before it closed again. Ivan looked at some of the flowers in vases on tables that had chairs around it and a large fire going near it. Ivan watched people dragging around some bags that looked like they were on some wheels, like a cart, but smaller and different. Ivan's eyes moved up the walls, looking at the color, but then was very fascinated by where the light was coming from. Where there candles way up there? That was a lot of candles to do that, and very strong, more magic probably. Ivan didn't realize he had stopped moving to stare until he heard Alfred chuckle by him and say, _"It is different, yes?" _Ivan nodded mutely, looking back at the other curiously, wondering what else was different in this magical world of Alfred's. This time making sure to follow the other and trying not to let his eyes wonder. Alfred went to the shiny doors, pressing one of the little circular things by it, that light up yellow. Ivan stared at it curiously but then back at the doors, why didn't Alfred just open them or perhaps knock? There was that strange, loud noise again that made Ivan's head jerk up again and stare at the doors as they opened. But there was nobody inside. Alfred stepped inside it. Ivan hesitated, _"What is it?" _Alfred asked, seeming confused.

_"How did the doors open on their own?" _Ivan asked nervously, they started closing again, but Alfred held his hand in front of it. They were quite thick doors, and Ivan was afraid that Alfred's hand would get severed as they continued coming together, but that didn't happen, the doors went back to being fully open. Then were these also demons that had to listen to people? Would they listen to him as well? Ivan didn't want to test it.

_"Oh right, I keep forgetting." _Alfred said, _"We can take the stairs if you want." _How could he keep forgetting that Ivan was from like the ice age or something?  
><em><br>"No, that is okay." _Ivan said, stepping inside, it was safe right? But now they were in a tiny little silver box. Did it open on the opposite side? Ivan watched Alfred as the other pressed something else that turned yellow again. The doors slowly closed, and Ivan couldn't help but feel a certain amount of dread, _"Ah...what-" _Ivan was about to ask what was supposed to happen when he felt a lurch as the thing moved. Ivan shirked and backed up until he hit the corner, he sat in the corner, holding his pipe protectively and koling at the thing threateningly, trying not to let panic overcome him, why was the place so small and suffocating?

_"Um..Ivan?" _Alfred asked cautiously approaching the other. Okay, so sugar was a bad idea, and so were elevators apparently. Ivan didn't even respond, continuing kol at nothing in particular in Alfred's eyes, 'Really bad idea, nice going Alfred.' He thought to himself. The elevator lurched again as it reached another floor, and Alfred say Ivan tense and pause everything for a moment before continuing, a little more shaken. Alfred looked to see if this was their floor only to see that no, it was somebody else getting on who gave them a strange look, "Hey, can you hold the door." The man nodded, still seeming confused and complied.

"What's wrong?" The man asked, a bit concerned, although maybe because Ivan had a weapon.

"It's his first time in an elevator, he's a foreigner." Alfred explained, the other nodded in understanding, Alfred was kind of surprised that worked, "Thanks, just a moment, _Ivan, come on, we can get off." _Ivan gripped his pipe tighter, and shook his head, making Alfred furrow his brows in confusion, didn't the other went off,_ "But you can get off."_

"Nyet. _It will attack me._"

Ivan muttered miserably, truly believing that if he moved from his corner of refuge the thing would kill him in some horribly despicable way.

"Sorry, he's a little panicked." Alfred said to the man, hoping the other wasn't in any real hurry, _"It will not attack you Ivan, okay? It isn't alive, it is a big piece of metal that is pulled up by very large cords."_

_"You lie! It opened by itself! You are just trying to trick me!"_

_"Oh for the love of God!"_ Alfred said, of all the times Alfred had really been trying to trick Ivan and the other had trusted him now of all times when Alfred was trying to help the other, Ivan wasn't trusting him, but an idea came to him, it usually worked for him anyway, _"Fine I am leaving, I will see you when the elevator stops here again." _Alfred said, making as to leave.

_"No wait, do not leave!" _Ivan said in shock, looking at the other. If Alfred wasn't here to control the evil hell spawn it had no reason to hold back! Alfred went to the other, holding out his hand to Ivan.

_"Come on then, last chance." _After some hesitation, Ivan grabbed Alfred's hand, letting the other pull him up. Ivan didn't let go of the others hand as they started moving, making Ivan paranoid and stick very close to Alfred, looking around him for any sign of movement. Alfred got Ivan outside the elevator, before turning towards the man standing there, "Thank you, sorry about the hold up."

"No problem." The man said, smiling reassuringly and moving his hand so the doors could close once again. Alfred looked down at Ivan, who was hiding behind him again, and was still holding his hand, "At least this is almost over I guess. _You alright?" _

_"I am fine." _Ivan said, blushing a bit and looking away. Alfred noticed how Ivan tried to hide the blush with the scarf of his again, it seemed almost like a habit. Did Ivan do that in this era, then again Alfred wasn't sure if he had ever seen Ivan blush until this whole fiasco. Sighing, Alfred pushed Ivan in front of him as he walked down the hallway so that he was between the elevator and Ivan. The younger nation seemed hesitant at first, but let go of Alfred's hand and walked forward, throwing a cautious glance back every once in a while to make sure the Elevator wasn't following, still holding his weapon close to him in case it did try coming. What if this whole building was actually a creature and the elevator was a part of it, like it's stomach or something. That would explain so much. Ivan looked ahead in the hallway they were walking in, there were so many doors, but it was like what Alfred first took him too, so did people live behind them?

_"Here it is." _Alfred said, causing Ivan to stop and look back at the other and the door he was standing in front of. Alfred knocked on it as Ivan walked back a couple steps to stand by him. There was a couple minutes of silence before the door opened, revealing England, Ivan was somewhat revealed to see there was little physical difference. So there were some things that stayed the same, "Hey England! I'm here, just like I said I would be!"

"Idiot! The last thing I hear from you is something to do with Russia and you might be in danger from-" England stopped as his eyes landed on Ivan, there seemed to be a very long pause before he turned back to look at Alfred, "Please tell me that is not Russia."

"I wasn't kidding when I told you you shrank him." Alfred said, walking inside the hotel without even asking permission. Ivan followed, figuring it was alright to enter. It was also small. Oh what was that? Ivan went to one of those magical candles, this one had some sort of strange triangular shape on it and was sitting on a table. Ivan cautiously took off the triangle and stared at a very strangely shaped ball of light. It was so bright, Ivan knelled down by the table and stared at it at eye level. There wasn't any flickering like a candle, it was a strong constant light.

"What is he doing?" Arthur asked Alfred when he joined them in the living room.

"Well he doesn't remember anything from whatever time period he came from till when you casted your little spell. Speaking of which, why didn't you tell me your magic worked?" Alfred asked Arthur, hurt.

"I did tell you git! Just because you did not believe me is not the same! I still cannot believe that I did this, alright! And I have a major headache so shut it."

"It's not my fault you got wasted." Alfred muttered, Arthur glared before looking away. After a couple moments of England's attention not being returned to his, Alfred looked back to see what Arthur was looking at. Ivan was holding the light bulb from the lamp in his hand, a look of curiosity on his face. It was actually pretty cute and amusing, _"Ivan, what are you doing?" _Alfred asked curiously. Alfred say England sort of start at the sound of talking, but then seemed to realize it wasn't directed at him. Ivan looked at Alfred and smiled happily, blinking a few times to clear his eyes of the little lights he saw behind his eyes.

_"This is so warm and bright, what is it called?" _Ivan asked, Alfred saw Arthur look away from Ivan, a blush coming across his face, great he was a pervert too. Why were so many countries a pervert and England of all people, that was just weird.

_"It is a lamp, and what you are holding is a light bulb." _Alfred explained wondering why Ivan was so fascinated by a lamp, "So England, you gonna change him back or what?" Alfred asked.

"Of course, I don't want him stuck like this!" England said nervously, "But since when could you speak Russian?"

"I don't." Alfred said firmly. Arthur lifted an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"Alright, so Russia cannot remember anything correct?"

"No."

"And he is obviously younger..." England said thoughtfully, "What was I doing before I casted the spell?"

"Well you were drinking."

"Other than that." Arthur said irritated.

"You were arguing with France." Alfred said.

"About what."

"I don't know, you always scold me for eavesdropping and now you're trying to tell me I should have? What a hypocrite!" Alfred said.

"I am not! Damn it, that means I will have to ask France! But by the sounds of it I have a couple guesses on what it could be. Either I switched the Russias and ours is in his time period. Or he did just become younger. I hope it is the latter, messing with time is never good. Still, either is difficult to fix."

"Can't you just wave your wand and everything becomes better?"

"No, casting spells is easier then counter spells!" Arthur said. Alfred opened his mouth to poke fun of him when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he looked to see Ivan there, holding the now unscrewed light bulb to Alfred, looking sorrowful.

_"I killed it." _Alfred didn't know whether to laugh or comfort Ivan. He decided to do something in between, chuckling a bit.

_"You did not kill it, here." _Alfred said, taking it in his own hand and going back to the lamp, Ivan following him, seeming doubtful. Alfred screwed the light back in and it flickered on. Ivan stared in fascination, but Alfred flicked it off, making the other look confused, _"You should not stare at it, that will hurt your eyes." _Alfred explained, standing back up and going back to Arthur. Ivan watched the lamb for a while before putting the shade back on. Alfred looked at Arthur who gave him a funny look, "What?"

"Nothing." Arthur said.

"So can you change him back?"

"I just got done explaining that I can't!" Arthur said, "I do not know what I did and even if I did, I would need some things from back home to do something like this not to mention extensive research if I don't want to mess up!"

"You mean that Russia is stuck in his teenage self for who knows how long?" Alfred clarified, Arthur sighed, nodding, "Perfect! Just perfect!" Alfred said, sitting down on the bed and running his hand through his hair, "What am I suppose to do in the mean time? I can't dump him, he nearly died of a heart attack in the fucking elevator on the way up here! Everybody else seems to want him in that sexual kind of way, so nobody else can watch him and now he can't be turned back to normal!"

"Wait what?" Arthur asked.

"Right, you don't remember, well what am I suppose to do? If I skip the meeting my boss would kill me and if I keep Russia away, that would be like declaration of war!"

"Then take him to the meeting."

"I don't think you get the 'want him in a sexual way.' Even you do!"

"I-I do not!" Arthur yelled, turning red.

"Right, the point is that's not a good idea either. He doesn't even understand English so it's not like it matters, but no, it would be politically incorrect."

"I am sure you are just over exaggerating. These sort of things usually fix themselves over night." Alfred sighed, he did have a habit of over exaggerating things, maybe Arthur had a point.

"I guess you're right." Alfred said, "I do usually over exaggerate. Well, I guess we'll go get ready." He looked over at Ivan who was staring out the window, _"Ivan." _The other looked at him, _"We are going to go."_

"But I thought that England was going to change me back so I was older."

Ivan said almost like a question.

_"Yeah, apparently he needs stuff that are at his home, so you will be stuck like this for a while." _Alfred said, standing up.

"Would you two stop talking in a different language while I am right here?" Arthur demanded.

"But he doesn't understand English remember." Alfred said smiling at Arthur, "Silly England."

"Just shut up and go."

"Yeah yeah, I'm going." Alfred said, waving the other off, "And don't forget to call me when you get the stuff to change Russia back, okay?" Alfred said, going to the door, Ivan following silently, Alfred closed the door once they were out, _"Okay, so I guess we should find your hotel and get your notes. I hope they are in English."_

_"Okay..."_ Ivan said uncertainly as he followed Alfred through the hallway until they got to a door.

_"Can I have the key card?" _Alfred asked, but then looked at Ivan, _"Oh...right...it's in the car. Okay, can you stay right here? And like if anybody touches you, it's best to hit them over the head with your pipe, okay?" _Ivan blinked, wondering what the other was talking about, but nodded slowly, _"Good, don't go anywhere, I will be right back." _Alfred said, hesitating a moment before turning and running down the hall. Ivan saw Alfred look back at him before turning the corner, he looked down one hallway and then the other, now what? It seemed boring to just sit here, but Alfred had said he would be right back. Ivan looked at the door, this was it right? Where he was staying for this meeting thing? Would it have anything in it that was his? Most definitely...so it was his. It was nice that Alfred offered to get a key, but if this was his room it would be alright to break into it, his older self could fit it later. Ivan jiggled the doorknob just to make sure it was locked before landing a nice, solid kick to the door, making it burst open. Ivan walked inside happily, closing the damaged door, it was kind of surprising that it didn't come off its hinges, it must have been a strong door. He looked around, going to where the bed was, there was a large bag that was unzipped and there was a pile of papers. Ivan moved towards the bag, wondering what would be in there. He heard something move and he looked behind him to see somebody. They looked very familiar but different, still, it was her right? _"Natalia?"_


	3. Blood Bath

**Chapter 3: Blood Bath**

**Sorry so late, but look, 8,165 words 8D see? I luv you?**

**Also, I have received questions about a couple things.**

**1.) Ivan's age: I thought I mentioned this, but I didn't. He's about 16, but really he could be 15-17 whatever floats your boat.**

**2.) "Will Ivan still top Alfred? That'd be hilarious!" Sorry, not so much. Alfred tops mostly. But Ivan has his time.  
><strong>

**That said, please enjoy~**

* * *

><p><em>"Natalia?" <em>Ivan asked,_ "Is that really you?" _She was so much bigger! That actually kind of made sense, but still! It was different, she had been much shorter then last he remembered. She seemed a little confused, stepping closer to him.

"Brother? You seem different." Belarus said, a bit curious.

_"Ah Natalia, can you speak my language please? I do not know much English." _Ivan said, smiling sheepishly, watching as his sister came towards him and seemed to look him up and down for a moment, she was about the same height as him, but at least she wasn't taller. She hugged him happily. Ivan smiled, hugging her back; at least she wasn't completely upset by him turning younger. That helped a lot really, he didn't want to know what he would have done if she would have shunned him for not being her brother.

_"Why are you speaking in this language Brother?" _She asked softly.

_"Um, well I do not remember any other language other than Latin, I remember that, but I have not heard that either." _Ivan confessed, _"It is so good to see you Natalia!" _Ivan pulled back slightly to look at Natalia, who didn't let go quite yet, that was okay, she was probably still a little off about all of this, _"It has been really weird lately and-" _Ivan's sentence was cut short as Natalia connected their lips, her tongue slipping in. Ivan reeled back, breaking out of her grip, _"W-what-?" _Ivan didn't even know how to continue that as he rubbed his lips with his sleeve in disgust and stared unbelieving at his sister, _"Why would you do that?" _

_"Do you not remember anything brother?" _Natalia asked.

_"No, I was trying to say, I do not remember anything. But why would you kiss me?" _Ivan asked, confused beyond all reason now. Natalia seemed to think for a moment, about what Ivan didn't know, part of him wondered if he even wanted to.

_"We are going to get married." _Ivan nearly choked on his own air supply.

_"W-W-What? No, that...that cannot be right!" _Ivan took a couple of steps back, Natalia looked kind of scary all of a sudden.

_"It is right Brother, we will be one!" _Natalia said, coming to him, making Ivan back up against the wall.

_"But Natalia...we are siblings."_ Ivan said, that wasn't right, he didn't care what century he was in or what the hell his older self had done, it was wrong on so many different levels Ivan did not know where to begin. She slammed her hands on either side of his head. He could almost feel himself shrinking and her growing.

_"That does not matter, I love you brother, and we shall be married, married, married." _Natalia said, pressing closer to him.

_"N-no..." _Ivan said, ducking under her arm and making a bolt to freedom. What was with this world? He hated it so much! He jumped up over the bed. He could almost hear her on his heels, and it wasn't too much of an exaggeration as he felt her hand grab his ankle and trip him so he would have fallen on his face if he had not extended his arms before that was accomplished. Ivan turned, but part of him wished he hadn't looked, she looked really scary. What happened to only a little while ago when she was looking and acting so sweet. His sister straddled his hips and he tried to push himself along the ground to get away, but it did not work very well.

_"Brother looks so cute like this."_

_"N-Natalia, what is wrong with you? Why would you do this?"_ Ivan asked, why would she? Was it because even in her eyes he was more attractive? Had Alfred actually been telling the truth? It wasn't like he suspected the blond of lying, but experiencing it was quite different, wait hadn't Alfred said he would only be a little? _"B-besides, the door is broken and Alfred is coming back-"_

_"Why was America here?"_ Natalia asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously making Ivan swallow heavily.

_"He is helping me."_

_"Is he now?"_ Natalia asked like Ivan had said that Alfred had gone out and murdered her entire population of people all in three, simple words, _"He cannot keep us apart either Brother." _She said, Ivan really wished he could disappear from the world right about now. Where was magic when one needed it? Natalia got close to his face again and he instantly thrashed, squirming and throwing his fists, anything to get away. He had not meant to actually hit her in the face, it didn't sound very good either, he winced, looking at where his arm had frozen outstretched to her cheek, her face turned slightly at the impact.

Ivan withdrew his hand, there was already a red spot there, _"I- I am so sorry Natalia, I did not mean-" _Natalia looked at him, not looking furious, no he would feel better if she looked furious, but she had tears in her eyes and looked very hurt.

_"Do you truly hate me brother?"_

_"No, of course not Natalia, I love you, I do, j-"_

_"Then why would you hit me?"_

_"I am so confused and everything is different...I did not mean to, it was an accident, I did not hurt you did I?"_

_"It does hurt!"_ Natalia said, holding her cheek.

_"I- I am sorry, it was an accident, I am sorry." _He had not meant to hurt his sister; he just wanted her to stop that was all. He didn't mean it, he didn't! How could he have forgotten that he was stronger than her? Maybe even now in this situation, he was stronger. Compared to most he was, so he could hurt them easier, he always forgot that. And he had never wanted to hurt his family, sometimes they didn't get along sure, but he still loved them and he never wanted to hurt them.

_"All I want is for us to be happy and together so we can love each other forever, would that not be amazing brother?"_

_"W-we can be together and happy Natalia, but not married, that is not possible."_

_"I will destroy any against our Marriage; you do not have to worry about that! But do not hurt me, I feel as though you hate me, and it hurts to think that._" He was getting nowhere with this, he did not know how to comfort her but it was becoming obvious that she was not going to let up. He thought of a plan, he felt a little sorry for having to trick his sister, but he would say sorry to her later...probably.

_"I do not hate you and I am sorry I hit you. B-but...I do not know about this marriage thing."_ She could see that he was faltering, not that he really was. He would never ever try marrying his sister. That was gross.

_"It is alright Brother, for we love each other and nothing can stop us! And we will be together forever!"_

_"..." _Ivan pretended to think on that before shaking his head, _"It does not matter, Alfred is coming back soon and he will not approve." _Not that Ivan knew that for a fact, but whatever, he wasn't exactly being honest at the moment. Natalia narrowed her eyes at the idea before standing. Ivan only sat up a little, not making any other show of wanting to get up, _"Natalia?"_

_"Do not worry Brother, I shall take care of that pig and come back for you so we can get married." _She said, before turning and leaving. Ivan stared. It actually worked. He waited a couple seconds just to make sure that she wasn't nearby before standing quickly and going to the window and opening it, just like Alfred had done only last night. There were the same stairs. He stepped out of the window and onto the stairs, turning to close the window before he started walking down it. When he got to the bottom, he quickly thought of where Alfred's car was located at and turned in the opposite direction.

_"Sorry Alfred."_ He hoped that neither of them would hurt each other to badly, but really he didn't want to deal with his sister kissing him. Alfred had been nice to him, but everybody turned on each other eventually, and he didn't think Alfred would be any different so really it was alright if Ivan came out on top here, he could live with that. With that thought he took off down the alleyway before anybody would be able to notice his absence.

* * *

><p>Alfred put the key card to the hotel room that he had gone digging for in his back pocket before closing the door and locking it. He turned back and started heading for the building, hopefully Ivan hadn't broken anything or worst, any of the other countries staying at the hotel finding him. That would be problematic. No wait, he was over exaggerating with the 'people are sexually attracted to him' so he needed to stop thinking like that too, still he felt worried about the other, "You!" A voice said loudly that drew Alfred's and a few others curiosity. Of course he hadn't been expecting it to be addressed towards him, and to have come from Belarus, Russia's crazy little sister. She looked as angry as ever, maybe more so. Hopefully nobody had said that he had kind of been with Russia yesterday and today, she was kind of possessive of him.<p>

"Yeah, what's up?" Alfred asked as he watched her walk up to him.

"Do not pretend to be innocent, I know that you are the one that is trying to prevent mine and my brother's love!" Okay, so apparently somebody had told her. Perfect.

"Now hold on a second, what are you talking about?" Alfred asked.

_"Filthy pig, I will cut you into tiny little pieces for this."_

_"Try it and I will shoot you."_ Sure Alfred didn't make a habit of hurting girls, but if they started a fight he saw no reason to defend himself and fight back. Besides, they were countries, it took more to kill them then a couple bullets to the head. Though they would be dead for about a couple days or so, it wasn't true death, just kind of a time out while their bodies regenerated. Belarus looked shocked.

_"How do you know this language? Nobody speaks it."_ It took a moment for Alfred to realize that he hadn't spoken English a moment ago. Sometimes he didn't notice if he slipped into it, but he usually was able to stop himself, then again he had been speaking it a lot lately with Ivan. Maybe it was a good idea for the humans around them not to understand what they were saying if it was going to become hostile.

_"If you don't know never mind. But as I said, I have no idea what you're talking about and will not hesitate to kill you."_

_"Brother told me that you were the one standing in the way of our union!"_

_"Really? What universe was that in?"_ Alfred sighed, Natalia always became crazed when it came to her brother and she was difficult to deal with.

_"Do not get smart with me! It was just a moment ago in the hotel."_ Alfred jerked his head a bit in surprise, so she had seen Ivan there? Then again he wouldn't be surprised if Natalia was twisting his words a bit. However if Ivan hadn't said that then Natalia would probably still be with him, trying to convince him to marry her and probably bare his children or something. Actually, that kind of did sound like what Ivan would do. Why that sly little bastard, he was smarter than Alfred had given him credit for, that was for sure. Still, that was a jackass thing to do.

_"Well there must be some mistake, I am not trying to get in between your and Ivan's marriage. If you two want to marry then more power to you."_ Alfred said, shrugging.

_"We do wish it. More than anything."_

_"Alright."_ Alfred said, turning back and heading towards the car. He could tell that Natalia didn't quite trust him, but that was alright. He sat in the car, looking to where she had been standing, but she was gone and was nowhere in sight. Alfred thought about going inside and looking for Ivan. He almost did. But Ivan feared Natalia, probably even then and so if he was able to he would have escaped before she came back. Ivan was smart, he wouldn't try going through the front exit in case he would run into Natalia again but he wouldn't know any other exits. So he would still be hidden in the building somewhere. But it was a huge building, he might still be hidden on the same floor, but it was hard to find a place to hide when one didn't know where they were or the layout or anything. Then again, Alfred could get into the security room since he had clearance and pull up all the footage of the last couple minutes to see where Ivan was hiding. Probably before Natalia came back. Really she wasn't that strong but he didn't want to hurt her either, he tried to stay out of European wars as much as possible, he hated getting involved. In this sort of case Alfred would have tried calling, but Ivan didn't have a phone. The next option was to wait, but the chances of Ivan wondering out on the streets and getting lost were too high.

Alfred got out of the car after he was sure Natalia wouldn't be on the main floor and went inside again, going towards the front desk.

* * *

><p>Ivan walked down an empty street, or whatever it was. And while he was, he was starting to think about how bad of an idea it was to leave Alfred all alone. He didn't have any money on him to buy any food, didn't know where to find anything to eat or drink and didn't know anybody who could speak his language. Plus he didn't know anything about this world other then the comforting thought that there were demons. At least he had something to drink and a weapon, but that was about the extent of his supplies. Ivan sighed heavily, if he went back Natalia would be there, being strange and Alfred would probably be plotting his death for such a trick. The other wasn't completely all merciful, like he had learned earlier that morning. And if he reacted so violently to a punch in the face, how would he react to that stunt? It just made Ivan more depressed. He couldn't go back and at the same time he didn't know where else to go, literally and figuratively. Ivan heard the sound of something coming behind him. He looked back to see what it was, it sounded big. And there was a car, much bigger then Alfred's coming towards him. Ivan told himself to run, but he felt almost frozen to the spot. It was easily twice his height and three times his width, probably bigger. It stopped right in front of him, making a loud roar (or what Ivan assumed it's roar was). And that's about when he brought his pipe down as hard as he could on the thing. Ivan was surprised at how easily it did break. It started smoking, like afire, but it was a demon from hell so that wasn't surprising. It was still growling at him, but it wasn't roaring anymore. Ivan felt a tad bit victorious, "What the fuck kid?" A voice said, Ivan looked to see a man coming out of the demon.<p>

Oh right, people owned demons, well it had tried attacking him! _"I am sorry, your demon tried attacking me."_

"Are you high?" The man approached him, grabbing him by the shirt, "Now listen you little punk, you are going to have to pay for this or I'm going to beat the crap out of you!" Ivan didn't know what they were saying, but he did know one thing. He didn't like people touching him unless he was okay with it. And in this case, he was not okay with it.

_"Let. Go."_Ivan said in a dark warning. One. Two. He didn't let go. Ivan let the metal weapon slide in his hands before punching the man in the face. He let go then and stumbled backwards a bit, but he stood again and glared, he still hadn't seen the weapon, good, it would be a nice surprise. The man started coming at him, this time it was clear his intent was violent. Ivan swung the sword into the side of the man's head. There was a sickening crack and the man fell, blood pouring out of his head and covering his weapon. Ivan smiled, he liked this blunt weapon, he had had his doubts when it was not very wide like most blunt weapons nor sharp like a sword, but it sure did get the job done. Ivan heard a loud bang about the same time he felt a searing pain tear through his left shoulder. He hissed, deciding not to yelp at the shocking pain. What was that? Ivan turned around to see another man, holding something strange, was that what hurt him? But the man was too far away to hit him with anything. The man wasn't paying attention to him, he was staring at probably his now dead friend or companion. That was all the opening Ivan needed. Ivan ran toward his next opponent quickly. The human jerked and seemed to be trying to do something with his own weapon, but too slow. Ivan let his pipe crash into the man's head as well. As soon as he was laying dead Ivan put the steel through the man's torso, just to be sure. After a moment he became curious and turned to knob much like the one in the bathroom. Blood spilled out of it, splashing him as well but he didn't notice. He smiled. He _really_ liked this new weapon. There was the noise like a door opening.

"What the hell is going on out there? Why isn't this think moving?" Oh, another human. Maybe he could scare this one away. They were easy to scare. Ivan put his hand in the pool of blood, wiping it on the clothes he had borrowed as well as some of his face and hair, though not near his eyes, mouth or scarf. Ivan tore the pipe out and walked towards where the voice came from, the back of the demon. Before Ivan got there another person walked around, cautiously and with one look at Ivan walking towards him, a bloody mess and a corpse behind him, the human paled, freezing up a moment before turning the other way and running as fast as he could.

Well, that had been somewhat amusing. Where had he come out of though? Ivan recalled baggage going into a small space in the back of the demon, but it was small, surely a human wouldn't be in there? He personally would have not allowed to be kept in such a small place. Curiously Ivan walked to where the man had come out of. There was two doors, one slightly open and a space inside that seemed to be quite large actually. Next Ivan noticed something else, that made him start, thinking of bolting himself, but no movement came from it. Hesitantly, Ivan stepped into the probably crippled beast, walking until he reached the fourth person that had been in the car. He dropped down to his knees and examined the other curiously, _"What are you doing here Alfred?"_ He asked, looking the blond over. Alfred was unconscious, still breathing so he was alive, though he looked quite peaceful. There was no sign of any sort of injury, and the thing that drew Ivan's attention the most was the thick ropes tying Alfred's hands behind him uncomfortably.

Ivan sat down, thinking over this scene. At first he had thought that Alfred had tried to come and get him back for the small betrayal, though it had been quick. But Alfred wouldn't be sleeping in the back, he wasn't that type of person, plus the rope and his unconsciousness suggested kidnapping. But Alfred was stronger than him, so if Ivan could kill them, then chances where they wouldn't have been able to take Alfred easily, especially with just three. And then Alfred had only went out to go and get something from his car, so then why would he have been captured? Well Natalia might have had something to do with it, there was a solution to that question. There was still no way Alfred could have been taken down by three small humans, unless maybe they were able to hit him over the head with something very, very heavy. Possible actually, Ivan didn't know what kind of weapons were here, and his was certainly efficient so, by logic, others would be as well. But why would Alfred turn his back on somebody who could be potentially dangerous? Even if they were human? Was it because they were human that he felt safe, no, he must have known they had weapons themselves that could hurt him. Alright, so if not that then what? Ivan thought for a moment, recalling everything he had observed from Alfred the last day and a half. Not much to go off of, but hopefully enough. After a moment he thought...maybe, because Alfred trusted people too much. That would explain a lot, but he had not seem trusting to much of the other countries, then again they were nations, it was hard to trust each other. Alfred always did go on about being a hero and he did mention how he helped people on a daily basis, _"Are you really that naive? But you are younger than me, I would think you to be a bit wiser."_ Of course Alfred stayed silent.

There was silence for a while in the car, though Ivan could still hear the many unfamiliar sounds of the world outside, it was quieter in there. Alfred did look young when he slept, almost his own age and it made him wonder if Alfred was really all that older. Ivan smiled a bit, Alfred was so trusting of him too wasn't he? They were friends in this time period after all, and the other had been all too willing to help him. A little bit of guilt went along with that knowledge with setting his scary sister on Alfred. He wished that she would go back to how she was in his time period. Alfred would probably be really angry at him. Ivan leaned over Alfred and started to untie the knots, it was easier then when they were on his own hands. Once they were off Ivan leaned back, leaving them there since he had no use for them. There, all better, Alfred wouldn't be so upset now because he saved him from his kidnappers and untied him. How could he be mad? Why was he so worried if Alfred was mad at him? He didn't usually care. Then again, not many ever helped him without asking for anything else in return, and that was exactly what Alfred had done through all of this.

Ivan sighed, he really needed to stop feeling so guilty. He stood up and went to the door, closing it. Maybe they would be safe from Natalia in here until she hopefully cooled off. Ivan thought for a moment before going back to Alfred, who had moved his hands to lay more comfortably, but was still sleeping. He didn't have that large grin on his face, he just looked calm and peaceful. Ivan doubted that it was an everyday sight considering how enthusiastic the other seemed to be a lot of the time. Ivan sat down next to the blond again, watching the other while he slept. Ivan was tempted to lay next to the other and fall asleep himself, but he felt a sort of feeling of duty to make sure that Alfred wouldn't get any more trouble while he was sleeping. So instead Ivan crossed his legs and moved so that he could also watch the doors. Maybe he should have killed that other human so that they wouldn't come back with more, his shoulder still hurting a lot which would probably affect his fighting.

After a moment Alfred sifted and muttered what sounded strangely like part of his name, but he couldn't be sure, still it made him wonder, _"How close are we?"_

* * *

><p>"Hey Russia!" Alfred said enthusiastically, sitting next to the other, getting a somewhat annoyed look.<p>

"It is Soviet Union." Ivan said.

"Uh-huh, nobody calls you that, it's too long. Besides you change your name so often I can hardly keep up." Ivan hummed, supposing there was some logic in that. After a couple minutes of silence Alfred seemed to have become anxious, "So, lovely day, isn't it?"

"America, we are on a battle field." Russia said, massaging his temples, knowing that this conversation would give him a headache, "What do you really want?" Alfred and him avoided each other like the Black Death, mostly because they hated each other; they just had to help each other in order to defeat a common foe. That was it. So they did not talk much really. Alfred shifted nervously before sighing, a blush spreading across his face as he avoided looking Ivan in the eyes.

"I just wanted to...learn Russian." judging from his face, if Ivan had been drinking anything he probably would have had to spit it out in shock.

"What was that?"

"Don't think anything of it!" Alfred instantly backtracked, "I've been thinking about learning a second language, and my boss said it would be a good idea to learn yours, since we're not exactly close and all." It was the highest level of flattery one country could usually offer the other...or highest level of treachery.

"That is so great comrade! I will happily teach you!" Ivan said, Alfred squeaked a bit in surprise before pushing Ivan off. Good, the bastard had fallen for it.

"Get off me!" He said, still blushing, "So you will?"

"Of course I will!" Ivan said happily, "Whenever you are ready to start."

"Well any time is good with me..."

"Alright, I shall start teaching you later tonight, when we are not attacking as much." Alfred nodded in agreement. And it took several months; even some time after the world war was over. But it was almost two years with using the language nearly constantly with Russia that something different happened.

Alfred burst through the doors, "Bastard, where are you?"

"I am right here; honestly you do not have to yell so much, what do you want comrade? You could have called first." Ivan sighed, sitting in a chair.

_"This is not your language!" _Alfred yelled at the other. Ivan grinned, the sly bastard, "What the fuck? I asked you to teach me Russian! Nobody speaks the language you taught me, not even your government!"

"Yes, but I thought from the very moment you asked that it was to be used for spying and I was obviously right since you mentioned my government." Alfred cussed, "I am quite pleased you did not use it elsewhere or you might have caught on earlier. It was fun to lead you on for so long. I am guessing you were wanting to get the accent somewhat down so that it would sound like you were actually a Russian? A good idea actually." Alfred felt like beating Ivan with his own pipe, "I would have thought that learning that yes was not da and no was not nyet would have tipped you off." Hell, it all sounded Greek to Alfred, he had just thought one was the more English pronunciation or the accent was heavier or something.

"What language did you teach me?""It is old Slavic. An old language, like Latin, it is not used anymore." Ivan said smugly.

"Two years, two fucking years! What am I suppose to do with a dead language?" Ivan shrugged, obviously not caring, "And what about words that are like present day, like hamburger and those words?"

"Oh, I made some up off the top of my head. I figured you would not notice." Which he hadn't.

"I am going to get you back for this you fucking commie." Alfred declared.

"We will see."

* * *

><p>Alfred opened his eyes hazily, but it was to foggy to see out of them before they blinked back closed. He wasn't in his bed, that was for sure, and he felt a hard surface under him, a floor maybe? Why was he- memories came back to him and he bolted upright, ignoring the blackness that filled his now open eyes and the almost overwhelming dizziness of a blood rush as he tried to get an idea of where he was. A moment later his vision cleared and he looked up at Ivan in confusion. Wait, <em>"Ivan? What are you doing here?"<em> Alfred asked, but then he noticed just how much blood the other was covered in, _"And why are you covered in blood?" _Alfred couldn't see any wounds on the other, so that must mean that it was somebody else's, and he was pretty sure that it was probably one of his people. Why wasn't he surprised? Ivan blinked, looking down at himself, probably forgot.

_"Oh...well um...There were these people and you where here and they hurt me with some sort of weapon, so well I killed them." _Alfred rubbed his head, not even sure how to start addressing this.

_"Where are you hurt?"_

_"My shoulder...are you mad?"_ Ivan asked quietly, still not looking at Alfred, who went silent as he thought how to answer that one.

_"I do not know yet, I mean you really should not just go around killing people, I get that they hurt you, but you could you know, just knock them out or something."_

_"No, I mean about Natalia."_

_"Really Ivan? You are worried if I am angry about you being scared of your sister but not about you killing some of my people?"_

_"...yes."_ Alfred felt like face palming so badly at the moment, Ivan's morals were kind of mixed, _"Well they captured you!"_

_"Hey, no. They...requested my assistance...in a play and um...I fell asleep."_ Alfred could tell by Ivan's expression that he didn't believe that he didn't believe him, well whatever, _"Come here."_

_"Why?" _Ivan asked suspiciously.

_"So I can see your shoulder, what did they use anyway?"_ Ivan hesitated a moment before scooting closer to Alfred.

_"I do not know."_ He said, pulling off his bloody shirt so that Alfred could see it, he did wonder what it was, especially since it wasn't healing and that was worrisome, _"It is not healing either."_ Alfred tried to ignore the fact that Ivan was shirtless, which was difficult as his eyes did a quick look over without his permission before focusing on the skin Ivan was pointing out. Ivan was certainly skinner then he would have thought. There wasn't anything there, with some thought Alfred moved so that he could see Ivan's back, yep, there it was.

_"You have not seen a gun before?"_

_"No, what is that?"_

_"It is a long range weapon that shoots metal bullets that pierce through the skin, and if you are lucky will go all the way through." _Which this one had obviously not done.

_"Why is it not healing then?"_

_"It is good it has not healed, the bullet would stay in and might make you sick with led poisoning." _It probably wouldn't kill him, but it still didn't sound pleasant.

_"That does not sound good." _Ivan said worriedly, he hated poison.

_"Yeah, we are going to have to pull it soon." _Alfred said, but he could tell it was pretty deep in there and without anything to help him pull it out.

_"So...are you still angry or not?"_

_"A bit, you cannot just kill people, though I guess it was self defense." _That made it more justified and more okay. Plus they had kind of kidnapped him, but he had been expecting to totally kick their asses and drag them all to the nearest police station, not taking care of their corpses because Ivan showed up.

_"How did they catch you anyway?"_ Ivan asked, looking curiously at the blond and saw Alfred shift uncomfortably.

_"Can we not just forget everything?" _Alfred said. Ivan shrugged, _"You are a mess, you should get cleaned up." _Oh right, he still had blood on his face. Ivan grabbed the shirt and started using that before it was ripped out of his hands, _"Not with that shirt! For all you know that could be one of my favorite ones!" _Ivan tilted his head.

_"Oh, well you can have one of my shirts then."_

_"That is not the point!" _Ivan shrugged, taking the shirt back.

_"Besides I need a shirt." _Alfred realized that they would go into public with Ivan all bloody. Perfect. Still, he didn't have to mess up Alfred's shirt like that! Ivan held the shirt to him, not quite sure what to do with it now, but not wanting Alfred to take it back either. There was a moment of silence, _"Oh about Natalia...she was in my house, my older self and her are not...you know...together or anything, right?" _Alfred laughed, Ivan's face was hilarious.

_"No, do not worry, he is terrified of her trying to get him to marry her too." _It had always amused Alfred.

_"So this is normal." _Great. Ivan was happy his older self wasn't like...doing anything at all with his sister, but upset that this was a normal occurrence. Alfred laughing sure didn't help anything either.

_"Yes, pretty much." _Ivan pouted slightly. Alfred really needed to stop laughing, it wasn't funny.

_"You are so insensitive. Jerk."_

_"Sorry, your face was great though, it always is."_

_"It is a wonder that I have not hurt you permanently before." _Alfred smirked, a look of doubt on his face, as though Ivan couldn't do that.

_"Right, because you would-" _Alfred's sentence was cut off when Ivan met their lips together. Alfred's brain froze as well as his body. What the hell? Alfred relaxed a little and helped to mold their mouths together more comfortably and slipping his tongue into Ivan's mouth, not really asking permission, but not forcing it either. He moved his tongue in the others mouth, exploring every part that he could. Ivan put up his own resistance, moving his tongue and trying to push back into Alfred's mouth as Ivan wrapped his arms unconsciously around the taller's neck. Alfred trailed his hands to the others exposed back. After a moment Alfred retreated his tongue, allowing the other to enter his own mouth. Instead of letting Russia explore like he himself had done, he sucked on Ivan's tongue.

Alfred heard the other let out a noise at the back of his throat, caught somewhere between surprise and pleasure. It was a very nice sound. Once that treatment was done, they separated, both catching their breath. Alfred moved his hands to Ivan's scarf, loosening it until it fell from the other. Tangling his fingers in Ivan's hair, he moved the others head to the side slightly as he started leaving open mouthed kisses along the sensitive skin. Ivan's breath caught for a short moment before he let out small noise, not sure whether to protest or melt into the touches. But his thoughts were becoming more muddled as he felt Alfred starting to suck and lightly biting. He didn't even notice half the noises he was making as he pressed closer to Alfred, wishing for more. Alfred stopped his ministrations, much to Ivan's disappointment, before Alfred pushed Ivan to the floor of the car, smirking a bit down into his face as the blond moved over Ivan.

Alfred liked this view of Ivan, panting, blushing and eyes hazed over with the start of lust staring up at him. To think his neck was so sensitive, but he supposed that it made sense. Leaning back down, Alfred started at the collar bone, nibbling and licking his way slowly down the Russian's body, enjoying the small sounds that came from Ivan. Especially when his tongue gave a long lick at Ivan's nipple, causing the other to let out a gasp and moan as a shiver ran down his body. Ivan blushed hard, putting part of his hand in his mouth to stop such embarrassing sounds from coming out of his mouth. Feeling one of Alfred's hands trailing further down, causing him to squirm slightly in anticipation. The warm tongue pulled away from his chest, Alfred moved his hand that currently wasn't resting momentarily just where Ivan's jeans met grabbed the others hand that was suppressing the cute noises and pinning by Ivan's head. Ivan looked up into Alfred's face, almost asking why the other would do that but it was cut off as he felt Alfred, with some difficulty, unbuttoned Ivan's pants with only one hand and slipped his hand under the jeans, touching Ivan's vital region, already mostly hard from all the teasing. Alfred started to stroke him, making Ivan let out a series of moans and mewls of pleasure, eyes closing at the pleasure, coming open not too long later, moving his hips slightly to try and increase the friction.

Alfred withdrew his hand from the others pants, causing Ivan to let out a half growl, half whimper at the loss of pleasure. It was an interesting sound. Alfred whipped off some of the precum before shrugged out of his bomber jacket and unbuttoned the shirt he was wearing, much to warm to continue wearing them. That taken care of for now, Alfred ignored his own hard-on as he turned his attention back to Ivan, grabbing Ivan's pants and started pulling them off. Ivan got the message, lifting his hips to try and make that task easier. Alfred didn't really pay attention to where he put the clothes, just throwing them out of the way as he looked over Ivan's body. Ivan looked away from the other, at least the other wasn't fully clothed anymore, making it a little more fair, but still, he felt a little exposed. Alfred put his fingers in his own mouth, mostly because he was impatient and he could produce saliva quickly. Ignoring the taste of Ivan's precum that still lingered there, Alfred coated his fingers, still watching Ivan. He wasn't as large as he was when he was fully grown, obviously, but it was still a pretty decant size considering everything. Alfred hadn't been that big at that age anyway.

Pulling his fingers out of his mouth when he was satisfied, he moved more in between Ivan's leg, trailing his hand slowly down Ivan's skin, earning a shiver and the other looked back at him again, good. Alfred circled Ivan's hole a couple of times before pushing in. It felt weird, not painful, but just kind of awkward, _"Relax."_ Alfred muttered. Ivan tried to do as instructed, feeling the finger move around inside him, stretching him. After not to long of that Alfred slipped in a second one, causing a small constant burn of pain to start, Ivan squirmed a bit, _"It will hurt less if you relax."_

_"You have fingers up your ass and try relaxing." _Ivan hissed back, eyes narrowing in annoyance. So maybe Ivan had a bit of a point. Alfred always found it annoying to bottom, though the hole fingering process was annoying in general, he was impatient and if he could he would just skip it all together. But when topping, he did his best to actually be kind of considerate and ignore his impatience. Not that Ivan was helping the case any. Alfred thought for a moment, still stretching Ivan slowly while looking for that spot that would make him see pleasure. Three fingers would probably be best, even if it did take longer. After some thought he opened his mouth and started licking his tongue experimentally over the cock in front of him. A small noise. Alfred licked it a couple times before taking part of it in his mouth, slowly consuming more and more as a distraction as his fingers continued to scissor inside Ivan. Of course, that was until Ivan's hips bucked up, causing the blond to almost chock before using his free hand to lay his arm across Ivan's hips to stop the other from doing that again.

Alfred slipped in a third finger, but Ivan hardly noticed past the pleasure of the American's mouth around him, it felt amazing, he only wished he could move his hips, but Alfred apparently didn't like that idea. Alfred released Ivan's manhood, giving a final lick to get off the precum that was still there. He didn't exactly like the taste, but he liked licking things...shut up. Alfred pulled his fingers out, making Ivan feel strangely empty, he had not expected for him to have adjusted to such an intrusive feeling. Ivan put his arm over his eyes, trying to just concentrate on breathing and try to control the pleasure, which was more difficult then it sounded. He heard Alfred move, probably taking off his own pants, but Ivan didn't want to look, afraid that he would lose his nerve, Alfred was bigger than him, and he really did not want to know at the moment exactly how big the others vital regions where. He'd find out later, he was sure, but his nerves where already high enough with pleasure and a ting of fear. When Ivan felt the blonds' hands grab him under both his knees and move them onto his shoulders, Ivan moved his arm so he could look up, meeting Alfred's blue eyes. He saw knees were over Alfred's shoulders, that much he had guessed already, and the others hands were on either side of him for support before Ivan registered something larger than the fingers at his entrance.

Slowly, so to _try_ and hurt the other as little as possible, Alfred pushed inside Ivan, groaning at the tightness and warmth as Ivan hissed and reached his hands up to dig his short nails into Alfred's upper shoulder blade and neck area. Alfred winced slightly, but it didn't bug him very much at all as he continued to move further in. Ivan wasn't trying to push Alfred away or stop him or anything, so he didn't stop. Finally he was finally sheathed inside of Ivan, and he stopped, panting and trying to let Ivan adjust a bit. Alfred looked at Ivan's face, who was obviously in pain, but there weren't any tears, a good sign. He leaned down and started sucking at the others neck, pleased at the small noises that came as a reward. Ivan's fingers entwined his fingers into the blonds' hair, resting it there for a moment before pulling him back from his neck and connecting their lips instead. Alfred gladly met the contact before Ivan pulled him back again, which was annoying, but then the other spoke, _"Move." _Any hint of annoyance that had been there fled with that word and finally he gave a thrust into Ivan, starting slowly before he was able to build up a strong, steady rhythm. Ivan panted, clinging to the older and listening to the sounds of pleasure that fell from Alfred's lips. It wasn't as painful, but it wasn't exactly pleasurable until Alfred hit something that made Ivan groan and move his hips forward at that. Getting that clue, Alfred aimed for the recently found sweet spot inside of the other.

Rocking back against Alfred more at the sudden pleasure, Ivan started to feel a hot coil growing in the pit of his stomach. He couldn't tell anything or even think past the pleasure, not being able to really tell where he began or Alfred began. He was close, so close. Not a couple moments after thinking that did Ivan cum, tightening around Alfred, who in turn let out a pleasured sound and came inside of Ivan, bucking his hips a couple times to ride out the high before becoming still as they both recovered from their orgasms. Alfred pulled out, ignoring the sound that it made and letting Ivan move his legs off of the blonds' shoulders so he could relax more comfortably, squirming a little at the feeling of cum starting to leak out of his ass. Alfred laid next to Ivan, putting his arm around Ivan's waist and pulling the other close, who didn't seem to mind as he cuddled. Ivan kept his arms lazily around Alfred's neck as the blond rested his head into the very faded silvery hair, inhaling the scent of the other.

Then something hit Alfred. He had just slept with Russia. As a teenager. When he didn't even know Alfred or the rest of the world. In other words, he had totally gone against his heroic vow and taken advantage of the other.

Well fuck. What was he suppose to do now?


	4. Kryptonite

**Chapter Four: Kryptonite**

**Word Count: 6,471**

**Almost a month later again, woot!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ivan wondered if Alfred was sick, he felt so unnaturally warm, but then again he seemed to represent a warm nation...and they had also just had sex, that might have contributed to it. Now with the pleasure that had been there a moment ago to help override the pain he hurt. A lot. A strong pulsing pain that became worst if he moved most any part of his body. Fantastic, well he had kind of started this, and he had heard it had hurt, but he never really knew it hurt this much, and it seemed to promise to stay for a while. Though if Yao had not told him that countries were different and could marry and sleep and do other things with the same gender a while ago he probably would never have thought about being with another guy. Ivan wondered if he was bleeding, which was possible. But still, he couldn't say he was completely upset by this whole thing as he pressed his nose against Alfred's warmer chest.<p>

Unfortunately, Alfred was not taking the situation as well as the other. Not only had he slept with his ex-enemy, which okay, that was pretty bad, even if Ivan was attractive, that totally didn't justify it, but he had also slept with a teenage form of his ex-enemy, meaning he had just slept with a minor. Even ignoring the fact that that was breaking one of his laws and going against his morals (which was really terrible), but he had taken advantage of Ivan, who didn't even know him really, or the rest of the world, and had broken his heroic promise. And just fucking hell! It was like he decided to see just how many of his morals he could break. Okay, well he should at least apologize first, and then somehow try redeeming himself, and not ever sleep with Ivan again. Sounded like a plan!

_"H-hey Ivan?"_Alfred asked. Ivan moved his head to lock his violet eyes with Alfred's. Alfred slowly removed his arm, half expecting Ivan to either back away in disgust or hit him, neither happened.

_"Yes? What is it?" _Ivan asked curiously, missing the warmth of the arm, but didn't complain.

_"Well, I just wanted to say sorry first of all." _Ivan blinked a couple times, making Alfred nervous, but really Ivan was wondering if Alfred knew that he was in pain. Ivan just shrugged.

_"I will get over it."_Which was true, nations healed quickly. Alfred felt a little horrified. That was what Ivan said to say not so subtly that he was angry. Well of course Ivan would be angry! Still, why did the other have to be so blunt about it?

_"Yeah...well, I will try making up to you, alright? I mean, I will probably have to do a lot...I really am sorry." _Ivan found it absolutely adorable that Alfred was so worried about hurting him. Really, he had been hurt worst, maybe not in the same way, but nobody had really cared enough to apologize before. Then again, of course Alfred would care, still, it was a nice feeling.

_"Well...I would like to get out of the demon." _Maybe bathe and take a nice nap without moving. Yeah, that was going to happen. Plus Alfred had said something about a meeting. He didn't like that idea much at the moment.

Demon? What was Ivan talking about? Alfred wasn't sure, but he guessed he meant the car. That's funny, car didn't sound anything like demon, oh well. Alfred nodded, sitting up a bit and looking around for his clothes. Spotting them, he grabbed and started pulling them on, not really being able to stand in the low ceiling, which made it a little more difficult, but not terribly. Ivan sat up slowly, not liking either the pain or the feeling of cum trying to drip out of him, neither was pleasant. Ivan grabbed his own pants and underwear, pulling them on, well they already had blood on them, so it didn't really matter if they became more dirty he supposed. Oh, where was his scarf? Ivan grabbed it, throwing it over his shoulder as he grabbed his shirt, pulling that on first before taking the scarf and wrapping it around his neck. Much better.

Ivan looked at Alfred, who had his back towards Ivan as he pulled on his coat, _"Hey Alfred? Are we going to the meeting?" _Ivan asked curiously.

_"Well, they may have already started. And since I am not there and I am the host...they would cancel it for today most likely. So I have to talk to my boss. Why? Do you want to go?" _Alfred asked, opening the door to the outside, letting the city air reach the stuffy car and hopping down and looking around.

"I do not care."

Though it would be kind of fun to see how everybody looked and meet new people now that he knew that he was in the future it was also nerve racking to think about it. Ivan scooted closer to the edge of the car, watching Alfred look around. Ivan hung his legs off the side cautiously, wondering if it was safe to do so. Damn, it also hurt to sit.

Alfred walked around the side, looking for the people that Ivan said he killed. Not seeing anything, he continued around until he turned to see the front of the car. Oh. The person laying closest to Alfred had the side of his head smashed in and a pool of blood around him. Alfred saw half of a body on the other side of the vehicle. Alfred moved back, putting his hand over his mouth and processing that. It brought up a lot of bad memories. He pushed them back, thinking about what he should do. He leaned his head against the door, 'What now Alfred? What more can you do to screw up?' Ivan had killed these three, but at the same time Alfred could kind of understand. They were his people, and he did feel a little ting of guilt for not caring as much as he probably should. And then he slept with Ivan! Right after finding that out too, shows just how screwed up he was. And he still had to deal with Ivan. Maybe he could get somebody else to watch him until Ivan could get to England to be changed back. No, Alfred didn't like that plan.

But he couldn't stay so close to Ivan anymore either, he knew that much. Well, Alfred had to tell him about this, and maybe help him to stay with somebody else, especially since he was angry at Alfred, he would probably welcome the idea of not seeing Alfred for a while. As much as the American hated the plan, it did seem like the right thing to do at the moment. Alfred went back towards the back of the truck, sighing and turning to look at Ivan, _"Hey Ivan..."_

"Yes?"

The other asked, looking back at Alfred curiously, but the other seemed to stop. Alfred turned towards the entrance of the alley, listening before some more demons came in.

"Fuck." Alfred said, but Ivan barely heard, not even covering his ears at the obnoxious noise as he stared at the very bright moving red and blue lights on top of these new demons. Maybe they were some sort of horns. Some men came out of them when they stopped, and Ivan gave them a brief glance when they started shouting something before returning to the lights. Alfred moved beside him, but Ivan ignored that for now, _"Ivan." _He hummed, turning his head towards the other but not breaking eye contact with the moving objects to show he was paying attention, _"This may be hard for you...but please do not attack these people." _Ivan looked at Alfred this time, who's lips where in a hard line and he looked somewhat upset, his hands were held up over his head in surrender. Ivan tilted his head in confusion, furrowing his eyebrows before looking back at the people.

They were just humans, weren't they? Why was Alfred surrendering before even fighting? Ivan eyed the familiar weapon in their hands, tensing at the reminder of the pain in his shoulder. He could understand that a little more, but they could still fight. Or did those things kill them? Were there weapons that could really, truly kill them? That was a scary thought. There was more yelling, but Ivan didn't understand of course. A few of them moves closer, but really Ivan would have preferred if they stayed back, _"Ivan, come on, they want us to move."_

"Why?"

Ivan asked suspiciously as the people shouted at them again.

_"Just follow my lead."_ Alfred said, not answering as he walked towards the wall. Not liking this plan or idea in the least, Ivan looked at the men again and then at Alfred. What was going on? He slid off the back of the car, letting his feet touch the ground before walking slowly towards Alfred. Mostly because he felt defeated in something, which he never did like that feeling. But also because he didn't like his legs supporting him, feeling a sharp pain shoot up his back with each new step and he would not let his enemies see him in pain. So his solution to both these problems: go as slowly as humanly possible. Of course when he felt a hand on his shoulder, his hurt one at that, pushing him towards the wall and it was definitely not Alfred that he threw Alfred's advice out of his mind, turning and punching the assaulter in the chin, hearing a dull crack as his head was thrown up, but not broken, _"Ivan, don't-" _But then the human next to the person he just hit shot something at him, it was different and it hurt a whole hell of a lot worst. Ivan couldn't feel much but the falling to the ground and the spasms of pain, _"Fuck, _look he doesn't speak English, just-" Alfred's voice faded out almost it seemed.

* * *

><p>Ivan wasn't really quite sure what happened after that, everything was confusing, he was put into a demon, away from Alfred, that had bars inside trapping him in, he didn't like that. Then there was a building they went into, with a lot of people, he had these uncomfortable metal bonds around his wrists behind his back, not shackles, but similar to prevent him from hurting anybody else. People tried touching him too, some seeming to try dressing his wounds, speaking to him in a language he didn't understand but knew it to be English. He had freaked out, honestly he had, he was scared. There were things that hurt him in strange ways he didn't understand, worked in ways that weren't natural, the demons, the strange sounds and people and being chained and trapped. It was becoming too much, he wanted to fight back but he was scared, he tried to be brave, really he did, but he didn't know how to react to everything. To many things were different.<p>

Now he was in a room, empty except a table and a chair, nice carpet and a very large mirror, he'd been here for a while. He didn't have the shackles anymore and sat huddled in the corner nearest to the door that was locked. He could probably break it, but what if there was some sort of hideous demon on the other side? Or men with weapons. This reminded him to much of when Mongolia had first conquered him. It made him want to cry. Ivan knew he couldn't fight when he had been hurt so much recently, his shoulder, the strange spasms and well...yeah. And he was tired, so tired, after his running and his fighting, both against the thieves and these men and...sleeping with Alfred and even the emotions that had been running higher than normal. He was exhausted.

Suddenly the door opened, looking up Ivan saw a man come in, somebody he didn't know, though he had blue eyes kind of like Alfred's, his hair was brown and he looked different. Ivan was ready to defend himself if need be, even if they had taken his weapon, something he had yelled death threats for them not to do, even if they couldn't understand. The man didn't look at all shocked that Ivan was sitting on the ground instead of the provided chair. For all he knew it would move if he sat in it. The human knelled down a safe distance away, but on eye level, "I'm not much of a translator, but can you speak English?" Ivan blinked a couple times.

"No speak English." Ivan said, glad he knew that at least, he heard the man say that so he guessed that was why he was asking. So finally somebody bothered asking, nobody had since he first arrived here, "Little."

"A little bit?" Ivan hesitated, nodding uncertainly, "Okay...can you tell me what happened in that alley?" Ivan blinked several times, not comprehending at all. The man seemed to think for a moment, "What language are you speaking?" language speaking you. Okay, that sounded like a question he knew.

"Slavic."

"Slavic? Which Slavic? Russian, Bulgarian, Ukrainian? Any?" Russia, Russia, sounded close enough.

"Yes, Rus. Land of Rus."

"So Russian? Okay, we'll try and get a translator for you as fast as possible then. What's your name?" He didn't understand the first half.

"Ivan Braginski." Ivan said, this man seemed nice and he was asking questions Ivan knew the answer too! That was so nice.

"I'm James Ivan, nice to meet you." Oh, Ivan understood all that more or less, how to respond? There was a response.

"I too." Yes, something like that. James smiled a bit, as if Ivan had said something funny. Hopefully not. Still, the man seemed nicer than all the others so far, "Where Alfred?" Ivan asked.

"Oh your friend? We are talking to him." Ivan didn't catch that at all. Ivan's friend, we him? What?

"I want see Alfred." The man shook his head in the negative.

"No, we're asking him some questions." Ivan frowned.

"Yes. See Alfred." Ivan insisted. The man sighed, moving the yellow parchment paper he had open, huh, what was it? The man pulled out a couple things, laying them down in front of Ivan, they were very realistic portraits of the men, where they had been lying, the wounds, though it had a bit more light then what Ivan remembered. And the surface to the portraits were shiny, almost like the light was reflecting off of glass, but there was no glass. Ivan touched the picture, rubbing at the surface, strange. The brunette's finger pointed at the pictures too, making Ivan look up.

"Why?" The man asked simply, Ivan thought for a moment.

"They take Alfred."

"Take Alfred?" The man repeated, seeming confused, Ivan simply nodded. They had taken Alfred, sure that's not why he did it, but still, "Did they hurt either of you...um...pain? Wound. Ah, how else can I describe it?" Ivan just stared blankly, not understanding. The man gripped his arm and winced, looking pained, then looked expecting to Ivan. After a moment it clicked.

"Yes." Ivan said, nodding.

"Who?" Ivan hesitated, he didn't want the strange human to know he was hurt, but then again it was a little too late, still maybe he could distract the other. He pointed at the human.

"Solider?" Ivan asked curiously. The man smiled a bit, thinking.

"An investigator, but close enough I guess." The man nodded, "Were are you hurt?" Well it was one of Alfred's people, and if Alfred meant good that meant most his people would too, so the odds were kind of in his favor. He wasn't one for going off of luck, but he would try it out this once. Ivan pointed to his shoulder, not touching it.

"Here." The human looked at it.

"Do you want to go to the medical ward and get it looked at?" Ivan stared, "Hospital?" Still nothing, "Um..." The man seemed to think for a moment. The door opened again, they both looked at it.

_"Alfred! Your here! Where were you?" _Ivan asked, looking up at the blond in the doorway, who took in the two of them.

_"Hey Ivan. _I thought I said he doesn't speak English, you should have left him alone." Ivan pouted as his answer went ignored, but this meant he could go out of the room right? And then he could finally get that nap and bath he wanted so much and maybe bandage his shoulder so it wouldn't get infected, that could happen to countries. The human stood up, looking at Alfred.

"Why are you here? You are suppose to be being interrogated." The man looked at another human who had both dark hair and dark eyes, "What's going on here?"

"Well sir, we got orders to let them go."

"Orders from who?"

"...the president sir." There was a long silence, Ivan wondered what was going on. The man he had been talking to looked at Alfred, him and then the other human, seeming to be processing something.

_"Come on Ivan, we have someplace to be." _Alfred said. Ivan stood up, stretching a bit before going towards Alfred, more than happy to get out of the place, nobody stopped him like they had tried before, thank goodness and he went to Alfred, who seemed upset at the man he had been talking too. But Alfred turned away and started going down the hall. Ivan had to pick up his pace to keep up.

_"Hey, Alfred, not so fast." _Alfred did slow down his pace, but didn't look at Ivan until they were outside, and Alfred looked at him.

_"Are you alright? Are you hurt? You got hit with that taser and I didn't see you after that." _Taser? What was that?

_"Sore, I want to go back to your house." _Alfred shook his head.

_"We cannot do that." _Ivan furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

_"We have got to go and talk to my boss."_ Ivan blinked, so he was going to meet Alfred's boss? He wondered what kind of man was Alfred's boss, maybe somebody amazing like Ivan III, that would be great, though Ivan didn't think anybody else was that good of a czar. Oh, wait, Alfred might have some different form of government. Maybe like England's since he was raised by him, then again that didn't always work like that. Well, he would find out soon afterwards Ivan had a lot of questions to ask Alfred, _"So what did that guy talk to you about?"_

_"Some things, he wanted to know why I killed those guys." _Alfred sighed angrily.

_"I told them you couldn't speak English, did you tell them anything?"_

_"Well yeah, how you were taken and they hurt my shoulder."_

_"I was not kidnapped! Why did you say anything? Your usually so quite around others." _Ivan thought about that for a moment, why had he told the human? It wasn't any of his business.

_"He seemed nice." _Ivan finally said. He wasn't used to that, people being nice to strangers, it didn't happen. Alfred smiled a little, shaking his head.

"Who would have thought you to go for the 'good cop' routine?" Ivan looked up at Alfred, wondering what he had said but watched as he started waving at some of the passing demons for some reason. A moment later a demon started coming at them.

_"Um...Alfred?" _Ivan questioned as Alfred didn't move.

_"Yeah?" _The other asked, as if oblivious to the car coming at them, ready to probably crush them. It was getting really close, slowing down, maybe it would eat them. As it got closer Ivan couldn't take it anymore, he grabbed Alfred's jacket and pulled them back hard. Alfred stumbled backwards, tripping into Ivan and making them fall to the ground. Ivan winced, okay, not the most brilliant idea ever, but they hadn't gotten eaten. Alfred moved off of him, standing up, Ivan sat up, rubbing his chest, Alfred was heavy, _"What the heck did you do that for?"_

_"Me? You were the one being a complete idiot here, not me! Do you want to get yourself killed?" _Ivan growled, standing up himself.

_"What?" _Alfred asked, _"I wasn't-"_

"Hey, you two getting in?" The driver asked, Alfred looked at him.

"Oh yeah, thanks." Alfred said, going up to the car. Ivan hesitated before following, letting it drop and getting into the car cautiously, curling up in his safety position. Alfred leaned across him, Ivan felt his face warm at such close proximity, wondering what in the world Alfred was- oh, he closed the exit, sitting back up, pink just dusting his face. Ivan buried his face into the scarf, looking out the window to once again watch the world.

* * *

><p>Ivan sat in his seat that Alfred said he had to wait in until he got done talking to his boss first, Ivan had just seen Alfred's boss for a little while. Still, he was fascinated with looked around the very white palace, it was so different from anything he had. Still, he had been sitting here for so long. He had seen some people working, even some woman wearing pants, but not only pants, there were some that weren't wearing barely anything, it made Ivan blush so much and look away. What was wrong with them? After seeing more skin on a woman then Ivan had thought he would ever unless married to one, he stared at the ground after that, or the paintings and plants. Anything but the people passing him. And they ignored him, probably because he still had blood on him. He was even given a towel to sit on so he didn't ruin the nice furniture. Such a rich place.<p>

Ivan saw Alfred coming out and stood up happily to finally do something, and meet Alfred's boss after probably a couple hours of sitting, _"Come on." _Alfred said, looking upset and a little angry. Ivan blinked, standing up and following Alfred as he turned and started back towards where he had came from, where Ivan had seen Alfred's boss. After he stepped inside the doors behind him were closed by somebody, but Ivan didn't give them much attention as he looked around the room in fascination. He noticed Alfred sitting down and halted his eye wondering to sit down in another seat next to him in front of a desk with Alfred's boss sitting on the other side. Alfred cleared his throat, _"Ivan this is my boss." _Ivan wasn't really sure what the customary greeting was, he should have asked Alfred. Damn, oh well.

"Hello." Ivan said, hoping that would work alright.

"I thought you said he couldn't speak English." Alfred's boss said.

"Well he knows some things." Alfred said, _"Anyway, Ivan, my boss wants to tell you a couple things. If you have any questions or anything I will translate, okay?" _Ivan nodded in understanding, thankful once again that Alfred could speak his language, _"Well it's about your situation actually. My boss can call your current one and you can be on a pla- erm, on your way to your country before tomorrow." _Ivan blinked. He smiled.

_"Really? That would be great, I would get to see who I have as my boss and there would be people there that spoke my language and I would be in my country!" _Ivan said excitedly, just imagining it, would it be like Alfred's world? No, more snow, but other than that it should be the same, and he was the biggest country now, he had so many places to see. But Alfred seemed upset about something.

_"Yeah, they could probably find somebody who can translate old Slavic."_

_"Oh my people don't speak it?" _Alfred shook his head again, _"That is okay, languages change." _Though he was a little put down by that his desire to see his country didn't fade, _"Besides you will help, yes?"_ Alfred smiled a bit sadly.

_"No, my boss says he wants me to stay here." _Ivan faltered, thinking about it. Alfred, the person helping him and now his lover, or seeing his country and learning about it. This sucked, he turned to Alfred's boss.

_"I want to go to my country."_

"He says that he wants to go to Russia." Alfred said, honestly he had been expecting that answer, it was really no competition for a country, nothing stood between them and their land. Nothing.

"Alright, I will call then."

_"But I want Alfred to come with me." _Alfred felt happiness at the simple request, it was empty since he doubted his boss would let him go to Russia while he was so angry at him, but it really was nice that Ivan wanted him to come.

_"Ivan, I-"_

_"No, tell him!" _Ivan insisted, pointing at Alfred's boss but looking at Alfred with a hard, determined look, _"I want you to be my translator. That is a respectable position." _Alfred hesitated before smiling a bit more, Ivan was a bit naive, but he humored him. Alfred looked at his boss, who was eying them curiously if not suspiciously.

_"He says, _ah wrong language, he says that he wants me to go as his translator." Of course Mr. Pres shook his head.

"Tell him that his people can find a translator. You can't even speak Russian."

"I did, he didn't listen." Alfred said, shrugging, "And this is exactly what I had to deal with during the cold war, really he's so stubborn."

"Alfred." His boss said warningly, apparently not liking Alfred mention the Cold War in front of said enemy, but if he didn't see any reason to hide it, it happened, history is history. But Ivan still acted like himself most of the time, "Just no, if he wants another country we can ask around, but you are not to accompany him." Alfred sighed heavily, turning to a curious looking Ivan.

_"He says that they can ask other countries to find you a translator among our kind."_

_"But there are none like that you said so yourself, so there is-" _Ivan's eyes widened, they would be asking countries and there was one other, _"Please no." _Ivan said, looking terrified, _"I said I was sorry for feeding you to her, I really am, don't send her after me until she calms down! I don't want to Marry her-" _Ivan started saying rapidly, tears forming in his eyes. Panic came over Alfred's face as well as his boss's.

"What did you say?"

"What you told me too! _Ivan, it is okay, it was just a suggestion, I don't blame you for it remember? My Boss does not really get that she is crazy, he does not even know about others speaking your language okay?" _Ivan calmed a bit, but was still scared from the memory of his sister basically molesting him. He nodded, but curled his knees to his chest protectively and repeated to himself that she didn't know where he was_._

_"No other translators."_ Ivan muttered quietly.

"You must have said more."

"No, seriously, that's all I said!" Alfred said, looking at Ivan a bit worried before looking back at his Boss, "He doesn't have good relationships with a lot of people in his time." True he was sure, not the reason Ivan was so upset, but he doubted his boss would understand Belarus's level of insanity. Boss-man sighed heavily, looking both annoyed and exhausted.

"You can't go Alfred, that's final."

"I know, you sound like you think I'm making this stuff up." Which, okay he sometimes did to get out of trouble, but this was different! _"Ivan, you okay?" _Ivan nodded, looking at Alfred, he did look calmer at least, _"My Boss said that I cannot go still."_

_"Why not?" _Ivan asked, annoyance flashing across his face.

_"Well he is angry at me, and like I said he does not really get country relations, so he figures it is okay if you go with somebody else."_

_"I want you to be my translator."_ Ivan repeated.

_"I know, thank you for that." _Alfred said, smiling, it did make him feel special and needed, something that was hard to come by these days when people insulted him whenever he tried helping, _"For one I think he thinks I am making all that up too." _Ivan glared at Alfred's boss before standing up, _"Ivan?" _Alfred asked, sounding a bit worried, especially with an angry Russia around his boss. Not a good mix. Ivan went to Alfred and sat down on the blonds' lap, ignoring the awkwardness of it.

"Want Alfred." Ivan said in English this time, glaring back at the man behind the desk. There was a long stretch of silence, he felt Alfred shift a bit under him, but didn't move to even bat an eyelash. If he could do anything it was stare somebody down, especially a human, boss of a country or not. Finally the man looked away, but looked at Alfred.

"Alfred, you are not to encourage this any further. When his people come to pick him up you are to not do anything that would prevent it."

"Yes sir." Alfred said dully. Ivan looked between them, turning to sit sideways on Alfred's lap to see his face better as his boss picked up the black devise next to him, putting it to the side of his face so it covered from his ear to mouth.

_"What?" _Ivan asked, _"You are coming right?" _Alfred smiled sadly.

_"No, I am not."_

_"But why, now he knows I want you to go with me."_

_"Because he is really angry at me." _Ivan looked down into his own lap, thinking for a moment.

_"I will see you soon though right?" _Ivan asked, looking back up into the blue eyes. Alfred hesitated.

_"No, not likely, Russia is a long way away and you need to learn about your country and I will probably be in trouble and busy over here myself." _Alfred said, small smile on his face. No, something was off, what was Ivan missing? Why couldn't Alfred be his translator? Ivan shook his head.

_"No, I do not know what to do, is my country like yours? What is different? What is normal now? What are countries doing? What if Natalia finds me?_"

_"Ivan, Ivan, calm down, okay?" _Ivan stared at Alfred.

_"I cannot be calm Alfred, I am a very long way from home. So very far. There is so much noise, sound, smells and things that are so new and abstract here I feel at times overwhelmed with just my senses. And now, what? My future self's boss wants me to take my other self's place? What will happen to that Ivan? Is he dead now? I want my memories back Alfred, and I do not think that humans will know about that and how to get them back. How will I get to England? Will he help me as you have or ignore me without his brother asking him?"_ Ivan paused a moment to take a deep breath, _"These past few days have been tiring, I have learned things, but never enough to take his place. I have not felt what he has so I cannot be the Russia you know, and I do not want humans thinking they can make me into such with history lessons. History is an unstable thing anyway. I do not want to go to my country if that is their plans. I want to see my country, live with my people, experience this world before I get my memories back yes, but I do not want to be trapped in this world as the future Ivan. Do you understand? I am trying to explain as best I can." _That was probably the longest Ivan had ever spoken in his life, and really he wondered if it even made any sense. Alfred stared mutely back at him before nodding slowly.

_"Yeah...I get what you are saying." _Alfred said, seeming almost shocked. Ivan leaned into Alfred, not caring anymore, he had had one hell of a day already.

_"I am tired." _Ivan muttered quietly, head resting against Alfred's chest just below his shoulder, closing his eyes and feeling the other breathing. He felt Alfred hesitate before arms wrapped around him, one resting at his waist and holding him closely while the other was closer to his shoulders, hand rubbing his back in a soothing way.

_"Go to sleep, I will wake you up if anything happens." _Alfred muttered, ignoring his boss's glare as he spoke to Russia's boss. He thought about what Ivan had said, Alfred had known that this Ivan was not Russia, sometimes he forgot that Ivan did not have his memories at times though, just because of how similarly they acted. But Ivan was right, he was not the Russia everybody knew with memories and pieces missing. Yet he was Russia at the same time. It was so confusing Alfred didn't know what way to turn the situation.

It didn't matter now he supposed because Ivan would be leaving, and if his boss had anything to say about it, then he wouldn't see Ivan for a very long time. Ivan had a point that his boss wouldn't be trying to find a cure to this thing, and Ivan would have to deal with today's politics and other countries instead while learning about the world's changes in general. How difficult, but his boss would be pissed as hell itself if Alfred defied him. Alfred watched Ivan as the other relaxed further, falling asleep. So this was it? So soon? This wasn't what hero's did, hell if Superman was in his place he would fly out of here so quickly and be helping Ivan no matter what. But Superman didn't have a boss he had to listen to when he was being a superhero. Alfred moved his hand that was making circles on Ivan's back and started petting the others hair, it was so soft and thin, it really was amazing.

"Alfred." Alfred looked as his boss spoke to him, the other did not look happy, he was off the phone now, "We will talk more after this is all settled, but I have an appointment that has been delayed. You can wait in one of the other rooms for the Russian representative coming over." Alfred nodded, moving his arms so that one was under Ivan's knees and the other around his shoulders before standing up slowly. Ivan shifted, opening his eyes a bit before closing his eyes again. Alfred turned and walked out of the doors that were opened for him before going and finding the guest room he sometimes used if he needed to stay at the white house. He had to do careful maneuvering to open the door, closing it with his foot, he moved to the bed, laying Ivan down.

Ivan turned to his side, glad for the bed under him, but hoping that Alfred would at least stay. After a moment or two he felt the bed dip and Alfred move behind him, laying next to him. Ivan turned towards where he felt the body, resting his forehead against Alfred's chest. He felt Alfred's arm move to lay on his waist. He was okay with this really, he let comfort and exhaustion take over him and drifted back into sleep quite quickly.

* * *

><p>Ivan woke up, stretching a bit before reaching out his arm to find the warm blond. Covers were on him now thankfully. Not finding anything, Ivan opened his eyes, not seeing anybody on that side, he looked behind him, nothing. Then he sat up, he wasn't in the same white room. It was actually pretty dark at the moment, but he could tell that at least. It was cold, though there was a fireplace going by his bed. Ivan turned, examining the room, but not taking anything in yet, he looked out the window to see snow falling slowly. Lastly, he felt something in him and he knew he was in his country, <em>"But...I did not even say goodbye." <em>Ivan muttered in distress, curling into himself in the strange house. It seemed very elegant really, Ivan felt some curiosity in what all was there, but mostly he wanted Alfred back. He had been learning so much about the blond and his world and now he was somewhere else entirely, another world away for all he knew.

Ivan stared at the closed door to what he assumed was his future self's room. Well, he was going to get Alfred back. One of the first good things in his life and he was not letting it be taken away if he had anything to say about it. Now all he had to do was catch his boss's attention. Hm...he would first need to meet his boss and find out what sort of personality they had. In the mean time he just needed to avoid Natalia. Maybe he could see Sis though if they were on good terms.

Still, Ivan had a good idea as to what to do. And he would need a lot of blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Either that third guy ran off and called somebody or a civilian saw the corpses and called. You'll never know x3<strong>


	5. Hero?

**Chapter 5: Hero?**

**Word Count: 5,214**

**Hope you guys enjoy~ Got Alfred's POV from last chapter (not the entire thing, just the things Ivan missed)**

* * *

><p>Alfred sighed, kicking a random empty can he had come across. His boss had really given him an earful after Ivan left. He really hadn't wanted Ivan to go back to Russia, sure that's where he belonged, so maybe he should be happy for Ivan. And he had been thinking about how to avoid the other not long before all this happened. But hell, he hadn't wanted him shipped off to the other side of the world. Still maybe this was a good thing, yes, good for both of them. That is what he wanted to think anyway.<p>

He sighed again, it was probably like the hundredth time he did that. And then Ivan saying all those logical things about how his government wasn't going to try helping to change him back but to make him learn everything between his time and now. Did anybody even speak Slavic? What if Belarus found him, what if aliens invaded and kidnapped him? So many things could happen! Ah, how did this happen? Oh yeah, they were arrested. That had been the start of it. How annoying, it wasn't his fault! He had only tried doing what was right, sure Ivan had killed three people, but it sounded like it was in self defense, and as Alfred explained those people weren't exactly made of cotton candy and rainbows, wow that sounded kind of gay. Well, that was beside the point. The point was that all of this had just gone downhill way too quickly.

Sitting down on a bench in the park, Alfred played with the coke can. Usually he wouldn't go wondering around in a park at night, it could be a really bat-shit crazy place. But it was a place to sit and think about how things had changed in only a day.

* * *

><p>Alfred drummed his fingers on the table impatiently. Thoughts of just breaking out of the room came to mind, but no, he would do this the right and legal way, except that meant the long way and he was an impatient person. He was worried about Ivan, who had seemed to zone out when hit with that taser, and after they got to the...police station...place he hadn't seen Ivan since. To say he was worried was an understatement at the moment.<p>

The door opened, causing the blond to look up at who was entering, finally he could actually talk to somebody. They had a folder in their hands, already? Wow, they worked fast, then again, it was New York, they were probably used to so many cases going on at once that they had to move quickly. And several hours had probably gone by.

Well he felt a little better now he wasn't stuck in a little room all by himself. The guy sat down across from him, that meant he was expecting to stay there a while then probably. They sat in silence for a couple seconds. Alfred wanted to break it, but he didn't know what to say. He hadn't been arrested for murder ever, well okay yeah, but that was a long time ago so it was different now.

Wait, he didn't even know how many people Ivan killed...surely no more than two, Alfred could not image more than that would be in the car...maybe...hopefully, "It is not too often that we find the suspects at the scene of the crime, did you think that you two could get away with it?" Already getting to that, wow. Alfred glared.

"Hey, okay I know it looks bad, but you don't have to start accusing me!" He didn't kill people.

"Your right, it does look pretty bad. You two were found in or near the vehicle with the victims and assaulted one of the officers." Yeah, sounded really bad. And victims had been plural, so there had been more than one.

"Look, I tried warning the police there that my friend doesn't speak English and had no idea what the hell was going on. So yeah, he kind of freaked."

"Is that right? Well I guess that he would have a lot to be freaked out about, what with the murders." Yeah, because Ivan was so goddamn innocent. Well, he was kind of young looking to be considered a murderer. Still, it was possible.

"Hey, stop attacking me already! Look, one of them shot him, in the shoulder, close to the heart, it was totally self defense." Which was true as far as Alfred knew. The man seemed a little surprised by the news, but he hid it well.

"One of them had a gun." The man agreed, "But the rest did not have a gun." How many were there?

"I..." Alfred started, "It wasn't exactly easy to tell. If one had a gun, the others could too. Our lives were in danger, we weren't much for thinking at the moment." Who would? "Look, I'm sorry that they died, really I am, but I don't see what other choose there was in the circumstances." The man seemed to examine him for a moment.

"You two were found near the open back of the truck, why would it be open if it was all in self defense." Alfred tried to rapidly think of an excuse for why they would be in the truck. If he said that he was in there then he wouldn't have been able to see all of what he just testified to. In a lack of an honest answer, he decided to avoid the question.

"Look, if you want a full testimony that's fine, but I want my phone call before I answer anymore questions. And I want to use my phone to do it." He knew his boss's number, but he would have to go through so many levels of security unless he used his phone and his goal was to get out of there as soon as possible. The man didn't seem to be approving of that request, but nodded.

"Very well, somebody will be in to give you your phone back soon then." He said, standing up and walking to the door.

"Oh hey, have you tried talking to my friend?" Not that Ivan was exactly friend...he wasn't sure what Ivan was to him, but he just didn't want to say Ivan's name, for some reason it didn't seem right, he had no idea why though. The man seemed to debate whether or not he should say.

"No, I'm about to."

"He doesn't speak English, so you should just leave him alone until you get a translator." Which would be like impossible, so that meant that Ivan would be left alone. The man left. Alfred wondered if he would listen. Probably not. He waited for a while until the door opened and somebody handed him his phone, "Ah, thanks." Alfred said, scrolling down the list until he got to 'boss' and calling it, "You can stay in the room by the way, it won't take long." That and they would probably be listening on the other side of the mirror anyway. There were three rings until it was picked up.

_"Alfred where are you!"_ Instant yelling, not a good sign. Alfred laughed nervously, _"Don't laugh, I'm serious! You and Russia are both missing, the meeting was canceled and the world is starting to go crazy!"_Yeah, that usually happened when Russian and him went missing from meetings, which meant they were fighting, which did not bold well for the world. Both of them hadn't missed a meeting so unexpectedly since the cold war. Of course the countries boss's would panic, all the G8 countries probably were too.

"Sorry, sorry, I know-"

_"No, this is a wreck, Russia's boss was calling to see what the hell happened to their representative, he isn't even answering his phone!"_The thought of Ivan answering a phone in this state was actually kind of comical.

"Look, boss, I know, but I only got like five minutes I think by law? Maybe, I'm not sure, so much has changed."

_"...Alfred, where are you?"_This time he sounded worried. Alfred laughed a bit, pausing.

"Not quite sure, in interrogation for the death of two people. Oh, Russia's here too."

_"Why are two people dead?"_

"Dude, boss, five minutes, I can explain everything once you get me out of here. You know, just a quick phone call to this place and I'll be on my way there when they let me out." There was a long pause on the phone and Alfred was afraid that he was going to say no.

_"There better be a damn good reason behind this Alfred."_Alfred nodded before he realized that technically that wasn't answering.

"There is. Oh hey, what is this place's address?" Alfred asked the guy standing in the room. He repeated it to his boss, who hung up after receiving it, oh yeah, he was pissed. Alfred sighed, stupid politics and diplomatic relations. Alfred gave his phone back, "By the way, you guys are going to be getting a phone call soon."

"I hope you do not think that it will do much, you are being questioned for first degree murder." Alfred nodded.

"I know, but still."

And of course, he didn't have to wait long until they let him out of the room, suspicious if not curious glances at who he was. They probably thought he was like CIA or something like that. Which was ridiculous, if a covert operations person was caught by the government then they weren't going to bail them out, that would be like announcing to the world 'hey important government person, capture them for information'. He was a country though, so that was different. They couldn't exactly leave Alfred to go to jail. Well they could, but he would break out and that would cause a whole lot of press issues, so this was more discreet then that.

Once he got his stuff back which included his bomber jacket, pistol and cell phone, he asked to see Ivan. And of course they let him follow them to the interrogation room.

* * *

><p>Yeah, it was still weird how Ivan had attacked him when he had called the taxi, but Alfred was sure that the day he figured everything out about Ivan the world would explode and he would go crazy. At the same time. So the good news was that he wouldn't be crazy for very long. Good to know. Alfred looked up at the sky, there was too much light and clouds to see any stars. Part of him wondered what it looked like where Ivan was, probably snowing. Alfred pouted. He wished he didn't understand to some degree why his boss separated them.<p>

* * *

><p>Alfred was very nervous as they walked through the White House, Ivan beside him definitely drawing eyes. He wished that the other could have a bath, it must be terribly uncomfortable to be covered in blood and...grim. Still, they hadn't really had the time yet, but he did feel bad for Ivan. Ivan had been silent for a while, but Alfred was now more worried about his impending doom then the other, since he was safe and everything now.<p>

When they were close to the Presidential room, Alfred actually saw his boss. Which was interesting, he usually sat behind his desk when at work. So he had come out to greet him. Another bad sign, Alfred walked up to him, "Hi boss." He said, rubbing the back of his neck. His boss looked at him and then Ivan, a long time at Ivan. Yeah, he was certainly a sight.

"Alfred, my office, come on, Russia can you wait here for a moment while I talk to Alfred?" Ivan responded at the 'Russia' part, looking up curiously.

_"Ah, wait here a moment, okay?"_

"Sure."

Ivan said, nodding and sitting down in a chair nearby. Alfred turned back to his boss and followed the other into the office. Once the doors closed the other paced for a moment before looking at Alfred.

"What did you do to Russia?" Yeah, his boss knew what the countries looked like, and they had actually met when they were discussing something.

"Oh sure, something bad happens to Russia in my country and I'm immediately at fault!"

"Yes, you are! What else could have happened?"

"Look, there was a bit of an accident, which I had nothing to do with, ask anybody who was at the meeting the day before yesterday." Had it really been so soon? No, it must have been longer than that, "And Russia kind of um...turned into his younger self with no memories since like the stone age or something." Alfred wasn't sure what time Ivan was from, but it was a long time ago obviously. When was Russia even formed? He had no idea actually, oh well.

"What, is this normal for you?"

"...No, not exactly, I've never seen it happen before anyway." The answer 'England used his crazy shit-ass magic' would, for one get England in some serious trouble and two, didn't sound very believable in all honesty, "But it happened, so obviously it can happen." His boss looked him up and down, probably concerned that this might happen to him at one point or the other. That would be so hilarious, he gave them enough trouble as it was now, he didn't think they'd be able to handle any younger, he was even more hyper the further back one went.

"Well, is there some way to reverse it?"

"Well I was asking England about it, but he still needs to get back to me on that." Alfred said, not exactly lying.

"Alright...well then I guess that's taken care of, why are there two of our citizens dead and you being charged with their murder?" Alfred rubbed the back of his neck nervously, he knew that it would come to this conversation.

"Well um...that's kind of complicated."

"Considering the file that the police station emailed me and both your appearances I don't think it's _that _hard to figure out Alfred." He already had the police files? Sometimes the Internet turned into the bane of his existence, even when it was amazingly awesome at times.

"No, see it's not what it seems like okay! Look, what happened was that...okay, there was this crazy chick that attacked us at the hotel where all us countries are staying, cause I was helping Ivan to his room since he didn't remember where it was, but he didn't have the key card and so I had to go back to my car to get the key card-"

"Why would you have Russia's key card?"

"Ah...well since he shrunk like three feet um none of his clothes fit so I let him borrow some of mine, it was closer size anyway, and his clothes falling off was a problem and something I didn't want to see. Anyway, so his clothes were in the car. But anyway, then crazy chick attack, then I went to go and look at the security to figure out if she attacked anybody else and what was going on. Asked the front desk and went to talk to the security people, but before I could look at the tapes...um..." Alfred paused.

"Do not be thinking up a lie Alfred, I want the truth!"

"Chillax, okay well this other chick, not the crazy one, another one I didn't recognize came in, she was all like saying how there was a problem. I figured that it was the crazy lady and so of course, I listened and followed them. Of course they let me tag along seeing as how they knew I was higher up in government command. But anyway, so nothing out of ordinary, so I follow them through the back of the hotel, next I know something very fucking heaving hit me in the back of the head and I'm out like that."

"You were attacked?" Alfred's boss asked, shock and panic showing.

"Yeah, guess so, I didn't actually get what was happening and I still haven't been able to sit down and piece it together, but if any other countries have gone missing I would start worrying, seriously. You may want to check on that by the way." Alfred said, "Anyway, next time I wake up Ivan was there and bloody and I was in the back of the truck. I don't know how he knew I was in there, maybe he saw me getting kidnapped, which is possible, he was also apparently shot.

They might also have tried to kidnap him too, seeing as he was also a country. Really it was in self defense, I only wish I wasn't asleep through all this. Anyway, I asked him what happened and then got out to look around to see how bad everything was. Then low and behold the police show up. Ivan, not knowing like any English at all kind of had a spaz attack and well attacked them, which didn't help our situation any, granted. Still, that's what happened." His boss watched him for a moment, probably dissecting the story Alfred finished telling. After a moment his boss picked up the phone.

"Wait for a moment." His boss said as he placed the phone to his ear and called the hotel to talk to them to see if anybody was missing. Then he seemed to start to organize something so that their location would be moved elsewhere to be more secret. Alfred listened in, taking note of where the new hotel would be. Several phone calls and more than an hour later, his boss finally put down the phone, leaning back, signifying that he was done with it. Alfred looked back at him, "So, everybody is going to be moved from the hotel, and this time it will be more on the down low about who knows about them. Now, do you remember what any of the people who took you look like?" Alfred stared at his boss, effectively imitating a deer-in-the headlights look. He wasn't very good at remembering things, let alone people's faces.

"Um...chick girl and some dude."

"That narrows it down to the entire population Alfred!" His boss yelled, Alfred rubbed the back of his neck, smiling sheepishly.

"Well at least it's cut down to that."

"It wasn't cut down at all!"

"But you just said-"

"I wasn't being serious!" His boss sighed in annoyance, "Now Alfred, is there anything else that you can remember happening?" Alfred thought for a moment. Was there anything of importance that he was willing to tell his boss that he had left out? No, not that he remembered. Alfred shook his head back and forth.

"Nope, that's about it boss man!"

"Great, what am I suppose to tell the people coming to pick Russia up? They're going to be pissed."

"Say what?" Alfred asked, blinking in confusion.

"Russia's boss, Alfred, what am I going to tell him?"

"No, not that part, well I guess that's important too, but what about Russia representatives coming over?" Alfred asked.

"Well when their country went missing for a few days, what did you think would happen? We still don't have a good relationship with them, and you know that better than anyone!"

"Okay, sorry, what was I suppose to do? All of this is so complicated and everything, I was just going to try and fix it before the whole world got involved." Which it was way too late for that apparently. Mostly he had wanted to keep their boss's out of it, because they took these things way to seriously. For countries, this wasn't normal per-say, but it wasn't anything like the world being invaded by aliens and they were all going to die, or like they were acting, as if Russia was going to die or fade away or something. Jeez, they should really chill sometimes. But they were mortal, so they hadn't experienced nearly as much as any of them had. Still, "What would Russia's people do anyway?"

"Well they were going to, for one take Russia's place at the meeting, but also to look for him since they seem to think that we're incompetent and probably question us as if we know anything." Sounded about right, well if he went missing in Russia, he would hope his country would send over like SWAT or something. Then again two days? Well, during torture time did go by quicker. But really, he mostly just expected terrorists to do that these days. Wait, what were they talking about again? Right, Russians coming over and looking for Ivan, seeing little Russia and freaking out. Okay, yeah, best to avoid that!

"Can't you tell them that we found him?"

"Do you think they would just take my word for it?" No, not when it came to the personification, that was usually serious in the political world, "Maybe you could call them and try to explain, they may believe you if you put Russia on and let them talk."

"Well yeah but...I don't know if Russia, you know...remembers well how to speak Russian?" His boss stared at Alfred in something akin to horror written on his face.

"What do you mean he doesn't know Russian?"

"Well, I said earlier he doesn't speak English, and he doesn't remember anything at all, and I mean like at all, he thinks that light bulbs are some miraculous invention! He's seriously stuck way back in the day. And so yeah, apparently they didn't speak Russian back then, at least I haven't hear him speak any of that backwards language." His boss stared blankly at him, almost in disbelief.

"What? He doesn't remember anything?" Alfred shook his head.

"He doesn't even know who I am." His boss gave him this weird look, almost like he was angry. What did he do this time?

"Alfred, you didn't do anything to take advantage of Russia did you?" Alfred's looked at his boss in shock, how did he- but, and, it wasn't...

"N-no." So convincing.

"Alfred!" His boss was yelling again, "What did you do?"

"N-nothing okay! I just...he was...eh." Alfred said, faltering and shrinking into the chair to hide. Damn why couldn't he turn invisible like his brother sometimes? Just at moments like this? He was just so lucky! Especially since the President was looking like he was about to send the CIA to assassinate somebody, and in this case he was the first one up.

"You took advantage of the Russian personification? What exactly did you say to him? I want details Alfred, and now!" Say? Oh god, so he meant...that was a little better. Still, never could tell what his boss might know. Still didn't.

"W-well, I mean they were just little white lies is all, n-nothing too big to worry about." Alfred said, since he did kind of say some not-so-truthful things to Ivan, "But they were for his own good!" It didn't seem like his boss was going to be buying that anytime soon.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Stressing of each word, never a good sign.

"Just you know...some things about who he may or may not be aligned with." Alfred said weakly, knowing just how bad that sounded. His boss roared angrily, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I know, stupid thing to do." Not really, he didn't see anything wrong with telling little Ivan that he was friends with like half the world, especially when it had cheered the other up so much. But his boss wouldn't get that, just best to apologize and tell him what he wanted to here, then get out as soon as possible.

"And were you one of the people said to be aligned with him?" His boss said tightly. Alfred chuckled nervously, stalling for a moment before hanging his head a bit so he didn't have to look at the other anymore.

"Yes." There was a lot more of his boss yelling and him trying to apologize until his boss seemed to calm down a bit more, he was still pissed, but calmer. He didn't approve of it at all, Alfred lying and what looked like manipulating another country. Alfred hadn't meant to do that, he was trying to save Ivan from exactly that...but he had taken advantage, that was something his and his boss could agree on, just on different reasons.

"Now Alfred, his representatives are coming and they will be taking Russia back to his own land and correct whatever things you have been telling him."

"But-"

"No, listen to me. I expected better, I know that you two have not had the best of history, and I have tried keeping an open mind to that. But that is too far." His boss shook his head in disappointment, "I wouldn't have expected you to manipulate another like this Alfred." He opened his mouth, about to defend himself in anger, but closed it, faltering. He looked away. He kind of had, hadn't he? Even the lies, what right did he have deciding what things Ivan should and should not learn? He was Biased, and extremely so, if the issue of talking about Communism ever came up Alfred would have told Ivan such negative things about it and how evil it was. Was lying about who he was friends with any different, in reality? He had thought it was for the best...but he didn't know who it was best for anymore. Was he really trying to be the hero and help Ivan? No, probably not, he just got carried away sometimes.

Alfred nodded silently, "Good. Now I'm going to call his boss's and after that you will translate for me what exactly is happening, and don't you dare try to manipulate anything Alfred." The blond nodded again. He could understand why he had lost his boss of one year's trust so easily. He couldn't blame him for the sudden decrease in respect. Alfred was just as human as anybody else really, made mistakes, lost and gained trust just the same. He would only know this man for another three to seven years, but it still hurt to be viewed so negatively from the one in charge of America.

* * *

><p>Alfred felt almost like crying, or screaming...maybe just beating his head against a brick wall. All of those sounded like good options. And Ivan had been so wanting him to go to Russia with him. His boss didn't say anything to Russia about any possibility of Alfred manipulating him, nor the representatives or whoever who had come over from Russia. So apparently it was 'their little secret'. Alfred sighed, kicking the can he had been playing with off into the park before slumping further into the cold, dirty wood. Hopefully it wouldn't give him a splinter.<p>

Still, Ivan had made some good points about knowing and not knowing what was normal for a country and not being the actual Russia. Still, surely they could find another country that at least somewhat remembered it? Maybe...other then Belarus anyway, and they could help Ivan better. Alfred wasn't any good to be teaching him about the world as it was. Maybe China or something could help more, they were friends, weren't they? They were both all communist together, so probably. Yes, for the best. Even if Ivan was kind of fun to be around now that he wasn't so much of a bastard, well he was more in help then Russia would have ever admitted to in this time period anyway, not that that made somebody a bastard, Alfred wouldn't have done that either, that was pride, "Ah! Stop confusing yourself!" Alfred muttered sourly, he decided to simplify it so that he didn't have to think about it too much. Little Ivan need help, he hero, help. Older Russia not need help, ignores helping, evil. As long as he didn't think about it, that worked.

Ivan had looked so cute sleeping next to him too, even when he was covered in blood, which was admittedly worrisome. But he was! And then his people had come and carried him off, quite literally since Ivan hadn't woken up, and none seemed to want to wake up an Ivan covered in blood and sleeping peacefully. His temper was kind of known. Then again- No, Russia evil. Alfred groaned, leaning against to benches back. Why was everything so complicated? It was complicated between him and Ivan before, sure, but not _this _much. So what, sleeping with him just suddenly changed things? No, it was more than that, just being around the other made his whole thought process for the world screwed up.

But, having sex with the other did...he didn't want to say cause problems, but it was! And it was because it was pretty awesome for such a vanilla things. And dammit, Russia was suppose to be his enemy, not...not like lover or anything. Alfred shook his head, no, that wasn't right, even if it was hot. No, he should just forget it! But how? Alfred face palmed. He blamed his teenage hormones for all of this. It was all their fault...somehow.

He should go back home. Still, he kind of missed Ivan, something he never would have even comprehended saying. And never again. Besides, Ivan would learn soon enough through his country and boss that they were not really on such great terms as Alfred may have said. They would go back to hating each other, and who knows? Maybe the spell would be lifted and things would really go back to normal.

But even if the old Russia came back, would either of them be able to just go back to what was normal?

* * *

><p><strong>Next few chapters will be Ivan's POV, just as a warning.<strong>

**So, anybody understand why Alfred's boss was kind of being a dick? Misunderstanding! Anyway, enjoy the commentary.**


	6. New Russia

**Chapter 6: New Russia**

**Word count: 6,075**

**Every time I post a chapter I have to go through and find what words need to be italicized, sorry if I missed any.**

* * *

><p>Ivan swung his feet over the side of his bed. He was feeling a lot better now, he really was grateful that countries healed really quickly, it always came in handy. Something that would take a couple weeks for a human to heal they usually healed in that same day. Still, he needed a bath and change of clothes badly. But first...he looked around the room. This was his room, wasn't it? Ivan looked at the lamp beside the bed, it was dead for the moment and he wondered how he could revive it like Alfred did. He would try later, he still wanted to explore the room. There were two doors, one of them was open which showed that it was a bathroom. There was a large dresser on the opposite wall of the bed, close to the closed door that probably led to the rest of the house.<p>

There was some clothes on the floor that probably belonged to his older self. The bed was comfy too, and there were lots of blankets, some thick and others just fuzzy, and none of them had any holes in them. It was a big bed too, probably enough to fit several people. Ivan opened the drawer to the end table near him curiously. It wasn't really snooping if it was his room, right? Right. There was a book there, and he picked it up, opening it. Ah...what language was this? There were a lot of characters that reminded him of his language, but it wasn't the same. Maybe it was the language his present self used now, interesting. Ivan closed it and put it aside, looking back in the drawer to find something else there that was slightly familiar to him. He reached in and picked it up, holding it in his hand. What was it called? Had Alfred said its name? Ivan couldn't remember as he turned it over, it was shiny, but he didn't think it was silver, some sort of metal though. It wasn't heavy either, it was certainly shaped funny.

It wasn't even the size of his forearm, it was curved at one end, which was thicker then the narrow...hole? Ivan looked inside the small hole. It was pitch black in there, and he couldn't see anything. He pulled away and looked at it again. This had been what one of those men had been holding when he was hurt in the shoulder during his fight, he was sure of it, but it seemed completely useless to him unless one used it as a very small club. Well, his current weapon was much better. Placing the useless weapon by the book, he didn't find anything else of interest, so he stood up and went to the bathroom. It was dark in there too. Ivan looked up, frowning at where the light should have been coming from if his stay with Alfred had taught him anything. Why weren't they coming on for him?

Did they like Alfred better or perhaps they knew he didn't belong there. Either way, he missed that light. It had been so bright, like the sun or something. Perhaps they had been able to capture the sun's light and filter it through the small things. That would explain why Alfred told him looking at it wasn't good for him. Ivan went to the tub, how had Alfred turned it on? Ivan looked at the handles, turning them should do the trick. Ivan grabbed one of the two at random, why have two anyway, and turned it. Water came splashing out.

Ivan smiled happily at his accomplishment. And stared at the water, it should be filling the bathtub, right? It did that for Alfred. Frowning again, Ivan turned the water off then on, to see if that would work. No. Huffing, Ivan pouted slightly, but then decided that he could probably use a rag and do what he could since nothing was apparently working right. Oh, but he didn't know where to find one. Ivan sighed...well maybe he could just get in the tub and use the water to splash himself clean? It would take forever, but at least it was something. Ivan put his hand under the water before pulling it back quickly. It was freezing! He might as well just go outside and roll in the snow! Glaring furiously at the difficult water Ivan turned it off.

He sat down on the floor, rubbing his cold hand and sulking. Nothing worked! The lights, and now the water, what else wouldn't work? Ah, this was just further proof of how much he needed to get Alfred back if anything! Still, he could go without a bath for a day, he would go without one for months sometimes, so it was no difference now. Sure he was covered in blood, but that was like being at war. But then there was...Ivan shifted uncomfortably, blushing. He was sure his pants were stained now and it was sticky and uncomfortable now more than ever. Ivan shook his head, pulling his scarf up to hide his red cheeks, not wishing to remember how it got there, not at the moment, he had other things to worry about!

Maybe he could change clothes, but then they would get stained too, wouldn't they? And they weren't technically his. Maybe he could wear a coat to hide it, sure all of them would be big on him, but it was freezing now in the tee-shirt and jeans. Standing up again and abandoning the bathroom, he went to the wardrobe and opened a drawer. No coats there, well, maybe this one. Nope. Ivan looked through all of them and he couldn't find any. He doubted his future self would only have one coat, so they must have been elsewhere.

Going to the door, Ivan opened it, looking each way. Did he live in a palace? Sure, the materials weren't the same as what he was used too, but there was so much space and there were so many doors along the wide hallway. Smiling at that, he stepped out of his room, closing the door softly behind him. He would have to look around once he got a coat, it was to curious not to, he wanted to see everything, and maybe he'd be able to find some candles. Ivan walked quietly down the hall, it was almost eerie, but it was so nice that Ivan could almost think himself rich just being inside such a large place. It wasn't as big as the castles Ivan had been in, but those where usually belonging to somebody else. Even if it was one of his Rulers, it wasn't his. But to think, this was his! Ivan smiled blissfully, exiting the hallway and looking around the sitting room perhaps? Oh there was the main door, or what he assumed to be.

Alright, so this was the entrance. Ivan's eyes scanned the coaches and the table for a place to sit and eat that had some paperwork on it, there was some sort of mirror that was black, he would have doubted it to be a mirror, for it looked odd, but he could see himself in it, so what else was it? Ivan went back to the door to see some heavy coats hanging by the door and some pairs of boots below them. Going over, Ivan looked at all of them, they were so big! He smiled, choosing one of them and bringing it down, it was nice really, and he had so many of them. Ivan pulled it on, laughing a bit when the coat went past even his feet. Maybe he should put on stilts and walk around, oh it seemed like so much fun just to be thinking that one day he would be this tall. And the boots, there were three different pairs that he saw, plus the ones he had left with Alfred. He couldn't remember if he'd ever even owned more than one pair.

He sighed, nuzzling into the warm jacket. Yes, this world seemed very good...but...Ivan looked up. He didn't want to stay, and yet he did. There was so much food that tasted so rich and flavorful, sometimes too much, but it was better than being nothing. He would like some sort of wine or mead or something, but maybe such a thing didn't exist anymore? That wasn't a very good thought. Still, he had such a big house and friends here...and Alfred. Ivan blushed again, Alfred was just so...why couldn't Alfred be in his world? Sure, the blond seemed kind of silly sometimes, and childish, but Ivan loved that, and he liked indulging in it himself. He remembered when he had fun with his siblings and everything was good, peaceful and rich. But times changed he supposed.

Then there was Ivan, his boss back in his time, things were just starting to look up again. Ivan really was so smart and he wasn't boring like the others, and ah, he'd helped get freedom from the Golden Horde, and he expanded the country through so much land and money. Frowning, and casting his eyes down the country thought about it. He would be dead in this time, wouldn't he? Ivan rubbed at his eyes, cheerful mood deflated. He wasn't ready to lose his beloved tsar yet. But Ivan the III was still alive in his time, so that gave the country some small hope.

Still, Ivan had a feeling he would reject whatever boss would be trying to teach him now, but he would try to be polite as possible. Sighing heavily Ivan looked back at his coat, not wishing to dread anymore on the issue until need be. Buttoning up the jacket, Ivan figured that that would do, and he set off to look for candles.

* * *

><p>Ivan stared at the candle in front of him, he had found some candles, and chosen one of the tall ones to use to walk around and explore. No point in looking around if the rooms were dark, though it was getting brighter outside. Still, the problem remained. He had found a candle, but nothing to light it with. This house just wanted to be difficult, he swore. Glaring at it, he willed it to ignite, which of course it didn't, standing there looking innocent. Ivan hit it, not caring as it flew off the large dining room table and hit the wall. Stupid wax was useless if he couldn't make fire! And he really didn't like the idea of going out so early in such cold weather to find something to assist him. Suddenly a light came on and Ivan jumped, looking up. "Ah, Mister Russia, you are up early." Ivan looked towards the voice, stiffening a bit.<p>

_"Lithuania."_ Ivan said suspiciously, _"What are you doing here?"_

_"Oh yes, I forgot you do not know English..."_ Toris said, rubbing the back of his head nervously. He looked about the same as Ivan last saw him actually, _"I was called by your boss. He explained that you um...shrunk?"_

_"Did he?"_ Ivan asked, smiling falsely. Why would his boss call Lithuania?

_"Well...Um...he sent me here just to help translate, since I'm a country like you and can speak Russian and Old Slavic."_

_"I see...how do you know this language? I thought it was dead now."_

_"Y-yes, but you had us learn it for America."_ Ivan blinked, Alfred?

_"Us? Taught you, I do not understand."_ Ivan said honestly,_ "But I do not need your help."_ Toris looked a bit confused and put off.

_"I heard that you don't remember anything sir-"_ Sir, taught, us.

_"Is there others in this house?"_ Ivan asked, but then though of a better one, _"This is my house, right?"_

_"This is your house Mr. Russia, but there's no one else here at the moment."_ Ivan was silent for a moment.

_"Alright, there is something you can do for me I suppose..."_ Ivan tested.

_"Yes, what is it?"_ No questions of what it was before agreeing to the unknown assignment, that showed either trust or...did Ivan rule more than just his country? Did he own Lithuania now as well?

_"I want a map...and something to eat, I'm hungry."_ Lithuania nodded.

_"Alright, I will be back soon."_ Toris said before turning and leaving. That settled it, he owned other countries. And Lithuania at that. Ivan smiled, well, at least he could trust the brunette a little now. Still, he wondered if he should trust the food. No, Lithuania was his subordinate now it seemed, so that was alright. Smiling blissfully again, Ivan stood up and picked up the candle, going back to the table and setting it down, 'I forgive you.' He thought to the candle before sitting down again and waiting, and maybe he could have Toris draw a bath too, why not? The other had made the lights work, so he'd get the bath to work. Ivan wasn't sitting very long before Toris returned with a folded up piece of paper that Ivan assumed was the map, _"Here, sorry it took a little, I had to look in a few places."_

_"Thank you Toris."_ Ivan said, nodding, his human name felt weird to him, but considering the circumstance, he figured it was most appropriate. Ivan grabbed the map, starting to unfold it.

_"Ah, what do you want to eat?"_

_"Oh..."_ Ivan paused, tilting his head in thought before looking up at Toris, _"Come up with something."_ Ivan didn't know what sort of food was in this world, maybe the food he liked was gone or under a new name, so best not to strain wondering what to eat. Toris hesitated, but he didn't question it as he turned and left. He listened well...Ivan turned back to unfolding the map, which was somewhat difficult, but finally it was open. He stood up and laid it on the table. Ah, he couldn't read it though...still, everything looked different. He looked over at a part of the map he'd never seen.

What land was that? Ivan looked it over, it was quite large, maybe as big as Europe was, probably bigger. Was that Alfred? He couldn't read it so he didn't know, even if he did he had no idea how to spell America. Oh and what if some of the Countries changed their names? Like everybody was always saying 'Russian' to him, so he was the Country Russian apparently, hm, he liked Rus better, nothing against his older self, and it was similar. But then again, Lithuania had called him Russia a couple times. Russian Russia. It sounded so similar! Ah, forget it.

Back to the newly discovered land, now if it was Alfred, he was so far away from Europe, it really was like a whole other world. How did they even get there to begin with? The world really was bigger than he had thought though. Ivan looked back at his side of the world.

Now, Alfred had said he was the largest country...so...he just found the largest country. And it was big. Ivan traced his finger over the border, almost as if questioning whether that really was the boarder of his country. Had he really gotten so much land? What of the rising powers? There was so much more to the world now, but in all of Europe there wasn't very many countries that were even half the size of Russian. Wow. He had been busy in his life. Still, he was curious as to who was where and such, then again he did have a translator, though it wasn't Alfred, it would work Ivan supposed.

So, Ivan waited a bit impatiently for Lithuania to come back, which he did, with some food that was steaming a bit, so that meant it was warm, he was glad for that, and it looked so delicious, Ivan grabbed the plate and touched one, he would wait so he didn't burn his tongue. Putting the plate down next to him Ivan spoke, _"Thank you Toris, but I need you to translate this for me."_ Ivan said, pointing at the map.

_"Oh alright, what do you want to know?"_ Ivan looked at the map thoughtfully,_ "Although y-you will be learning about this when we go meet your boss."_ Ivan resisted making a face to that, ignoring that as he concentrated on what he wanted to know.

_"This is me, yes?"_ Ivan asked, pointing at part of the map he had been wondering at. Toris nodded, _"And I am called what now?"_

_"Russia."_ Ivan nodded, one mystery solved.

_"And Alfred, what country is he?"_ Toris was a little surprised at how casually Ivan said America's human name, but didn't question it.

_"Here."_ Ivan looked where the other pointed and looked at the boarders, it was still really big. Ivan would have asked what countries were around Alfred, but without a face to put them too it seemed pointless. Still, he continued asking some questions. The world had changed a lot after all, but he never did ask about how the boarders came to be what they were, because he didn't care. Ivan eat the snack he was provided more than happily, glad for the food, _"Ah, Toris, can you draw me a bath? And when do we have to go...meet my boss?"_ The last part he said tightly, but continued smiling.

_"O-of course."_ Toris said to the strange request, _"And we still have some time, but y-you should hurry?"_ Ivan nodded and Toris had to hold in a sigh of relief, apparently Ivan, in the time period he was stuck in didn't mind so much to slight rushes. While the brunette went upstairs though, he tried to solve a mystery himself. He remembered when Russia was that young, during the Mongolian or Golden Horde reign and a bit afterwards as well. So it would make logical sense that the now much younger nation would be used to being bossed around, not the other way around. Strange indeed. Brushing the thoughts away for now, he went into Russia's bathroom to start the bath.

* * *

><p>Ivan sighed heavily, the clothes issue was really becoming a problem. Toris had given him some of the others clothes to borrow instead, which were still too loose, but Ivan had found some thick enough fabric to tie around the waist of his hips. Lithuania had promised that they would go shopping for clothes after he met his boss. Pulling on the large coat again, Ivan eyed the slippers Alfred had gotten him, they were the only things even close to fitting, but it was much too cold to wear something like that. So, with Toris only have one pair and several of his older selves boot near the door, he told Lithuania to give him his pair of shoes.<p>

Ivan did entertain the thought of not giving Toris any shoes, but they were supposed to be friends now if Alfred had spoken true, so he let the other wear one of the bigger boots that he couldn't fit in. Then Ivan got inside of another Demon that Toris started driving to the meeting. Hugging his legs to his chest Ivan looked out the window, wondering and worrying about this boss. He was always kind of nervous to meet his new bosses, though that hadn't happened in awhile since he usually knew all the dukes and lords and princes before they ascended the throne, not very well at times, but he had at least met them before.

What if this guy was like the great great great grandson of Ivan the III? Oh that would be so amazing and amusing at the same time, _"Hey Toris, do you know what this tsar is like?"_

_"Tsar?"_ Toris asked, furrowing his brows, Ivan didn't...right he didn't remember anything...but still, _"Ah, I'm sorry , but...the tsar's haven't been around for awhile."_

_"What do you mean?"_ Toris took a breath, apparently this wasn't going to be easy.

_"The tsar's fell, you have a different system of government now."_

_"Oh.."_ Ivan said, eyes widening in realization as he looked down at the loose jeans where his knees where. So, no more tsars, sure he had had other systems before that but...he had liked that one the most so far. Feeling his world completely shatter once again, Ivan decided he wanted to know one more question, _"W-what system do I have now?"_

_"It is one you would not have heard of...you will learn about it soon."_ Ivan stayed silent, _"It has to do with letting the people vote for the type of people they want in government..."_ Toris tried to be helpful.

_"The people?"_ Ivan asked confused, no royal line either? But...then how were these people they voted for suppose to be trained for the position?

_"Y-yes, it was invented in America to some extent, yours is different from it but-"_

_"Alfred? Alfred came up with it?"_

_"Um...yes?"_ Toris said, a little confused. Well he had heard that Ivan had spent a lot of time with Alfred, but surely they got along just as poorly if not more so? Ivan on the other hand smiled a bit, nuzzling into his scarf in self-comfort. He still missed and didn't except the falling of the royal line...but if Alfred had invented it...

_"He still uses it?"_

_"Yes, he's quite proud of that fact too."_ Then...maybe it wasn't as bad as it could be.

* * *

><p>Going up the stairs with Toris, Ivan followed the other through the unfamiliar building. What was his capital now? Surely if so much had changed so had that. Still, he had some more pressing issues to focus on that were more immediate as Toris stopped. Ivan looked up to who he assumed was his boss in this time, who looked back at him. Ivan blinked, tilting his head slightly. Should he bow, they weren't royalty, but it was his boss, darn the personal greetings and not knowing them! Ivan tipped his head a bit, hopping that would suffice, <em>"Ah, hello."<em> He could hear Toris translating in another language, not English though, he was sure, it wasn't nearly as soft as that.

_"He says hello. He wants to know how this happened. If any country did this to you." Ivan shook his head in response to Toris's translation._

_"I don't remember, sorry."_

_"What did America say to you?"_

_"Ah, he helped me out a bit...like he told me about...cars and...phones? And light."_ Glorious light, _"He was also the one to tell me that I was the biggest country."_ Ivan continued, _"And about the allies and um...the freezing war? Something like that."_

_"Do you mean the cold war?_" Toris asked this time before translating it back to Ivan's boss, had Alfred really taught him all about that? World War Two and the Cold war and about technology? That seemed like quite a bit. Ivan nodded.

_"Yes that is it. Ah, but Toris, I want you to tell him I'm not Russia."_ Toris looked confused, but once again didn't question his former ruler, translating it.

_"He wants to know how you are not Russia."_

_"I am the country of Rus, not Russia. I know nothing of him."_

_"He says that is why you are going to be given some history as well as some language classes. That you are now Russia since you have taken his place."_

_"But I haven't."_ Ivan said, he didn't want to take the others place, but how could he explain that?

_"He says that you have though, you are Russia in every sense but memory."_ Ivan repressed the urge to argue with that, body was different. Sure, they looked alike and they were each other...in a sense, but they couldn't be interchanged. Ivan just shook his head, the man said something and Ivan once again waited for the translation, _"He says that it may be hard, but they need a Russian representation and your clearly it...so even if this thing is temporary. But we don't know what sort of effects it would have on the country and its people if there wasn't a representative."_ Ivan took that in silently...what did happen to a country when this sort of thing occurred? But it never did. If a representative disappeared so would the country, either through war or famine or something, but it was never pleasant. Would the people die? His future people and the daughters and sons of the ones he knew now. But what was he kidding, he wasn't any hero and throwing his life for people he didn't know...even if they were his people...his blood and body and soul in the future...and it was only temporary, right?

_"I..."_ Ivan started, looking down, but to learn everything about this new world before he got his memories back? Then again, if he was going to get his memories back then there was no harm in learning now, since he was going to experience it later. But what if he was sent back to his time period? He wasn't a fool, he knew a lot about the future already, too much. So if he went back he couldn't ever breath a word as to what had happened here. Not one. That was a lot of pressure, both ways and he still wasn't nearly ready to let go of his old world to become Russia. He'd never become Russia, not this quickly and not this moment, sure in the future obviously he became Russia, but... _"Alright...but only temporarily. And I do want one thing."_

_"He says he's glad you are willing to accept the terms and want to know what you want."_ Well a lot of things actually, but he could handle himself well enough...still, he wasn't very pleased at something he had recently had as his taken away, he was possessive he knew it, but he didn't care.

_"I want Alfred to teach me English."_ And that way Alfred would have to come here and spend a lot of time. Or the other way around, either way Ivan was happy and if he didn't learn English very fast? Oh well, more time to spend with Alfred, and this was so much simpler then the plan he had come up with before! He could see his boss hesitate when Toris told him his request, but Ivan stood firm, literally, staring at the man, though he wouldn't hurt Russia's boss, he wasn't afraid of intimidating him.

_"He says that that might be difficult and perhaps there is another way to-"_

_"No, that is my condition, I think it is a small one to pay for what you are asking of me. I am possibly giving my life for a country I do not know anymore."_ There was silence for a while before.

_"Alright, it's a deal, he will talk to America's boss about it."_ Ivan brightened happily. Yes, this was turning out to be a pretty good day. Except for the whole becoming Russia, because that wasn't so great. But...oh well.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, the lessons started right away, with Toris as his translator, of course they were somewhere else then where he had meet his boss, but same building it seemed. Ivan didn't pay much attention to the history portion of it, completely blanking out, but he still smiled and nodded when asked something or when they seemed to be checking if he was paying attention. Instead he thought about the world now and then as he knew it, Alfred was a new country, the strange flower he found in his pocket that was pretty, he wondered, maybe it was his national flower? He'd ask later, maybe he could find more, Alfred maybe had some, he was kind of hungry, maybe he could get that thing Alfred had bought him, Ivan sighed, it didn't help at all that he kept thinking of the blond. He knew he would lose mentioned country once he went back to his own time, and that was one of the things Ivan felt jealous about his future self. Even if it was technically him, it made him mad to think that he might be sharing Alfred during his stay.<p>

Best not to think about it, but Alfred did, he could tell. Oh they were looking at him, he nodded, humming, _"Interesting."_ They seem satisfied, good. Still, he decided that he was going to enjoy the blond as long as he could before Russia got back or they switched places. And if he did go back to the past he'd have to wait so long! If he just got his memories back then that would be great because he could keep America, but...at the same time...he missed his world, he really did. He didn't know much at all about Alfred and he knew he didn't love the blond, they had only just met but...Ivan sighed internally. He really liked Alfred. Sure he was still new to the whole guys sleeping with guys, still kind of weird to him, and he had been kind of confused on how it worked until...well...Ivan moved his scarf to hide the blush, neither the teacher nor Toris seemed to notice much as he moved a bit. Oh apparently now he was also being told about political situations, he didn't care about that either. He zoned out once again.

Alfred really was...attractive when he wasn't wearing so much clothes. Ah, he shouldn't think about that though! It had hurt a bit, well maybe more than that, but he felt completely better and he couldn't completely forget about the pleasure. Especially when Alfred touched his neck and nibbled and licked and Ivan let his head hit the table. Stupid lust, stupid sin, _"Ah...are you alright?"_ Ivan sighed, nodding before sitting up again.

_"Yes, I'm alright."_ Ivan said, _"Please continue."_ They looked a bit worried, but continued. Ivan rested his cheek on his hand, resting the elbow on the table. It didn't help that Alfred was the first person Ivan had ever slept with.

* * *

><p>Alfred woke up to a ringing, he turned over and smashed his fists on the alarm clock, hearing it break, 'The face's clock is to tired.' He thought, still mostly asleep. The ringing continued and he realized that it was his phone somewhere in his groggy mind. Alfred looked at the clock to see what time it was to see it was smashed to bits, dammit. Groaning and getting out of bed Alfred walked slowly like a zombie to his dresser, picking up the phone, "Hello?" He asked, tired.<p>

"Alfred." He recognized his boss's voice, great more scolding, hadn't he had enough of that yesterday?

"Dude, boss I said I was sorry about everything, can't you wait until after I've woken up by my own free will to lecture me?"

"I got a call from Russia's boss." His boss didn't sound very thrilled, he kind of sounded worried.

"Oh god, nothing happened to Iv-Russia, did it?" Poor cute little Ivan alone in the future and not being able to speak...wait...this was still Russia...still, he was worried. Great, now he was like fully awake and really stressed, and he hadn't even had his coffee yet.

"No...but there's been a request." Alfred blinked, confused, "They have asked that you in particular go and help Ivan learn English."

"Haha, no way, seriously? Why not like England?"

"They said that Russia requested you as his teacher in order to keep the country from falling." Wait, him being Ivan's teacher stopped Russia from collapsing, sure he was important to saving the world and all, but that important? It was just a language, "So if we don't agree then they will take that as us wanted them to die and um...well."

"Got it, diplomacy and politics and all that shit." So his boss had to let him see Ivan, no if's and or buts about it. Haha, that little trickster, he knew that Ivan had been the one to pull the strings through all this. God, he really was a little manipulator, even at that age, it was kind of funny to think about, but Alfred wasn't very surprised. It wasn't like Ivan was the most innocent thing in the world, even if he was younger.

"Try not to cause a war while your over there." Oh great, he was going to Russia, to the freaking ice land of the world, he would have to pack warmer clothes then, "I've arranged a plane to take you there after the G8 meeting is at a close. You will be there today Alfred." His boss pressed.

"Yeah yeah, I'll start getting ready for the meeting. Great, the countries were going to probably demand where Russia was, then he'd say he'd been totally heroic and sent the other back to Russia and arguments would break out and then nothing would get done. Again. Joy, "Thanks boss man!" His boss grumbled.

"The plane ticket and information will be sent to you and should be there tomorrow." After saying goodbye and thanking the other again, he hung up before he hummed happily, going into the kitchen to start some coffee before he went into the shower, then something hit him, and he stopped completely, eyes furrowing. He was actually excited to see Ivan aka Russia, his former enemy. He had thought he agreed to himself that it was a good idea not to see the other again considering...well what happened, he didn't want to do that to Ivan again, taking advantage of him and everything.

Still, even with that in mind Alfred knew that he would still be getting on that plane and going to Russia. Not because of the government or what his boss thought best, but because he wanted to, in some twisted way. He wanted to go even though he knew he shouldn't, for Ivan's sake as well as his own, and he was going to ignore that. And that's what really worried him. But as long as he kept his hormones under control everything should be fine.


	7. Young and Old

**Chapter 7: Young and Old**

**Word Count: 4,654**

**Sort and late, but stuff happens and some things are explained, hope you enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Ivan was glad when he got out of his 'lessons' which were all about history mostly, which he was still wondering why. It wasn't like it was important, sure technically for him the history was the future, more reason for him to ignore it.<p>

He had gotten word that Alfred had agreed to teach him English and would be coming soon, however long 'soon' was. Alfred had been on the other side of the world...which made him wonder how he got to Russia while still being unconscious. He knew he hadn't slept for months across the sea, for surely it would take at least that if not a year, he wasn't really sure what the measurement on the map were, though he kind of used England to give him an idea since the small island country hadn't grown or shrunk. That map was big. Maybe there were super fast demons like car and could get them places quickly.

Toris was sleeping and it was actually pretty dark outside but he didn't really feel tired at the moment as he looked around the large house. There were a lot of rooms, but of course he had to go looking around while it was dark and harder to see things. He should have asked Toris for something to light a candle with.

Finding a new door that was near the back of the first story of the house, he opened it curiously to see stairs leading down into pitch blackness. No point in going down there then if there wasn't a light. Then a light flickered on. He blinked, he hadn't moved at all from standing and holding the door open...so why did the light turn on? Maybe the demons sensed his thoughts. He started walking down, leaving the door open behind him. It got colder until his bare feet hit the very cold and solid ground. He looked around a bit, there was a little light hanging from the ceiling that had cobwebs strung over it and some dead insects stuck in the old webs. Looking down there were boxes everywhere, starting against the wall and coming closer to the center of the room, but there were none in the middle, probably so one could reach the light if they wished, the only form of warmth one could find in this place.

Strange how it was so cold...but was he under the ground? That would also mean under the snow...but that could help preserve some warmth if done right. Ivan breathed out and watched as his breath rose into the air and slowly disappeared.

Giving one last look around, he decided that he needed his shoes at least and maybe a blanket so he could come back and explore this place. He turned around and nearly let out a sound of shock to see a very familiar person behind him. The visit couldn't be anything good considering the last encounter, but how did they find him? Backing up slightly, Ivan put some distance between them and made it so that he could at least guard his back slightly with the boxes, even if it was too late for that considering the other had been standing behind him. Ivan was almost afraid to do that small movement, he didn't know what may set off an attack, the other was more unpredictable now than before.

_"Winter...what are you doing here?"_ Ivan asked nervously, he knew of course, but that still didn't mean he could hope that the other was just coming for a friendly visit, that did happen sometimes...okay more like rarely...well, okay so it was almost never, but it still happened. Winter looked him up and down for a moment.

_"What is your name?"_ Did the other not recognize him?

_"Ivan."_ He said, not feeling much point in that, Winter could know everything about him if he wanted with or without the country's willingness.

_"You grew smaller."_ Ivan nodded a bit, maybe that meant that Winter wasn't here for him. That meant he still had to deal with Winter later in life, well some things really didn't change did they?

_"Kind of."_ Winter looked at him for a moment again as if thinking before nodding slightly.

_"You are Russia."_

_"Kind of."_ No, not really, but like hell he was going to argue with Winter, a powerful entity probably even in this time period. Hopefully it wouldn't make him attack because he declared Ivan to be Russia and therefore he would have to take the older version's punishment. He wouldn't be very pleased with that outcome. However, instead Winter faded from sight. Ivan blinked, not very reassured by the sudden disappearance of the entity. After a couple of minutes however, he shivered, walking back upstairs.

* * *

><p>Toris had prepared some breakfast, Russia hadn't been awake this morning, or he hadn't seen the...younger. Who was absolutely adorable at the smaller age, and almost innocent seeming. But Toris knew better, while more innocent then the Russia he knew, the other wasn't exactly as pure as fresh snow. He knew what time period about it was, around the time of the Huns, maybe late in the rule or after it, but either way, it was best not to get even on this Russia's bad side. Not in this day and age when he wasn't as powerful as he once was.<p>

Toris stared at the prepared breakfast, wondering if he dared wake Ivan up, who wasn't really an early riser. Well...he would just call and if that didn't get Ivan down then the other was fast asleep and it would be best to put the food away and call Poland and the other two Baltics, who were all worried when he got the summons from Russia's boss. Going towards the stairs leading up he called a little uncertainly, _"Ah, Mr. Russia, I made you some breakfast."_ He did hear some movements, though not from upstairs. Figuring that Ivan was already awake and maybe exploring more of the place, he assumed that he was safe from any anger that Ivan may or may not possess at the young age. He didn't want to test it either way.

Walking back into the kitchen, and getting the food before going into the dining room and setting the dish there. He heard Ivan walking up and looked back at the other, only to stare, _"Um...Mr. Russia, what are you wearing?"_ Ivan smiled at the question, as if Toris was silly as the younger went past the brunette, clothed in old clothes that fit him perfectly, they seemed worn, but in relatively good condition.

_"I found all these boxes in the um, floor below us. They had all sorts of stuff in them, from different times, and I found these."_ Ivan said, smiling happily as he reached for the food. So this older Russia hadn't forgotten about him, and even kept things from his time. It made him happy that he wasn't completely forgotten even this far into the future. And finally he had some clothes that fit him! He was so happy for that.

_"Oh...well they are very outdated. People will notice the difference."_ Ivan put the food in his mouth, pondering that. He hadn't even seen many of his own people, just his boss and teachers, who would understand his strange clothes. And it took so long for clothes to be fitted, and he already felt like he had enough on his plate then trying to understand the weird fashions.

_"I like them."_ He said instead, simply. Toris nodded, deciding not to question it, _"So what are these meetings about that I heard about? The one I went to, right?"_

_"Oh, well it is to talk about the world affairs and resolve problems together."_ Toris said, though it wasn't very successful in the least.

_"I see."_ Ivan said, that sounded nice, so many people together trying to solve things. It seemed to good to be true in fact, two people could hardly agree with each other let alone all the nations, _"And I was at the meeting, but you weren't?"_

_"N-no, at the world meeting I'll go there, but you went to a meeting that only a few went to. You, America, France, England, Japan, Germany, Italy, and somebody else...I can't remember who."_

_"Yao?"_ Ivan asked.

_"No, I don't think so."_ Toris said thoughtfully. Ivan hummed, chewing on the food.

_"Alright, and I left early?"_

_"Yes, though not too much, I think it ended today..."_ Toris said, though he really wasn't to positive. Ivan smiled happily, nodding.

_"Thank you Toris."_ It was still a little strange to say the others human name, but Toris didn't seem to notice as he nodded and, taking that as a dismissal, going out of the room, _"Oh, I do not have to learn more today do I?"_ Toris shuffled a bit.

_"Well i-if you don't want to, I am sure that we could arrange something."_ Ivan shook his head.

_"I was just wondering is all. But I would like to stay home today."_ And look through more of the boxes, he liked looking at all the stuff, and it didn't tell him much if anything about the future of the world like the lessons did. Toris nodded in understanding, Ivan must have been having a rough time with adjusting and wanted a break, "Tell me if anybody wants me." Ivan said, leaving the empty plate. He was kind of still hungry, strange, his stomach wasn't all that big yet, oh well, he'd think on it later. He hoped that his boss wouldn't come and ask after him and would be busy today, they usually were.

Walking back down the stairs he pulled out a book he had found in his box, most of it seemed to be burned away, he had just picked it up with Lithuania called, but now he would examine it. It was old and the writing was worn, but it was his handwriting and language on the first page he opened too, with a date at the top. Squinting a bit he made it out. It wasn't the day he had left...it was later, same year and everything though. Interesting. He remember he got a journal like this earlier as a gift, it was sad to see half the pages burned, he wondered what had happened to it.

He carefully flipped the pages, simply glancing at them to see the amount of damage at the moment before he reached the last one that...it was newer and unburned. He read it, it was in his language again, and he didn't have to squint to read it.

_My Younger self,_

It was a letter from his older self, then he knew this would happen? So he would be returned to the past then!

_I am sorry for trying to burn this. I am sure you will find it. I can't tell you anything about what happens to us in the future, but I know you've thought of that. You have probably already assumed that you get back to your own time period, and that is all I will confirm to. I found this old diary recently, I had forgotten about it. I am sorry for burning it a little only because I remember how I loved this book when I first got it and when I first writing about out adventure in the future. Still the future, I haven't gotten there yet. Though I have seen televisions and cars and a number of other things. But sorry again, I just was a little angry. I am almost positive that the future is different from what I would have experienced if I had not gone into the future then back to my time. Something has changed, I am sure, so try to be careful and avoid those history classes as much as possible. Still, I hope this letter finds its way into your hands, if indeed you ever come to the future. If so, try not to read through the diary too far ahead, though all the endings are cut off so it won't be too harmful if you do. I couldn't bring myself to dispose of it properly._

_Ivan Braginski,_  
><em>The Soviet Union.<em>

_PS. If by any chances your experiences are the same as mine were, be careful._

Ivan blinked, re-reading it. He had tried burning it? And the last note, be careful of what? What was a television? He was Russia, so why sign as the Soviet Union? Did the future really change by his coming and going and in some strange world between his and this one, was time different and he never became Russia? He wouldn't notice the difference, but how would that change his and Alfred's relationship. Be careful.

Shaking his head, he felt more lost than ever before. And here he had kind of been hoping his older self would clarify things. So much for that. He turned the book back to the front page and looked at it, the ends were burned off, and his elder self said that it would be alright if he was curious because of it. But he wouldn't read too far ahead, no, he shouldn't read at all. Staring down at it he sighed, it was getting cold again. He grabbed a fuzzy hat that he had found and pulled it on his head, it was a bit big, but it worked. Alright, he would read and once he got to a part he didn't know, he would stop. He skimmed the first five pages, about him meeting Alfred and all he saw and experienced, them sleeping together in the demon, though that wasn't very detailed of course, ah, here, after his history lesson! Okay, so maybe he had skipped to the part he didn't know about, but it was fine!

Let's see, Toris giving him some food and being a pleasant servant, unlike the present, and his finding his future selves note.

_Not too long after reading the note, I decided to look through the book, to um...follow it and make sure the future didn't change. _Ivan smiled, yes, that was what he was doing!

_"Ivan, there's somebody here to see you!"_ Ivan snapped his head up hopefully, maybe Alfred was already here! Standing up he went up the stairs, reading as he followed Toris to the door.

_Toris called, telling me that somebody had come to see me. I was so excited to see Alfred again, I took the book with me and read it on the way to the door. I regret not finishing the entry._

Ivan froze as he read the next couple of words the same time a voice said, _"Brother."_

_It wasn't Alfred._ _It was my much bigger older sister. And she chased me and I ended up cornered and-_ The rest of the entry was burned. He stared into the eyes so much like his own. She smiled at him, but it scared him more than anything as she took a step closer. He closed the book before turning and running. Why didn't he finish reading the entry first? Stupid stupid stupid! She didn't look like she had calmed down at all!

_"Big brother, come back so we can get married, married, married, married."_ Natalia said, running after him. He ran into one of the rooms, closing the door and- where was the lock? The door handle was different from what he was used to! Panicking he leaned against the door with all his strength, hoping that would help. He heard the doorknob turn and then the door was pushing at him, _"Come out big brother, why are you hiding from me? If we are married we will forever be one."_

"Nyet!" Ivan yelled, trying to push harder at the door to keep it closed, he was failing. Why was his younger sister stronger than him? Wait...because of all the new weapons and demons, he didn't have any of that, he was still stuck with horses and swords that had blades. Of course he would be at a disadvantage!

_"Yes, then we shall never be apart or lonely and our souls forever bound, wouldn't that be nice brother?"_ Ivan shook his head widely, putting the book down on a surface nearby so he wouldn't relinquish his hold. Having two hands didn't help as much as he had hoped. The door was giving. Before too much longer, Natalia had enough space and she slipped inside. Ivan instantly backed away, looking everywhere for somewhere to escape. He didn't want to fight his sister at all, so running was the best idea. There was nothing, he was cornered! He looked back up at his sister, backing up until he hit a wall.

_"W-we cannot get married though Sister, it is impossible. I-I love you just not-"_

_"Then there is no reason for us not to be together brother!"_ She still didn't get it! Alfred had been right when he said that people found him more attractive, proof before him, but his own sister? Future Ivan hadn't looked ugly enough for such a dramatic change, right? England and his dark magic, always causing problems. Natalia stepped towards him, drawing his attention back on the matter at hand. He shook his head widely, _"Yes, anybody who defies us will parish painfully! And once you and I are married we can have many children. I already have a wedding dress picked out brother and everything ready, so you don't have to worry about preparing anything either."_ She said, getting closer. He sank to the ground, hoping that would make moving him or getting closer more difficult.

_"I c-cannot marry you Sister."_ She knelled down across from him so they were eye level. Maybe he could make a leap for it over her and run out the door.

_"It is alright, I know that you are afraid of commitment and that is why you have avoided me for so long, but we can work through this together!"_ Ivan shook his head again.

_"N-no it's just...it's just..."_ 'You're my sister' apparently didn't work. Should he tell her? His older self hadn't, but then again...she leaned towards him, intentions obviously not the purest, he crossed his arms over his face, _"I'm already married!"_ Silence. He prayed she was gone, he was shaking slightly, he hadn't noticed until this stillness. After a moment he risked a peek towards Natalia, he wished he hadn't. She looked like a volcano blowing up with as much fury crossing her face.

_"Do not speak such lies brother!"_

_"I-it's true, I didn't tell you because it is another man and such things are awkward to explain."_ Ivan said, trying to scoot away without notice.

_"No, that cannot be. How are you married, you do not remember anything, you said yourself, and you have never been married!"_

_"I didn't tell you!"_ Ivan said, shaking his head, _"I wasn't married in my time, but I am now."_

_"How?"_ Natalia snarled, _"How do you know they do not trick you?"_ Ivan looked away, blushing. Not exactly the conversation he had imagined having with his sister.

_"He..."_ Ivan paused a moment, but he felt his sister impatiently waiting, so he muttered, _"He bed me and he knew me..."_ If she looked like a volcano before there was no describing this new look. One of cold, cruel murder. Maybe he shouldn't have told her. After all, his older self must have had a lot of reason for not telling his close family, because they would love him whether or not he married a man.

_"Who?"_ He never knew so much hate could be spilled into one word, he shook his head.

_"You cannot harm him!"_

_"I will do much more than that for taking you! Is it Toris?"_ She was already standing to probably go and kill said brunette. Part of Ivan kind of wanted that to happen, but no, in this time period they were friends, so he should protect him.

_"No, not him."_ He said, insulted. Natalia glared daggers down at him.

_"I will gladly kill every other nation in the world if it means finding...him. Or humans."_

_"N-no, don't do that, that will declare war and you will get hurt!"_ His sister couldn't die like that

_"I know you care for me brother, so just tell me."_ Ivan swallowed, either way he would be attacked.

_"Alfred."_ He finally said, looking down, this time feeling guilty about involving the blond. Natalia let out a sound of anger and almost disbelief, but she was out of the room quickly,_ "Sorry, Alfred."_ He muttered, but his sister really couldn't declare war like that. He should have found another way to escape. Really, he was really looking forward to having a...husband(?). He'd never really been in any romantic relationship, and none where he was an equal. That's what happened when countries married, they were usually equal. It had sounded nice when Yao had explained it and Alfred seemed so nice that he was jealous his older self had the blond and he didn't.

Sighing in a bit of relief that Natalia was gone, he stood up. Should he follow, he wouldn't be much of a fight against his sister if the last few days had proved anything, but he didn't want them fighting. What a mess he had made. He glared at the journal, "This is all your fault." He was so reading one entry ahead from now on. Maybe he should read to figure out what to do next. He knelt down beside it, flipping it open to the next page.

_I've noticed that Alfred-_

He stopped, too far, he knew it wouldn't help with his decision making. Why did half the pages need to be burned? He picked it up and went towards Toris who was looking out the open door, "Toris?" The brunette jumped and closed the door, looking towards Ivan.

_"Yes, what is it Mr. Russia?"_

_"I want to speak with Alfred right away, is there any way I can do that?"_ Toris nodded.

_"Of course."_ He said, _"You can use my phone if you like."_ Pulling out said phone and handing it to Ivan, who just stared at it in bewilderment as how to use it, _"Right, sorry._" Toris muttered, opening it and pressing America's number and calling, he held it out to Ivan, "Put this end near your ear and this one by your mouth." Ivan did as instructed, holding it awkwardly.

There was a sound of...something before, _"Hey Liet, good timing, I was just about to turn off my phone."_

_"Alfred?"_ Ivan asked hopefully, recognizing the voice.

_"Ivan? Hey, what's up?"_

_"This is so amazing, it's like your here...though you sound a little funny."_

_"That's the phones, they do that."_ Alfred laughed. Ivan smiled and walked away from Toris, _"Anyway, I heard that you were looking for an English teacher, manipulated your boss or something?"_ Ivan shuffled.

_"Maybe."_

_"Of course, you manipulator. Anyway, I'm actually at the airport now, pretty late, but I should be there by...um, tomorrow maybe?"_ Ivan brightened, he didn't know what an airport was, but that didn't matter, he wanted to spend as much time as was possible with Alfred before he had to return to his own time. Who wouldn't if they knew it was their future husband? And if they were still together that boded that they really loved each other a lot, so of course he wanted to know everything!

_"Okay!"_ Ivan said, _"Oh but, there's something else I wanted to tell you about..."_ Ivan said as he sat down in his room on his bed, _"Natalia was here just now."_

_"Shit, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm alright...but I kind of told her that you and I were married."_

_". . ."_

_"I am sorry, it is just she was scaring me and getting really close and there wasn't anywhere to run and she's stronger than me in this world and-"_

_"It's alright dude, if it saved you from her going psycho then no harm done!"_ Ivan sighed, glad Alfred wasn't mad.

_"Yeah, but now she's going after you to kill you. Sorry. She said that she'd kill all the other nations until everybody else was dead...so um..."_

_"You did the right thing! You're so heroic!"_ Alfred said, sounding proud, Ivan smiled at that.

_"Alright, but you have to be careful."_

_"Gottcha, I'll be over there by the time she gets here, I'll just give my boss the head's up. Thanks for the warning Ivan."_ Ivan nodded happily, _"Oh, I got to go, I'll see you soon though. Then I can protect you like the awesome hero I am."_ Ivan shook his head in amusement.

_"Alright, see you soon."_ Ivan said. He heard a click on the other end and after a couple seconds a loud, annoying sound. He pulled away from it and got up to go give it back to Toris. Well at least Alfred wasn't mad.

* * *

><p>Alfred chuckled, pocketing his phone. Married? What a weird imagination Ivan had. Oh well, he had done it to save people and Ivan was safe from the wrath that was Natalia, so he didn't mind being the one in danger, he could handle anything! He boarded the plane and sat down, looking outside the night window. Who knew that when Russia was little he was heroic? Was he like that now? ...nah. Shaking his head, he pulled his book bag out and pulled out headphones and IPod, plugging in and zoning out.<p> 


	8. Piano

**Chapter 8: Piano**

**Word Count: 4,122**

**I know, you all waited so long and it's such a short chapter  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The encounter with his sister Natalia was kind of scary, but that was alright, even if it did cause him to lose some sleep, because Toris had said he was going to pick up Alfred from someplace called airport. Ivan had come up with an excuse to not go to the history classes again today. Best listen to his older self and his own logic and avoid this world's politics as much as possible. He sat out in the back, absentmindedly kicking at the snow beneath him, it was strange not having anything to do. No higher countries to do things for, no paperwork or crisis'. Of course he would probably have to do things if things happened here to Russia. Which would be difficult to deal with. But if Alfred was here, then the other could help him. He still didn't trust Toris completely after all, kind of hard to.<p>

Pulling the book up to his lap he opened the page. He would never be caught unaware again! Turning to the back of the first entry, he read the second one.

_I've noticed that Alfred started avoiding me not to long after he arrived, though he does seem interested in teaching me English, I have learned a few new words from my time learning from him. I was very happy when he did show up, though he was tired from the travel. He had arrived so quickly, but it seemed that he was exhausted. I thought that was the reason at first to his avoiding me. But he didn't seem to want to be in the same room with me alone. It really got on my nerves after awhile. I guess I can understand why though, he is used to my older self, and he looked guilty when I said it, so it was obviously true. I know I can't be like Russia, and I think that Alfred felt like he was cheating. I will forgive him when I'm older, I am sure. Still, I was still frustrated though because I wanted Alfred to think of me and love me just as he did my older self. And it was obvious that he was struggling to stay away from me, it would have been sweet and cute in any other given situation, and he doesn't seem to get the hint that I want to be with him. So I made it very clear to him, and things got better afterwards. What I did to fix things was-_

Ivan sighed, why did half the page have to be gone? It was probably something important to. He didn't want Alfred ignoring him. Closing the book and deciding to keep his promise to just read one entry ahead so he wouldn't spoil too much for himself, but to avoid his sister while she was apparently lusting after him. He shuttered, not wanting to think of that. Repressing that memory, he thought back to the entry. Alfred would avoid him because he was younger, yeah okay, that made sense. The other would also be exhausted after he got here, which was good to know.

Well, it had been some time since Toris had left, sometime after breakfast of course, and it was getting close to dinner now. Lithuania had said it was awhile away, but still. Ivan heard the door open and looked up to see Toris, _"Ah, Mr. Russia, America is here."_ Ivan smiled, standing up and going to the door, the brunette stepped out of the way for him to go in. Looking around, he didn't see anybody.

_"Where is he?"_

_"Mr. America went to one of the rooms to sleep. He wanted to see you, but I just now found you..."_ Ivan supposed he could understand that, he was somewhat upset about it though, he nodded, _"I put him in one of the guest rooms, I could show you which one if you want Mr. Russia."_ Nodding again, he looked back at Toris, who started walking towards the stairs. Ivan followed until they got to one of the doors, the older man opening it so that they could see in. Ivan leaned forward to look inside as well, and there, laying fully clothed on the bed, was Alfred, eyes closed and not moving as the door creaked, seeming asleep. Ivan watched the blond for awhile, remembering Lithuania was there, he straightened and looked at the other.

_"Alright, thank you Toris."_ Ivan said, nodding, Lithuania closed the door and seemed to understand the dismissal as he walked away, not looking back. Waiting a few seconds Ivan looked back at the door, shuffling his feet a little, he reached for the handle but hesitated a moment later. Staring at the door handle for a long while, he finally opened the door and went inside, closing it behind him before he could change his mind. Alfred still slept peacefully and that made Ivan relax a little, putting the book down on a surface close by and hesitantly stepping closer to the bed. The blond was laying on his side, one are curled under him and the other thrown over the bed awkwardly, shoes still on and breath rising steadily.

Ivan smiled down at the blond, sitting onto the bed for a moment. The trip must have been tiring if he was so exhausted that he just collapsed and fell asleep onto the bed without even changing into more comfortable clothes. Watching the other sleep for a moment, Ivan crawled a bit closer and laid down next to Alfred, moving under the arm so that he could rest against Alfred's chest. The blond sighed and wrapped the arm closer around Ivan.

Blushing a lot at such close proximity, he closed his eyes, resting his head against Alfred's chest. Gripping the jacket Alfred was wearing in his hand, Ivan knew it wasn't normal to fall asleep so late at night, and he wasn't tired in the slightest. But he could get used to sleeping this close to Alfred. And maybe when the other woke up he wouldn't avoid him. That didn't seem like a pleasant thought.

* * *

><p>Alfred felt himself waking up, but he wanted to sleep more, but parts of his body were kind of chilly, he was laying on blankets he knew, but it would be so much effort to pull them over himself. There was something warm in front of him that he was holding, maybe a cat or Tony, he kind of clung to things when sleeping. Well, if it was Tony, he couldn't be mad, because he should have known better if he didn't want a hug. Not bothering to open his eyes, he grabbed the blanket under his hand, lifting himself a bit to get it out from under him with a pull and then pulling it over himself, up to his shoulders. Wrapping his arm back around the war object, Alfred started to drift off to sleep again.<p>

He felt the thing move a bit in his grip, but it didn't last too long, still Tony was smaller than that, wasn't he? Maybe he grew using some sort of alien technology or something. Blinking his eyes open somewhat, he looked at what he was holding. Little Ivan's head nuzzled against him, humming sleepily like he had just woken up too. Alfred stared. And stared, "Ivan?" He asked, receiving another hum and the other to look up at him, violet eyes blinking open.

_"What?"_ Ivan asked. Yeah, that was Ivan. But no reason to panic, even if he was still extremely cute, more so now it seemed with that look and the position. Still, they were both fully clothed. There was nothing wrong here with this picture. Other then Ivan was sleeping with him. Yeah, just that part. Alfred slowly removed his arm, backing up a bit.

Ivan pouted internally as Alfred shed away, so he was going to ignore him? He felt a small bit of despair fill him at that, _"I-Ivan, what are you doing here?"_

_"It is my future house. You came to teach me English, remember?"_ Ivan asked, playing with his scarf as he laid on the bed. Should he ask Alfred about avoiding him now? No, it was probably too soon, and anyway that wasn't completely proven yet. Hopefully this wouldn't last too long, Alfred couldn't avoid him forever, right?

_"Huh?"_ Alfred asked as he looked around, _"Oh, right...but you weren't here when I fell asleep were you?"_ Had Ivan been in the room? How could have missed that, even if he had just sort of crashed out on the bed. Ivan shook his head.

_"No, after."_ Alfred nodded, deciding that was a little better, at least he hadn't missed the others presence entirely. Ivan looked at him, _"So um...how did you get here so fast?"_

_"Oh, I flew over."_ Ivan's eyes went wide.

_"You can fly?"_

_"Oh not like a bird and I have wings or I float or anything like that." Alfred corrected, "Like a car, except it flies."_ Oh more demons, _"It's pretty cool, I'll show you sometime."_ Alfred said, smiling, it seemed like he was normal. Ivan smiled, nodding.

_"Yes, I would like to see that."_ Even though planes were scary. But now that Alfred was here that meant more things would start working again like the lights.

_"I saw Toris here, he's been helping you?"_ Alfred asked, sounding a bit worried. Ivan nodded.

_"Yeah, he's been taking me to history lessons and stuff with the world. But I want to learn English before I learn all that."_ Not exactly a lie, _"And now you're here."_ Alfred nodded.

_"Here to teach good old American English. But I'm hungry at the moment."_

_"Of course, we don't have to start now. Toris is nice, he makes really good food."_

_"Yeah, the best burgers too, he came and helped me around the house for a while."_

_"Oh, that's nice."_ Ivan said, smiling. It was good that they could even share servants when they lived so far away, maybe the distance was less now or something. Or the demons moved fast enough for it not to matter...probably the last one, _"Though it's dark, so he's probably asleep now."_ Ivan informed, creeping closer to Alfred, _"Or we could make something."_ Maybe Alfred could teach him how to make a hamburger. Alfred crawled away again.

_"I think I'll just go back to sleep."_ Ivan nodded, planning on cuddling next to Alfred once the other was asleep. The blond watched Ivan for awhile and he was hopeful that Alfred would just give up and cuddle with him anyway,_ "Um...don't you have your own bed?"_ Ivan sort of felt like beating the life out of Alfred at that moment, though part of him kind of wanted to cry, maybe just a little.

_"Oh, um y-yeah."_ Ivan muttered, sliding out of the bed, _"O-okay."_ Ivan said, turning and walking away and resisting the growing urge to hurt Alfred. He walked out of the room and sat by the door, pulling his knees up to his chest and glaring angrily at the wall opposite of him. If Alfred thought he could sleep with him and then act like nothing happened he so had another thing coming. He made a mental note to himself to instill better morals in his husband when he was older. Oh wait, his journal! Ivan sprang up and opened the door again, he saw Alfred look up from the bed, jumping a bit. Ivan grabbed his book and closed the door again, not calm enough to have a talk with Alfred yet.

How did he get Alfred to listen? Maybe he would try in the morning to talk to him.

Alfred sighed, laying his head back down, a little disappointed. Still, best for Ivan to stay away from him so they didn't end up sleeping together again. In both senses of the word. He closed his eyes, willing sleep to come.

* * *

><p>Ivan was very close to dropping a piano on Alfred's head. It had been five days. Five very long, very irritating days since Alfred had come over. Ivan couldn't get the blond alone! Alfred would purposely have Toris there during any time period when they were supposed to be alone in. If Alfred walking into a room where it was just Ivan, he would turn around and walk straight out without a word and if he returned it would be Lithuania. When Ivan had tried sending Toris out of the room for something, Alfred had volunteered to help with whatever chore it was that Ivan had materialized. If Ivan sent Toris away for the day Alfred would either go outside and not come back until after Ivan was long asleep or he would stay locked in his room until Toris got back. He had tried everything, trying to get Alfred drunk, trying to seduce the other short of tearing off his clothes and laying naked in Alfred's bed - which sounded like a good idea at first, but it was a little too embarrassing to actually seriously consider.<p>

Nothing, nothing was working. He had asked Alfred to even show him things, like how to work the water to take a bath. The blond had seemed very unsettled about that and said he couldn't show him how. So he still had to have Toris draw a bath whenever he wanted one. Even turning on the lights required Lithuania to be in the room.

He really wanted to spend time with Alfred, whether talking or sleeping, mostly cuddling. Talking about the weather by themselves would seem like a blessing at this point! But oh no, not the irritation that was Alfred, he couldn't speak one word to him or even glance at him if Toris wasn't around. Lithuania was spending more time with Alfred then him it seemed! Over even his husband!

Ivan was getting sick of it. He walked into the kitchen where Toris was making food. No Alfred around, good, _"Toris, I need something that will make Alfred sleep for a while but not something that would hurt him."_ Even if the piano idea was pretty tempting. Lithuania gave him a strange look.

_"A-alright, I can do that."_ Ivan brightened. Toris was so good, not asking questions.

_"Good, put it in his food or drink tonight."_ Ivan said cheerfully, _"Make sure it is enough."_ Ivan frowned at the other, eyes furrowed, _"Or I may just drop the piano on your head."_ He smiled again, walking away. Toris couldn't help but feel very worried for his own safety as well as Alfred's. Ivan walked up the stairs and to Alfred's guest room, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" Alfred called. Ivan sighed.

_"It's me Alfred..."_ Ivan said, shuffling behind the door he knew would be locked. All the anger he had felt a moment ago seemed to melt away into hurt.

_"Oh um, I'm a bit busy at the moment, but I'll be down in a minute."_

_"T-that's fine, I was just going to ask if you would join me...and Toris."_ Ivan gritted the others name, _"For dinner once it's done."_

_"Oh yeah, no problem! I'll see you guys down there."_ Ivan waited a moment, hoping that Alfred would open the door anyway to face him, of course that didn't happen. That was fine, let the games begin. He smirked, walking away and not feeling the least bit guilty for what he had planned. If this didn't work he would try emotional breakdown. Nobody could stand seeing their married ones cry. Even if it would be degrading. Ivan walked into the dining room, arranging the chairs once again so that no matter what Alfred would have no choice to sit next to him. Pushing the other chairs away from the table, Ivan sat at the head, with one chair to each side of him. He played with the candle that he had left there some time before, he just liked knowing where it was in case the lights didn't turn on again.

Playing with it with an absent mind he looked up when Toris came in with the plates, Alfred following behind with the drinks. Alfred put the drinks down first, but put one of them where there was no chair before he pulled up one from the side and sat in it. Ivan narrowed his eyes, mood darkening as Toris hesitantly put the food down for everybody, Ivan gave Lithuania a lot that he hoped translated into 'you better have done what I asked.' As he grabbed his fork and took a bite of it, _"Toris, I'll be needing you to place an order for a piano."_ Lithuania gulped heavily.

_"Y-yes Mr. Russia."_

_"Oh, are you going to learn piano?"_ Alfred asked curiously. Ivan glared at him while smiling.

_"Something like that."_ 'I hope it hurts.'

Ivan took another bite innocently, though Toris seemed to be too nervous to eat. Alfred started eating, gulping it down as quickly as he normally did. When he was finished, Alfred sighed, patting his stomach, _"That was awesome, thanks Toris!"_ He said, obviously about to leave. Ivan shot Toris a look before speaking.

_"Ah wait Alfred!"_ Ivan said, causing the other to pause, _"I um had a question about English..."_ It would get him to stay longer anyway, he would just have to keep making up questions.

_"Oh alright, what is it?"_

_"What is the um...difference in pronunciation between K and C?" Alfred smiled._

_"Oh that's easy, you see the K..."_ Alfred frowned, _"The K and C are different because...Um..."_ Alfred furrowed his eyebrows in thought, _"There's an h and...no, that's not it...um..."_ Ivan had to hold in a smile. This was working better then he thought it would, though he did kind of want to know, _"There's a slight difference in pronunciation like camp and um...sometimes the k is silent...but when it's pronounced it sounds different by..."_ Alfred rested his head on his hand, looking stumped. Ivan watched for awhile for an answer, but Alfred's eyes slowly closed over his blue eyes before the other slumped to the floor. Well, guess he would never know. He smiled at Toris.

_"Thank you Toris. And don't worry, the piano's not for you. Now, I need to get him up to his room, can you do that? I need to go get something."_ Ivan said, smiling. Toris hesitated a moment before nodding and standing up.

_"I hope you aren't planning on doing anything to America...sir."_

_"No, he'll be fine. I just want to talk to him."_ Ivan said, getting up and walking away. He walked down to the basement and went to a box that was labeled with a date on it. Opening it again, Ivan pulled out the chains sitting inside, putting them over his shoulder he smiled and went back up the stairs. Let's see Alfred run now.

* * *

><p>Alfred groaned a bit, his head feeling kind of fuzzy as he opened his eyes slowly, blinking away the haze that seemed to linger in them. He moved his arms that were over his head only to find them tied. Frowning, he looked up, "Oh good, you're awake." Ivan giggled, Alfred looked towards the sound to see Ivan sitting on the bed that they were both on.<p>

_"Ivan? What...What's going on?"_ Alfred asked confused, moving his hands around again.

_"I thought that it was about time for us to have a little talk."_

_"A-about what?"_ Alfred asked. What did he need to be chained up for to talk about?

_"You have been avoiding me."_ Alfred shifted a bit, Ivan had noticed? _"It's because I'm younger isn't it? I know you keep comparing me to my future self."_ And what hurt was that Ivan couldn't even compete with his older self. The blond stared at Ivan.

_"H-how did you-"_

_"It was obvious!"_ Ivan yelled, _"You keep running away from me and it's not okay! I hate it!"_ Alfred winced a bit, he wasn't running from anything, he was just trying to protect Ivan from him.

_"Look Ivan I'm sorry if you feel like that but-"_

_"No, you've had time to talk."_ Ivan growled, _"You can't just...you can't just have sex with me and ignore me!"_ Ivan said, blushing a bit and looking down, shoulders slumping forward, _"T-That's not how it works."_ It wasn't suppose to anyway, not when they were married, _"I know I don't know as much stuff like my older self. Like about you and things."_ He said, looking up again to glare, _"And I can't if you keep treating me like trash."_

_"N-no, it's not like that I swear!"_ Ivan crossed his arms, looking at Alfred in disbelief.

_"Really?"_ Ivan asked thickly.

_"Really! I just didn't want to you know...take advantage of you again, y-your younger now."_ Though when Ivan put it like 'you had sex and then ignored me' that actually sounded more like him being an ass then him doing a heroic deed. Kind of like wham, bam, thank you. Ivan narrowed his eyes.

_"I am over a hundred years old, and technically older then you. I can make my own decisions. I run a nation Alfred, how immature do you think I am!"_ Alfred stared blankly.

_"Um...I guess you have a point there..." _How many times had he been upset because of how people treated him because of his physical age?

_"Besides, sixteen is the age most people are getting married."_

_"Oh yeah, weird time period and everything."_ Alfred said, making a face.

_"So, you will stop avoiding me at every turn?"_

_"Y-yeah...I can do that. Sorry."_ Alfred muttered. Ivan smiled.

_"Good, and try not to be so oblivious, it pisses me off."_ Alfred pouted a bit, so what if he was known as not-being-able-to-read-the-atmosphere nation? He could totally be observant if he wanted!

_"Fine, fine! Jeez, now can you let me go?"_ Ivan crawled up to Alfred and sat on the blonde's hips, but didn't touch the chains.

_"No."_ Ivan said, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck, _"Not until you have sex with me again."_ Ivan muttered, resting his forehead and looking into Alfred's eyes with determination, despite the large blush across his cheeks that trailed up to his ears. The blue eyes widened, but Alfred couldn't help but feel a certain want in the pit of his stomach. He smiled a bit.

"Always the bipolar manipulator." He muttered before connecting his lips with Ivan's softly before pulling back and looking confused, _"Wait, how did I get like this?"_ Ivan chuckled a bit before shutting the blond up with another kiss.


	9. Exploring

**Chapter 9: Exploring**

**Word Count: 3,352  
><strong>

**Sorry for the long time in between updates. Computer exploded**

* * *

><p>Ivan wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, deepening the kiss as he settled himself on the others lap. He felt the mouth under his open and lick lightly against his lip. A small shiver going down his spine he opened his mouth slowly, letting the begging tongue inside. It pressed against different spots in his mouth hungrily, making him feel warm and let out small noises that he was glad the taller couldn't hear.<p>

Breath becoming a danger didn't seem very important at the moment either, moving his tongue back against the one in his mouth, just getting a tease of what Alfred tasted like. Ivan finally pulled away, panting across Alfred's neck as he looked down slightly with just concentrating on breathing. He heard the other try and catch his breath as well but he felt a tongue lick at a place just above his neck, making his body shiver with want for the sensitive spot to be touched. A hot rapid breath appeared by his ear, "Unchain me." Alfred seemed to purr.

Ivan shifted a bit, looking up into the blue eyes again, that had darkened slightly. Raising up to his knees he put his hands on the shackles holding Alfred, but paused. He didn't want Alfred to run away again, but he also didn't really know enough to imitate the last time they did something like this. Debating for a moment, Ivan settled on freeing only one hand. Alfred didn't complain when Ivan moved back down and placed a kiss on Alfred's lips.

The hand came up to his waist, pulling him close as Alfred slipped it under Ivan's shirt, warm hand mapping out his back. Sighing at the sensation, Ivan put his mouth to the others neck, licking at it hesitantly, but more enthusiastically as Alfred encouraged it with a few muttered words as well as turning his head slightly to expose more skin. Nipping lightly at it occasionally as well, part of him wanting to bite down and leave a mark that would take days to fade, but he resisted.

Alfred dipped his hand back along his spine, following the form of his body before pulling back out, gripping the shirt and tugging at it and making a small sound of want that was really so cute. Ivan didn't pull away quite yet, having fun with the tan neck a moment longer as he sucked at it, causing the other to let out a low groan, squirming under him impatiently. Complying to the slight pull at his shirt he pulled back, looking at the red mark starting to form. He found he quite liked that view. Alfred pulled at his shirt again, drawing his attention away and sliding his shirt off over his head. He didn't pay much attention to where he threw it as he started on the blonde's shirt.

Pulling it over Alfred's head he soon realized that he couldn't really get it all the way off. Leaving it to hang at the chain and out of the way, he looked back down to the half naked body below him, licking his lips and trailing his hands slowly down the body, feeling the muscles under the warm, sun kissed skin. Exploring the others body almost curiously. He felt Alfred's hand move against his shoulders, but moved up to crawl under his scarf.

Ivan sucked in a breath as Alfred moved his fingers against the sensitive skin. He let out small sounds and leaning his head forward, eyes closing. Alfred didn't let up, causing him to start shivering, biting his lips to keep in the pleasure, or try to. It seemed that, despite his efforts small sounds got past him mouth until he groaned. Alfred's mouth came up to connect with his mouth, eating up the sounds. Alfred moved, shifting his hips a bit and that was about the only warning before Alfred rolled over so that he laid on top of Ivan, starting to kiss Ivan's lips longingly. Ivan made a small noise in protest at the position change, but at the same time wrapped his arms around the others broader shoulders to hold him closer and feeling the exposed skin and muscle. At least his neck wasn't being molested anymore, but he was still shuttering in the after affect of it.

Starting to grind against the other beneath him slowly and teasingly. Ivan gasped for a moment, eyes widening in a bit of surprise before closing to enjoy the pleasure provided, clutching the blond and moaning a bit. After he decided that the teasing pace wasn't good enough, he started moving back against the blond, trying to create more of the wonderful friction. Alfred kissed the other down his jawline to his ear, "Ivan."

_"Y-yes?"_ The younger groaned out.

_"If you really want this then I need to go get something."_ He felt Ivan's grip tighten.

_"Why?"_ Ivan asked, a bit nervously, slowing the pace down. Alfred really wasn't going to leave was he? But Ivan liked where this was going, very much so. Ivan frowned, he suddenly turned, taking Alfred by surprise and sitting on the others, legs on each side of the others hips. He kissed Alfred's lips roughly, biting the warm flesh there a bit before starting to grind slowly again, groaning almost the same time Alfred did, _"No."_ He answered simply.

_"But Iva-"_ Alfred's words were cut off by another groan and short, heavy pants, squirming under Ivan and making small noises of pleasure mixed with a bit of struggling protest. It was actually pretty cute. Alfred moved his arm around Ivan's waist, "_Ivan don't, I'm just going to go to the bathroom to get something-"_ Ivan leaned over and kissed Alfred again, silencing the other once more as he continued moving against the other. He was more then a little pleased with the sounds the other made, which meant he had to be doing something right. It encouraged Ivan to continue moving his hips down against the other, making him release some moans of his own.

He pulled back, breathing heavily and looking down at Alfred, who seemed to be done protesting. Ivan moved away slightly to rid himself of the rest of his clothes before looking at Alfred's pants, trying to pull them off, _"Ah, here."_ Alfred said, moving his free hand down to unbutton the jeans, which was pretty difficult with only one hand. Ivan tilted his head a bit in curiosity, but decided he would ask about that later.

Ivan grabbed Alfred's hand and pulled it to him, nuzzling into the hand slightly before taking two, then three fingers into his mouth. He could do this from memory. After a moment of getting impatient, Ivan released the fingers from his mouth, licking his lips slightly at the aftermath of the slight taste. Guiding the hand to rest on the small of his back, he let go, leaning in to kiss Alfred. He felt the wet fingers slide down the curve of his spin to his ass, causing him to shiver slightly at the cold moisture against his warm body. One of the fingers slipped inside, moving past the ring of muscles to feel against the inner walls.

Making a small noise, Ivan put his head on Alfred's shoulder, trying to ignore the strangeness and look for the amazing pleasure that would come from the process. Alfred licked at the others neck, continuing to stretch the other, listening to the moans and groans from the stimulation that Alfred gave. He enjoyed how sensitive Ivan was sometimes, but saliva still wasn't the best, he'd need to think on that later, he just knew it. Thrusting his three fingers in and out, continuing to nuzzle into Ivan's neck until he pulled them out, deciding that was good enough.

Ivan whined a bit at the lack of Alfred's fingers, feeling strangely empty. He shifted, wondering how to proceed a moment, he had an idea, though he wished Alfred was in charge. Lifting up, he moved back a bit, feeling Alfred's length against his ass. He blushed a bit, especially as Alfred gasped, looking at him longingly. Biting his lip and looking down, Ivan moved a bit so that it was lined up with his entrance and pushed down completely. Bad idea. He let out a small scream of pain, sitting still and shaking at the pain.

Alfred, instead of thrusting up like his body screamed at him to do, fueled his sexual frustration into using his free fist to bang back against the headboard behind him a couple of times before gripping it firmly, "Fuuuuck, Ivan." He moaned in pleasure, after he calmed down a bit he painted out, "G-go slow..." Ivan didn't say anything, curling his hands into fists over Alfred's stomach, trying to get over the pain from his rashness. Taking a couple shaky breaths, he rolled his hips a bit in experimentation. Alfred let out a loud moan and bucked his hips up in response, unable to hold back.

Letting out a small noise, Ivan closed his eyes and continued moving against the other, ignoring the pain with difficulty. He listened as Alfred moaned and would hiss out some English, back arching slightly sometimes, the warm hand coming to grip his hip. Glad that he was getting at least getting such positive responses. Then he suddenly moaned, eyes flying wide as something inside of him was hit that made pleasure wash over him, his length twitching as well.

Aiming for that spot again, Ivan moaned breathlessly, the pain being erased easily as it was struck each time by the large appendage inside of him. It was really amazing, if only it didn't hurt so much. Alfred groaned out some more English that Ivan didn't understand really, not having the brain capacity to even try translating it. He felt heat building in him, almost unbearable but at the same time amazingly delicious.

He suddenly felt Alfred gripping his length and stroking it. It was too much for Ivan to handle, only a thrust or two later and his back curled, shouting out loudly as he reached the peak of his pleasure. Slumping forward a bit, he felt Alfred thrust up into him, grip on his hip tightening and moaning before Ivan felt his insides being painted. Wincing a bit at a slight sting, it seemed far off as he relaxed on top of Alfred's chest in bliss. He listened to the other breathing for a moment before he finally moved off of the other a bit, laying on his side next to the blond and cuddling into his side.

Alfred moved to his side as well, wrapping his arm around Ivan's waist, holding him close and resting his head against Ivan's. It was nice, relaxing like this. Ivan let his eyes close, happy even with the pain, "You should be more gentle with yourself." Alfred sighed out finally, _"You're probably bleeding."_ Ivan nodded, probably.

_"It'll heal really soon though."_

_"And for your information, I was going to just go and get some lube."_

_"What?"_ Ivan asked, confused.

_"Lube is something that...makes sex between males less painful."_ Ivan made a small 'o' and shrugged, nuzzling his head into Alfred's chest, getting comfortable and happy to just sleep now, _"Um...Ivan?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"Could you...unchain me?"_ Alfred questioned, looking down at the other. Ivan looked up at him, blinking almost as if he had forgotten before a smirk spread across the younger's face that was so familiar before Ivan laid his head back down.

_"No. It suits you."_

"You really don't change much." Alfred muttered, closing his eyes.

* * *

><p><em>"So wait...all those times you asked me to help you take a bath it was actually because you don't know how to like turn the water on?"<em> Alfred questioned, raising an eyebrow. Ivan pouted slightly, looking away and blushing a bit. He had only asked once or twice.

_"Yes."_

_"Right...well how about I show you what a shower is and show you how to do that?"_

_"A shower?"_ Ivan questioned, looking up, tilting his head to the side slightly as he did when curious.

_"Yeah, it's like rain, except warm and it's from the ceiling."_ Alfred said, reaching into the bathtub and turning on the facet, aware of Ivan watching his movements closely. Feeling the water a moment, he started the shower, letting the water run, glad it wasn't pointed towards the opening. Ivan jumped a bit, looking at the rain coming from just one spot. Strange. Alfred held a hand out to him, probably offering for him to come in. Grabbing it, he accepted the help as he stepped into the bath-shower place, the ground was slippery after all. The blond got in behind him, closing the somewhat clear material around the bath.

It was a bit darker and seemed a bit strange, he looked at it curiously, _"It's so that the water doesn't get out and make a mess."_ Alfred explained simply, smiling a bit at how cute Ivan was when he was questioning the world around him.

_"Why is it clear?"_

_"I don't really know."_ It was Russia's house after all. Ivan excepted the answer for the moment as Alfred grabbed what he assumed was the shampoo, he should have gone to his shower with Ivan, but then they would probably have to get dressed or walk around naked. At least Ivan had seemed to heal from last night. He put some shampoo on his hand before handing the bottle to Ivan, who took it and just stared for a moment before looking up at Alfred in confusion, "Oh um...right..." He said, shaking his head, he had to stop forgetting that Ivan wouldn't know this sort of stuff, _"Here, I'll help, okay?"_ Ivan nodded, putting the strange container down. He wasn't quite sure what it was made of or what was inside it but it was interesting and he sort of wanted to know what the strange concoction in Alfred's hand.

_"What is it?"_ He asked curiously, touching Alfred's hand and pushing his finger into the substance curiously. It felt funny too.

_"Shampoo, it's to wash hair."_ Ivan blinked, confused, water washed hair, didn't it? Strange. He just shrugged, but then Alfred put his hands with the strange substance in his hair. Ivan moved his head at the strange contact a bit, "Try keeping your head tilted up." Confused by the request, Ivan looked up at the ceiling. Alfred laughed, moving his head gently so that it wasn't so strained, thank goodness, he saw Alfred grinning brightly, _"Not that much."_ Smiling back, he just let Alfred do whatever the other was doing. He let his eyes close a bit, surprised at how nice it was to feel the others fingers in his hair, massaging the skin underneath.

He wouldn't have ever imagined it to be so relaxing to have somebody else do this, but it really was. Watching Alfred through half-lids, he hoped the blond didn't notice that he was looking at him in all of his naked glory. His thoughts were broken when Alfred pulled his hands away. Opening his eyes completely, he felt Alfred leading him backwards under the running water, one hand resting on the back of Ivan's head, encouraging him to lean his head back still. Closing his eyes as he felt the water starting to get close to the sensitive area.

A warm hand landed on his forehead, moving the foamy stuff and his hair back so it wasn't close to his eyes. After only a moment he felt a pair of lips over his own. Ivan tried opening his eyes, but the water was still too close so he just blinked rapidly before giving up and closing them, just relaxing into the slight kiss so their lips were molded together better. Far too soon for his liking, Alfred pulled away, a small chuckling coming from the other. Ivan pulled his head out of the water, blinking and running his hand through his hair to get the water to stop dripping into his eyes. His eyes stung a bit though.

Giving the other a questioning look, he only received a smile in response, which he gladly returned. Alfred started putting the shampoo in his own hair, _"Oh by the way, I was thinking that we could go out today."_

_"Out? Like outside?"_ Ivan clarified, watching as Alfred easily washed the shampoo out of his own hair under the stream of water even while he spoke.

_"Yeah, I can't speak Russian or anything, so it might be a little difficult. We could bring Toris if you-"_

_"Um no, that's okay, I'm sure we can manage."_

_"Okay."_ Alfred agreed easily, _"But yeah, I haven't seen you leave much since I've been here. Though I guess you wouldn't know how to work a car. But I thought you would like to you know, see Moscow and things."_ Ivan nodded rapidly.

_"Yes, I would very much like to see it!"_ Ivan smiled enthusiastically, it would probably be so different. But now that Alfred was here, he was positive that no demons would come to try and eat him.

* * *

><p>Ivan looked around curiously, looking up at the buildings around him and smiling happily. It was still somewhat strange to think that this was his country, and yet it seemed so right somehow. Still, it was amazing; and huge. There were people walking in the streets and driving their own demons. People of all ages, children, people close to his or Alfred's age, adults and even elders with white hair here and there. It was inspiring to just see so many people that he represented being so...alive, <em>"Ivan, there you are, you shouldn't run off like that."<em>

_"Alfred! This place is amazing!"_

_"Um okay? We haven't really seen any tourist attractions yet."_

_"What?"_

_"Um...usually like places known for being pretty? I guess."_ That was the best way he knew how to describe it anyway, "Sometimes statues of important people or um..." National icons? Like there was Liberty, he wasn't really sure how to describe that in a couple words. What did Russia have though?

_"But it is pretty."_ Ivan said, minus the demons, but that couldn't be helped much, _"There's no death or despair either."_ No illnesses or war going on, people looked healthy. Though he would miss the joy and celebration that followed Ivan the III getting more land for...Russia.

_"Um...yeah?"_

_"So where are these tourist attractions?"_

_"Um well...I know the Red Square."_

_"What's that?"_ Ivan asked curiously.

_"You'll see."_ Alfred smiled. Ivan smiled, taking Alfred's hand. The only thing he really regretted about being excited in exploring was that he left his journal at home. Well, nothing too bad could happen today, right?

* * *

><p><strong>100+ Reviews!<strong>


	10. Day Out

**Chapter 10: Day out  
><strong>

**Word Count: 5,214  
><strong>

**Sorry that this took like forever to get out. And it's only 5K Should have been more, but I decided to leave it there. Hope you all enjoy and I apologize again for the delay. I work 6 out of 7 days of the week so it's slow going.  
><strong>

**Also, Neko does not know what Red Square looks like or what Russian clothing stores look like. Please forgive her if you do know and she is wrong.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"It tastes better then you probably think."<em> Alfred encouraged. Ivan looked up at the blond before looking back down to the challenge in front of him. It would probably make Alfred very pleased if he tried...but it didn't look very tasty at all. Adjusting his grip around the base, which was a tan or light brown sort of color. Alfred didn't say anything to rush him, then again with him watching closer then a hawk watched a rabbit, he really didn't need to say anything. Looking at the white...substance that Ivan really didn't know what to call it or how to describe it. That there was the major problem, it did not look like something humans were generally suppose to eat. Dripping from the tip, it was clear that it was not going to wait up for him either.

Taking a breath, he decided to just try it, hoping that it wasn't as distasteful as he assumed. Closing his eyes, he gave it a small lick right across the tip, where it was dripping. He was surprised at how sweet it was, putting his mouth around it to get more in before pulling back, letting the thick creamy stuff sit in his mouth a moment before swallowing. Ivan grinned up at Alfred, _"It tastes really good!"_ The taller chuckled, ruffling his hair and seemed amused by the response, taking a bite of his own 'ice cream' that he had started a while ago when they had first bought them from the stand. His was almost gone.

Taking another lick/bite out of his own 'food' - though Ivan doubted it could be called that - he continued looking around the streets of what Alfred had informed him was the Red Square, a popular tourist attraction...whatever that was. It was busy, there were so many people that he could barely count them and they all seemed to be doing something. Things for sale here and there that occasionally Ivan pulled Alfred towards to look at things, and vise versa. It was somewhat endearing the way Alfred would get really excited over something. Then again, Ivan found himself very fascinated with things that were being sold and what was there.

Alfred said he didn't have much Russian currency though, since he had to go to a bank to exchange the money. But he had been kind enough to show Ivan his current currency. It was a lot different from the silver coins he was used to. The paper-like currency was the strangest. At least the coins were more familiar to him, but he supposed that he would have to trust Alfred with all the currency. Hopefully the blond wasn't one to spend too much. Ivan munched on the base of the ice cream, the weird brown...thing that didn't taste as sweet as the white stuff, but it was still a bit sweet.

Putting the small bit of food left into his mouth, Ivan chewed on the slightly crunchy base. A couple of people walking by stopped and said something, seeming directed at him, smiling a bit. He smiled back at them and Alfred waved before they smiled a bit more and continued walking, "What did they say?" Ivan asked curiously.

_"I have no idea."_ Alfred answered happily, seeming undeterred by that fact, _"Um...maybe we should try to find clothes somewhere else."_

_"But it seems nice here."_ Ivan smiled.

_"We can come back after you get some clothes though."_

_"Promise?"_ Ivan questioned, looking up at Alfred, who nodded.

_"Yep cross my heart and hope to die."_

_"What?"_

_"Oh it's...it's like giving you my word."_ Ivan nodded, thinking it a strange way to do so, but didn't question it any further as he followed Alfred, who seemed a bit lost, but with all the people it was easy to get lost in here. It actually took a long time finding their way out of the Red Square and then after that it seemed to take even longer for a 'clothing store' which Ivan was pretty sure Alfred meant they were looking for a tailor, but he didn't bother correcting the other.

When Alfred finally let out a small shout of victory, drawing the attention of some around them, they walked into a store. Ivan was fascinated by the set up really, there were some people there as well that were looking through clothes that hung from metal rods that were put together and attached to the floor it looked like. There was quite a lot of different clothes, Alfred lead him over to one side of the store.

Ivan watched the blond curiously as he seemed to look through some things, _"What are you doing?"_

_"Trying to find some things that are your size."_ Alfred replied, since he didn't really know what size Ivan was, not now or even before. Then again, it wasn't helping that it was in Russian. Giving up and just pulling a couple of jeans from different stacks. Grabbing a few shirts as well, he looked at Ivan, who had a sort of confused look on his face.

_"But...don't we get them tailored?"_

_"Oh right, no, a new system came in a few hundred years ago, during the industrial age, see now clothes have um...five sizes for shirts and several for jeans, so that everybody can just pick the size they fit into best and buy it easily at any clothing store...does that makes sense?"_ Alfred was actually proud of how much he knew about it, then again it had happened when he was alive and about.

_"I guess."_ Ivan said, still unsure of it.

_"Anyway, I think one of these will fit, here I'm sure we can try them on somewhere..."_ Alfred trailed off, looking around before walking up to somebody, "Um, excuse me, do you speak English?" They stared at him blankly, looking confused, "Worth a try...um, we want to try these on?" Alfred said, holding the clothes in his arms out. She tilted her head and pointed at the checkout. He shook his head, grabbing one of the shirts and holding it up to himself. She looked confused a moment later before she smiled, nodding and waving her hand for them to follow her. Alfred sighed in relief and followed.

Ivan wasn't far behind, somewhat curious about the exchange, but remained quiet as they were led somewhere near the back of the store that had little...closets? That's the best he could describe them as. She opened one of them for them, _"Okay, Here you go Ivan, try these clothes on and see if any of them fit okay? And when one does, put it aside from the others so we know." _Ivan hesitated a moment before nodding, grabbing the clothes that Alfred held out to him and starting inside the small room.

The worker smiled, giving a small wave to Alfred as she started walking away. Alfred would have tried saying thank you in Russian, but he doubted he could say that, was it spasibo? He thought so...or maybe that meant please. Eh, stupid Russia not teaching him Russian. It wasn't like he could figure it out himself, everything that came out of their mouths always sounded like something to do with fancy pasta to him.

Ivan blinked at the mirror that was inside of the room, he couldn't help but question the point of having such a big mirror inside the wall. Perhaps to see what the clothes looked like better. Shrugging it off, he started taking off the clothes he was familiar with. He kind of doubted he would find anything he liked as much as he liked those, but it was a new world and the style of clothes had obviously changed dramatically. Picking up one of the articles of clothes that Alfred had handed him, he could tell they were trousers. But what caught his attention was a small thing in the front below the button. He stared at the strange thing that he apparently missed when he had worn Alfred's jeans.

Grabbing the small silver implement, Ivan pulled at it. There was a small and strange noise that came from it, and the two sides of the pants on either side came together with a line of shiny teeth closed up down the center. He would have to ask Alfred about that later. In the mean time, he shook his head at being so distracted from the task at hand and started pulling them on as Alfred had requested.

After he had found the ones that fit the best, Ivan pulled them off and pushed them aside before redressing back into his normal clothes. Opening the door, he looked around a bit, only carrying the shirt and trousers that fit him, not really sure what to do with the others. However he didn't see Alfred standing outside the small are with the closets. Well that's strange, Ivan could have sworn he left the blond right here. He must have wondered off. Walking out into the main area of the store, he looked around, still not seeing Alfred.

Where had he gone? After looking around in the store, he concluded that the blond was nowhere to be found. A familiar feeling of abandonment set in. But...maybe the other had decided to try on some clothes himself? Or he had just missed Alfred while walking around. Ivan nodded, he was just overreacting, the blond would be here somewhere, he wouldn't have just left right? His teeth worried at his bottom lip as he tried to think of a logical explanation for why the other had left that didn't include getting away from him.

When he felt a hand land on his shoulder he jumped in surprise, calming in a second when thinking it was probably Alfred, which was relieving. Then he realized that that was definitely not Alfred's hand. He looked behind him nervously to see Natalia. Of all the bad luck and curses in the world! He back up slightly, only running into some clothes, _"N-Natalia, w-what are you doing here?" _He asked nervously. Last he knew she was on her way to Alfred's country.

_"I was worried about you brother...I did not expect America to be with you though."_

_"I-I..." _What could he say that would make it so she didn't try hurting the other?

_"Do you really think that you are married to him brother? That is not possible. I thought of this on my way to go and kill him for touching you. But I realized you think that you are married to him."_

_"I-I..." _He wished his brain could think of something else to say, maybe some sort of protest or something to defend Alfred, but it seemed like he was just too nervous around her. Still, he swallowed and took a moment to breath, she obviously expecting a response. _"Th-that is because it is true."_

_"No brother, America has always hated you." _

Ivan shook his head in denial, _"No, that is not true." _Alfred had not done anything that had showed that he hated him, or even disliked...except when he avoided him, but that was just a misunderstanding.

_"He is using you dear brother, I saw him abandoned you just now while you were busy." _Ivan shook his head again in denial, Alfred wouldn't just leave, not after everything, _"Brother, I am wanting what is well for you. America has never loved you, nor have you two been married. He does not even know your language in this time. And he knows nothing of you. Besides, you two have a very unstable relationship."  
><em>

_"N-No...I...he..." _Ivan didn't know what to say, somehow it made sense...and yet in a lot of ways it didn't also. Natalia knelt down, putting her hand on his cheek.

_"But I love you brother, and would never lie to you, so let us marry now and have many beautiful children." _Ivan shook his head, trying to get the hand off his cheek and walking out of her grip, eying her nervously, however once she got that strange glint in her eyes, he turned and bolted towards the outside, ignoring the looks that the workers were giving them as his sister no doubt chased him.

As soon as he got out the doors, he looked behind him to see how close she was, he could see her through the door that was swinging shut, but then ran into something. Stumbling back a bit, he looked up at who he had run into, about to spout a hurried apology before bolting, but saw Alfred, who looked somewhat confused, _"Ivan? What's the matter?" _Alfred questioned, but a moment later Ivan heard the door fly open and they both looked over to see Natalia standing there.

"Belarus, what the hell? Can't you just fucking calm down for like a second?" Alfred growled, hand resting on Ivan's shoulder and moving to stand in between the two. The female country looked ready to murder the superpower.

"I will not calm down! You have taken advantage of my brother and spilled lies of marriage in his head!" Marriage? Oh right, Ivan had said that he had told his sister that they were married so that she wouldn't like rape him or something, which she probably would. Right...well if he denied it Belarus would probably think him even more a lying asshole, not to mention he wasn't really sure what would happen if she did believe him, maybe that would make Ivan more vulnerable to her attacks? He wasn't really sure, but he would go out on a limb and trust the younger's logic for now. Hopefully it wouldn't end with him being full of knives.

"Right that...Well I wasn't lying."

"Please." Belarus snorted, "Drop your lies, he won't believe them!"

"What are you talking about? I'm telling this to you, not him. He doesn't know English."

"That does not make you less guilty."

"Dude, you don't have to believe me. Ivan wanted to keep it a secret before mostly because he didn't want to see you get hurt, but seeing as he can't understand what I'm saying, I can tell you to back the fuck off." Okay, those facial expressions were totally worth it. Alfred smirked, it fit what he was saying and he couldn't help it, he loved being this harmlessly mischievous sometimes.

"Stop your lying you worthless pig!" She growled, pulling out her knives.

"Wow hey, you know I can take you and beat your ass into the ground, so why not avoid the scene?" Humans didn't really get it when they saw two people with super-human strength trying to kill each other. It caused a lot of panic and was usually looked down upon within their own kind and bosses. Belarus glared heatedly for several long seconds and Alfred wondered if she was going to attack anyway. But then she put her knives back...from wherever they came from, seriously where the hell did she put those? Was it like some sort of thing with their family, that they had some sort of magically mythical powers that only they possessed that made it so they could put weapons into a black hole that they could reach in and out of and it would only hide their weapons and be activated by them?

Because Alfred had once stolen Ivan's coat and had searched for that pipe. And what did he find? Not a pipe, just vodka and the others wallet and things like that. But then Ivan had come in, taken the jacket back angrily and _somehow_ pulled the trademark pipe from _somewhere_ in that jacket and proceeded to fight Alfred to the death. And Now he suspected that Belarus had that same ability, which meant it was genetic. So they were superh-villains. Still, if Alfred was somehow able to combine that DNA into his own, he would gain this ability and it would be awesome. Then he could shove it into Ivan's face what he had faced through the years! Oh wait, Belarus had said something...damn, it was probably important, but she was leaving so that was that. He turned to look at Ivan who was hiding completely behind him from Belarus' view, probably good considering that he was such a come-and-defile me sort of thing going on. Which was weird because before this whole situation, the other had always seemed to have a do-anything-I-don't-like-and-I-will-murder-you-in-the-cold-frozen-pits-of-hell-AKA-Russia. Or maybe that was just the looked he had usually given Alfred. No matter, still he wondered if they were somehow related.

_"What did you say?" _Ivan asked, looking up at him almost in awe, then again he was awesome.

_"Huh? Oh, I just told her that we were married."_

_"And she left you alone?"  
><em>

_"Well it took some convincing, but yeah, she left."_ Ivan frowned slightly, looking towards where his sister had faded away into. He hadn't really understood the conversation, but he was very worried. Natalia wasn't one to give up and call it quits, she was very determined a lot of the time. And considering how determined she acted about - Ivan shuddered - having children together and marrying he didn't think she would give up that easily. Which meant she was planning for something for when they let down their guard. He would have to be careful in the near future. But in the mean time they were safe, so he didn't have to worry about it yet.

Instead his thoughts instantly refocused on what Belarus had said. Obviously she didn't know what she was talking about...but still, _"Alfred, why did you leave me alone?" _Ivan asked, looking at the blond. Alfred felt instantly guilty, hugging the other. Ivan made a small yelp, blushing at such physical contact, especially in an open and public place like it was. He was tempted to push the other away, but he closed his eyes and hid his face in Alfred's chest, hoping that nobody would notice him but at the same time feeling like he needed physical contact after the slight abandonment moment.

_"I'm sorry Ivan, you were taking a little and I thought you would take a lot longer...so I got distracted, I just went to the store across the street. I didn't think that your sister would be following us or show up and try anything. I'll be more careful, okay?" _Alfred didn't know what he had been thinking, all the countries seemed pretty determined to get Ivan before, what made him think that would change? Darn his impatience and short attention span! It was those traits fault for this!

Ivan didn't say anything, deciding not to say how he had actually been more worried that Alfred had up and left him. While he did have problems with people leaving him, he couldn't just say that, the other would probably think he was being stupid or worrying to much or something along those lines really. Most just laughed and left him even when he begged them not to go...even any pets that he had gotten had left in the end. Pushing such depressing thoughts aside, he pressed his nose further into Alfred's shirt, absorbing the smell of the other that he was starting to get more and more used to, at least enough to recognize out of other things. Alfred was his husband, he wasn't going to leave him. Unless he wasn't his husband. Ivan internally winced at the doubt that was already starting to grow.

_"Come on!" _Alfred said, pulling away, but still holding his wrist, he excitedly lead the way, _"I'll show you what I got! But we got to go back home...um, we'll get some clothes real quick too I guess, but I can't wait to show you what I got!" _Alfred grinned a huge smile that showed all his teeth, the blond seeming to be full of light. Ivan smiled and followed the excited blond. At least for the moment, he would enjoy Alfred's company and not think about it.

* * *

><p>Ivan laid on the floor, blankets around him and he was in 'normal' clothes. Alfred was on the phone, but Ivan couldn't even bother looking up to try and see who he was talking to as he stared in absolute fascination at what was before him. After a moment Alfred sat next to him, apparently off the phone and chuckled, ruffling his hair. Ivan batted blindly and the hand, not moving his eyes away.<p>

_"Your eyes will freeze like that and your brain will melt." _Alfred said, his voice easily giving away that he wasn't happy with something.

_"Will it really?" _Ivan questioned, still unable to tear his eyes away from the colorful moving objects on the once black and strange mirror even with the information.

_"No. That's just something parents tell children to get them to stop." _Alfred chuckled, looking at the cartoon, a Russian cartoon movie he had bought from the store across the clothing one that Ivan had been in. Cartoons were easier to understand when one didn't know the language and he thought it was time to show Ivan the joys of television. He actually was interested himself, he hadn't seen the movie before - obviously, it was Russian after all and their trading was limited. He laid down next to Ivan, moving under the blankets as well and pushing a pillow under him where he could prop his elbows up without them digging too painfully into the floor.

He had moved the couch, chairs and coffee table in the living room and grabbed all the blankets and pillows he could find in a childish whim to make a large bed of blankets and pillows on the floor, and no matter what Toris may have thought of it, it was comfortable and worth the effort it took to get all the blankets and pillows required.

It pretty much filled up the entire living room, and had taken all the blankets and pillows that Ivan had possessed, but it was awesome how the bed of fluffiness was everywhere, no matter where he rolled he would be comfortable enough to fall asleep without waking up to some sort of back or neck problems.

_"Do you know what they are saying?" _Ivan questioned, partly wanting to know the dialogue he was missing, even if he could get the story line. Alfred had tried to explain why there were painted people moving around on the screen right before his eyes, but the blond hadn't made much sense, so Ivan chalked it up to more magic. Still, this one was fascinating, telling a great tale in not words or even writing, but moving pictures. The idea was amazing. However, the other part of him was wanting to know the answer to the accusation his sister had made about Alfred. Why couldn't he speak his future self's language.

_"No idea." _Alfred said, watching with just as much interest as the little hero tried to get away from the evil wizard guy.

_"Alfred...why can you not speak my language?"_

_"Huh? But I am right now see?"  
><em>

_"No I mean..."_ Ivan looked over at Alfred who was laying close to him and watching the 'movie'._ "Why can't you speak...Russia." _

_"Oh Russian? Well I once asked you...like older you to teach me Russian, but he taught me this language instead. Which came in handy, so I guess that wasn't for nothing." _Of course! That made perfect sense, why hadn't he thought of that before? His future self had know this was going to happen so he had made sure that Alfred learned his language before Russian. Man, his future self was smart. Ivan smiled, feeling relieved by the answer, he leaned into Alfred's arm, resting there as he looked back at the television.

Alfred smiled down at the other at the nuzzling and wrapped his arm around the other, bringing him close and kissing his forehead before turning his own attention towards the movie.

Much later, when the movie had ended about three times over and Alfred had fallen asleep, Ivan finally let it stop, thankful that Alfred had indulged him in showing how to work the magic at least enough to watch more of it. It was nice watching. Pulling away from the embrace of the other, he went upstairs and got his journal before returning to press his back into the blond's side. As if on que, Alfred turned over and wrapped an arm around his waist, nuzzling his nose into his scarf, which made Ivan feel kind of weird about, but it stopped after awhile.

Smiling he opened the book, skimming that days entry seeing as he already knew what had happened, there was no point. He looked at the dark sky outside of the window before nodding in approval and deciding it was alright to read tomorrows entry since he probably wouldn't have time to the next day if today was any indication.

_Hello again,_

_I felt like putting some sort of greeting. So the next day - after I had confirmed that what my sister had said was completely false - I woke up and Alfred wasn't there. Of course I was terribly upset, I had even been thinking about asking him about who he had been talking to on the...thing...I do not know how to spell it but you know what I mean, the little demon that is used to talk to people in different places. I hadn't asked him the night before of course because I was distracted by the moving picture show. I do enjoy that, and there will be more where those came from I can guarantee you that, just ask Alfred when you want another. Anyway, after the little incident in the store I was not pleased that Alfred had once again run off somewhere, the other seemed to have an unhealthy habit of going that, really look into getting something to tie him to you because this won't be the last-_

Of course, it was burned off from there. Ivan sighed and closed the book, putting it in the much too big jacket that he had grown fond of since he had first put it on. It was a bit warm, especially with Alfred cuddling into his back, but he didn't mind that in the slightest. Closing his eyes, Ivan couldn't help but wonder why he went on for so long about seemingly less important things. What he wanted to know was if he found Alfred in the morning. Well probably, if it wasn't going to be the last time. That was an upsetting thought, he did not want a repeat of the store incident that had happened today. Pushing aside the worried and some annoyance that his future self didn't even say what was really going to happen tomorrow, he fell into dreams.

* * *

><p><em>Ivan walked down a seemingly endless hallway, but he knew that if he kept going he would find an end to it. So he did, though he felt like he was looking for something. After hours that went by in only a second, Ivan stopped walking when he saw a door in the wall of the dark hallway. Grinning, he felt happiness, this was what he was looking for all along! He had found it already, what luck! He reached for the door handle but stopped when he felt a presence watching him. It didn't feel dangerous so he looked over curiously, "You're...is this a dream?"<em>

_"Of course." Older him said, smiling down at him, he certainly was tall. He crouched down so that they were at eye level and Ivan turned to face the other happily. He understood that this wasn't really his older self, just a dream version that his mind had come up with, but that was okay it was nice anyway, "Are you sure you wish to open that door."  
><em>

_Ivan hesitated, looking behind him at it before looking back at the large country in front of him, "Why wouldn't I? It is what I was looking for right?"  
><em>

_"Yes, and I understand why. But you cannot just open a door to get what you want."  
><em>

_"I know, you can't have anything in life without working for it."_

_His older self smiled proudly, "That's right."  
><em>

_"So it won't open then? Is that what you are saying?" Ivan tilted his head.  
><em>

_"It will open. But do you wish to open it?" Ivan paused for a moment, thinking about it, "It is what you are wanting...but the effects may be more then you think."  
><em>

_Playing with the tail end of his scarf, Ivan looked up at himself making up his mind as he nodded, "Then of course, if it's what I want, I'll open it."  
><em>

_The other him smiled a bit, almost sadly, "Then open it."  
><em>

_Ivan nodded, turning towards the door, only to find a blank wall. But he had a feeling that he had opened the door when he had agreed to it. Looking back to ask his older self, he was in a new location, the previous scene all but completely forgotten. He was in a nice open field, the sun burning down on the warm grass. He sighed, looking up at Alfred who was now there. He smiled and rested his head against the others chest.  
><em>

_He could get used to this.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Ivan felt himself waking up from the dream he was having. Which was upsetting, because it really was a nice dream, though now he couldn't exactly remember what it was, that didn't seem to matter as much as it did that he knew that it had been good. Well, he would could look forward to the day with Alfred, and maybe ask about that call he had gotten, he was more curious now then he had been last night. Opening his eyes and remembering the entry in his journal. He sat up, looking around, and sure enough Alfred was nowhere to be seen.<p>

He sighed, trying to shake off the disappointed feeling that surfaced. He had know that Alfred wouldn't be there when he woke up, but he guessed part of him still hoped that was true...still expected it. It was going to be a long day, he could tell. Standing up, he went out of the living room to search for his blond.

* * *

><p><strong>100 Reviews: more then that actually. But what should I do to celebrate it? Input would be nice since I want to celebrate it, but don't know what to do. This is the first story I've written to get 100+ before it was finished.<br>**

**Hope you enjoyed and if you see any spelling problems please let me know!  
><strong>


	11. Misunderstandings

**Chapter 11: Misunderstandings  
><strong>

**Word Count: 7,847  
><strong>

**Sorry for the delay~ But almost 8K! W00t~ Drama happens. Enjoy.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Alfred,<em> what are you doing?"<em> Ivan asked curiously, watching the blond, he had been for a long time just to see what the other was up too. He was just...sitting there though, bowel of food in front of him, staring blankly into it. He hadn't seen Alfred with a blank expression before, he'd seen upset, confused, happy, excited, nervous, worried...pretty much every human emotion available had been shown on his husbands face at one point or another.

It would have been amusing how Alfred jumped at the sound of his voice if it wasn't some what worrying. _"Oh dude, Ivan, I didn't see you there."_ Alfred smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

Ivan pursed his lips together a moment before letting them fall back naturally into a small smile as he walked over and sat next to Alfred at the table, glad to not see Toris anywhere. Once he was settled he looked at the other. _"What is the matter?"_

_"Huh? Pfft, nothing, I mean what would make you think that?"_

_"You are a terrible liar."_ Ivan sighed.

_"Only when I'm not under interrogation."_

_"Well that is...confusing."_ Why only then? It would make it easy for a spy or something. Ah, he couldn't question everything the blond did, he'd probably run himself in circles. _"You can tell me though, I do not want to see things bothering you."_

_"That's sweet of you to say."_ Alfred smiled at him, it seemed light but then became strained. _"I guess it is about you...it's just that...ah...England called last night and said that he got a counter spell, something about fairies or maybe stealing from Romania or something. Anyway, to kind of...put you back to normal."_

_"Oh..."_ Ivan blinked, not really sure how to feel about that. On one hand he could go back and be with Czar Ivan the III and he did enjoy the time period it was very much, with his great ruler, new land, Lithuania no longer bullying him, no being owned and being his own country. It was just so fun and exciting. But on the other side of things...he wouldn't see Alfred for a very long time. Hundreds of more years probably. _"Is it not a good thing?"_ He asked Alfred, trying to push his own thoughts aside. Sure, Alfred probably wanted future Ivan back...and if Alfred wanted he would go. Just the thought put a hole in his heart.

_"Well yeah I guess it is. I mean, England brought up some good points, what with magic always having a negative side affect, which it probably does, I mean it's not as reliable as technology. But it is kind of messing up the whole time space thing I guess and it would be good for you to go back so things that happen now can come true, of course that's probably already shot to hell. And it would be good to have the old Russia back, you know, it the way that having things that are sort of familiar are comforting...in their own way."_ Alfred said slowly, seeming to struggle with how to put it.

_"I see."_ Ivan said, not quiet sure what 'time space' was, but not caring enough to question it as he looked away. _"So, you wish me to go back?"_

_"Well...I get that it's probably for the best. But fuck, I've always been rash. I get that you're going to have to go back and Russia's going to come back too, and sooner would be better then later."_

_"I understand, it makes sense, if you like future me better...we barely know each other in my perspective. I suppose you wish for me to get out of the way."_ Ivan muttered, scratching at the table before he saw warm hands be placed over them. He looked up to the other carefully.

_"What? No, it's not like that, I don't want to get rid of you! I kind of want you to stay here longer...just you know hang out for awhile more. I mean I really like you."_ Ivan blushed, enjoying the words quiet a bit, sure it wasn't much and the other wasn't a poet...but it still made his face heat up and heart act funny, strange warmth filling him. He wished his hands were free so he could hide his blush with his scarf. _"I just...know that it's kind of stupid and that you're probably home sick."_

_"I am what?"_

_"Um...missing your home."_

_"I do miss my time. But England can probably do the spell any time, yes? I do not mind staying longer at all. It will not effect the time too much more then it already is, yes?"_

_"Well yeah, if you miss your time you can go back. I mean, just because I'm being selfish doesn't mean you have to stay."_

_"Hm, well I can also be selfish."_ Ivan hummed, leaning forward and kissing Alfred gently, sending a silent thanks that they weren't sitting that far apart. Pulling back while it was still sweet, Ivan's smile softened at Alfred's own expression, that was confused before it turned happy again. There wasn't a big huge grin, it was actually quiet a small smile, but there was this light in his eyes that showed joy.

It didn't take long before Alfred stood up a bit, leaning over and pressing their lips softly together once more before pulling back, smiling. Ivan smiled back, leaning forward again but found a finger against his lips, blinking at the blond. _"But, we have to get you some clothes, this time for real."_ Ivan pouted against the finger but nodded, honestly he saw nothing wrong with his clothes, but he supposed it was abnormal clothes for his time.

_"Oh, I had a question about that."_

_"What?"_

_"Is it common for woman to walk around almost naked?"_

Alfred blinked a couple times before laughing loudly, hanging his head and shaking it, "Oh my god, that was so great."

_"Um..."_ Ivan said hesitantly, not quiet sure what the other was saying.

_"I'm sorry. It depends on the country."_ Alfred said, waving his hand and stepping back again, still chuckling. _"But um yeah sometimes."_

_"Why?"_

_"Eh, best not to question it. I don't really know why. Just how things are now I guess? Oh oh, is it true about the ankle thing?"_

_"What?"_

_"Ah never mind that's more England's thing I think." Alfred said, waving it off. "Come on, let's go."_

* * *

><p><em>"So how long do you want to stay? I mean Toris got me more of your currency, cause I hate waiting in line for banks so we don't have to worry about that!"<em>

_"Well I was hoping to see some of this world and get to know everybody."_ Ivan said, thinking a moment, _"So...perhaps a year? That is not too long yes?"_ He had been away from home longer then that before and for less pleasant reasons. But perhaps it was selfish to want to be away from his home country for so long.

_"A year huh? Well yeah, that seems good. We'll have to get a lot of clothes but I think it will be good."_

_"Ah...I do not need too many clothes."_ Ivan blinked.

_"Sure you do. Maybe a months worth? That'll probably be good right?"_

_"...how much is that?"_

_"Like a different outfit everyday, including pajama's."_ Alfred said, raising his eyebrows at Ivan.

_"Um...that seems a bit much."_ Even for a rich country, it was something he only heard that royalty and the most wealthy nations had.

_"Nah, it's fine. Might be a bit to carry in one load but I'm sure we can manage."_

_"Well if you say so, I still think it is a bit too much. Do...do most people have that much?"_

_"Ah...I'm assuming so, yeah."_

Wow...that was shocking to hear. _"Okay then I guess."_ Ivan muttered.

_"Okay, so most of these clothes should be around your size, if I'm remembering right...and if this is in the order I'm thinking of."_

Ivan looked at the jeans, humming in interest. _"What about just like two weeks?"_

_"Hm?"_

_"Well it's just a month is a lot of clothes. I would be happy with just a week even."_

_"Eh, two weeks then, okay?"_

Ivan nodded, feeling a bit more comfortable about the amount. Just a months worth was a bit too much to comprehend. _"Alright."_ It was much better.

Alfred chuckled a bit, putting a hand on Ivan's head and ruffling the his hair. Ivan smiled, but shook his head, batting the others hand away. Alfred went back to grabbing a few different of the jeans. _"Not that I mind you wearing that...though it kind of looks like a dress."_

_"It is not!"_ Ivan huffed. _"And I have pants under this! Else I would freeze."_

_"Still looks like a dress."_ Alfred grinned at him.

_"Only females where dresses."_

_"Um...well some guys where dresses."_

_"What?"_

_"Nothing, you can deal with that culture shock later. Here, let's go try these on."_ Alfred said, once again walking back to the changing rooms.

_"What do you mean men wear dresses? Like actual clothing that are designed for women?"_ Ivan questioned, following Alfred quickly.

_"Ah...yeah. Pretty much."_

_"Why?"_ Ivan asked, tilting his head to the side. _"Is that...normal now or something?"_ He wouldn't be too surprised really.

_"Well not normal per say, but yeah, it's not uncommon. Some men just dress in woman's clothes. Some are flamers or drag queens, um...those are gay men who sometimes express it through woman clothing or um...some guys just like to wear them or um...some think that if woman can wear jeans, they should be allowed to wear dresses. It's hard to explain. There's many reasons somebody could do it. But...those are the most common I think."_

_"I did notice some woman wearing pants. But ah...some men are queens?"_

_"Oh no, not like royalty, not that I know of anyway. It's just...ah...oh here, go in and try these on, sorry I can't remember which one fits."_

Ivan nodded, walking inside and closing the door, looking around the small space before sitting down. It was still strange place. Still, he started pulling off his own pants. _"So, explain this then."_ If he kept the blond talking, then he couldn't leave (again). And he really did want this to be explained.

_"It's just sort of what they're called now, there's no reason behind it. They're just normal guys, no royalty usually. There are also transvestite which is like really similar, but drag queens are usually gay as far as I've heard it."_

_"So one is happier about dressing like woman but the others are not?"_ Ivan questioned, grabbing the first pants, trying them on. Eh, too tight. Throwing them to the side he grabbed another pair.

_"Oh right, no, sorry. Gay has a different meaning. Pretty much when somebody is gay means that a guy likes...well other men."_

_"What?"_ Ivan asked, looking up at the thin door Alfred was standing on the other side of, _"That is acceptable among humans now?"_

_"Oh...it wasn't where you were?"_

_"Well...other then the Roman Empire no. I mean...you were not allowed to marry or anything, just during battle it was acceptable...to have such...relationships."_ Ivan blushed, grabbing another pair of jeans.

_"That makes so much sense."_ Alfred laughed slightly, _"Okay well, yeah it's acceptable...somewhat. It depends on where you live. Like I know here in Russia it's still kind of closed views on that. Getting it made so that it's illegal almost. But like my brother, he's pretty open about it, people can even get married there."_

_"I see...that makes some guess I suppose...it is still a little strange."_

_"Yeah, it's kind of an issue in my country at the moment as well, mostly just the marriage thing. I mean, they can still sort of get a partnership...but it's not really the same as marriage you know? But yeah, I thought that like back then people didn't really care, I mean...just with you know, meeting you and stuff."_

_"Yao explained to me that countries could have romantic relations even with other men. It took me awhile to accept that. But it does make sense...I hardly know any females beside my sisters after all."_

_"Yeah, you got that right. Not very many countries are female. I mean, I'm not complaining too much. All the woman who are countries are usually pretty fucking scary sometimes. I mean, there's your little sister and then Hungry can seriously do some damage if you piss her off. I mean, not that I can't handle anything...but I have this thing against hitting girls y'know? So it's like...difficult."_

Ivan opened the door, _"These fit the best. Hungary is Female? How strange."_ He said, handing the pants that had worked, clothed in the familiar ones _"You should not have too much resistance just because they are female."_

Alfred took the jeans, smiling at Ivan, _"Yeah, but I haven't ever been to war with any of them really...so I haven't had to worry about it too much anyway."_

_"You should still get over that. It could prove harmful."_ Ivan blinked, not understanding how Alfred would show resistance to a female if they attacked. He knew his sister could do a lot of damage even though she usually was sweet.

_"Ah, I'll worry about that."_ Alfred smirked, _"Come on, let's go find some more of these."_

_"Can I still keep these clothes?"_ Ivan asked, following Alfred back to the area with clothes.

_"Huh? Um...yeah if you want, but I wouldn't suggest walking around with them on."_

_"That makes sense I suppose. I will wear it around the house then. I am most comfortable in them."_

_"Yeah, I get that, that's fine."_ Alfred said, looking at the jeans he was holding before looking at the folded ones, grabbing seemingly random ones to Ivan.

_"So tell me, if two men can marry, how do they have children to succeed them?"_ Ivan questioned, still fascinated with this new discovery.

_"Well um...there are a couple ways to do it. But they can have a child of their own. Even if they aren't married sometimes."_

_"Two men can have a child?"_

_"Yeah. Usually by adoption, it's really expensive and takes a lot of paperwork now. Ah, I'm assuming you know what adoption is right?"_ Ivan nodded, he could guess from the context. _"Oh good!"_

Ivan stared blankly at Alfred awhile._ "Did we ever have a child?"_

_"Huh?"_ Alfred asked, looking confused. _"Oh well...if you look at it a certain way I suppose...kind of? She's a state of mine now, but she used to be a part of you. If that makes sense. You adopted her. A part of her still considers you her motherland."_

_"I have a little girl."_ Ivan sniffed, tearing up. _"I am a mother!"_ Alfred stared at Ivan a moment, he really had to stop putting idea's in his head. Last thing he needed was 'become one with Mother Russia' spewing from Ivan's mouth.

_"Um...dude, you okay?"_

_"I am just so happy."_

_"Um...okay..."_ Alfred said uncertainly, but Ivan did seem happy. He decided not to question it as he returned his attention to grabbing a shirt, holding it up to Ivan's shoulders. Ivan blinked, looking up at him curiously. _"I don't know what size you are in these either."_

_"Don't I change to see?"_

_"Eh, this is quicker."_ Alfred said, putting the shirt back. _"What type of shirt do you want though?"_

_"...one that I can wear?"_

_"Ha ha. Seriously though."_

_"It sounds like this is a question to trick me then."_ Ivan huffed.

_"Okay look, there's shirts that have long sleeves, some that cover your neck, some that are short sleeved, and some with like no sleeves basically."_ Alfred said, pointing at each type of shirt, _"And different ones have like different patters and designs and stuff."_

_"Well, I do not understand the designs of now, but I like the idea of the shirt that has long sleeves and covers my neck."_

_"But... you already have a scarf to do that."_

_"One can never have too much on their neck."_ Ivan nodded, grabbing at the shirt hanging from a strange triangle thing hanging onto a shiny rod thing. He frowned when it did not just pull off.

_"Alright, if you want it I guess."_ Alfred said, pulling it off for him. How is that Alfred could do such acts so simply and easily without showing any effort and no matter what Ivan seemed to do he could never mimic the same actions. _"How many do you want?"_

_"I'll just have those."_

_"You are going to die of heat."_

Ivan laughed, smiling at Alfred, _"Oh you are so silly, that is not possible."_ Cold could kill, but warmth was something very good, it could not possibly kill.

_"Yeah it is! Pfft, whatever."_ Alfred rolled his eyes, "Don't say I didn't warn you when we go somewhere warmer." Then again, if Ivan was too hot he might take off his shirt! Maybe turtle necks wouldn't be such a bad idea then... He pulled them off. _"Guess that means you also want jeans huh?"_

_"I want pants."_

_"Yeah, same thing really."_

_"I thought so, but I had to be sure."_ Ivan nodded, watching as Alfred grabbed several, his arms sufficiently full, but he just went on to buy strange looking undergarments and socks. He was happy when Alfred finally payed for everything, though he wasn't too sure how much it was or the equivalence to his time. He didn't know how the market was really, but his guess was that it was different. It was never the same anyway it seemed. Still, with no way of knowing he was excited to go and do other things. But no, Alfred made him go and get some boots that fit him, which was nice. And then they had to go back to the house to drop off the stuff - and he had to change as well.

Then they could actually go out and do things. And that was exactly how he found himself in his current position. _"Ivan, relax a little, haven't you done this before?"_

_"No! Not like this."_ Ivan said, squeezing Alfred arm tighter to him, being pulled along behind the blond. _"I'm going to fall and freeze to death."_

_"You aren't going to freeze to death. I told you, the ice is really thick, just trust me alright?"_

Ivan sighed. _"I do not see the fun in this. Who would flail around on ice for fun?"_

_"Honestly, hearing you say this is just like... mind boggling."_ Ivan pouted slightly and looked back at his feet that had 'ice skates' apparently to help people who wished to die. Who would want to go across ice for fun? Sure, he had gone across ice, he'd fished through it, walked/slid over it, and traveled over it on a sled. But it was dangerous and many people had died through the ice.

_"Why would anybody do this? I do not understand. I could die."_ Ivan muttered, not letting go even as the blond stopped and turned, taking his arms off. Ivan started panicking a moment.

_"Calm down, I'm not going to let you go."_ Alfred smiled, holding both his hands in his, _"Just calm down, you are not going die, just keep your feet straight a bit okay?"_ Alfred smiled, _"I can't believe I am teaching you how to ice skate. Your older self loves it, so I guess I just assumed you would know about it. I forgot you are from the dark ages or something."_ The blond chuckled, starting to skate backwards, leading Ivan across the ice.

_"Ah! No, how are you doing that? You will crash."_

_"People will get out of the way, don't worry. I have done this before, it will be fine."_ Ivan still felt very anxious about the whole thing, but let Alfred pull him along. He did notice that there was a lot of children, but there were also people who were older then them. Still, only the very small children seemed to be having problems which made him very self-conscious that he was being pulled by his lover unless he fell. But it did prove that Alfred wasn't lying when he had said that it was a common thing to do now.

_"H-how did you learn this?"_ He wanted to know how anybody would think of doing this and then learning it.

_"Well you were the first to start teaching me."_

_"I did?"_ Ivan blinked in confusion, _"I will become good enough to teach others?"_

_"Ivan, you will become god-like at this, and I am not even kidding."_

Ivan smiled at that, _"Well then... I guess for now it is not so bad to learn then."_ He muttered, and he was feeling better since he wasn't falling at all. He looked down and moved his feet a bit, smiling when he was still pulled by Alfred, who continued to skate backwards. He looked at Alfred's feet and how they moved. Moving his foot up he slid it back on the ice. He felt unsteady, but Alfred's grip kept him straight. He kept at it until he felt somewhat steady about it, smiling, _"I think I am starting to get it. I still do not know why anybody would think of this suicide, but it is nice."_ It really was, it gave some sort of thrill, he doubted he would have a different reaction if he started being able to walk on air.

Of course then Alfred let go. _"Ah! No, I did not mean for you to let go!"_ Ivan panicked, feeling the ground give out under him as he flailed. Thankfully, he felt Alfred catch him from behind, slowly setting him right.

_"Hey, I won't let you fall, okay? Don't freak out or you will fall, okay?"_ Alfred once again let him ago. Ivan stood there a moment, careful not to move but he sighed out, still feeling Alfred's presence close to him. Well the other had caught him just then so there seemed to be truth in Alfred's words. The real reason he moved though was because just standing still made him very unbalanced. At least he sort of knew how to move forward thanks to Alfred, it was still unsteady, but at least he was actually moving on his own.

And in a couple of minutes he had gotten it enough not to be falling over himself. It was easy then, to move along it, even going backwards really wasn't as hard as he had originally been thinking. Though after a little he did notice he didn't know something. Grabbing the edge of the 'rink' he smiled up at Alfred, _"This is fun! But how do you stop?"_

_"Ah it's much more fun seeing you run into things."_ Alfred teased, smiling. Ivan shook his head, looking around.

_"Why are so many people getting off?"_ There was still another couple and a few children, but that was about it.

_"They are going to smooth the ice out soon."_

Ivan tilted his head curiously, wondering what Alfred meant by that, but his attention was drawn to a small girl who was doing... well it was like a fast spin but she was bent over in a very flexible way, _"What is she doing?"_

_"Oh, looks like she's a figure skater. They do a lot of tricks on the ice. It's a sport actually. I got us hockey skates though, which aren't made to do that so don't... try it."_

_"I was not planning on it. I still almost fall while just moving normally."_ Ivan smiled, _"But that would be nice to learn."_

_"Believe me, you'll learn it."_ Alfred smiled before his eyes lit up. _"Hey, let's race!"_

_"What? Race? You mean on the ice?"_

_"Yeah, we'll go around it and see who's faster."_

_"I am still new at this... but I think I can still beat you."_

_"Oh yeah?"_

_"Yes."_ No, not really, Ivan was sure he would lose, but it sounded fun and he hadn't actually fallen over for a good while now, he was confident that he could go around the ice at a fast pace without any problems.

_"Alright, I will count to three and after that, when I say go we start, ready?"_ Ivan nodded, letting go of the railing as Alfred stood next to him. Most the people were in the middle. They probably wouldn't run into anybody. _"Alright... One, two, three... go."_ As soon as Alfred said go they were both off. Much to Ivan's glee even halfway around they were still neck in neck. Maybe he could win then! He bent more as he moved, finding that helped to make him go faster and get ahead of Alfred just slightly. Ivan felt a slight tugging on his scarf and moved in front of Alfred. The pulling stopped thankfully and he made it to the end. Alfred must have fallen pretty far behind.

Grabbing onto the edge to yank himself to a stop - not very pleasant, he would need to learn how to stop other then this. Looking back he started laughing when he saw Alfred was getting up. The blond sent him a scowl before slowly skating over to him. _"It is not funny! That hurt!"_ Alfred pouted, rubbing his hands together that he had caught himself on. _"I don't laugh when you're having trouble!"_

_"I-I'm sorry, it is just so funny."_ Ivan chuckled, but let his laughter die as the blond kept pouting. _"Come now, it is not so bad, yes?"_

_"Like hell! It's your fault for moving in front of me! I had to come to a stop so I wouldn't run into you! So this didn't count."_

Ivan huffed, _"You pulled at my scarf as soon as I started getting ahead of you! You are a dishonorable opponent."_

_"What? No I'm not!"_

_"You are just upset that I won and you have been doing this skating thing longer then I have! And I did win."_

_"No you didn't! I told you, the only reason you won was because I didn't want to hurt you."_

_"Fine. If that is what you want to believe."_ Ivan glared before skating away from Alfred to the other side of the circle. If Alfred wanted to be childish, he could be alone in that department. Ivan wasn't going to talk to him while he was being this stubborn. It had only been a game. Ivan made what Alfred had called 'figure-8's' in the ice, small ones of course so that he wouldn't get close to Alfred, not that he looked towards the blond. Still, it had become less fun without somebody he knew to enjoy it with. He didn't stop the mindless pattern before he felt somebody tap his shoulder he looked up to see Alfred. He instantly glared.

_"We have to go, they have to re-make the ice."_

Ivan crossed his arms and looked away. _"I do not care for your magics. I do now want to leave."_

_"We can come back later."_

_"I am not moving."_ Alfred sighed in annoyance before grabbing Ivan around the waist and dragging the other off the ice. _"No! Let go! I hope you are eaten alive by some large demon!"_

_"Stop it, you are acting like a child."_

_"You are the one being childish by trying to trip me up and blaming me for your betrayal! All because you wanted to win a friendly game."_

_"I didn't try to trip you up!"_

_"Liar! I felt you pull on my scarf, you were going to make me fall! You got what you deserved! God chose a good punishment for you!"_ Alfred let him go once they were at long wooden rows where people sat. Ivan sat down there since he couldn't stand on normal ground with the strange shoes and Alfred had let him go. Honestly he was tempted to just crawl back onto the ice, but he had to act dignified with his future people about. He forcefully pulled his feet out of his shoes, putting them aside and pulling on a pair of boots they had bought earlier. He didn't want Alfred helping him with anything. _"I do not need your help either! With anything!"_

_"You are so childish sometimes."_ Alfred muttered as he started changing out his own shoes. Ivan glared, sure it had something to do with him before tightening his scarf and standing up. Alfred stood up once he was done and walked outside the place after returning the borrowed skates. They went to the car that Alfred had been using recently. The blond walked over to the other side of the car he usually got in, Ivan stared at his side of the demon blankly. There was the joint that made it open itself to the world, but he was sure he wasn't suppose to tear it out... so how did he do this? _"Still say you don't need my help? Come on Ivan, you can't even open the door."_

_"I do not need your help!"_ Ivan snapped, looking back at the demon, _"I can walk back."_ He decided out loud, turning in a random direction that he thought would be the way and starting to walk.

_"Damn it Ivan, you can't walk! It's over a mile away through a city you have never been in."_

Ivan had no idea how much a mile was... hopefully not too far... it sounded intimidating the way Alfred used it. _"I do not care!"_

_"Ivan, don't make me kidnap you because I will."_

_"I have no idea what that word means, but try anything against me and I will hurt you."_ Despite his words he found that he was once again grabbed by the waist, except this time the ground left his feet. He growled and instantly started flailing. His strength seemed to have no effect what-so-ever on Alfred before he was forced into the demon and the exit closed. Instantly curling up in the seat and glaring at the blond who walked back around and got in the drivers side. _"I hate your stupid demons."_ Ivan instantly snapped. _"And I am not talking to you until you stop acting so childish!"_

_"You are the one acting childish!"_

_"I am not."_ Ivan sneered at the word.

_"Makes sense though, considering that you look younger and you already acted like a child in this time."_

Ivan stiffened when the demon started growling, what if it ate him because it knew it's master was angry at him? He didn't want that. Though he wasn't about to apologize to save himself either. Though he did let the argument lull for the time being. It was deathly silent as the demon brought them back to his future house. He was relieved when Alfred did actually let him out of the car. He stepped out carefully as Alfred closed it. _"I am still angry at you."_

_"Why won't you just drop this?"_ Alfred groaned out before walking towards the house. Not wanting to be left outside at the mercy of Winter, Ivan followed.

_"Because you nearly caused me harm on purpose and then lied about it just because you wanted to win a game! Why would I not be upset?"_

_"It is not that big of a deal!"_ The blond said, opening the door to the house. Ivan stepped inside and closed it himself.

_"I am still angry at you."_

_"If you're that angry then I can just go back to America and you can spend time with your sister, I'm sure she'd take care of you."_

Ivan hadn't even noticed that he had slipped the silver weapon - the one he had found in his older self's clothes - into his hand before he was swinging it to hit Alfred right in the back of the head. There was a dull unpleasent sound and then Ivan's eye's widened, knowing instantly that had been a very bad move. He didn't want to hurt the idiot. He brought the weapon back, holding it close. There was some fresh blood on it, it seemed that this had an effect on Alfred.

The blond had turned around to face him. Honestly Ivan hadn't seen the other angry before but he knew that was what he was faced with. He took a slight step back. It might be the knowledge that he had a disadvantage of strength in this world but he was suddenly very afraid of Alfred. The blond stepped up to him, face darkened and his entire being radiating anger and power. It honestly reminded Ivan of Mongolia which did not help his fear. He didn't dare even move as Alfred stood right in front of him.

"Alfred!" Toris's voice snapped the blond's attention away from Ivan, who had never felt more grateful towards the brunette before that moment. Alfred didn't move for a long moment before he just walked out of the room and up the stairs without a word. Once he was out of sight Ivan leaned against the wall, shaking slightly. How could the smiling cheerful blond cause him so much fear? They were suppose to be married and Ivan had just hurt Alfred with the same strength it took to kill a human. That was enough grounds to break up any marriage between countries. He didn't want that though, sure he was angry at Alfred, but he liked the blond far too much to even think about doing that.

Toris was next to him soon, _"Mr. Russia, are you alright?"_ Ivan nodded wordlessly, putting the pipe back in his coat shakily. He noticed that somebody else was there, looking up he nodded his head slightly in respect towards his future boss, who looked very displeased. Ivan slowly stood up without any support, starting to mess with his scarf. How was he going to fix everything with Alfred? His boss said something, not that Ivan really caught what he said. He left right after though and when Ivan looked up Toris looked troubled as well.

_"W-What did he say?"_ Ivan asked quietly. It was his duty to know what his boss's wanted, future or otherwise.

_"Well he came over to inform you that there will be a meeting in a few days, taking place here in Moscow, but other countries wish to meet you."_ Ivan nodded, _"And he said his worry for what would happen to the country if it went to war with America."_

_"It will not happen... will it?"_

_"I do not know, Mr. America can be very forgiving in many things, but he seems to take any attacks towards him very personally. So I would think that he would."_

_"Excuse me."_ Ivan muttered before going down to the stairs that still had the light on. He didn't know why he wanted to go down there since it was so cold, but he did and crawled in between the boxes so that anybody who would try and find him wouldn't be able to. While he wasn't as small as he used to be, he was still good at hiding when he didn't want to be found. He buried his face completely into his scarf, feeling tears prick his eyes. This was not what he wanted.

* * *

><p>Alfred hissed angrily. "Sorry." Toris muttered as he finished with helping the blond with the small head wound on the back of blond hair. There was quite a bit of blood, but head wounds did bleed a lot. "Would you like anything for dinner?"<p>

"Does it matter? Do whatever Ivan wants. I should probably get ready to leave anyway. It was a mistake to think we could get along. Even when he doesn't even fucking remember anything. We still end up like this."

"Perhaps. You are both bad at overcoming miscommunications. But I do not think Mr. Russia will be joining us for dinner so you may as well request something you want."

"Why's that?" Alfred muttered as Toris stood up.

"The last I saw Mr. Russia was after I gave him the news that you may declare war on him."

"Yeah, I saw his boss was here. Perfect timing if I ever saw it." Alfred muttered, running a hand through his hair before wincing. "Guess he'll be avoiding me from now on huh? Better reason to leave... but his clothes are still in here."

"Well if you wish to give them to him you may. Or I could if you want, I will understand. I did see him run into the basement close to tears earlier."

Alfred paused for a moment, standing up to pick up one of the shirts laying on the ground. He sighed quietly after a bit. "No... I'll give it to him. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to hear I'm not going to declare war. I get that he's not used to this age and customs. Though I'm going to get a lot of shit from my boss for this." He would be finding out thanks to Ivan's boss. Rubbing the back of his neck he heard Toris walk out. Alfred hesitated a moment before putting the clothes down and going downstairs, looking around a moment before finding the open door leading down. Toris certainly was a sly one, pretending his main interest was finding out what to make for dinner. But in the end he never did get that answer. Because his main goal had been to see him and Ivan to make up. Matthew was similar in ways.

Though he highly doubted that Ivan was in tears. The man had a heart of stone.

* * *

><p>Ivan stayed laying there on his back, staring at the ceiling that had cobwebs, boxes piled around him. He rubbed at his cheek. It was still very cold down here and the few tears that had escaped through his defenses. He wanted to go upstairs where it was warmer, but he didn't really want to see anything living at the moment. Feeling depressed did that to him. Sighing out, he traced the small little cracks along the roof above him. Though soon the ceiling was no longer what he was looking at but a bright head of blond hair and blue eyes. Ivan stiffened up instantly, though not moving for awhile. Silence went on between them before Ivan spoke. <em>"How did you find me?"<em>

_"I heard you."_

_"I did not hear you."_

_"I can be quiet sometimes."_

There was another long silence. _"You are going to kill me now...?"_

Alfred gave a half-smile before shaking his head, _"No. I'm not going to go to war against you either."_ He said, reaching his hand down. Ivan hesitated before accepting the hand, letting the other pull him up.

_"I... am sorry about hitting you."_ Ivan muttered as Alfred let go of his hand. Ivan moved out of the boxes surrounding him. _"I was not thinking when I did. Even if you deserved it a little."_

_"What?"_ Alfred growled.

_"No, I mean... I do not want to fight again. But you were not being as nice as you usually are."_

_"Us having a disagreement is no reason to hurt me!"_

_"I did not mean to hurt you. I was just reacting! You were going to give me to my sister even though you know how bad that is!"_

_"I didn't mean Natalia, I meant your older sister. She's a lot nicer and probably wouldn't be affected at all by how you look different."_

Ivan blinked a couple times. _"You... did not mean Natalia?"_

_"No, I'm not that evil."_ Alfred muttered, crossing his arms and looking away.

_"Oh... I-I see."_ Ivan said, looking down and playing with his scarf as his vision started getting blurred again.

_"Why are you crying?"_

_"I am not..."_ He muttered, rubbing at his eyes to get ride of the tears. _"I am just not used to... you do such terrible things to me."_

_"Says the one who hit me."_ Alfred sighed out, Ivan didn't respond but soon he felt arms wrap around him. Ivan buried his head into the others chest, hands moving to tighten into Alfred's jacket. He felt a hand running through his hair._ "Don't cry. It doesn't seem right."_

_"I cannot help it. I am such an idiot. I hurt you for nothing it turns out and you will probably break off our relationship because I did not think. You are the nicest and brightest person I have met and I do not want to lose you yet. I have never trusted anybody as much as I do you and I just feel so stupid, you scared me so much when you were angry. It only adds to the confusion of what I think of you."_

_"Don't say that. You're not suppose to fear me. Not ever."_

_"I do though, and it makes me realize how stupid it is to trust so easily."_

_"Hey come on,"_ Alfred moved and cupped Ivan's face, forcing him to look at him. _"I know we had a fight, but I wouldn't have hurt you in any way. So don't be afraid of me. Please."_ At least Ivan's tears had once again dried, he didn't ever shed very many. The feeling of betrayal was something he hadn't felt in a long long time, mostly because he didn't trust anybody. He didn't say anything to Alfred though. "You could always see my darker sides so easily." Alfred muttered bitterly to himself, _"Come on, there's got to be something I can do to show you don't have to fear me right?"_ He smiled at the Ivan.

The shorter shook his head. _"How can I? If you betray me in something as simple as a game how can I trust you in more serious things?"_

_"Seriously Ivan? This again?"_ Alfred growled.

_"Well how can I? Answer me that!"_

_"I didn't even try to slip you up okay? I was starting to slip and tried to grab something. When I realized that it was your scarf I let it go so I didn't take you down with me!"_

Ivan was silent for a moment. _"Are you serious Alfred? Why did you not just say that to begin with?"_

_"Well I was pretty pissed off you were laughing at me."_ Alfred pouted.

_"This whole mess could have been avoided!"_

_"I know, I know, I'm an idiot."_

_"Yes you are."_

_"Hey!"_

_"But I am too so I suppose I can forgive you."_

Alfred smiled, bumping his forehead against Ivan's. _"So... we forget this whole mess?"_

Ivan nodded. _"Yes. And next time I laugh at you just assume I am happy for you."_

_"I'll try. Come on, Toris is making something or another I think."_

_"Oh wait, he said that there would be a meeting here for me to meet some of the other nations now in a few days."_

_"Probably not a world meeting on such short notice. They only rush the more important ones for that sort of thing."_ Alfred said, rolling his eyes._ "Well my boss will probably be calling me tomorrow morning with a couple things to talk about. But we'll worry about that later, alright?"_

_"Yes. I am hungry now though. You are not still angry?"_

_"Nope. And don't worry about making me angry, that's really hard to do. Of course... you did attack me."_

_"I said sorry. Now move past it like you promised!"_

_"You were the one to bring it up."_ Alfred chuckled before kissing Ivan's pouting lips. _"Come on, lets see what Toris decided to make."_

_"Okay, I will meet you soon."_ Alfred tilted his head before nodding and letting go of Ivan and walking up the stairs, glancing back a couple times. Ivan sat down and pulled the book out of his jacket that he had neglected to read in advance, he regretted that now. It may or may not have helped avoid all of that. Sitting down he flipped through the page, skipping the entry meant for today since it held no new information. But he would be sure to continue reading from now on!

_The next few days were pretty relaxing, nothing happened though. We went ice skating again! But after we made up from the fight we went back to normal after that. It was very relieving and enjoyable. I should look out for misunderstandings from now on. You can go ahead and read further ahead if you want. I apologize in advance, but I cannot warn you anymore about what is going to happen. I do not understand half of what happened myself, and the other half I do not wish to remember, even in warning, but I will tell you to stay away from_

Damn this burning! He made a mental note to himself to never burn this book. The true reason behind why it was burned still a mystery to him, but nothing was worth it. He hesitated a moment before flipping to the next page, it was blank. In fact, the entire rest of the book was completely blank. He frowned, closing it. So that was it? Putting the book in the box he had found it he couldn't help but feel a sense of dread overcome him. Even if nothing was written and he was not unused to the future being a complete mystery he could not shake the feeling. He just hoped it didn't have anything to do with losing Alfred.


	12. Overly Protective

**Chapter 12: Overly Protective**

**Word Count: 6,760**

**I enjoyed writing this chapter actually. I hope you all enjoy reading it as well.**

* * *

><p>Ivan moved over to his other side as he woke up to a very annoying demon.<em> "A<em>lfred… it is screaming again." H<em>_e muttered, pushing against the blond who was partially on top of him. Alfred grunted, looking up, his eyes blurry with sleep and hair sticking up since they had showered before getting into bed. Ivan chuckled at the sight as Alfred leaned over him and brought his hand down on the alarm clock, making it go silent. The blond laid his head right back down on Ivan's chest, arms coming up to wrap around the others waist.

Sighing, but still having an amused smile, Ivan pushed at the other. _"Alfred, you said yesterday that we had to get up once that thing went off. This is about the tenth time."_

"Five more minutes…"

Ivan had no idea what the blond said other then 'five', but didn't bother questioning it, seeing as Alfred was not moving he could guess. _"I do not want to go anywhere either." _It sounded fun to meet others like him, but at the same time… intimidating. Everybody was probably stronger than him in this time period. At least he had Alfred as an ally, which would help._ _"I would much rather just stay here…" __Ivan smiled, snuggling under the blond; he was very warm even if the dead weight sometimes bothered him.__ _"I am sure we could have our own fun."___

He saw Alfred smile at that and knew that the other was awake. Alfred peeked his eye open and moved up to kiss him. Ivan hummed in approval, wrapping his arm that wasn't trapped under Alfred around the tanned shoulders, moving his hand along the muscle that was there. Alfred pulled away after a moment before sighing heavily, nuzzling into Ivan's chest. _"No… we have to go or my boss will probably have me deported back to America. But I'll be your translator, and if anybody gives you problems then I'll just smack them around a couple times. Verbally of course, no need to start a war. And I'll introduce you to everybody of course."_

_"Of course."_ Ivan smiled, _"I look forward to today... my sister will not be there right?"_

_"I think she's still somewhere close by, but I doubt she'll be at the meeting."_

_"You do a poor job at comforting."_ Alfred shrugged, smiling. _"You will probably have to fix your hair, it looks like a small little animal."_

_"Thanks."_ Alfred huffed, running a hand through it.

Ivan chuckled as the blond easily calmed his messy hair. _"It was cute though."_

_"Well thank goodness for that."_ Alfred smiled, letting his hand drop a moment before lowering his head to start kissing down Ivan's jaw towards his neck. Ivan tilted his head back. smiling and running a hand into the blond's hair.

_"We will have to get up soon..."_ Ivan informed. Alfred only hummed in response, tightening his grip around Ivan's waist. When there was suddenly a knock at the door Ivan let out a noise and pushed the tired blond off of him. It wasn't that hard while Alfred was so sleepy.

"Ah, what?" Alfred groaned as he was tossed into the cold air since all the blankets were piled on just one side of the bed. Ivan was quickly up and getting on clothes.

"Sorry Mr. America, if you recall you asked me to wake you up if you were not up by this time."

"Thanks Toris." There was silence on the other side and Alfred moved to watch as Ivan tightened his scarf around him - which was really really long on him, going down to the boots he was starting to pull on, blush clear. _"Why are you so worked up? Toris wouldn't really care if he saw up laying together, it is not like we were doing anything yet and he's not one to spread rumors."_

_"What? No! Why are you so unmodest? For Toris to see us like that..."_ Ivan shook his head at the very thought. _"You are ridiculous."_

_"Right... well the little squeak you made when he knocked was worth it."_

Ivan flushed deeply, turning to look at him. Alfred was glad he didn't use the scarf to hide it, it was adorable and the red that dusted his cheeks stood out all the more against the pail skin. _"I-I did not squeak!"_

_"You totally did."_ Alfred smirked, slowly getting off the bed and walking up to Ivan to cup the others warm face, bumping their foreheads together. _"It was cute."_

_"I did not squeak."_ Ivan insisted, looking up into blue eyes, still blushing heavily. _"Get dressed you idiot, before Toris comes back to check on you."_

Alfred groaned, but let go and started towards his suitcase that he was still too lazy to unpack. _"Yeah, duty calls and all that."_ He grumbled as he pulled on his clothes.

_"I have never been to a meeting with so many nations. But ones with the royals were never fun, is it like that?"_

_"I can only assume. It's boring and you have to watch what you say, but no matter what you'll end up piss somebody off."_

_"Sounds exactly the same then."_ Ivan smiled, _"I will meet you downstairs, yes?"_ He asked, watching as Alfred nodded as he yawned, starting to pull on some pants. Ivan watched awhile longer until the other had pulled on the pants before snapping to himself and starting out the door. He had slept with Alfred several more times and he was in fact pleased that it did not hurt much at all, not in comparison to the first time. Instead it was almost completely pleasant. Which was very, very nice. Though his body was starting to react to the smallest of Alfred touches, which would probably be a problem down the line.

He would just enjoy it for now though. Walking downstairs he sat at the table where there was already breakfast waiting along with Toris. He said a simple greeting to the other, trying to act casual before starting to eat his own food. Hopefully Toris didn't somehow know what they were doing behind the door. That would be awkward, though considering they were staying in the same bed that probably spoke for itself. He pushed it from his mind as he ate the food. Alfred came downstairs. "Hey, morning you two!" Alfred greeted, smiling as he sat down at his seat, starting to devour his food like somebody who was starving. Sometimes Ivan wondered if Alfred's people were mostly starving, which was common, that would explain his appetite. He also drank this black stuff that Ivan had found out had almost tasted as bad as unboiled water (part of him did wonder if it was really water). Thankfully Toris had gotten him some wine to drink. Alfred had given him a weird look at the request, though he had a difficult time finding out why.

_"Toris, I haven't asked you, are you going to the meeting?"_ Alfred asked through a mouth full of food.

_"I am allowed to go I am sure, but I was not expressly invited."_

_"Oh, sorry dude."_

_"It is no problem. I do not mind."_

_"Yeah, at least my Bro will be there. I haven't seen him in forever."_

_"Oh... I forgot you had a brother."_ Ivan commented, looking at Alfred, _"You two are close?"_

_"Totally. Heck, never been siblings as close as us. Okay, except for maybe the Italy brothers."_

_"Oh, I have met them, they were so small."_ Ivan smiled.

"Oh you know them?"

_"Yes, I have also met their Grandfather, he seems very cheerful, though strong. I last met him when I was younger though."_

_"Dude, you really are ancient if you know him."_

_"I do not know about ancient. But it is good to know my country will be around a long while." Ivan smiled. "You are just young."_

_"You're smaller."_ Alfred stuck his tongue out.

_"Not forever~"_

_"Let me enjoy this moment!"_

Ivan chuckled, shaking his head but dropping it. Alfred was so amusing.

* * *

><p>Ivan continuously played with his scarf as he followed Alfred silently where apparently they were holding the meeting. He was feeling abit nervous. He hoped that none of them expected to discuss anything going on in this world... even if they could possibly talk to him that was. But no, he had Alfred to help translate. Which left him with the problem of not having anything to say if they questioned about anything. Would anybody even want to talk to him? Nobody did in his time, not really. But Alfred said he had friends... who were they again? Toris... China? Ah... he couldn't remember, he hoped that him and China were friends, he was somebody completely familiar to Ivan and somebody he wouldn't mind being friends with. Unlike some other countries that were somewhat similar. Like the Teutonic Order. The other had always been bitter about Ivan pushing him into a frozen lake. It was his fault for trying to invade really.<p>

He looked up when they walked into a room. There were several nations in the room already and many of them looked towards him. That was not comforting. Still, he followed Alfred inside as the blond stopped before... well... what honestly looked like a copy of Alfred. "Dude Mattie! It is so good to see you!" Alfred said, sitting down next to the copy. Ivan hesitated before sitting down as well.

"Hey Alfred." Matthew smiled. "How are you?"

"Pretty awesome actually."

"How are things going with Russia?"

"The best, it's so fun! I actually got him on a sugar high."

"... please tell me you are kidding Alfred."

"Nope, I actually got Russia on a sugar high. I feel like I should be given a metal."

Matthew put his head in one of his hands. "You are so irresponsible."

"Yeah, he is sort of still freaked out by the elevator and he keeps calling cars demons though."

"You understand him?"

"Yeah, you know that stupid dead language Russia taught me during the Cold War? Turns out it's actually coming in handy. Though he seems to know some English, not enough to get by."

"So... he's from a different time?"

"Yeah guess so." Matthew looked at Ivan who had grown bored with the conversation he couldn't understand and was staring almost obsessively at the blinking light on the ceiling. Why was it blinking? Was it dying? Or perhaps it was trying to communicate somehow.

"What time is he from?" The quiet blond asked, looking back at his brother.

"Um..." Alfred stretched out the word, looking blankly back at Mattie.

"You've been staying with him and can understand him, surely he must have said."

"Well he says some stuff about the royals, but they were around forever before I came along."

Matthew sighed heavily. "Just ask him who his ruler is."

"Fine, fine! Jeez." Alfred said, turning to Ivan,_ "Hey Ivan."_ Ivan's attention snapped down from the ceiling. _"Who's your leader in your time?"_

_"Oh, that would be Czar Ivan the third."_

_"Thanks."_ Alfred smiled before looking at Mattie. "Some dead dude named Ivan."

"Which Ivan Alfred?"

"The third or whatever."

"That's Ivan the Great."

"Wow really? Awesome!"

"How could you not know that?"

"Hey, I can't keep track of every Ivan that Russia has had in his history! That's like impossible. Besides, what did he do that was so great?"

Matthew rubbed his forehead in agitation. "Well, that is around the time when the huns were pushed out of Russia and no longer ruled them. That's what Ivan the Great helped to do as well as being just about the only ruler who expanded the Russian land so much in a single rule."

"The huns invaded Russia?" Matthew let his head fall into the white fur of his bear.

"Why are you such an idiot with history?" He muttered.

Alfred tilted his head a bit at his brother, smiling in confusion. "Alfred you idiot!" Arthur said, coming over to them, "I need to talk to you."

"Why is everybody calling me an idiot? I know things, okay?" Alfred pouted.

"Obviously not, now come here." Arthur grabbed Alfred's arm and dragged - well Alfred stood up and followed him - out of the chair.

"What did I do?" Alfred groaned as they were taken from the table. Ivan looked curiously after them, but decided to stay where he was until Alfred was done talking to... his former motherland. It was funny thinking that since Alfred was so much taller.

"You know perfectly well!" Arthur said, letting go once they were a good distance where nobody could overhear him and turning to scowl at the younger. "I told you that I had the spell to change Ivan back and I haven't seen or heard anything from you since then!"

"I don't want to change him back! He's actually fun now." Alfred whined.

"Don't act like a child! You know very well he doesn't belong in this world."

"Look, it's not like I'm planning on keeping him forever or whatever, he wants to stay a little while and just see what this world is like."

"How long?"

"Um... like a year?"

"No."

"What? How is this your choice? This is even your fault!" Alfred frowned.

"That is why I am trying to fix it! Damn it Alfred, magic always has negative effects especially with something this big. I do not care if he wants to stay, he can't." Alfred was looking elsewhere now though. "Are you even listening anymore?" The other didn't respond. "Alfred!" He said, smacking the other on the top of his head.

The blond whined, looking up at him. "What was that for?"

"For ignoring me!"

"Right, I'll think on it." Alfred said, looking back to where Francis was talking to Ivan, who for the most part looked lost at the onslaught of English.

"This isn't something you can just push off until it suites you Alfred! These things always end badly. And if you think for a moment something terrible will not happen you are fooling yourself!"

"Uh-huh." Alfred muttered.

"Pay attention!"

"What?" Alfred asked, glancing at him before looking back. "Yeah no, I heard you. But what could happen? I mean I'm here to help him, so I can protect anybody!"

"You are being prideful Alfred-" But Alfred started walking away towards Francis who had taken Ivan's hand and kissed it with a flirtatious wink. Ivan blushed brightly, using his other hand to try and cover it with his scarf. Alfred ignored Arthur calling him back. Ivan had pulled his hand away from the kiss, still blushing heavily. Matthew looked up at Alfred, also red.

"What's going on?" Alfred asked, looking around. Ivan took a step back when he heard him, looking down at the ground.

"I was simply talking to little Russia here." Francis smiled.

Alfred hesitated before looking at Matthew, who answered quietly "He is only talking... but he does seem to be taking advantage of the fact that Ivan doesn't speak English."

"What did he say?"

"I am not repeating it." Matthew muttered, looking away.

"I was only having a bit of harmless fun." Francis waved off. Alfred rolled his eyes, shaking his head. Though Francis usually was a constant flirt and joked about a lot of things, he was above forcing others consent or taking advantage of one who couldn't consent. So Alfred would take his word for it for the moment.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. _Ah Ivan, this is France._"

_"Yes, I remember him."_ Ivan muttered through his scarf that was still covering half his face.

"What is that language Alfred?" Francis asked curiously.

"Ah... what was it called... Old Slavic I think. Russia taught it to me during the Cold War as a prank."

"An old language. It is no wonder I do not recall it. I doubt many do."

"Yeah, well Belarus knew it and so does Toris. But those are the only ones so far that I know of." Alfred shrugged. "This meeting is for everybody to meet Ivan right?"

"Oui, I believe that is the only real purpose. It is rare that we see somebody even slightly different for a country so it is hardly surprising."

"Well I should probably help him met some people then. There's a lot of people, this isn't a G8 meeting?"

"No, it is pretty open to anybody who could make it on such short time."

"You... haven't seen Belarus have you?"

"No, not that I have seen." Francis informed. "I will be seeing you two later today." He sent a wink towards Ivan before walking off.

"Still so weird for him to even be flirting with Russia. _Come on, I'll introduce you to other people."_ Ivan nodded and stepped closer to Alfred. The blond looked around a moment before finding somebody else to talk to.

Of course before Alfred could really go about introducing Ivan, Italy hopped over, "Ah, it is true! You shrunk!" That's right, Italy hadn't been there when Ivan was reverted back. "Oh, you are much less mean and scary this way!" Alfred was suddenly glad Ivan didn't understand English as he looked at the other in curious confusion as he usually did when somebody talked in English towards him.

_"Ivan, this is Italy, he's really friendly."_

Ivan nodded, looking at him, _"He has grown a lot since when I have seen him..."_

"Oh, what language are we speaking, are you guys saying something super secretive? Can I know?"

_"He seems very friendly... what is he saying?"_

_"Wondering why you shrunk._ Sorry Italy, he doesn't know English, so I'm translating for him."

"Oh I see! That is so cool! Tell him I saw ciao~"

_"He says hi."_

_"Oh!"_ Ivan seemed to brighten at the aspect of somebody talking directly to him - in a way. He turned and smiled at Italy, _"Hello, it is nice to... meet you." _Again. Unsure of how Italy greeted people, he just stood there awkwardly a moment.

"He says hi." Alfred translated into English, "And that it's nice to see you again."

"Oh good!" Italy smiled happily, moving forward and kissing both of Ivan's cheeks in greeting. Ivan blinked a moment before smiling, returning the gesture, which seemed to make Italy even happier. "He is so cute! Can we keep him like this?" Italy asked hopefully, looking up at Alfred like a child asking to keep a puppy.

"Um... well for awhile. I was planning on showing him around the world while he was like this."

"Really? You must come visit me and Germany! It will be a lot of fun!" Italy said excitedly, looking back and forth between them, though eyes still closed. Alfred wondered how he did that. "I'll make pasta and Germany might make some of his sausages, but sometimes they taste like death, so I would be careful, but sometimes they taste alright, and you drink beer right America? He'll probably have some, so you guys can totally come over!"

_"Awesome that'll be awesome!"_

_"What did he say?"_

_"He said we were welcome to come over to visit."_

_"I like him, he seems fun. And he greets just like his Grandpa used to."_ Ivan sighed, glad to have something at least vaguely familiar in this world. _"Do people greet like that now?"_

_"No."_ Alfred said instantly, _"It's okay with Italy, but nobody else greets like that."_ That wasn't true, even Alfred knew that... but he didn't want Ivan kissing anybody. He was fine with Italy, cause Italy was cool and super friendly and didn't seem to be looking at Ivan in a sexual way. Then again Italy could be quiet the lady's man from what Alfred heard... he would need to ask the other how he was so good at it. Refocusing on the present, Alfred heard Italy going on about what they could do. "Ah, sorry Italy, but I got to introduce Ivan to everybody, but we'll talk later, alright?"

"Alright!" Italy smiled, "I will talk to both of you later! Ciao~" Italy waved before running off to somewhere else.

_"Oh... he left."_ Ivan said, seeming somewhat saddened.

_"You wanted to talk to him some more?"_ Ivan nodded, looking up at him. A lot of people liked Italy... it was natural, he was a likable guy. Alfred looked away. _"Glad you liked him, he's a friendly guy. But we got other people to meet."_ Ivan blinked up at Alfred a moment before leaning up to get a better look at the other. _"What's that look for?"_

_"Alfred... are you jealous?"_

_"What? Jealous of what? Pfft, whatever."_

_"You are! Oh my goodness, that is so adorable."_

_"What? It is not- Bad Ivan, bad."_

Ivan pursed his lips, looking at Alfred, _"I have not done anything bad. But fine, perhaps you are not jealous."_

_"Thank you."_

_"But I think we should go visit Italy's place first. And I am sure that Italy will not mind sharing a bed with me."_

_"What?"_

_"We would just be sleeping of course."_

_"He sleeps naked!"_

_"Ah, even better."_ Ivan smiled, looking towards Italy.

_"Damn it Ivan, I just know you're purposely trying to make me angry."_ And damn the little tyrant it was working. He felt like he needed to rip somebody's head off, either Italy's or Ivan's... maybe both.

Ivan looked back up at him._ "No, I am just teasing Alfred. I have not seen you jealous and it is cute to see. I am happy you are jealous, I just wanted you to admit it. If I had know how easily it was to get this reaction from you I would have done it sooner."_

Oh, that was certainly a comfort. _"This coming from somebody jealous of himself?"_

Ivan blinked a moment before realization hit him and he blushed lightly. _"Y-you noticed that?"_

_"How could I not? Whenever somebody mentions Russia and isn't talking about you technically you get this look on your face."_ Ivan frowned, no it was whenever Alfred himself mentioned him. He didn't want to share Alfred with his future self who was older and married to the amazing blond and probably more experienced and didn't deserve him as much as Ivan did he could bet- _"See, right there, there it is."_ Ivan realized he was scowling and cleared it.

_"N-no! I-it's not that I'm jealous... it is just... that... that ... you have never slept with him have you?"_

_"Really Ivan? Really? You're really going to ask me if I've slept with you?"_

_"Not me! Russia!"_ Ivan knew they were married, but that didn't have to mean that they slept together! Sure, technically it was his future self so that meant that if it was a yes he could look forward to doing this again after he lost the blond when he went back to his own time. But this Russia wasn't really him, so he was nothing more then competition for Alfred's affections.

Alfred laughed as if it were a joking matter, sighing and walking away. Ivan looked towards him before following, opening his mouth to demand Alfred answer before the blond said, _"Yeah, we did."_

If Ivan ever met his future self he would have to kill him. _"What? Why?"_

_"I am not continuing this Ivan, it's absolutely ridiculous."_

_"But... Alfred."_ Alfred did stop to turn to look at him. _"It is just really strange to think about it... I mean knowing somebody who I technically am not having slept with you before."_ Ivan said, looking down, trying to explain why he would be jealous of his future. _"I know it is silly and sounds ridiculous but I was sort of hoping that you hadn't slept with anybody else before I came along..."_

Alfred hesitated before letting out a quiet sigh at how down the other looked. It was surprising how fast they had gone from cheerful and lightly joking to angry to Ivan being depressed. They both needed to reign in their emotions a little more probably. Still, he felt sort of sad that Ivan was looking so down. He moved to the other, putting a hand on the others head, not wanting other countries to think he was sleeping with Ivan... which he was. Ivan looked up from the ground, but he still looked upset. _"Don't be so down... I mean technically I didn't sleep with anybody before you..."_ Alfred muttered quietly even though he was pretty positive nobody understood him.

Ivan blinked up at him, _"But you said that you have slept wi- oh... wait, you mean... I'm going to kill my future self."_

_"Oh my god Ivan, that was suppose to cheer you up!"_

_"He defiled you."_

_"I'm done. Just done. With all of this. I wash my hands of it."_ Alfred said, walking away once again.

_"Do not worry, I do not blame you. He probably seduced you through evil means."_

_"Nope, nope, I'm not going into this conversation anymore. It's crazy!"_

_"Is it because you prefer him?"_

_"No! You guys act so similar how can I prefer one to the other? You're the same person!"_

_"How can you say that?"_

_"Look Ivan, I love you but you are being ridiculous."_

_"What did you say?"_

_"I said that... Oh..."_ Alfred stopped, eyes widening a bit at the realization. It hit him hard and he looked back at Ivan who was regarding him hopefully. _"That just... slipped out..."_

But Ivan was looking much too happy. _"No, that's okay! I am more then happy that you prefer me!"_

That wasn't exactly what he meant by it slipping out, but it was easier for Ivan just to think whatever he wanted then try to explain. So Alfred just nodded, looking away quickly, _"Ah... let's go meet some people."_ He muttered out. Ivan following cheerfully behind him.

* * *

><p>Everybody seemed friendly enough to Ivan, though he didn't like how most looked at him, but he just brushed it off as nobody being used to him looking different. Alfred didn't seem to notice, but Ivan had noted his husband was usually on the oblivious side, so that could mean absolutely nothing.<p>

The sun was high in the sky and he found himself yawning a lot. It wasn't like he had gotten a lot of sleep last night - not that he was complaining... well, maybe a little with the lack of sleep. There seemed to be some discussion that he wasn't sure what was about after he had met everybody at least once, though he didn't say much, and at the moment Alfred wasn't translating, usually just laughing or adding in his own comment to the conversation. So the boring part didn't help him wanting to sleep. He could tell others were tired as well and after a little Alfred looked at him, smiling softly. _"Tired?"_

_"How could you tell?"_ Ivan muttered, putting his hand over his mouth as he yawned again. Alfred let out a small chuckle, people were starting to leave. _"Is it time to go?"_ Ivan perked up at that.

_"No, we're just taking a lunch break to eat."_

_"This is worst then meeting with royals or lords."_ Ivan muttered. Then again, he supposed it couldn't compare since he could actually talk to them while here he wasn't given that option.

_"Sorry, you could stay here with Mattie while I get you something... probably something Russian since that's all that's around."_

_"That would be nice... but what if you get kidnapped again?"_

_"I doubt that will happen."_

_"It happened last time."_

Alfred sighed, rolling his eyes as he stood up. _"If anything comes up I'll like send somebody to get you."_ Like somebody in Russia's government, Ivan would probably be safe with somebody higher up in his very own government. _"Don't worry so much though, I won't be gone that long, promise."_

Ivan nodded before the blond went out the door. There was almost nobody in the room. Who was he suppose to stay with again? Oh well, he would just remain seated here for now. Resting his head in his hands and elbows on the wooden table, he wished that he at least had his studies on him so that he could at least practice English. Everybody had been speaking it. Perfect. At least he knew that was going to become the main language sometime in the future. It made him want to learn it more.

After awhile he learned that Alfred was either a very poor judge of time or he had lied considering that it seemed to be forever that Ivan was alone in the room. Then again, nobody else had yet to return, well okay, Yao had and so had this nation with black hair, they were talking, though it seemed somewhat tense. Ivan didn't understand them, not even hearing familiar English. Which was upsetting, he knew some of Yao's language too, so either his had also changed (possibly) or they were talking in another language. Sighing, he allowed himself to relax enough to lean back into the back of the chair. Ivan startled slightly when he saw the Teutonic Order come up, but the white haired annoyance wasn't talking to him, though standing by him he was talking to Alfred's brother - when had he come back?

Once again it was English, Ivan was sick of not knowing it and everybody around him speaking it. Especially when he hear what he was now positive Alfred's name - America. Which made him very curious, but alas he could hardly understand a word of it. After awhile the man looked at him. Ivan observed him. He really didn't look too much different, different clothes of course, but he looked basically the same, just slightly taller. Oh wait, the man was looking at him as if expecting something. Well he had mentioned Alfred several times and Alfred's brother who seemed close to wasn't acting hostile and didn't seem rude.

Ivan sighed internally, what trouble had Alfred gotten himself into this time? That would explain why Alfred was so late. He felt worry grow for the oblivious blond as he stood up and started following the Teutonic Order towards the door he had entered with Alfred.

* * *

><p>Alfred sighed heavily, sitting down and handing some food to Mattie as he opened his own and started to eat the food that was no longer warm thanks to the cold weather. Ah, it was still good. He took several bites of his food. Something... was missing. Sure he was late, but "Hey Mattie, sorry I didn't ask you what you wanted before I went, but I just sort of guessed what you would like."<p>

"Ah, Alfred-"

"And I mean I sort of know things you like, though it's hard to do with the different language and everything. I guess I was so hungry I didn't think to ask, but I didn't forget you, don't worry about that!"

"Al...-"

"But thanks for watching Russ... um... where's Ivan?" That was what was off. Eh, how could he have missed that? He was always off on meeting days, but to miss that... well he felt like an idiot to say the least.

"I've been trying to tell you... Prussia took Russia."

"What? Why didn't you stop him or call me or something?"

"Well... we talked and ah... he brought up some good points..." Matthew winced slightly. "And we aren't allowed to use our phones at the meetings..."

"Never mind, when and where did they go?"

"I don't know where... but only ten minutes or so after we were all released for lunch."

"What?" Alfred hissed, looking around the meeting that was going on regardless of him coming back late. "But that was over an hour ago!"

"I know! I'm sorry."

"Not your fault..." Alfred looked around the room quietly. "Where's Prussia?"

"I haven't seen either of them since..."

"Great. Just perfect. But I'm probably being paranoid and over thinking this... maybe Prussia's just being kind and getting food for Ivan since he was by himself... I mean Arthur said I was just being ridiculous and over exaggerating with how everybody was acting around Ivan. I mean he hasn't become like so attractive compared to when he's older that people would act too out of sorts right?" Alfred looked at Matthew. "Right?"

"... um... no... well...you should probably find him quickly when you put it like that... and um... probably not let others know that he might be... vulnerable."

"Fuck." Alfred sighed, running a hand through his hair before sighing and standing up.

"America, I just got finished explaining that if you want to speak your turn you have to raise your hand, not stand." Germany growled, obviously sick of the misconduct. This time it had taken until half the meeting was over, so that was something to look at. "And where is Russia? He is the point as to why we called this meeting together."

"Yeah... his government decided to take him out of this meeting. You know... I think we all hate these meetings, I mean they're boring." Alfred chuckled, smiling. "Why don't we ever discuss anything important that we can actually try fixing? I mean, remember back during the major wars between all of us? We were way more productive then! Every one of us in this room, even if you weren't involved completely!"

"I mass produced white flags!" Italy pipped up, sighing after that, "Good times!"

"You are clearly not thinking properly, if you are saying that the World War was a good thing." Arthur muttered. "Especially with the holocaust." The room went silent for a moment. It was an unspoken rule that one nation never mention bad points like for example, the holocaust. Arthur swallowed thickly as he looked to Germany. "I apologize for that."

Germany was tense, gaze dark as he looked at England. "Of course... though I would have thought you to have more tact." The tension that was in the air was thick. This was the sort of things that could in the long term start wars.

"I did not mean to say that I hope you understand."

"I suppose it slipped out then? I fully comprehend the error of that time on my part, but I do not need you bringing it up." There was a long stretch of silence where it was clear it would have to be solved rationally or there would be a fight.

Arthur was the first to break the silence, "I just meant that... with all the death, on both sides, and that it was improper for America here to bring up-" Arthur stopped when he gestured to the empty seat Alfred had been standing in front of. A quick scan of the room showed the blond was nowhere to be seen. His eyes landed on Matthew, the person who was sitting closest to Alfred. "Where did he go?"

Matthew jumped, surprised somebody asked him. "Ah... he was waiting until somebody mentioned that so he could skip out..." And now all the disapproval was focused on Alfred. Matthew bit his lips, sending a silent apology but he had always said he'd be unable to lie for any of his technical family if the any asked about something about another.

* * *

><p>Alfred slammed the door open, seeing somebody startle. It did take a lot to break down a hotel door without any tools. "Oh good, you're here, if you had made me track you down I would be even more pissed off." Alfred smiled, stepping into the room.<p>

"America? What the hell?" Prussia questioned. Alfred did a quick glance around the room. No Ivan.

Alfred walked up to the other, still smiling and relaxed, "Hey, I just needed to talk to you for a minute, I am sorry for the door, I don't really wanna make a bigger job for the staff here." Once Alfred was close enough he grabbed the others shirt, pulling him up so that he wasn't touching the ground, demeanor changing as he glared into the other mans eyes with the very promise of death if unsatisfied. "Where. Is. Ivan?"

"What? You cannot be serious! What the hell America?"

"It's amazing what you can do in an hour really, people can do a lot in that time." Alfred eyed the very familiar bruise across the others cheek, skin split open against the jaw. "You must have pissed him off, huh? What did you do, try and rape him?"

"Hey, wait a minute now! Don't you remember when you rescued me from that same bastard who did all sorts of torture to me."

"I don't think you're getting this." Alfred smiled, walking forward with Prussia still worming in his grip. "Ivan is from the past and isn't responsible for anything his future self does, understand?" Alfred turned to open the balcony door before stepping out, hanging Prussia over the ledge. "Now, hopefully you're shirt doesn't rip. Where is Ivan?"

"This distance isn't enough to kill me, you're still the same idiot, can't even make a good-"

"Oops." Alfred said as he let go of the shirt. He climbed down over the balcony before jumping down himself, feeling his knees try to give way under the sudden weight, but he stayed standing before walking over to a groaning Prussia, who was curled up holding his leg. "It's not suppose to kill you, then I couldn't ask you questions for like weeks. So, let's try this again." Alfred grabbed the others neck, ignoring the stares he was getting as he moved towards the hotel once again.

"Somebody will stop you before you get to the window again!"

"Maybe I'll just use to doors to break all your fingers off then. Or better yet, why use doors?" Alfred smiled, waking into an alleyway with much less people around turning towards the other and letting the other go onto the ground before taking his wrist and grabbing one of the fingers. "Some call me impatient, you want to test that theory one more time? Where's Ivan?"

Prussia glared up at him, "I thought you were a pretty awesome dude too."

Alfred ripped off a large section of Prussia's shirt, ignoring the protest the other made as he shoved it down the others throat before grabbing the others finger and twisting it back hard. He heard the others muffled scream, but he moved to the next finger as soon as the scream died, seeing the others eyes widen. Alfred snapped that one back, waiting for the muffled scream and cry to die before grabbing the torn cloth out of the others mouth. "Where is he?" The nice thing about Prussia was that he was easy to intimidate after a little pain.

"I don't know!" Prussia gasped out.

"What do you mean you don't know? You saw him last. You had him last. Where is he?"

"L-look, I gave him to some Russian Mafia around here, I don't even know which one! There's a bunch!" Alfred stared at him for a long moment before humming.

"You know what? I believe you." Alfred smiled. Prussia sighed out, pulling his arm back as Alfred loosened his grip, cradling it to his chest. Alfred grabbed Prussia's chin and the back of the others head before turning it sharply, a loud crack emitting from the other. Alfred let the others head fall from his fingers, watching the body slump to the ground and dusting his hands off as if he'd gotten some dirt on them before walking away calmly.


	13. Day to Die

**Chapter 13: Day to Die**

**Word Count: 4,551**

* * *

><p>Prussia blinked open his eyes, squinting at the bright light that seemed to be everywhere. His vision slowly cleared and the light became less intense until the forms of Ludwig, Feliciano and Matthew came into form. Feli was clinging to Ludwig and looking a bit worried. "Bruder, are you awake?"<p>

Coughing and rubbing his neck, he slowly sat up, "Ja, my neck is killing me." Seemed like there was still a meeting going on since all the nations were there, although not standing nearly as close to where he was laying on the table as the other three were. "How did you find me so quickly?"

"We were looking for America actually. What happened to you?"

"America. Damn bastard twisted my head around." Not a face in the room didn't look worried.

"What?" Ludwig frowned, scowling at Prussia. "America is not usually so violent. Did you say something to him?"

"No! Russia went off on his own while with me and he decided that was good enough reason to kill me!" The albino nation snapped in retort.

"That is troubling." Germany nodded, looking thoughtful over the situation. It was a serious offense to attack another nation, and a grave one to kill them.

"Russia and America kept each other in line for centuries. Now that Russia is gone, America is the main super power." China added not so helpfully. "We all knew it would be trouble if he was able to influence Russia considering their relationship, it is no surprise he is starting to turn hostile."

"Ah, no, I'm sure-" Matthew started quietly only to have nobody hear him.

"Let us not jump to conclusions." Germany spoke over the quiet blond.

"It's not jumping to conclusions! He attacked me!" Gilbert growled out.

"Look, we will just phone America's boss. If he does not respond to the call then we will worry about this, everybody clear?" There was silence that followed the strict blond's words, but there were nods to show their agreement. Prussia watched the silent exchange, he doubted very much that Alfred would respond to his boss. That was too bad, when a nation attacked others without their countries consent it was bad. But if not even their boss could control them there was only one thing to do, contain them for the rest of their violence.

Alfred was a pretty cool guy in Gilbert's book, especially when he made Russia tear down the wall. But this? Protecting his sworn enemy and monster then going and snapping his neck? He could feel his lips curling at the very thought. Well, Gilbert hoped that this younger Russia got whatever was coming to him. He just thanked all his years of experience that he was able to lie well while in pain. Alfred hadn't caught it, so the skill was still with him. He was glad. If anything he found Ivan forced under the Russian Mafia fitting and he wasn't going to tell a soul which Mafia group it was either, even if it killed him.

* * *

><p>Ivan silently wished that he had just stayed home curled up with Alfred at the house. Maybe watch some 'movies' or learn new foods. Gilbert had been difficult, though he wasn't a good of a fighter as Alfred was, so it had been easy to hurt him when he tries attacking, the sly bastard. Just as he always was. But he was still weaker it seemed since he ended up unconscious. He would be seeing that man soon, and when he did that egotistical bitch would get what was coming to him.<p>

In the mean time, Ivan was dealing with his anger. Humans were so much easier to break and he was still stronger then they were. His only disadvantage was that he was outnumbered. That could be overcome though. Sadly they took his futuristic weapon. At least they weren't using it.

Hitting the male human in the face, it knocked him out cold. It was so easy for Ivan to take these humans down he was sure he would be out of the room soon. Grabbing a wrist that tried to grab him he twisted it until he heard a sickening crack before grabbing onto brown hair and bringing the face forward into his raised knee, hearing another duller crack before he let the man fall to the floor.

Looking up he then saw a man pointing one of the shiny long-range weapons at him. He remembered when it stung his arm and how much pain it had caused. But that wasn't what made him hesitate. What if that thing could actually permanently kill him? This was a different time and such things could be possible. The thought of death actually being possible for the immortal froze up a few moments too long. The other men that had been attacking him and weren't out cold grabbed each of his arms and brought him off his feet so he couldn't off balance them.

He still tried to get them off of him. Ivan was struggling harshly when he saw one of them pull out what had made him start really fighting in the first place. A thin little metal piece that they had tried to stab into him that had some sort of clear container that held some amber liquid. Whatever it was it didn't look like it would belong inside of him.

Pulling at the arms that held him, sometimes one would loosen, but they held tight enough so that he couldn't ever get his arm truly free, but he was able to bend his elbow and ram it into a body a few times. A loud word was shot out, one unfamiliar to Ivan, then again all these men had been speaking some foreign tongue that wasn't English or his own.

Everybody stopped at the command though and Ivan looked up at the unfamiliar voice. He was glad for the distraction as his scarf started moving towards the men holding him.

* * *

><p>Considering that the nations thought Ivan was taken out of the meeting by his government the Russian government wouldn't be notified for awhile, which was good, they would just get in the way of things. If they even bothered helping. It was a rule for their government and boss to stay out of their personal business, mostly as a permanent law so that their boss couldn't repress them. Of course, tyrants usually didn't obey that law so it was almost useless. Especially when the law just made them unhelpful in situations that they might have been somewhat helpful in.<p>

But Alfred highly doubted they would help in tackling some Mafia in Russia. And considering who he was they would scoff at him, tell him to get out of the country and they would handle it and Alfred wouldn't hear a word until he saw Ivan next meeting, if he was there. That was America's relationship with Russia, and vice versa. So no matter what, Alfred was just glad that their government hadn't heard about it yet. It would only be a matter of time though.

It didn't matter if Prussia didn't know the name of the Mafia group, a city could only have so many major Mafia's. It was just how it was. It was Moscow too, Alfred didn't know much about Russia, that was true, but he wondered if it would be better if Ivan got taken to a major one or a small gang. Mafia's were usually more organized. Gang's however, they would be easier to deal with.

Seeing as Prussia lived in Russia during the Soviet Union, and was so sure he had handed Ivan over to the Mafia and not a bunch of random strangers, it would be one that was around for awhile. So that answered his question and narrowed down where to look. He could hope that Ivan was safe, or that he could get out on his own, he was still a nation after all. But he wasn't about to risk Ivan's life for that bet. Usually he would just assume that the Mafia would have no interest or try and offer for Ivan to join considering his strength if he couldn't get away.

However, since apparently Ivan's looks could turn straight men gay he would put his money on the sex trade. It didn't matter one's strength then, he knew how a lot of the sex slave trade went, Russian or otherwise. Use pleasant mind-boggling drugs to make them addicted to it and the sex that came after. Ivan was from a time when the strongest drug was some sort of mushroom probably and countries weren't immune to the effects of drugs.

Turning off the borrowed car Alfred looked at the time. It was night, he knew that by looking at the sky. He had to investigate into the subject until he found the place he was wanting. The biggest problem so far was the language barrier, thankfully Toris hadn't questioned why Alfred needed some recording translated. The brunette was good with not questioning others business.

Shutting the door he zipped his jacket up close to him against the chilly night air as he walked towards the building in question, looking it over and wondering if it was the right place. After watching it for about fifteen minutes he decided that it was. Good, that would make this easier. There wasn't anybody outside the door, but he could imagine that there would be at least one person just inside to make sure no unwelcome visitors came in, like himself.

Knowing that information didn't even make him hesitate to walk up to the doors and place one solid kick to them that made them open. A little too loud for his liking, but he wasn't going to wait for somebody to unlock the door for him. Getting inside quickly, there was a man by the doors, hands moving to where he probably kept a gun. Alfred punched the man, easily knocking him unconscious. There were already hurried footsteps of anybody else in the building coming to check out the noise of the doors being opened was exactly.

He wasn't exactly in the mood to get shot at, so he walked down an open hallway that didn't have a tirade of footsteps coming towards him. He still drew his gun though. The place wasn't very well lit, but if somebody turned on more lights they would have probably seen him, but he doubted they would bother with lights when they realized there was a threat walking around. Depended on how stupid they were.

Alfred slowed when he got to a corner and looked beyond it, he could hear voices coming from this way, though they didn't sound alarmed by his loud entrance a few seconds ago. They probably didn't care. There was two voices, but from what he could see from the few lights here and there they weren't in the hallway itself. Walking down it, he looking quickly into every room to see if there was anybody inside.

Stepping into what looked like a small kitchen, turning on the light and blinking at the sudden change, Alfred waited by the door, listening silently. It wasn't long before he heard hurried footsteps and somebody calling in Russian, not that he understood a word of it. It wasn't long before somebody came in and Alfred wrapped his arm around their neck and put his gun to their head. They didn't get much time to struggle. "Do you speak English?" Alfred asked quietly.

He didn't receive an answer. He tightened his grip around the neck, but the other didn't answer the question. Alfred slammed the butt of his gun into his head, the man slumping against him instantly. Alfred put the body behind him before listening once more if there was anybody else in the hallway. He heard footsteps, so he waited until this other man came into the room, investigating the light being on. They probably thought reinforcements were in here.

Instead they were greeted in much the same way and Alfred repeated his earlier question. "Do you speak English? Yes or No." There was silence from the man, so Alfred dug the barrel of the gun into the others skin more, tightening his arm.

"Yes." It was heavily accented and strained at the pressure on their windpipe, but it would do.

"I'm looking for somebody. Grey hair, purple eyes, a boy. Would have put up quiet a noticeable struggle."

"I know who you speak of." So this was the right place.

"Where is he?"

"Not here." Damn it. Alfred sighed heavily. Well, these guys worked fast didn't they?

"Where is he?" Silence greeted him. Alfred growled lightly, tightening his hold once more. He could hear somebody else running along the hallway, maybe even two more. It wouldn't be long before they noticed the light and investigated themselves. "Where would he be taken?" Alfred hissed out, feeling the man struggle slightly as it got harder to breath.

"Do not know." Whether he was telling the truth or not, Alfred would have to question another time. He hit the man into sleep and dropped him to the floor, raising his gun just as two other men came inside. He shot both of them. That would attract attention fast. Putting his gun in his pocket he went to the kitchen sink, opening the cupboard underneath and taking out something special he had brought, activating the gift and putting it under the sink before closing the cupboard. Standing, he went to turn off the lights, grabbing the man who he had determined could speak English well enough.

Slinging the man over his shoulder he exited the room. He hesitated a moment before running down the hallway, deeper into the building. He ran into a few people, but it wasn't difficult to take them out, especially since more seemed to be singular. It wasn't long until he reached the back where small rooms had all sorts of woman, half of which were obviously out of it.

Alfred walked slowly, looking into each room and asking if any of them spoke English. It took about six tries to find one coherent enough to even understand he was there and answer him in English. "Can you speak Russian?"

"A-A bit." She was scared of him, and what with where they were and that Alfred had an unconscious man over his shoulder he wouldn't grudge her that.

"Try and get people out of here. There's a bomb about to go off. The hallway to the left in clear, take that way out." He would go back that way soon, and he would make sure that was true. The much too young girl's eyes went wide but she nodded, probably picking up on the fact that he was indeed not joking. She nearly bolted out of the room, but to his relief she was convincing others to move.

Looking at his watch he nodded before walking out of the room, gun raised and looking both ways, but he had killed the guards before stepping inside and he had a feeling he had already depleted most their numbers, either through death or unconsciousness. They would all be dead soon anyway.

Going back the way he came, there were quite a few more living men moving around, probably trying to find him. He took shots around the corner so they couldn't hit him and he clearly had better aim then they did. He was running out of bullets though and he couldn't use the hand steadying the man on his shoulder, so he couldn't reload it without stopping, dropping the man, reloading and picking him back up. That would take too long. He wanted to be long gone before that bomb went off.

He would just have to make due for the moment and hope that everybody was dead. There were only two more men that he saw, and those were people by the door. He shot them before walking out of the doors back into the chilly night air. He walked on foot to his car, dumping the man in the passenger seat. He had started to stir from the cold and Alfred didn't want the man pulling a knife and slitting Alfred's throat. At least he didn't have a gun.

Getting into the drivers seat he looked back at the building. He saw some of the girls peaking their heads out and looking around cautiously. But, they were getting out and that's all Alfred needed to know before he started the car. Whatever happened to them now was up to them.

* * *

><p>Alfred rubbed his eyes, knowing his phone was going to ring again. It had been since nine that morning. Like Alfred didn't have better things to do than talk to his boss. But he was going to pick up this time, when the man called. The Russian he had kidnapped actually didn't know anything, which frustrated Alfred. Still, that didn't mean he was at a dead end. He had stuck around after the building blew up and there had been several people who had come of course.<p>

But one group stuck out to him, who hadn't been panicking civilians. And in that group there had been one man who had obviously been in charge. It wasn't exactly a lot, but it was the next step to finding Ivan. He'd found where the guy lived of course, but before he did anything, he would have to talk to his boss. Alfred heard one ring of his phone before putting it to his ear. "Hey boss man!" He greeted cheerfully, if felt weird to do when he wasn't smiling.

"Alfred! What the hell are you doing?" The man sounded mad, very much so.

"At the moment? Sitting and talking to you."

"You know what I mean! Damn it Alfred! First I get a call and have to talk with Germany's boss because you killed his brother-"

"Attacked actually, we can't die so technically I didn't kill him." Alfred put the binoculars to his eyes, looking out the window.

"It is still a serious offence and you know that! Then I get a call from the Russian Government!" Here it was, the lecture. "Their nation is missing, there are witnesses that put you at the scene of a building explosion that had over twenty bodies-"

"Twenty?"

"Seven of them woman." So some didn't make it out, that was too bad. He felt sad about that, but he couldn't save everybody in the world. "Not only that but you were carrying a man with you, and a man of that description was found later looking like he was tortured to death!"

"What can I say? I had to be sure he wasn't lying." His boss made a sound of frustrated disbelief on the other end. Alfred sighed, "Look boss, I know how this looks and it looks pretty fucking bad. But the Mafia stole Ivan and I'm just trying to get him back."

"You can't take on the Russian Mafia Alfred!"

"Not planning on it, it's not my business and I know Russia wouldn't want my help with it. I'm just focusing on getting him back."

"Alfred, the Russian government will take care of this. You are to come back to America now."

"I got things to do here, sorry boss man."

"That is an order Alfred." Alfred fell silent at the words, he knew what it meant to say no to an order like that. Maybe he shouldn't have killed and tortured, that probably wasn't helping his case at all. And if he said no... man, he'd be punished. He weighed his options.

Licking his lips Alfred closed his eyes, taking a long shuddering breath before opening them again. "No."

"No?" His boss didn't sound surprised, just disappointed. "I see."

"I've got things to do. I'll return after all this shit is over." Alfred tried to still the shaking of his hand just thinking about what was to come, but the shaking would pass soon. He had made up his mind. He wasn't leaving until he knew Ivan was completely safe. "I know the Russian government is listening to this phone line." He smiled a bit. "Glad to see you guys working together."

"They are being very understanding that it is not America itself that wants war."

"I don't either. War is the last thing on my mind right now."

"You've nearly caused one!"

Alfred smiled at the sight he saw nearly seventy feet away, moving the sight-enhancing device away from his eyes. "I see you found my phone. Nice try with the GPS, but I kind of thought about that. See you when this is over."

"Alfred, don't-"

Alfred put the walky-talky down, walking out of the room and closing the door behind him, pulling on the warm hat that covered the tips of his ears to keep them warm. He usually didn't wear these types of hats, but Russian's knew what they were doing, the things were warm and kept out the chill.

* * *

><p>If there was one thing he knew it was that Mafia's usually had a man in on the police force, usually he sneered at such things, but now he was grateful towards it since he blew up one of their buildings he was now a target for them, and of course they would have gotten a picture of what he looked like. He didn't even try to really fight against the lower thugs that 'beat him' and put him in a back of a car to haul him away to somebody higher up. Hell, he was praising that dirty cop, trying to keep from smiling at how well that had actually turned out.<p>

They put him in hand cuffs behind his back and gave him a couple more punches for good measure, not that the hurt too badly, though not his lip was bleeding a bit. How annoying. He was dropped onto his knees in front of a man in the room they had brought him too. There were only the guards in this room. This was good, so much easier and he got to talk to somebody higher up. He just hoped they spoke English.

Looking up, Alfred narrowed his eyes at the man who spat something in Russian, gun trained on Alfred's head. "Speak English." Alfred spat back. The man's eyebrows raised before lowering even further then before, disgust etched into his face.

"American."

"Yeah, I am. And I gotta ask, have you seen a dude with silver hair and purple eyes?" Alfred saw the recognition in the man, though he seemed to have a good poker face. Instead of answering the man pulled the hammer back from the gun. Alfred really wasn't in the mood to die though. He pulled his wrists apart to pull his hands apart easily, launching forward and feeling the bullet cut into the top of his head, but it was just a graze and Alfred was up and grabbing the gun.

Of course, taking the guards into consideration, Alfred put the gun to the mans head and turned behind the body. This man was obviously higher up, so they were less likely to shoot him, and even if they did, the man wasn't exactly skinny, he doubted the bullets would pass through cleanly. Alfred looked around the room at the six men who all had guns pointed at him, they hadn't fired yet though, so his theory was right.

Alfred kept a tight hold on the man in front of him, "I won't ask again. Where is he?"

"You might as well shoot, I am not telling." Alfred narrowed his eyes. Not many would say that for a person they obtained from the streets. Then again, the man probably didn't believe that he would, since he was the only one standing between life and death. Or so he thought. The man said something in Russian. Alfred opened his mouth to say not to speak anything he couldn't understand when shots rang through the air.

The last thing he was conscious of was shock that the man had been more than a little serious when he had said he would rather die than say. But the world went black.

* * *

><p>Alfred groaned, or tried to. Water filled his mouth instantly. He panicked and ended up inhaling more water. He was aware of the weight against his foot, but it hardly made a difference as he swam up towards where the light was. He hit something solid however. It was then when he realized how cold the water was. Fuck Russia, fuck it and it's weather. Sure there were parts of him that were still going through ice cold snow even though it was supposedly close to spring. It was hard to use his normal punches under water. Still, he broke through the ice, grabbing the edges and trying to pull himself up, gasping as soon as he hit the wind that felt like it was trying to freeze the water to his skin.<p>

The ice that was supporting his weight broke under him and he plummeted into the water again. He grabbed the ice that he hadn't destroyed, trying to carefully not break it as he slowly pulled himself up. He fell under the ice and back into the water far too many times then he cared to count. Finally, he found at least more solid ice covered in snow. It clung to his soaked body. His entire body stung and felt numb at the same time. He collapsed into the snow, panting heavily as his vision was starting to threaten to turn black. Tired... that was all he was conscious of really at the moment. Just how tired he was, having to swim in the freezing cold water, struggling for his life for well over half an hour. Whoever had thrown him in was serious about hoping nobody found his body.

Pulling his arms up over him, he saw white clouding his vision... snow. He needed to find Ivan, the other could be in trouble and waiting for him. But as much as he urged his body to move, it didn't, as if the water had actually seeped through his muscles and frozen him through and through. He felt his eyelids close and sleep overcoming him. He didn't understand the big deal Ivan made about snow, it was just so peaceful to die in. So very peaceful, only the howling wind and silence like this was just so hard to come by.

* * *

><p><strong>And Alfred dies twice. But the Next chapters already ready, so I'll just update it now. <strong>


	14. Stolen

**Chapter 14: Stolen  
><strong>

**Word Count: 8,142**

**Two chapters posted. Go read 13 if you haven't.**

* * *

><p>Alfred jolted where he lay, his muscles were still tense, almost remembering the feeling of the cold, a heavy weight all across his body, but he would be buried in snow right? Wait... it was actually pretty warm and he was facing up. Blinking his eyes open, he was glad that his glasses were still on. He was looking up at a ceiling. But he'd been in the middle of no where. What if his government found him, or even any of the nations? They were surely on alert now. Shit, no! He couldn't be caught, not until he found Ivan! Blankets were holding him back, smothering him. He instantly started struggling with them, trying not to tear them, no he wanted them, he was still cold. He was starting to get out when he heard, "Alfredka?" Alfred froze and looked over to the side to see Ivan grinning at him with such a happy toothy grin.<p>

Staring with his mouth agape Alfred couldn't even believe what he was seeing. Here Ivan was, who he had been so frantically searching for and the other was smiling with the most cheerful look Alfred had ever seen on the others face. Sitting up despite his body's stiffs muscles protest, he was fully healed, but he had probably been laying in the same position for much too long. The blanket that had been much too tightly wrapped around him fell off easily and he cursed himself for his blind struggling a moment ago. Ivan ran up to him before flinging his arms around Alfred, burying his face in Alfred's chest. Letting out a breath at the tackle Alfred laughed and wrapped his arms back around the other, nuzzling into his head. "Man, I'm so glad to see you! I've been looking for you! But what happened to you?"

Ivan looked up at him, giving him a funny look. "Ah, shit right. I forgot..." Alfred smiled but leaned forward and caught the others lips in a kiss, he had missed the other so much and here he was, safe. That was all that mattered. Ivan yelped, drawing back with a deep blush. Alfred frowned, especially when Ivan stepped out of his arms, but Alfred let him, though feeling a bit hurt at the small rejection. The smaller nation looked at Alfred, still blushing and said something. Alfred blinked, he didn't recognize the language. _"Ivan... I can't understand you..."_ Ivan frowned and spoke again. Alfred stiffened when he heard some things that were familiar, he didn't know it, but something about it was familiar enough about it. _"Russian... but how did you..."_

"You are one of the nations, yes?" Alfred blinked, looking up at the heavily accented voice, definitely Russian. Well, at least he wasn't back in America... hopefully. The man didn't look like any Russian humans in the government that he recognized.

Looking back at Ivan's flushed face Alfred smiled, that was why he pulled back! Ivan had this weird thing against public shows of affection. That was okay, it was okay. Ivan seemed to realize his face was heated and pulled his scarf up to his nose, looking away before Alfred met the other mans eyes. Why were Russian's so fucking big? "Yeah, I am. Who are you? Some sort of government official?"

"No." The man shook his head, smiling a bit like the idea amused him.

Alfred narrowed his eyes. "Mafia?"

"Correct." The man sat down, a very respectable distance away, probably to show he meant no harm. Then again, only an idiot would challenge an immortal. "American?"

"Yeah. You know I've kind of been looking for Russia here."

"I have noticed. Your... actions have been noted."

By the tone Alfred could tell it wasn't in a good way either. Alfred shrugged. "So what, did you teach him Russian?"

"He knew some when he came here. Enough so that I could communicate that we meant no harm. Mostly he spoke something different, but that faded quickly. What are your wants towards him?"

"You're the one who kidnapped him! I know I'm not the best to help Russia of all people, but he's still one of my own kind and your men taking him was a threat."

"This is all big miscommunication. When I found out my men had found him I fixed things."

"And what exactly were your men going to do to him?" Alfred's eyes darkened at the thought and his smile falling at the very thought.

The man seemed to pick up that it was wise not to answer that question, even if it would annoy Alfred, it was probably better then the truth. "We have been hospitable, I have spoken to Russia before couple times. He has understood miscommunication, we help him to make up for it."

"Help him?" Alfred snorted, "Yeah, like I'm going to buy that."

The man raised an eyebrow, and Alfred could almost feel the aura of 'I don't have to humor you' coming off the man, but it died soon. He had probably seen the kiss and picked up that something intimate was going on between them, and that did give Alfred weight with Ivan, and in turn the man. Not that Alfred wanted anything to do with him after this. "When he asked, we got you."

Alfred blinked, looking over at Ivan, who seemed bored and was looking at Alfred with unconcealed want. The blond smiled as Ivan jumped and looked away instantly, the cute staring distracted him for a moment, but only a moment. Ivan had asked for the Mafia to find him? Probably wanting them to be back. Alfred felt his heart swell in joy at the thought. They had both been looking for each other in their own ways it seemed. For them to find him in the snow... even if they questioned the people who had put him there... Russia looked the same in the snow, it would have taken a long time and a lot of man power to pull something like that off. The effort was not lost on Alfred. He looked back at the man. "Well, in that case I won't kill you." Alfred smiled, he could. The other could probably pull a gun and it wouldn't make a difference, not unless the other caught him off guard. "However, considering I think I know what your men were going to do to him I am going to hold you responsible for that."

"You destroyed one building of mine and a good, high member. You are in our dept."

Alfred hummed, standing up and stretching, he was actually impressed that the other didn't move at the movement. Relaxing with a sigh he smiled at the man. "Alright, how about this." Alfred reached into his pocket. This time the Mafia head did tense visibly, but Alfred just pulled out his wallet, shifting through it before pulling out a card. "Now." Putting his wallet back, he held the card between his fingers so the other could see it. "This credit card is in my name. I'll give you the pin. It's pretty much like unlimited cash. Of course, I'm going to cut it off in ah... let's say a week. Only thing I want to do is walk out of here with Russia. That's it. I'm not going to do anything to him so you don't have to worry about your country," if the other even cared, but Alfred wouldn't question that loyalty, he didn't know the other that well. "and I will never bug you guys again if you don't do anything like this again."

The man seemed suspicious, but Alfred just smiled, "You are not suspicious I just take it and ignore your demands?"

"Well, I figure your smarter then that. Sure you found me in the snow and pulled me out. But I would have pushed myself out before the day was done. So I think you know, you don't try and cross us." Alfred smiled a bit. "You've pushed yourself close already."

"I did nothing."

"Like I said, I'm going to hold you responsible for whatever could have happened. But, if you take the card, we'll call it even."

There was silence in the room for several minutes before the man paused. "How do I know that card or the pin will work?"

"I don't lie often, so I'll say this once: The pin will work." The man nodded in agreement. "Great!" Alfred put the card down on the table he had been sleeping on - no wonder he was sore as he repeated the pin, knowing the other would be able to memorize it at least long enough to put it down. "Ivan, come on." The other perked up a bit at his name from Alfred, walking up to the other. Alfred smiled, entwining their fingers, loving the large blush that spread across his face, he was just so cute! Alfred pulled him out of the room, they could have their reunion later. Alfred didn't bother looking back. He still had some rubles on him and he wanted a couple more days with Ivan at least, after all this.

* * *

><p>Ivan couldn't help the blush that didn't seem to leave, Alfred was still holding his hand and leading him around. Why did the other have to display their relationship so openly? It was embarrassing, what did others think? Would they hurt Alfred for it? Ivan smiled, Alfred. He tightened his fingers around the others. He had his blond back, and the other wasn't hurt! Ivan had gone into a fit of worry when Alfred came in looking so dead, frozen cold. He had wanted to cry. Instead he went to pray in the room he had been given. It wasn't church, but he didn't know if there was a church in this demonic world or not and he had not bothered asking.<p>

To his relief Alfred was not dead forever and he had woken up looking so lively! Alfred talked to somebody in a small room before pulling him back out into the cold air again. Ivan had picked up without any words from Alfred that this was a time to be quiet. He nearly stumbled a couple times keeping up with the other in the very long jacket - he knew it was too big on him, but he loved it! It held his journal and other things, there were so many pockets he could use, and it was very nice fabric that was warm. Soon Alfred was opening a door and they were inside a nice warm room, door closing behind them.

Alfred turned to him instantly and hugged Ivan instantly, head burying in his shoulder. Ivan startled but calmed and smiled happily, wrapping his arms around Alfred's neck, sighing in content as he breathed in the others scent and was surrounded by the strong warm embrace. He could feel Alfred himself relax into his grip and couldn't help but smile a bit, running his hand through soft blond hair. "I missed you too Alfred." Ivan heard Alfred mutter some nonsense into his shoulder before his lips moved to brush against Ivan's throat, making him groan out instantly, weakening in the others grip, but he pressed further into the other. "Yes... please."

* * *

><p>Ivan laid on Alfred's stomach, fingering the small little scar above the others heart, near his shoulder. Alfred was doing something on a little demon thing. It was aggravating that Alfred was paying attention to it more then Ivan, but he smiled despite the thought, resting his head back onto the warm chest, listening to the heartbeat and breathing of the other. He was still pretty sore from their sex, even after a small nap, but he still felt very happy with how things were. "You are very adorable. Especially when you get excited over showing me new things." Ivan looked over at the blond. They had figured out that, for some reason they couldn't understand each other anymore. Alfred glanced at him, but looked at the screen. Ivan followed his gaze to see the man who he would apparently meet when he was older on the screen, he had gotten him Alfred back and Ivan was glad that it was somebody nice. He seemed to be unhappy, a deep scowl on his face.<p>

Alfred chuckled at something, turning off the 'television' and leaned forward so that they kissed again. The blond pulled back first, muttering something. "I have run out of things to say to you while you do not know what I am saying something... why do you not speak right?" The blond just sighed, but gave a smile before rolling over. Ivan fell to his side before squirming around a bit before laying on his stomach, putting his head on his arms with a smile, it faded as Alfred started getting up. Ivan shot out and wrapped his arms around Alfred's waist. "No! You cannot go, I cannot lose you again." Even if it had been such a short time, Ivan had been so sad and lost without the blond. He was becoming very attached to Alfred, but he didn't feel any worry that the other would hurt him. They were married in this time after all. He felt hands grip his wrists and start to pull him away.

He hated how much stronger Alfred was compared to him sometimes. Panicking, he wrapped his arms around the other and refused to let go of Alfred willingly. "Ivan, Ivan no!"

"Yes!" Ivan said, he still remembered some English.

Alfred sighed heavily, seeming to give up and just fall face first into the bed. Ivan got his arms and feet out from being crushed, making a happy sound as he laid down comfortably across the others back, though he missed the blankets that had been over him. Making a happy sound at the other submitting he nuzzled into Alfred's shoulder blade. "Ivan, I've got to go and get food for us."

"Food?" Ivan asked, hearing his stomach growl, he looked around a bit before looking at Alfred, trying to remember the question before, "Where?"

"I have to go and get it." Ivan stared blankly at Alfred, tilting his head as the other stopped talking. The language barrier was still something new they were trying to work past. Alfred pointed towards the door.

Ivan's eyes went wide and he shook his head, gripping onto Alfred. "Nyet!" Ah... what was the word, what was the word? "Mine." Yes, he was sure that meant for Alfred to stay with him.

"Ivan, get off me!"

Yes, the language barrier was a problem. Ivan just smiled and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck, leaning into him to emphasize that Alfred was not going to leave the bed any time soon. Alfred got up on all fours. Ivan let out a small sound, and moved so he wouldn't fall off. Alfred once again fell onto the bed. Alfred picked up something that Ivan recognized as a phone, it was one plugged into the wall like his older self had. Alfred pressed a couple buttons before turning under Ivan and putting the phone to his ear and mouth. Ivan blinked at the other as it was answered. "Hello?"

Ivan blinked down at Alfred, at least this person he could talk to. "Ah... I think I want to ask about food." There was a long pause, probably because Ivan sounded uncertain himself what he was doing.

"I am sorry, we do not offer room service."

What was that exactly? Room service... did they mean food? It sounded like something different. "Well... alright. Goodbye." Ivan hung up the phone. Alfred looked up at him hopefully. Ivan shook his head. "No food." Alfred's smile turned to a pout quickly and he sighed, putting his hand on Ivan's hips and moving him off of him. Ivan was about to protest as he was pushed onto the bed, but watched as Alfred turned and leaned over the bed, looking through the drawer for something. Well... the other wasn't getting out of bed, and it was actually nice to look at the other like this, he didn't get to see Alfred's bare back and ass very often, usually just the front. It was actually very nice. He wondered what it would feel like if he did the same things to Alfred that the other nation did to him. It probably felt very good, considering the others reactions.

The blond made a small noise of triumph, interrupting such thoughts as the taller pulled back and sat up with a strange book, handing it to Ivan. After a blank stare Alfred elaborated a bit, flipping the pages and saying, "Food." Oh... so this book would have information about food? Or maybe make it magically appear? That seemed how things happened in this world anyway. Ivan looked through the pages, he didn't understand this book, but eventually he found lots of pages that had 'food' in the name, though he didn't recognize any of the names. Pointing to one at random, Alfred was able to get the magical device to work.

The person on the other end was kind and patient with him, which he was thankful for since he had no idea what most the food was. But he finally got some food, then he read off what Alfred had written down when they asked for his address, he just assumed what Alfred passed him was it. After handing the phone back Ivan sighed, having the language everybody around him spoke was not as helpful as he thought it would be. Without Alfred explaining things he could feel a headache coming on from doing something as simple as telling another to get food. That seemed like something that should not have taken as long as it did.

Laying back down on Alfred's chest, Ivan pouted a bit, he wished he could talk to the other, he missed their conversations. It had been a long last few days, and it was apparent it had been for Alfred. The other had rings under his eyes that showed he hadn't truly slept, perhaps since Ivan left. It touched him that the other would be so upset that they were separated he would lose sleep. Smiling as he looked at Alfred, leaning forward and kissed the others cheek. The wide smile that split Alfred's face filled him with a certain kind of warmth and he rested his chin back down on the others chest, smiling at him. It seemed like he would never be cold again, in the others arms, inside or out. It was a nice feeling.

Alfred leaned forward and kissed his lips firmly, but the kiss didn't last long, the taller pulling away. Ivan chuckled and leaned forward to place a couple kiss along Alfred's neck before he felt the arms around him tighten. Ivan wanted to keep going, maybe even have sex again, but he pulled back and smiled at Alfred, chuckling at the other's lips being pursed together.

The blond leaned forward, probably for another kiss, but Ivan put his hand to the others mouth, getting a confused look from bright blue eyes. Ivan moved his hand to press his thumb carefully under Alfred's eye, "You tired."

Alfred blinked and smiled with a chuckle, only tightening his grip around Ivan, drawling him in closer and pressing a kiss to him. Ivan leaned into the kiss, closing his eyes and just enjoying the feeling of Alfred's body against his. However, when it became clear that Alfred wasn't listening to him - Ivan was sure he had told Alfred that he should sleep, and he was positive he hadn't said anything about about having sex again. He didn't even know the word for sex in English so he knew that he hadn't said it. The warm blond wrapped his arms around Ivan. Pulling his lips away to catch his breath a moment, he narrowed his eyes when Alfred leaned forward, probably going to start sucking on his neck.

Ivan smacked Alfred on top of his head, earning a strange yelping sound from the blond, but the other pulled back slightly with a pout, "I don't wanna sleep!" Alfred said, though he couldn't understand, Ivan could guess what he was saying.

Ivan sat up, huffing and pointing to the bed they were on. "Sleep!" Alfred continued looking at him with pursed lips, shaking his head in the negative before getting a smirk as he reached forward again. Ivan considered giving in, after all, sex with Alfred had become very nice, the first time it had hurt a lot and he had trouble walking, but now it was nowhere near that painful. No, it had become quiet pleasant and he wouldn't mind doing it again.

The problem was he knew Alfred needed sleep, he had been yawning ever since Ivan had woken him up - on accident of course. But his husband was obviously avoiding sleep like it was some harsh disease, perhaps this was normal, though when he had slept next to Alfred before it seemed that the other slept for a long time normally. Alfred wrapped his arms around Ivan, pulling him back. Squirming a bit, Ivan sighed heavily, grabbing Alfred's wrists and pulling them off, but brought between their chests, kissing one of the knuckles, "I really wish you would listen to me. You need to sleep." He said gently, smiling up at the confused expression, he knew that Alfred would be trying to figure out what he said.

Still holding the others wrists, Ivan pressed a rough kiss to Alfred's lips, who returned it quiet quickly. Ivan felt Alfred's hands rotate a bit in his grasp, but refused to let go; he was glad that Alfred didn't pull them away, for he was sure that the other could if he had wanted to. It was hard to hold them anyway with one hand, so it was a nice feeling, knowing Alfred wasn't pulling away because Ivan didn't want him to.

However after a couple seconds when Alfred felt fabric around his wrists he seemed to catch on and pulled back from the kiss, then starting to pull his hands away. Ivan rolled on top of the other to use hi weight to stop Alfred from moving so much, though he did disconnect their lips. "Ivan, damn it, no."

"Yes." Ivan said, tightening the scarf around Alfred's wrists. Alfred pouted at him before looking at the scarf. Ivan moved his hand to Ivan's chin and made Alfred look at him. "Nice." Ivan growled before touching the scarf and repeating the word, "Nice." If Alfred tore his scarf he would be very angry.

Alfred just sighed heavily and slumped into the bed in defeat, which made Ivan smile and reach his hand up to pet Alfred's hair. "Sleep." Ivan told him.

"You just love tying me up, don't you?" Alfred muttered. Ivan tilted his head, but he didn't even try understanding the words he didn't understand... Oh wait, love! He knew what that meant!

Ivan grinned and hugged the other, nuzzling into the warm chest, "Yes. I love Alfred!"

"That's not... Wait, you love me?"

"Yes!" Finally, phrases he could understand!

Alfred's conjoined hands rested on Ivan's neck, which made him startle, but the fabric of the scarf separating skin thankfully dulled the arising factor quiet a bit. He smiled and looked up at Alfred when he felt fingers rubbing his scalp, probably unable to properly run fingers through his hair, but... It was nice. His beautiful blond smiled down at him softly, leaning forward a bit awkwardly to place a single quick kiss on Ivan's forehead before falling back to lay on the bed completely. Ivan chuckled at the silly but endearing act. "I don't know if you understood that correctly. But I think... I'm actually feeling the same."

Ivan tilted his head, not understanding the somewhat forlorn expression on the others face. He would give anything to know more English then he did, or anything. Scooting up close to Alfred, the other's arms still wrapped around him, Ivan kissed the others cheek and wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck. "Sleep." He muttered again, a bit quieter as he closed his own eyes. He wasn't too tired, but another nap while laying on Alfred like this couldn't hurt and it was just so comfortable.

A loud sound startled him awake, making him nearly jump but something warm was keeping him close. Ivan quickly remembered falling asleep on top of Alfred. The blond grumbled angrily, rolling to his side and taking Ivan with him. Ivan squirmed a bit to try and get comfortable again, Alfred didn't bother even opening his eyes. A second loud knock sounded, making Ivan realize somebody was outside their door.

"O-One moment!" Ivan called. He couldn't imagine what would happen if anybody saw them like this. That would indeed be terrible. Squirming his way out of Alfred's grip despite the fact it tightened to hold him in place, Ivan sat up. He quickly tugged the scarf off of Alfred's wrists and back around his neck where it belonged before getting off the bed. He winced slightly at the feeling, but it wasn't nearly as bad as that first time.

Pulling on his coat and deciding to forgo pants anyway, he quickly buttoned it up, looking over at Alfred who was now laying on his stomach, arms stretched out as if enjoying their new freedom. Smiling, Ivan walked over and pulled the blankets up to cover Alfred's entire body, only leaving some of the blond hair sticking out. Another knock sounded. "I am coming." Ivan said, walking over to the door and opening it. An unfamiliar person stood outside with a couple small bags made of paper. Ivan blinked at them, "Yes?"

"Oh... wow. Hi, did you order some delivery?" The human looked him up and down, but Ivan couldn't blame him, the coat he was wearing was quiet large on him, it probably looked funny. But he liked it.

Delivery? Oh! "Food? Yes, I used the demon to get some. You have it then?"

The male human gave him a strange look, "Um... Yeah, here you go." He held out the bags and Ivan took them happily. There were quite a few, but he remembered how much Alfred usually ate so he had made sure to order a lot. Ivan was about to close the door when the man said, "That will be two thousand rubles." ((2,000 rubles is about 63.96 US dollars))

Ivan's first question would have been what a rubles was, but then he realized that the other must have been asking for money. "Oh yes... Just a moment." Ivan muttered, walking over and putting the bags down on the nice table that was in the room. Thinking a moment he went to Alfred's trousers and searched through the pockets. He was sure that Alfred had taken things out of his pocket that got them food. He brightened when he pulled some of what he recognized out. He hoped he had enough In his hand. Two thousand sounded like a lot, and for food? Well at least he knew that him and Alfred were rich in the future.

Standing back up and going to the door quickly, he handed what he hoped was money over. The human counted it out and even gave him some back, which made him glad he had enough honestly, though a little stupid for not knowing that he had extra. Well, he still had a lot to learn. "Thank you." Ivan smiled, closing the door once he'd gotten the money back.

Walking to the pants on the floor, he pushed the rest into Alfred's pockets. Standing up, he looked over to the other who was still sound asleep. Chuckling lightly and reflecting how hard it must have been to wake Alfred up when he was so tired.

Walking to the table Ivan scrunched his nose up at the smell, not really feeling hungry in the least. Hm, he had been hungry earlier. Shrugging that off, Ivan decided to wait a little for his body to wake up to see if he'd be hungry then. Unwrapping his scarf, he walked to the bathing room. He used the strange looking chamber pot before placing his coat and scarf on the floor before stepping into the 'shower'. While he was staying with the humans the last few days they had been kind enough to show what things to turn for different reactions.

It was interesting really. It reminded him somewhat of any animal, you pet them or told them a certain command and they would react accourdingly. It was nice to learn that not all the demons just had one master they listened to. Turning on the water, Ivan smiled and sat down, plugging it up and waiting for it to fill with warm water completely. It was nice to have bathes so easily and all the time! Not even any royals he knew had taken baths in such a short time span then he had in the last couple days. But he enjoyed taking advantage of this new world's luxuries. It also helped because he didn't know how he would feel if he had to walk around with... Well... Ivan blushed a bit at the reminder as he shifted. He couldn't imagine getting that cleaned out if not for a decent bath. There had to be some easier way to do it though. He'd have to ask Alfred once they could understand each other again.

Once the bath was full, Ivan leaned forward to turn off the water and leaned back again, sighing at just how warm it was. He remembered being scared and confused, and while he was still confused about some things, he found that there were quite a few pleasant things in the world. Alfred aside of course, since he had always been a very pleasant thing in this time.

The food coming without need to hunt in the snow, places much warmer with new plants, and warm water and light at the simple command of it. Yes, this world had some good things in it after all.

Finishing with bathing after the water started turning cool, he unplugged the drain, drying off and dressing before going back to the main room. The smell of food was not nearly as overwhelming as he remembered. Glancing over at the table, he actually saw that there was no more food left. Tilting his head, he looked over at the bed to see the lump of covers in the quickly growing darkness.

Did Alfred eat with his hands still tied together? A stab of guilt surfaced in him at the thought. He had just wanted Alfred to hold still and stay in bed so he could go and bathe... and so the other didn't run off. But he did not mean for it to hinder the other from eating.

Well, Alfred had not seemed to have too much trouble since it was all gone in such a short amount of time. Ivan thought about the fact he hadn't had anything, but thinking about eating anything, even his favorite food made him feel slightly nauseous. Perhaps he was becoming sick? That could not bode well.

Climbing into the bed, he noticed that the scarf he used to tie Alfred's hands together was folded neatly on the table next to the bed. Huffing slightly and wondering how Alfred had gotten out, Ivan leaned over carefully, trying not to wake Alfred up who was breathing deeply. The other muttered and turned his head when Ivan leaned over him, but quickly fell back into what seemed like a deep sleep.

Pulling the scarf off the table, he sat back and wrapped the scarf around his neck where it belonged before laying down in the bed himself, closing his eyes. It had been a long day, even with the nap he had taken earlier, he was ready to sleep until morning.

Unfortunately, he did not sleep through the night. A sharp, abrupt pain roused him from his peaceful sleep. He expected some sort of attack and struck out, though his air moved through air until it came down on somebody who was resting beside him. He knew that was Alfred, but did not pay that thought much mind as he flailed until he fell off the bed itself.

Alfred sat up, grabbing his glasses and pushing them on before sitting up quickly and looking around. A sharp cry of pain brought his attention to the opposite side of the bed. "Ivan!" It seemed that the moment something was fixed, something else was threatening Ivan.

Scrambling out of the bed and from under the blankets, he made his way to the floor, careful not to land on Ivan. There was nobody else around as far as Alfred could see, but Ivan was curled up around himself, letting out another pained sound. Something was obviously wrong. Alfred sat Ivan up a bit, "Ivan, what is it? Are you hurt?"

"Yes!" Ivan snapped before crying out again and struggling in Alfred's hold. He didn't let go of the smaller though.

"Where? Ivan, Where is the pain?" The only reason Alfred could think that something was happening so suddenly was something to do with the others nation. The country would feel it usually before anybody else really knew about it.

"All..." Ivan managed to think up the word after a little.

"All... you mean everywhere?" Ivan just hissed and tried kicking out. The kick to the stomach was quite unpleasant despite Ivan's current lack of strength. There was no way a country could hurt everywhere, unless their capital was destroyed. And well... they were in the capital currently, Alfred was pretty sure he would have noticed if the buildings around them were suddenly to the ground. He looked around him just to be sure, yeah, the hotel was still there.

Well then, that wasn't it, but Ivan did know what "where" meant, so he could have pointed, but he had said all, which was not everything, but it was pretty damn close. Wait... Younger Ivan was around five foot three, and older Ivan was nearly six foot. Ivan did sign something that made him represent Russia as it was today, and so of course he'd have to grow... actually that explained the sudden change of language and why he still remembered some english.

Ivan would have to grow though... and a lot. Countries didn't just age slowly either. Alfred remembered when he grew several feet in a few minutes. It had been the most painful thing he had experienced to this day, in all honestly. It usually didn't happen that fast but no more than a week. It was still always painful. Especially since most were not used to their immortal bodies suddenly changing.

There was no helping it, no pain killers, drugs or any sort of anything that could get the pain to vanish. It was just something that had to happen. Ivan would be alright, in a few hours to a week of hot, burning pain of growing he would be okay.

Alfred paused, watching as Ivan seemed to get a minute of reprieve, which sometimes did happen, he was already in tears though, and rightfully so. Nations growing didn't happen too often, but no torture could compare to it. Ivan did grow up to be a large nation... but not now. His people were not stereotypically this tall, not his actual people in whatever stone age year it was.

Ivan was going to have to go back to his own time eventually. As much as Alfred knew he was trying to keep this Ivan here permanently before that... He always knew that the other would have to go back to his timeline. Time was serious business after all and it would always need to be corrected. There was no point in Ivan going through this sort of pain. Not now. Hell, it could be another several hundred years before he would have to.

Releasing Ivan, he tried to ignore the others cries and shouts, hoping that the people around them in the hotel rooms did not come banging on their door or calling the police. Rushing around, Alfred got dressed into his clothes and reached for the phone, dialing a number he knew well, not even thinking about what time it might be, just praying to every god his people believed in that there would be an answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Yes! Arite! Um okay, so this is not a time to say that you were right."

_"... Is that Russia in the background? What the hell are you doing to him?!"_

"Hey! I didn't do that! He's growing cause his bodies trying to represent this time period."

_"What? Damn it Alfred I told you something like this would happen! I told you but you didn't bother listening, always have to do your own thing-"_

"Yeah, yeah, can we skip the speech? Look, I need to send him back to his own time okay! You were right, lecture me later."

A heavy sigh resided from Arthur's end, _"Yes, I suppose you're right. How quickly is it going?"_

"Well in the last two minutes he hasn't grown any at all... so um... that's a good sign."

_"Just get him over here. You can manage that, right?"_

"Yeah... I'll try and get there soon. You're in England?"

_"Yes... well... I'll try catching a plane to the closest Russian city I can get to from here, but you find a way to get there!"_

"Got it... so that'd be um... What city?"

_"Oh for- You know what? Just met me in London. So much for trying to help you out with the distance. You should learn your geography better!"_

"Got it! See you soon Artie!" Alfred said quickly, hanging up the phone and ignoring the lecture. He had to find an airplane to steal with a writhing Ivan to carry with him. He just wished there was some other way he could think of to help the other that could be quicker.

* * *

><p>It wasn't easy, finding a plane that had been fueled up to steal, especially since he had to get through some barbed wire fences and security, but he wasn't a nation for nothing. It was carrying Ivan while doing this that was difficult. Alfred had to gag the other, just to stop from gathering too much attention. Ivan seemed to understand little, and it wasn't like Alfred could explain.<p>

He doubted any English teachers had taught him 'we're going to steal an airplane to get you back to your own time'. Ivan wouldn't even know what an airplane was, other language or not. But the other did seem to get they were sneaking around, so he just gripped onto Alfred painfully instead of flailing around to attract attention.

But he did finally find a plane that would make the journey. And after knocking both the pilots out and leaving them outside, Alfred left Ivan in one of the seats close to the cockpit and took off before any of the other Russians could really get it together that they needed to stop him.

It wasn't that hard really. It was the flight to England that was difficult, he couldn't leave the controls by themselves, and obviously he didn't have a co-polite.

Besides flying being the fastest way to make things alright, there wasn't much comfort. It annoyed him that he couldn't keep Ivan longer, but... letting him go back was better than this.

* * *

><p>Alfred picked Ivan up carefully, the other was out of it, clearly in one of those short segments where the pain died down. He hadn't seemed to grow any, just a small amount in the last several hours if anything. Still, the feeling of picking Ivan up and the other being so limp with exhaustion and pain still showing across his face was enough to steal Alfred's decision to do this.<p>

He had landed the plane in an airport, and there were going to be English soldiers or at least guards outside soon since the plane wasn't suppose to land there. At least they hadn't shot it down. That would just make things so much worse. All the governments in the word were probably looking for him after he gave his own boss and the Russians the slip. It wouldn't do for him to die in a plane crash now and then haul his dead body off before he could wake up and take Ivan back to Russia.

When did things get so complicated?

Opening the door, Alfred held onto Ivan tightly before jumping. The last airport he had had the pleasantries of stairs, but he had purposely landed as far from the airport as possible to give himself time to get out before people started shooting at him. He stumbled when he hit the ground, but he had fallen at much greater heights. While it stung and made him want to drop to his knees, it didn't damage him.

So, of course, he ran, not even bothering to stop to get into a car. England wasn't big, not compared to his country. Even with Ivan in his arms, it would be a short trip to Arthur's house, and it made staying away from cops easier, once he got going.

It was little less than ten minutes from the London airport to Englands. He came to a halt when he reached the door, kicking at the door since Ivan was still in them, who was now crying, though just whimpering every once in awhile. Seemed like his voice was hoarse. The door didn't open fast enough for his liking, so he just kicked it down before walking inside.

"You bloody wanker! How many times have I told you not to kick the door down! You could have waited ten fucking seconds!" Arthur shouted.

"Arthur, great man, ah, you're going to help right? I'll totally pay for the door and stuff... I'm just kind of in a hurry."

"Yes, I saw your entrance on the Television. You know, when I said if you could get here, I meant if you could get here without attraction so much attention!"

"Again, can we just do the lecture later?"

"Yes, yes, alright." Arthur muttered, looking down at Ivan with a sigh, turning and walking away, clearly expecting Alfred to follow, which he did, "Though this would have all been easier if you had just listened to your boss. Technically I'm suppose to call up my boss if I know you're here! You're lucky you're related to me! Though I wouldn't be surprised if they came asking me after that landing."

"I couldn't just leave! Ivan was kidnapped, I couldn't go off to America and wait until his government figured it out! It's corrupted anyway."

Arthur huffed, opening the door to the basement and descending into it. Alfred recognized it as a place that Arthur was always doing weird stuff. "You always think it's corrupted." Arthur turned to look at him once they were downstairs. "Now, set him in the middle of the pentagram."

Alfred hesitated, looking at the strange circle that looked like it was drawn in blood. "Um okay... you're not going to turn him into a pig or anything, are you?"

"Of course not! I'm trying to help! Whether you choose to believe it or not, the world does need Russia!"

"I know that!" Alfred pouted at the accusation, moving and kneeling down at the circle, looking around it, "Seems like something out of a Supernatural episode or something."

"Just hurry up you idiot! And don't smear the circle either."

Alfred placed a kiss on Ivan's slightly damp forehead a couple seconds before putting him down carefully onto the basement floor, pulling his arm back before Ivan grabbed onto his wrist desperately, looking up at Alfred. Seemed he knew Alfred was going. "No..."

"Yeah." Alfred smiled, placing his hand on the pale one trying to hold him there, "But don't worry, we'll see each other again!" Hopefully, for all he knew, this Ivan was from a different parallel universe all together.

"No... please... Mine."

Alfred smiled a bit, even if Arthur was there, it was still... sweet, in a Russia possessive sort of way of course, but still. "Yeah." He whispered, taking the others hand off of him, feeling bad considering at this point Ivan would be too weak to do anything to stop him.

Standing up, he walked over to Arthur, "Okay, but if you do turn him into a pig, I might have to hurt you, y'know, hero's duty to protect and all."

"That isn't helpful!" Arthur yelled before seeming to calm down a bit, huffing, "Just... go upstairs, I need complete concentration. And don't come down either! If anything interrupts the spell then he might just become a pig!"

"Alright, alright. Fine. I'll be quiet." Alfred sighed, walking up the stairs, suddenly feeling exhausted again.

"Good. And try to get cleaned up!"

Alfred waved the comment off, he was a bit sweaty, he hadn't had a shower for a while. Sitting on the couch, he looked out the window where the sun was newly in the sky. He knew he should have hopped into the bath with Ivan to get cleaned up. Ivan... Alfred hoped he would be okay, that he would get back okay.

Hm... guess that meant the old Ivan would come back... right? But... what if he was dead? It was possible. That would kind of suck. Then Russia wouldn't have a representative. And what if he did come back? Would they just go back to being well... what they were before (whatever exactly that was). Alfred didn't know if he could do that... well he could, but it would probably hurt for a bit, after everything.

The worry kept him awake longer than was probably healthy. He ate most of the food in Arthurs house in his worry as well, especially after noon pasted and it was once more becoming evening. He didn't hear Ivan screaming, and when he pressed his ear to the door leading to the basement, sometimes he could hear muttering from Arthur, so he hoped everything was working. He didn't know much about 'magic' anyway.

Around five a knock came from the front door, but Alfred hardly heard it, sitting on the couch with his chin resting on his entangled fingers, glaring at the wall opposite him in his brooding and knee moving up and down with nervous energy that he was too tired to really release anyway.

A second knock came from the obviously impatient person, which drew Alfred more out of his thoughts of everything that could go wrong once Ivan was back to his normal self. But he still didn't call out. He had no patience to deal with anybody at the moment.

Then, however, the broken door was pushed open, perhaps on accident by the person knocking too hard. Looking over, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. "Ow. Fuck." He muttered, moving his hand to his shoulder as he looked out of the door, he saw uniforms that started blurring together. Figures that they would find him. Something was sticking out of his shoulder too, which was strange for a bullet to do.

But wait... if they interrupted Arthur something bad would happen. Standing up, he thought of warning Arthur, but the plan was confused and dulled like his vision suddenly was. Then he fell to the ground, unconsciousness suddenly taking him.

* * *

><p><strong>I split the chapter because it was long... but even after the split it was still really long... <strong>

**Hope you all enjoyed the climax!  
><strong>


	15. Lost in Time

**Chapter 15: Lost in Time**

**Word Count: 19,492**

**Sorry for the delay. Right as I finished the chapter it was removed from my computer and I had to re-type it. Also was moving for awhile. But look, long chapter! Please enjoy.**

* * *

><p>He remembered when he had been locked up in 1854 and wasn't allowed out until 1865. Eleven long years in an isolated cell and he had gone past insanity. Of course, he hadn't known how long it had been until he got out. It hadn't felt like eleven years. It felt like a hundred. Time was usually warped for countries, but usually if felt like it was going by quicker than it was. A couple hundred years was like twenty, a thousand sixty, maybe.<p>

But here, in the cold, dead silence with nobody to talk to and no company beside his thoughts, it felt like an eternity would go by, or perhaps five minutes. It was all the same. He could already feel the insanity, the pressure on his mind. The irritability, the desperation, the fear. They were becoming stronger until they would just claim him completely. Until he would be nothing more than an animal when he got out, needing to learn what he missed and try and become human again.

This place had never left his mind, not after nearly two hundred years. It had stuck with him, a nightmare. He had feared it, feared he was still inside and that the rest of the world was an illusion to cope with it. Maybe that was true. How was he to know, nothing lived in here, it was just him. Perhaps there was no world. He could feel thousands of people inside of him, but that was crazy wasn't it? All in his head maybe, who could feel people inside of them? Obviously he was a fucking loony. But it was beyond that, if the world didn't exist and he was just something trapped inside a box in the universe, what was he? What was the universe?

Was his own existence just as imaginary? Alfred groaned, rubbing his head and turning into the bed. The bed was here, so clearly somebody had made it, he could feel it, touch it. Somebody put it here, but he hadn't seen anybody. How long had it been? Surely more than a month, but what if not? What if it had only been a few minutes.

His head hurt. Calm down, all this loony thinking will drive you crazy. But what else was there to do but think and sleep? Food would come out of the floor in a little hole every once in awhile. They turned off the shower though except for the mornings and evenings when he had been using it as white noise.

Now, there was only silence and nothing in the room but the bed, shower, and toilet. Each made of the same hard metal that the place made of. Shiny, hard, impossible for him to break. He stared at the fabric of his pillow. At least he had been given that, that and a blanket. Same clothes, but he could wash them whenever he wanted in the shower and leave them to dry. He couldn't stare at the ceiling any longer, it was too metallic, too empty… too dead.

He sat up slowly, staring at the wall even though he didn't want to. He slammed his head into it. Once, twice, three times a charm. His head hurt more and there wasn't even a dent in the cursed metal. He closed his eyes, aware of somebody whimpering. Not him, but who else?

Clenching his fists into the blanket he gritted his teeth, keeping his eyes closed. He needed to get a grip. My name's Alfred. I'm a country of America. I'm not crazy, there are others like me. Matthew Williams, known as Canada, my brother. England, or Arthur Kirkland, sort of brother. Mexico, annoying prick. Cuba, asshole. God, I'd give anything to even see that fucking bastard. Concentrate Alfred, don't lose yourself already. He rubbed his head into the metal, trying to focus. Just had to focus… Who else was there?

Just remember people. China, Yao Wang, he wants money from you because you borrowed a lot. It's in the trillions now. Will it be higher when I get out? How long have I been here? How much longer will I stay? Alfred let out another whimper, but it sounded different. No, no, not yet. Calm down. There's Kiku Honda, except he'll introduce his name backwards cause he's Japanese. Alfred smiled at the thought of his friend, He's good. Nice. We play video games together, eat sushi or that good ice cream he has. Will he still be my friend? Will he remember me, if I ever even get out?

Alfred moved his hands to his head, pulling at his hair as if that would help keep his sanity in check. He wasn't pulling the strands out though, and he took pride in that. His boss had been angry, so very angry this time. Furious. Alfred was promised to be in here a long time. Forever maybe. Maybe they were hoping for a new nation, one that wasn't corrupted. Would he be stuck forever in here, lost to time and sound?

He shook his head. That was stupid, his boss knew that a new nation couldn't just spring up from the ground. America itself would have to die first, and he wouldn't want that, nobody would! Alfred swallowed. But Russia's boss… he was angry too. That would change things, they thought he was hurting, harming. No, he was trying to help, he knew he was. He didn't think he did anything wrong, did he? Did he? What did he do wrong? He banged his head against the wall.

Don't you dare. Don't you dare Alfred. But he felt himself slipping. He was breaking. This was too much. He didn't care how long it had been, it didn't matter, a day, a year, he was breaking. Think, just think straight. Ivan, you remember him. You helped him, really helped him, other countries tried to use him. Was I trying to use him? I don't think so, but that's what everybody's saying, is it true?

He dug his nails into his scalp, It's his fault. It's his fault I'm in here. Alfred winced at his own thought as if somebody had slapped him. It was just so loud and angry. But no, it wasn't Ivan's fault. It's mine. This was my choice. I knew they were going to do this and I didn't care. Don't forget that it's your own fault. Alfred didn't want it to be his own fault. Why would he choose this? What in his mind made him choose this? But what choice did he have? Ivan had been in pain. So much pain. For the both of us. Just let me out. Please.

A sob escaped Alfred and he tore his hand out of his hair to bring his hand down on the wall hard. It didn't matter, he was shaking violently and sounds of defeat poured from him in forms of sobs. He wasn't crying, not yet anyway. "Please, fuck. I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just let me go. Please, please. I'll be good I swear, I won't- I'll- Just god, please, let me out." He knew they could see him, that they were watching. He also knew, deep down they wouldn't come, but that didn't stop him from begging, and later screaming and yelling. But nobody came, they never would.

* * *

><p>Alfred stared up at the ceiling. He had slept a lot since he had broken down begging, but now he just stared at the ceiling. He wasn't eating, maybe he'd starve to death. It hurt and he was weaker, but he didn't care, about anything, not even enough to move.<p>

That wasn't true, he would go to the bathroom, and shower. Showering was when he heard noise most, he couldn't force himself to skip it. But his appetite had faded into nothing. It was easier than he thought it would be to not eat. He wanted it badly, but a part of him didn't want it, and that seemed stronger. After the first two days the pain left him, his body seemed to realized that it would just take energy to make him be in pain, and that it would need that energy later.

He wished he could die. More than anything, he wished he could die. Why did he exist if he couldn't die? Especially when he wanted to. Then he wouldn't be here, he'd be somewhere else, somewhere with people, and noise and people. Lots of people he could talk to, and they would talk to him. Forever. Never be alone or in this silence again. His eyes drifted shut, the only thing to do in this place was sleep, and with energy running low, he was doing it a lot now.

Sleep was slow coming, he wasn't even sure if it was sleep. The world seemed disjointed and strange and when he opened his eyes sometimes he got the feeling time had past before he was dragged back under, but he still felt like he was staring at the ceiling, just thinking like normal, he could even see it sometimes, in what could have been dreams. But he would also dream of being outside, being elsewhere. He knew he slept then, which made going back to the half-awake state even worse.

Then there was a sound. He bolted up, so shocked by the sound. It hadn't been in his dreams, though he seemed to have fallen deeper asleep for awhile because he felt a bit dizzy when he sat up. What had the noise been? He looked around cautiously, freezing when he saw Matthew there. "M-Mattie?" He asked hopefully, had the other somehow convinced his government to let him out, or had somehow managed to mount a rescue? But no, there were no doors opened anywhere... So he hadn't been let in and Alfred wasn't getting out. But then... "What're you doing here?" He wasn't trapped in here like him, was he?

"I'm not here to get you out Alfred." Matthew said, smiling that soft smile that he used to assure somebody of something.

"Then... What-"

"To talk. Except I'm going to talk," Matthew started forward, "And you're going to listen." He stopped before Alfred's bed and knelt down, smiling softly up at him. "I don't get that opportunity much, eh?"

"Listen, Mattie, we should talk after we get out of here and-"

"No." Matthew said in a voice not so quiet, a normal tone, but on him, and in such a quiet place, it was loud. "You won't listen to me then, you never do."

"I-I listen!" Alfred protested a bit, feeling a bit hurt at the accusation. Okay, so maybe he talked over Matthew sometimes, and the other always seemed a bit irked by that. But he didn't completely ignore Mattie like others did!

"No you don't." Matthew said, sighing out softly, "Alfred, I'm telling this so you understand. You never listen to anybody, including me, and including your boss. Why do you think you're here in the first place?"

"B-But Ivan, he-"

"When did you start using his human name Alfred?" Alfred closed his mouth. When did he? No, it was just that Ivan was smaller and... He'd just gotten used to saying it to differentiate between the two. That was all... "Was it really worth it, Alfred; helping him, if this is where it got you?"

"I... Yes." He didn't know, was it worth it? Should he just have left it well enough alone?

"You aren't even friends with him, were you just attracted to him like everybody else?"

"No! I wanted to help! I did!"

"To the point you blow up a building, killing woman inside, and then going and torturing a man? That doesn't sound at all like you. It sounds as though you've been corrupted honestly."

"No! I haven't! I... My reasons made perfect sense at the time! I just... Can't remember them right now..." What were his reasons? He couldn't remember them right then, but he was sure they had been good reasons. He was positive!

"If you can't remember them, they must not have been that important." Matthew sighed heavily, "I just don't understand why you have to act so stupid Alfred," Alfred winced at the word, he wasn't stupid... "rushing into things that nobody wants your help with. This was the best solution, you're lucky it didn't cause an international incident!" Lucky? Was this lucky? "You don't think about anybody else, other then yourself. Perhaps you have good intentions, but that doesn't matter if you don't think about how your actions can negatively affect others!"

"I just... I want to help..."

"Look what helping's gotten you Alfred." Matthew sighed, rubbing his forehead. Alfred looked away, ashamed. Was he really that bad? "You meddled in Russian affairs this time Alfred, do I need to tell you how bad that is?"

"No..." He muttered quietly.

"Well I obviously do if you ignored how bad it was and continued on what you wanted to do without listening to anybody!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Not sorry enough." Matthew sighed, "I think it's a good thing your here, it'll give you time to think about what you should do."

"No, Mattie, please!" Alfred's head shot up, desperation gripping him, "I don't want to stay here! I'm sorry really! Just make them let me out, please? I've learned my lesson already, I swear!"

"Alfred... You know I'm not in charge of being able to release you. That's your country. But most of us have agreed that this is for the best for the time being." So... Nobody was going to help him, of course not, why would they? Alfred hung his head, listening as Matthew left, but not trying to stop him. He brought his knees to his chest once the other was completely gone. That had... That had been an illusion, hadn't it? He rubbed his head. He was tipping over the edge. Still, even if it meant he was crazy, and even if Matthew continued saying such cruel words, Alfred wanted it back, wanted something to talk to even if it made him cry.

Just as Matthew did, Arthur visited him, but he was much more blunt and cruel about what he said, Alfred tried to ignore him, as much as he had wished something to talk to, he didn't want it to be so cruel. But it seemed that was what he got. Awhile went by after that visit and Alfred couldn't help wondering why he was imagining them saying such things to him. In such a state, he should have heard things that would comfort him, to prevent him from breaking, right? So why was he hearing ridicule? Was he just somebody who enjoyed being talked down to? No... He didn't think he enjoyed it, he always felt so terrible while they spoke and awhile afterwards. Maybe... It was suppose to give him something to fight against, to prove them wrong, that he was in the right... But he didn't feel much like fighting, let alone against images his lonely mind conjured.

"So stupid... Arguing with myself." Alfred muttered, sitting with his legs up to his chin, back facing the open room as he sat on the bed, staring at the metal that he could see a warped figure though. But, maybe the metal wasn't warping anything, maybe it showed truth. They were all warped, all of them. "They're probably watching too." Alfred muttered, he hadn't seen any camera's but he couldn't imagine them not having them to keep an eye on him, make sure he didn't somehow escape. Always watching him. He rubbed his head against the shiny surface before him. How long had it been? Did it matter? Not really... Were they ever going to let him out? He didn't know. A squeaking sound that usually signaled another visitor sounded and Alfred just continued rubbing his forehead against the wall.

Another to tell him all the things he was doing wrong - that he had done wrong to them. How he was useless and had just used them or betrayed them, how cruel he really was. "America?" Alfred froze, going completely rigid at the voice.

He turned his head to look over his shoulder to see if his ears deceived him. They hadn't, Russia was there, looking around with a look of dull interest in his eyes, though his smile was there. Not little Russia, but the actual one, tall and proud and please, not him. Alfred didn't move, watching the others movements. Not him, not him. So many things he'd done that were wrong, he didn't want to hear it, he couldn't. Maybe the point of this was not to make him fight insanity then, but to drive him into it. Perhaps even his own mind had given up. Ivan met his gaze, smile still there. "So this is your punishment?" Alfred didn't move, didn't even dare speak. Just waited for the other to say how pathetic it was that he had broken so easily. Wasn't he suppose to be strong? The hero of the world, but of course not, he wasn't a hero, Ivan would know that. The always much too real image tilted it's head. "Not going to show me around the place?"

Alfred let out a snort but turned his head back to face the wall. That was funny actually. But no, the image wasn't there, it just wasn't. "Go away." Alfred muttered, hoping that that would work. It didn't, it never did.

"That is quiet rude. I traveled quiet a bit to come see you after all." Alfred shook his head, "Hm... You never did have many manners I suppose. So tell me, what exactly is it that you were trying to get out of me, hm?" Alfred turned to look, only to see Ivan much closer then before, almost next to him. He startled, moving to the head of the bed and glaring at Ivan, curling his lip a moment before he processed the question.

"What... I was trying to get?" Alfred said slowly.

Ivan simply hummed, sitting on the end of the bed after a moment, "When I was younger."

"Oh... I-"

"Were you really thinking you could take advantage of me? Even if I was smaller, I would have found out, coming back. And indeed... It has ended you here." Alfred went silent, staring at the other. Taking advantage? He had though, hadn't he? He hadn't meant to... But that was what happened, there was no denying that. "Well, are you going to answer or stare at me all day with that sad look?"

"I wasn't trying to take advantage... I just wanted to help."

"Of course, that is your excuse for meddling in anything, is it not?" Alfred looked away, towards the ground. Always the same. Ivan let out a heavy sigh. "We will speak more about this later. Come, Matthew is waiting." Alfred winced at that, not moving. Ivan gave another irritated sigh and stood up on his own accord. Alfred waited for him to leave, but instead the taller grabbed his wrist, pulling him forward off the bed. Alfred stumbled and was yanked along. He frowned, not liking that and thinking about pulling away, but then decided he didn't have the energy or heart to do so, just following. He blinked though, tightening his hand around Ivan's. It felt... There, and solid. His usual images had touched him before, a pat on the head there or whatever, but he never really felt them. Not really, he did... But it was different.

He looked up as he was led out of his metal prison, looking at Ivan's back. Was this real? Or was it a fantasy? Had he sunk into his mind and was now dreaming of escape? Perhaps. "I-Ivan?"

"Do not call me that." Russia growled a bit, but didn't turn back.

"This is... Real?"

"If you are questioning that, then you are needing serious help, I think. And do not think you are getting off so easily. Once you are more yourself we will be talking about what you did. Always meddling in others affairs." Alfred smiled, looking down.

"I'm glad." This might be real... maybe. He would pretend it was, even if it wasn't. Ivan didn't respond and Alfred just stared down at his own feet. It was nice to be waking, and they didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon. After a bit though, Ivan opened up a door and they stepped outside. Alfred hissed, bringing his hand up that Ivan just released and blinking rapidly. His eyes took a little to adjust, but the air smelled and felt just... Amazing, he couldn't describe it, it was like he was being able to smell it for the first time. Once his eyes cleared, he could see blue skies and people and buildings and it all looked just so wonderful. It was a bit too loud for his liking and he felt a sudden headache coming on, but even that couldn't deter what he was feeling.

"Alfred!" Looking towards the voice, he was suddenly wrapped into a hug. He grinned when he realized who it was, wrapping his own arms around the other and just enjoying the feeling of having somebody to hold. Feeling like his smile would split his face after so long of not smiling, Alfred lifted the other up and spun him, ignoring the small protest the other gave before he set him back down and let go of the others waist, though moving his hand to hold onto the others, not wanting to be deprived of contact, part of him afraid that the other would suddenly disappear if he wasn't holding him. Matthew gave a breath as he was let go, giving Alfred a glare, though it was half-hearted and didn't mean much with the smile on his face. Matthew just shook his head before looking at Ivan, who was standing back and observing the scene. "Ah... Thank you Russia."

"Hm?" Ivan hummed, looking at Matthew, "Of course. I have questions to ask him, but it can wait. He seems insane."

"Like you can talk." Alfred hissed. Ivan just smiled at him, letting out a small, creepy and forced giggle. Same old Russia. Ivan waved at the both of them and walked down the stairs leading down to the street. Alfred sighed, closing his eyes and enjoying the breeze, though the sound was really getting to him. He opened his eyes and looked towards Matthew, who was watching him closely. He smiled, "Come on, I want to go someplace quiet. But outside... definitely outside."

"Alright." Matthew nodded, turning and once again Alfred found himself being led, this time into a car. He sat at the passenger side door and opened the window, sighing as he inhaled the air. It had never smelled so wonderful before. He could see Matthew smiling out of the corner of his eye before the engine was revved - so very loudly and then they were on their way.

Alfred sighed as he laid across the grass in his own back yard. The noise level was still higher then he was used to - simple things like the wind blowing through the grass or when he shifted and it made noise. He would get used to it though, slowly. "Why did you say thanks to Ivan?" He asked, looking over to Matthew who he was laying so close to that their sides touched. He still desperately wanted human contact.

"Since it was an issue between your two countries I went to talk to him to see if he could convince the American government to let you out... I know you don't like asking him for help, but I wanted you back..."

"No complaints... Just this once." Alfred sighed, resting his chin into his arms that were folded before him, not minding that his entire front felt like it was getting damp from the wet grass. Seemed like Ivan was back to normal, which meant the spell went right... That was good. "So ah... How long was I gone?"

"A little over two years."

Alfred winced at that. Two years was a long time to go without sun or human contact, even for a country. "Wow... I guess I know why I was getting so crazy then... I still kind of am." He was trying to ignore it, as much as one could ignore impending insanity. Which was not at all, but he was just trying not to think. That usually helped... A bit... Maybe. He didn't even know.

Matthew just gave him a smile, nudging his shoulder against Alfred's, "You have time to get back to normal, don't worry about it. I'll be here for a bit too, eh?"

"Thanks Mattie... You're the best." Alfred smiled, closing his eyes to once again just enjoy the feelings around him.

* * *

><p>Another year was as long as he was able to put it off, but it couldn't be put off forever. Alfred sighed heavily, giving a loud knock on the large door before him. He rocked back and forth on the soles of his feet, waiting. It was a big house so he might have to wait a little. He wasn't too sure how things were going to happen. The whole situation itself was strange.<p>

Then again, Alfred wasn't entirely positive he was glad the other was back. He was, Russia was important in the world, being the largest country and all. Plus Alfred didn't really know what he would do if the other suddenly just vanished, not to mention it put smaller Ivan out of pain. But it made smaller Ivan vanish from this world completely. And that was where he wasn't too happy. He knew it was the right choice, all in all, but what he wanted and what was right didn't always line up. Besides, he didn't think he could have forgiven himself if he hadn't sent Ivan back. Ivan would have to become Russia and deal with a new world he didn't know as well as world wide politics not to mention new world pains.

So he would have to let that go, happy or not, that was how it was. The question was, did it actually have any affect on Russia? Did he remember? When he went back was it like it never happened? Licking his lips, Alfred glanced around the house. The door should have opened by now. Frowning, he rang the doorbell before pulling his hands back into his pocket, though they were freezing from the few moments they had been exposed to the cold weather. He moved from foot to foot. Damn it. Why wasn't he answering?

Today was the day they were suppose to meet. He had already seen his boss go to the meeting with Ivan's. Now here he was, suppose to be talking with Ivan as well. But no, apparently Ivan either wasn't answering or was gone. Alfred reached out and tried the door knob. Locked. Well, considering he had gotten dropped off here until things could be settled, he had three options. One: break in. Two: Stand out in the freezing cold waiting for Ivan to come back, which was who knew how long. Three: try walking back in the freezing cold in unfamiliar territory with no known landmarks.

Alfred grabbed the door handle and twisted it, hearing it break under his grip. Clearing his throat as if somebody was watching, even though he knew he was alone out here. He opened the door, closing it behind him as best he could and letting out a sigh. He grabbed a small end table and pushed it against the door, hoping that would keep it closed. The other could charge him, he didn't care, he was warm now.

Whipping his hands off on each other, he paused when he heard something quiet. Was the other actually here and had just ignored him and left him standing out in the cold? Well fuck him, Alfred so was not paying for the door anymore. He walked through the eerily quiet house, unwanted thoughts of haunted places coming to his mind. He pressed on, going towards the noise, which was becoming more tangible, more there. Finally, he came to a room where he heard Russian voices, stepping inside the dark but open room.

A television. There was nobody in the room as far as he could tell in the dim lighting. His paranoia rose quickly. He heard a creak behind him and his hand flew to his gun around his waist. Something hard and painful hit the side of his head, making his vision explode into hundreds of stars before darkness made them fade.

Ivan turned on the lights, looking down at the unconscious blond, blinking a moment before letting out a light 'Oh'. He sighed a bit and put his pipe back in his jacket, leaning over to pick up the dead weight of the other, carrying him to a more convenient part of the house.

* * *

><p>Alfred let his head lull to the side, feeling a massive headache coming on. His head was killing him. Then he remembered why. He was in Russia. No further explanation needed. Crazy shit usually happened to him here. Why was he sitting up? He shifted his hands a bit and hear a familiar clank. Oh for the love of Pete! "Ah, you are awake!" Ivan's familiar voice came through. Alfred opened his eyes to glare at the other, who was sitting happily in a chair, putting down an old looking book he had been reading, snapping it shut. At least this room was well illuminated.<p>

"Yeah... And I was knocked unconscious painfully why?" Alfred growled out, shifting so he was sitting up, trying to ignore the pain on the left side of his head, moving his hands in the iron cuffs. Why had it seemed that to be a habit of the other?

"To be fair you broke into my house. I noticed my door is damaged."

"You weren't answering."

"I was dozing off, I did not hear it. You could have tried more." Who wanted to try more when they were freezing? Alfred glared. "Good! Now that is settled, we can talk about what's important."

"Why I'm chained to the wall, for starters."

"That is not important." Ivan hummed, tilting his head to the side almost curiously.

"Yes it is! You can't just chain me up!"

"I did not want you leaving. You always do when you do not know what to do."

"Hey! Not always!" Alfred snapped, but he sunk down to sitting comfortably again - or as comfortable as this could be, "Just... Say what you want."

"Well, obviously about your meddling in my country while I was... gone."

"Gone where?" Alfred asked curiously.

Ivan looked him over, seeming to be debating on the answer, "Does not matter. I have been informed by my government on some things. For example, I was small and could only speak old slavic, which you and Lithuania both were here to translate. You however, seem to be held responsible for the death of twenty citizens, the destruction of a building and a man suspected of being the head of a major mafia now in prison." Ivan smiled at him, "Any comment?"

"Wait... So you're actually believing what your government told you? Come on, they never know jack!"

"True. And no, I do not believe them. For some reason they believe you went hostile and decided to I do not know... Influence my country? Just murder Russians? It is unclear what they think."

"And... You know that isn't true, right?"

Ivan gave him a funny look, still smiling at him, "You were here longer then a month. If you had wanted to do such, you would have caused a lot more damage. So no, I do not believe those are your motives. However, I do not know what exactly your motives are."

"Um well... Do you... remember anything?" Alfred asked, finally getting his question out in the open.

"Remember what exactly?"

"Well... What went on while you were ah... here, the younger you I mean."

"Yes, and no." Ivan sighed heavily, not seeming too happy with Alfred's question. Still, he looked at him. "It happened, yes. But in my perspective, I came to this time, went back and lived until now. Time fades all memories after all. You can try and guess how long it has been though."

"Ah... Well... I knew it was around Ivan the great, right?" Alfred saw the corner of Ivan's mouth twitch up a bit and he nodded. Right well... Alfred had no idea when that was. He wasn't so great with history, especially outside his own existence. Wait... Was Ivan the great before his time? He didn't know, he hadn't paid attention to Russia of all people when he was starting to live. "Ah... few hundred years? Like... Two, three?" Alfred asked hopefully. Ivan chuckled, looking honestly amused with his struggle. "Shut up you bastard! I don't pay attention to history!"

"Obviously." Ivan smiled, still seeming amused, obviously paying the insult no mind. "It is 2013 now, da? So... ah... A little over five hundred years now I suppose." Alfred made a soft whistling sound. To think Ivan was already an established country before Alfred was even there was something he sometimes forgot. Not just forgot, it was just mind boggling to think about sometimes, not just with Russia, but a lot of older countries too.

"Wow... Okay... So..." That would have been about a hundred years before his first official settlement even. A lot could happen in a hundred years, still, "Well I still remember things from four hundred years ago, so I mean... You do too, right? Remember what happened I mean."

"Some things... Not enough to base an opinion off of. I still have no idea what you were planning, but I doubt that your motives were entirely innocent."

"Hey! They totally were, okay!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"Explain how messing around in my country was innocent."

Alfred knew the other was referring to the damage and not sleeping together, but did he have to phrase it as 'messing around'? Stupid commie. "Ah well, see what happened was Prussia actually sent you off to the Mafia, and seeing as how you couldn't speak English, or Russian at the time and um..." You were really fuckable? Yeah, Alfred decided not to say that. "I figured you'd need some help."

"So, you are saying it was your hero complex then?"

"It's not a complex." Alfred grumbled under his breath.

"That part, I can buy. That does not explain why you slept with me."

"Oh um... Ah..." That was harder to explain.

"We have no sexual relations now, so the only reason I can think of you sleeping with me while I did not understand this world, or our relationship, is manipulation."

"Manipulation?" Alfred frowned.

"I am giving you an opportunity to explain yourself, obviously." Alfred suddenly understood. Alfred wasn't let out because he was forgiven. He was let out of that small little room so Ivan himself could evaluate him and see if he was guilty of anything. Personal or country wise. If he answered wrong, he was going right back there. So far he hadn't. But how could he convince Ivan that sleeping with him held no plan to manipulate? Saying that his younger self had seemed to return the want to have sex meant nothing. Again, he could just have been manipulating one that didn't know better. And in a way, that was what he had done.

He couldn't just say that either. He needed to think of a way that didn't sound like he was manipulating anybody. "I... It was because you weren't Russia. You didn't have any idea what our relationship was and so... It wasn't complicated. If we did so now then it would be." He hoped that was good enough. Ivan was watching him, thinking. Thinking what, Alfred didn't know.

Ivan closed his eyes, "Is that so?" Apparently that was the wrong answer. Ivan opened his eyes again, standing up and walking towards the door.

"Wait! Wait!" Alfred said, panic rising. He did not want to be locked up again. He could run, but he couldn't run forever. There would be no real place to hide either. With all the countries believing he had gone off the deep end, he would only be able to hide out in his own country, which limited the search radius. Ivan did pause, looking back at him. "Yes, I slept with you. And I get that it wasn't the most moral of choices! I get it!" Alfred said hurriedly. "I-I realized how bad it was after the first time. And the first time you... It had been awhile and you initiated it so I didn't question it. I realized I screwed up and that I shouldn't be sleeping with you when you didn't understand anything, especially how we were. I wasn't going to do it again. I wanted to, I'm not going to lie, but I wasn't going to."

Ivan was still listening, he was still standing close to the door, ready to leave, but he was listening. "But you did." Alfred wasn't sure if the other remembered, or assumed that. For the moment, Alfred guessed the latter.

"Kind of hard not to. You said some things that made sense, not to mention made me feel like an asshole." Ivan had the ability of making him feel that way sometimes. The other usually brought out the worse of himself. "But the selling factor had to be you chaining me down and well... Kind of hard not to have sex with you when you were so persistent."

Ivan looked away, letting out a small tisk. Alfred looked up fully, the other was standing, facing the floor with an unknown expression, but Alfred knew he was probably thinking deeply. But that was good... Right? It took awhile, but Ivan finally looked up at him and walked toward him, kneeling down and undoing the chains. Alfred couldn't help but release a relieved little sigh. "What made you change your mind?" He asked, looking up at Ivan as his left hand was released.

"It sounded like something I would do. And that time I could tell it was the truth." Ivan paused before flicking Alfred in the forehead hard.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?!" Alfred snapped, rubbing his head with his freed hand.

"Lying. You are terrible at it."

"Am not." Alfred muttered, watching as his other hand was freed and Ivan stood back, "You just have the nasty habit of knowing my tells." Ivan shrugged, small smile still there.

Alfred rubbed each of his wrists in turn, "I thought I did a good job. What'd I do wrong?" It wasn't _that _often that Ivan caught him in a lie. And it bugged him that the taller could when he had so desperately tried to.

Ivan hummed a moment. "First time you made out like I was naive and innocent. This is laughable."

"Well... You were kind of naive..." Alfred muttered.

"Perhaps. But I would have been six hundred at that point. I think I knew what I was doing."

"S-Six... What? But you were so tinny and like...!" Alfred stared at Ivan in disbelief. Six hundred? And the other had acted like a child. So... Ivan really had been older then him, even at that point. What the fuck? Why did nobody tell him?

"Well that is recorded history, of course before that there were tribes and... Let us not get into that." Ivan waved his hand. "So you implying me innocent... That is a joke."

"Well okay you did almost bash me in the head with your pipe, but still!" The other was still different. He had gotten excited over small things, actually excited and seemingly really happy. This Ivan may have tried smiling and seeming happy, but he never got... Excited.

"I did?" Ivan questioned, looking at him with interest before chuckling, "Some things never change, hm?" Ivan smiled, going and sitting down once more, "You still owe me for causing trouble, I am sure our bosses are working on a price."

"Fantastic."

"Yes, more debt for you. I hope you will pay me back faster then you are China." Alfred let put a nervous chuckle, rubbing the back of his head. Ivan let out a quiet sigh, "I of course, will not be holding my breath for that."

"Yeah, probably for the best that you don't." Alfred smiled a bit, standing up and stretching out, groaning a bit, "Shit, how long was I out?" He questioned, shooting Ivan a glare as he rubbed his neck and shoulder. His back didn't exactly feel great either.

"Only a few hours."

"Only he says. Only. Fucking hell." Alfred grumbled to himself, still glaring at Ivan before moving and taking another chair, sitting down as he looked around the room a moment before he couldn't help but ask, "Why do you have chains in your sitting room?"

"They were installed today to take care of a little pest problem."

"It was cold outside, okay? You couldn't expect me to just stand out there!"

"Actually, yes, I do." Ivan smiled at him much too pleasantly, "It was not that cold. Not enough to justify breaking in through my door."

"Be grateful it wasn't a window." Alfred glared back. Those were way easier breaking into. Ivan shrugged. Alfred sighed, looking around the room. As was custom, they would have to wait for their bosses to finish up. It wasn't the first time Alfred and Ivan had waited together. Hell, in the debate over Alaska, they'd fallen asleep in the same room and somebody had come to wake them up. He chewed on his lip a bit, he knew Ivan remembered that, he was sure he did. But the question was... Did Ivan remember the future even then? That they would meet and have sex. Of course they had sex before, but that was well... Around the time of Alaska.

Alfred didn't see Ivan until the solving of the war between him and Japan. Ivan had looked terrible then, on the brink of rebellion and fighting another country, Alfred was surprised the other didn't just collapse. Ivan hadn't exactly stuck around to visit that time. He was almost positive that was when their relationship started to sour.

His question was if Ivan remembered this time before all that... Did it change his outlook on things? Or did he not remember too well what had happened even then? It would explain a few things. Like one of the first times they met, Ivan - despite being a nation he'd never meet - did help him, in a personal sense, not nationally. He was going through the civil war, and Russia had explained some things to him then, even dull the pain he was feeling with a certain medicine that was rare then, still was today.

But what about after? Ivan had been more then willing to accept his proposal to sleep together. Alfred pushed that memory aside before it could resurface. But nothing after that made sense it seemed. They grew cold, full of hatred one might say. It threw Alfred for a loop, trying to understand. He had so many questions, and he was unsure if any of them he could ask Ivan. Despite everything, their relationship was fragile, and could tip back into that same hatred if either of them made the wrong move, said the wrong thing.

So would it even be alright to question it? What was his question anyway? How Ivan felt? Maybe. Mostly, he wanted to know Ivan's side of it. How had he viewed... Everything? Hesitating a moment, still wondering what he should ask, he lifted his head up as he opened his mouth. "What was your side of this?" Alfred snapped his mouth shut, watching Ivan, who in turn was not looking at him - that was not common in the least.

"My side?" Alfred muttered, blinking. Ivan had the same question. "Ah... Well... I ah... There's a lot to tell... You missed some things, there are humans that actually tried kidnapping me from the hotel we were staying in. They haven't made a move since, but it's still something to keep in mind.

Ivan nodded, looking back at him, "That is troubling, and I will keep it in mind; however, that is not what I meant."

"Yeah... Alright." Alfred took a deep breath, getting settled into the chair below him, and told Ivan what had happened - he may have left out some details, mostly the sex, but he kept true to what he had gone through, from his side of things. Ivan listened carefully, maybe still looking for flaws in his story, maybe honestly curious to what had happened. Alfred didn't know, but he decided it didn't matter by the time he was finished.

Ivan didn't speak for a long while, hands entwined together and resting over his mouth, though Alfred could tell a false smile still lay beneath. His eyes seemed distant, but obviously thoughtful. Alfred gave him a couple minutes, but after awhile asked, "What about you? What was your side?"

Ivan looked up at him, obviously more focused on the outside world when Alfred spoke, he sat up completely, smile indeed still there. "I believe what you have told me is the truth. In return, I will tell you the truth." Ivan said. Alfred gave a nod back. Open honesty between them... Also not common anymore. "I am ashamed to admit that I believed - for far longer then I should have - that in this time, whenever it was, we were married."

"Married? What... Why? I never said or-"

"Perhaps, but you have to remember that while I had recently been told that countries could sleep with men and I had slowly accepted that, nobody had corrected me on another. It was during the time period where a person did not sleep with anybody except who they were married to. I am sure you can guess the assumption made there yourself."

"Oh... So you thought... Wait..." Alfred furrowed his eyebrows down. If Ivan believed that you didn't sleep with anybody except for who they were married to then- Alfred could feel his eyes widen in realization and he stared at Ivan, "You were... You weren't."

Ivan, for his part, looked amused. "My memory may not be the best, but one does not forget their first time."

"Holy fuck. I had no idea, I swear!" How could he not have known? Ah, he could beat his head repeatedly against something. He hadn't prepared the other nearly enough for a first time, not nearly enough. Oh, that must have hurt like a bitch. God, he felt like such a jackass.

"I assumed you did not. It was a long time ago anyway."

"It was like a month ago!"

"In my perspective, five hundred years."

"Oh... Right." Alfred muttered.

Ivan smiled a bit, "You see the problem now?" Alfred nodded in response. Their perspective would be completely different from that difference in time. "Besides, seeing as I took your virginity, I think that makes us even."

Alfred shifted a bit at the reminder, "Well yeah... But you at least like... Were more gentle and shit." Ivan had taken a week just stretching him and giving him a lot of pleasure. God, why were they talking about this now? It had been awhile ago and something he didn't like remembering after they weren't even considered friends.

"You live in the moment, and your own emotions, whatever one takes you. Lust, guilty, hate, whatever it is, you seem to submit completely to them and do not think of much else. You are rash but focused, and I learned that long ago."

Alfred glared at the other, he wasn't like that! Okay, maybe a bit, but not entirely! "I'm not just like that!"

"It is a large part of who you are though." Ivan smiled, "That is why sometimes, you do things you almost instantly regret." Alfred flinched at that, knowing exactly what Ivan was talking about. "But, that it not the point of this conversation, yes?"

"Yeah... So... If you thought we were getting married, is that why you were nice to me during the civil war? When we first met?"

"Ah, when you said my perspective, you meant from then until now when we met?" Alfred gave a small nod. "Very well."

* * *

><p>Ivan gave up waiting for Alfred, perhaps it would never happen. And in the midst dealing with his own country and affairs, especially when it had been nearly two hundred and fifty years since he had went through time, it was easy to forget about it entirely, it seemed little more then a dream at that point.<p>

Ivan had heard of a land far away that countries had found. Spain, France and England were all trying to stake their claim in more land. He had heard of it of course, they were calling it the 'New World' where there were riches for the taking, and what's more: land. What did Ivan care? He had plenty of land and getting more riches would just attract more war.

He was fine how he was. Yet it seemed that some of his people were interested. It wasn't long before his people had a small settlement. He didn't really see the difference. It was just as cold and frozen there as his own land.

Obviously this 'new world' wasn't anything that special. Or perhaps that was just how his luck was. Always seemed like it. England seemed to be having good luck, already conquering several large territories that weren't just ice. Spain and France were also well on their way. Ivan felt a bit behind, but he supposed that was because he wasn't that interested in the first place. He didn't even really have a colony really. Just trading posts.

One thing it was good for, and that was fur trade. In fact, a lot of his people had gone there to hunt for fur.

When he finally did get a colony he did feel happy though, the Three Saints Bay Colony was what it was, and he was actually proud of it. After all the business with the war with the Ottoman Empire and the war with Sweden just recently resolved, he could actually somewhat appreciate it.

America - once a colony - revolted against England and became it's own nation. It had established it's own government system recently and everything. It had proven itself when it defeated England and winning it's independence, but everybody doubted that it would last very long at all. Especially with all the riots there and poor government system, it was just a matter of time really. The name America seemed familiar to him, but he couldn't think of where, so he pushed the thought aside whenever it arose. It still bugged him.

War seemed to come almost non-stop after that however, with only a few years separating them before Ivan was thrown into one or another. He was growing tired of all the war really. Most recently it had been the French, British and Ottoman Empire.

He could never understand why they picked on him so much. France and England even joined together to try attacking him. At least he had stopped the Austrian Empire from joining. The war was over, the Chinese were pushed back as well, but he supposed he would just have to wait a few years until somebody else decided on invading him.

But Alexander II suggested selling some land to this America. Ivan wasn't sure about meeting any new nations, for all he knew they would decide to continue the trend to attack him. But the nation was idiotically buying up too much land then they could probably handle so it seemed a good idea.

Well, it would get him some money. He agreed to go with some diplomats, mostly just to meet this nation. They had been a country for almost eighty years so he might as well. It was apparently harder to kill than most thought.

So, he set off on the trip to go to Washington D.C.

* * *

><p>When they finally arrived there it was quite a long trip and Ivan was glad that they were able to sleep and relax a bit.<p>

But the negotiations for the land started soon after they arrived, considering that was why they were there. However Ivan didn't see the nation there, in fact he didn't see them at all. The president in charge, Buchanan was his name, though Ivan dared not try and pronounce it, seemed uncertain whether he should or shouldn't buy it. And so, negotiations went on.

Somehow, Ivan found himself in another nation that turned from on the brink of Civil war, to half the states succeeding as soon as a man named Lincoln was elected. Negotiations were complicated then, since both were considered president, and so the question of who was in power confused Ivan beyond belief. It was amazing the system had not failed yet.

And somehow he doubted any deal would actually come out of the negotiations now that Civil war had broken out in the America's. It seemed no matter where he went, war followed him. "Perhaps I am simply cursed." Ivan muttered, looking out the window where the sun was shining through. Maybe he would never be able to escape war. Then again, maybe that was the price to being immortal.

"Well that's not exactly the best thing one wants to hear when buying land off a guy."

Ivan turned behind him curiously, he had left the door open but he hadn't exactly been talking loudly. A blond man stood there, he seemed dirty, even having some blood stains that weren't that old. Something seemed familiar about the teen standing before him, though Ivan couldn't think of how. He was sure he hadn't seen him before.

"Not too polite to eavesdrop."

"Whatever. Sorry I couldn't get here quicker, but there's this shit happening in Kansas. Ah... but some people filled me in."

"So you are America then? Hm... I was expecting a female with your name." Ivan smiled. Though thinking of the name and looking at the blond haired nation before him bugged him, like he should remember something.

"Hey!" The other bristled, making Ivan smile more at how easily riled up the other had become. "You have no room to talk! You're known as Mother Russia, so shut the fuck up!"

"Ah, how etiquette... but I suppose that is true."

The other seemed like he wanted to fight more, but stopped. It was no wonder he was having a civil war, if he was so anxious to fight over such small things. "Right, well I get that you came all the way here and stuff, but I'm kind of busy."

"Yes, I noticed. I assumed that we would not be able to reach any sort of decision with this. Though I hope that we may stay a while, it is quite the journey and I would rather leave when I will not be arriving back to my home country in the middle of winter."

"Ah... yeah, that'll be fine. But don't expect to be entertained."

"Of course not. We will try and stay out of your way until we can leave."

"Oh... Good then."

Ivan nodded, looking back out the window. Hm... he remembered once when he was counting away from something... he was sure it had something to do with his tsar Ivan III. How long had it been since he had died? About three hundred and fifty years. Hm... so long. It was no wonder he was so tired, he had so many wars since then. But surely he was counting away from something else as well? Why was this bugging him now of all times? He should be thinking about getting ready for the journey they would have to make back.

It would be a little, but they would need to get supplies. "Say," Oh, he was still here. "what did you mean by cursed anyway?"

"My land is not cursed, like I said. It is just the war. Perhaps when you are older you will understand."

"Hey! I'm plenty old!" Ah, and there he went getting upset. Ivan chuckled, looking back at the other, who only seemed more upset, "Why are you laughing? You want to start something?"

"Of course not. But this is your first civil war, yes?"

"And last if I have anything about it." Ivan laughed loudly, unable to help himself, "Wh- Stop laughing! I'm being serious, you bastard!"

Ivan shook his head, putting a hand over his mouth and calming down. It had been a while since he had actually laughed. "Nothing, that just shows how young you are."

"I'm not that young! I've been around for a couple hundred years okay?"

"Ah, from the lips of babe's."

"The fuck? How do you expect me to buy anything from you!"

"Hm... I suppose I shall let up, but you are quite young compared to the world." America opened his mouth, eyebrows furrowing together, Ivan held up a finger that distracted him long enough for Ivan to speak, "And I do not mean that as an insult in any way."

The other huffed, deflating a bit. "Whatever... That's all I came to say. I've got more important stuff to do."

"Of course." Ivan nodded. For some reason, his response seemed to upset America a bit, "Before you go though, you seem familiar to me... we have not met before have we?"

The other snorted, "No, I'm pretty sure I would remember you. But I've heard a lot that I look like this other dude... ah... Fin Island or something."

"Finland I believe... hm, yes I suppose that is it." Ivan nodded. It had to be, yet something was still bothering him about the others appearance. America left though, leaving Ivan to try thinking of it himself.

* * *

><p>They didn't stay in America's capital either, considering how close the fighting would come, and getting supplies for the trip was hard to come by in the time of war, but it wasn't impossible. Just slow going.<p>

America, it seemed was quite a reckless creature. He was fighting for the north's side, but for awhile he didn't take it seriously. After winning the first big battle he almost seemed to believe it was over. The months that followed proved that false.

"Why're you still here anyway?" Ivan was pulled out of his thoughts about what happened as of late to look at Alfred. Whenever he was too severely injured, he would be sent here with them. It did show how safe they believed it to be.

"It takes time to get ready for such a long trip. We are not in your way, yes?"

"Well no, but it might be hard to keep you guys out of the fighting."

"Do not worry about my people. I would be in trouble if I could not protect such a small group of my own."

"Whatever." America muttered, laying back down with a small groan.

"Now I think, this is first time I have seen you here."

"That's cause it takes a lot to hurt me, okay!" Honestly, whenever Ivan talked to America, Ivan always got the feeling the younger was compensating for something. "I don't know what happened... I just felt terrible."

"That would be the war." Ivan chuckled, the other really was young.

"I've never felt this before in war, so don't give me that!"

"Yes, but this is war with yourself. You will feel like your entire body will be tearing into pieces, but no blood or wounds will come of it, just excruciating pain. You are just feeling the beginning. It gets worse."

"You don't have to say it so cheerfully!" America snapped, "Jeez, are you always this pleasant?"

"Sometimes." Ivan smiled happily.

"Have you had a civil war before?"

"Many. Though more battles... Not all of Russia fighting against itself." Ivan smiled, sitting down and after getting comfortable, facing Alfred. "With transporting and communication better then before, you get that pleasure."

"Yeah, pleasure. That's what it is." America muttered, "So... You've lived through them all?"

"Ah, this is what you worry about? The worse thing that can happen is the side you are not on winning."

"I don't know... I'd rather be dead then let that happen."

"You will find that harder to do then you think, Alfred." Ivan smiled, standing up to leave and give the other space to brood.

"Hey wait, who the fuck told you my name?"

"Eh? Nobody... Not that I can think of."

"You just said it though!" America persisted.

"Hm... Alfred? I do not know... I have told you that you seem familiar to me, we have probably met before." Though Ivan couldn't for the life of him remember when.

"I would have remembered you!"

"Oh how sweet." Ivan smiled.

"No! I meant cause you're so creepy!"

"Ah, that is less sweet." A long silence followed Ivan's words, Alfred having this strange look of a pout and glare that seemed it was more him masking the pain.

"There has to be some way to dull the pain." Alfred groaned, falling back onto the bed completely.

"There is not. One of the prices for being immortal, though there are many."

"Yeah right, It's not that bad, okay it's got some really painful drawbacks, but it's great watching humans discover new things and helping out and just seeing all the hard work mean something, even after they're gone!"

Ivan blinked, looking back at the other, who was laying down still, face tweaked a bit in pain, but he seemed almost more alive. "I have never heard anybody speak such during war. Hm... your youth shows clear."

"Would you stop bringing up my age! I'm coming up on a hundred here!"

"A hundred? Surely it has not only been a hundred years." Ivan could have sworn that England started settling long before that... but, his sense of time was not always correct, though he had thought his math better.

"I don't count when I was a colony."

"Ah, thank goodness. I was worried about my perception of time." Ivan sighed, smiling happily, "Well, one hundred is hardly any time at all. Neither is ahh... three hundred sixty, right?"

"Three fifty five actually..."

"Close enough I think."

"Not really. A lot can happen in five years."

"You are funny."

Ivan saw the others flash of annoyance, probably at the pain. It could be irritating. "You're worse than England." Hm... coming from the other that was probably an insult. It was an insult anyway, being compared to another island country who was nothing like him. "Are you older then him or something?"

"Oh! You mean age-wise! Ha, and I thought you were being rude."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes, he is older than me."

"You seem more depressing."

"I myself just got out of a couple wars."

"A couple? You're just full of friends aren't you?"

"Ah yes... friends..." Ivan muttered, smiling more as he felt a deep, familiar hurt bubble up. "But it is bad to think too much on our existences. I am more interested in hearing your ideas for the future. They will at the very least be amusing."

There was that look of agitation again, it was actually kind of funny. He obviously wasn't used to the pain. "Well maybe I don't want to talk to you, kind of in pain if my saying that wasn't enough of a hint."

"Talking will give you something to focus on. And it has obviously is not too painful."

Alfred groaned and made a fuss, but it wasn't long before he was talking excitedly about the 'future'. Where there wouldn't be any slavery in his country anymore, and how he wished to see the entire world and see everything - Ivan was pretty sure that meant conquer too, but said nothing of it. It was nice, listening to somebody being optimistic, it was a rare thing among countries after the whole 'new world' optimism died down.

Were all younger countries this optimistic? Perhaps he even was at one point. Ivan closed his eyes, tuning out Alfred's voice to try and remember, wondering if he could remember that far back, if there was any time he was every this optimistic. Definitely not during any war, like the blond was currently.

He still had a fuzzy memory of when he was a small child, first being brought into this world was gone, that would take too much digging up. Something pleasant, there were plenty happy moment in his life. Like... when he printed his first book! That was a good one, but not quite to the level of happiness he was aiming for. He was picked on quite a bit when he was younger though, before Ivan the Great helped to fix that. Ah yes, those were peaceful times.

Ivan frowned slightly as he remembered a distant memory. Something about a strange world and Alfred. But that was impossible, the other had only recently been discovered. He tried to remember further back. Jolting in his seat, Ivan's eyes flew open, staring at the blond before him. Yes, yes. There was something familiar about him, about his name, his face.

"You are Alfred?"

The blond, being cut off looked a bit disgruntled, probably from the pain, turning to look at Ivan through slightly narrowed eyes. "Yeah. We've gone over this."

Something about a strange world, full of demons and evil mostly. Not so different from today, minus the demons. But Alfred, this Alfred before him, there was something bright and happy about the memory. He couldn't recall the details. He remembered he had written them down... In an old journal. Ivan hoped he still had it.

Wait. That was right, Alfred and him were betrothed. Alfred had been his first and they were married sometime or place. He needed to get back to Russia to look for the book. "Hey, hey, earth to Russia." Ivan blinked, looking at Alfred. "Have you been paying attention?"

"N-No... I am sorry. I-I remembered where I have seen you before. But I am listening now."

"Oh? You did, where at?"

"I doubt you would believe me." Ivan smiled, "I do not even remember the details myself, yes?"

"Ah... Alright." Alfred said, blinking in confusion before hissing and moving his hand to grip his shirt over his chest.

Ivan moved and sat on the bed near Alfred, "Try thinking of something else, what were you talking about before?" Ivan asked, searching for something.

"I don't remember." Alfred hissed in irritation.

"Anything then. Something good. It always help."

"Ah... Like the future?"

Ivan smiled a bit, looking down at the other before looking back at the item in his hand. "If such things hold comfort for you, then yes."

"Yeah. Why are you always so cheerful anyway?"

"People have tried picking on me since I was little, I doubt they will stop trying." Ivan said, "Now, you can sit up, yes?"

"Eh? Don't really feel like doing that."

"I have something that will help the pain. It is not much and may make you sleepy, but if you want it...?"

Alfred seemed to hesitate, as if questioning this, "It's going to get worse?"

"Da."

"Give it too me later then."

Ivan nodded, putting it down at the small table, "Alright."

"Countries pick on you?"

"Try. They do not seem to learn, even after I kick them out. It just gets irritating more then anything." Though war was always horrifying and painful.

"Know what you mean. England nearly came to join this war, on the south side too. He just keeps coming. It's frustrating."

"Ah, England was your motherland, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Hm... I am afraid I have not been keeping tabs on you or anything." Ivan smiled.

"Seriously? I've been around awhile."

"Yes. I have had some of my own things going on. But it is nice to meet you."

"Huh. First you treat me like a kid and now you're actually saying it's nice to meet me. It's good to know that you don't have much interest in my land though. Between Mexico and England, it would suck to have a third person."

"Nyet. I am more interested in selling. But that can wait until you are over with this war."

"Yeah... You'll come back then?"

"Da. You can even write a letter to me if you wish, to tell me that the war is over."

"Yeah... That'd be nice. Don't get many other countries who don't want to attack me coming to visit."

Ivan smiled, nodding, "I understand the feeling."

"Fuck... Okay, I'll take that stuff now." Alfred gritted. Ivan nodded, taking the stuff and sitting Alfred up before letting him drink it.

"It will take a bit to settle in, and I do not suggest trying to fight in this state. You will be groggy." Alfred nodded, and Ivan put the other back down to lay on his back.

"Yeah... Why didn't you offer the stuff before? You going on about the pain and it not being able to stop it..."

"That stuff is hard to come by, that is all I have."

Alfred tilting his head, looking at him in bewilderment, before letting his head drop down. "Wait... Why would you...?"

"I have my reasons. I cannot promise that it won't get worse later on." Ivan said.

"So..." Alfred muttered, closing his eyes, "Does this make us friends?"

Ivan blinked, but smiled, "I would like that. But it does not mean anything if you don't want it to." Alfred nodded, seeming to fall asleep quite quickly. Ivan smiled, petting the others hair before leaning over and kissing the others forehead. Standing up, he pocketed the small, now empty bottle and went to sit by the window once more, gazing out of it once more.

He wondered where he put his old journal. Surely, he had kept it.

* * *

><p>While Ivan stayed he helped Alfred as much as he could, he informed the other about war and how it affected their kind. It was surprising how little the other knew, then again, he was very isolated here. Alfred seemed grateful at least. He did have several bouts of pain, some which crippled him for almost a couple of days straight. But he would return to the war whenever he could.<p>

They talked of other things too. Alfred's view on things was very naive, but it was very refreshing too. Still, the time came when he and his company took the trip back to Russia, leaving America behind. However, it was just a few years later that he got a message.

It wasn't from Alfred, or even America, but from his Tsar. It seemed like he would be heading back to America, if he had any say in the matter.

* * *

><p>Why was it that Alfred was never at the meetings? Ivan had been there for almost three weeks with a couple of his diplomats to talk to Alfred's boss - a different man then who he saw, but he heard Alfred's system of government was sort of like the Roman's. Apparently the people voted for them every four years. How was any ruler to gain respect and do things in such a short amount of time? Not to mention how would they know what to do if they were not taught how to rule a country? Ivan doubted he would ever understand. Apparently, they would not be talking to the president as much as another diplomat from something called a 'senate'. Ivan assumed senate was just another word for diplomat, or perhaps a lord. America had been known to change up some words just to spite England.<p>

But once again, the senator refused to negotiate until the country was there. So Ivan resumed the hobby he had had when coming before, mainly staring out windows. At least the place was no longer at war, and it seemed nice enough.

"Hey, haven't seen you for forever." Ivan turned at the voice and smiled at the blond standing there. He was smiling, and did seem to be doing better than last time. Though the clothes he wore weren't exactly clean and he looked like some of the American's he had encountered on the way here that lived out further west. Even so, he just seemed healthier. Getting out of a war would do that.

"It has hardly been forever." Ivan smiled, turning fully to look at the other, "I am guessing this tardiness is just in your nature, hm?"

"Hey! For your information, I'm busy trying to get people settling everywhere! I was miles away, okay? You're lucky I got here as fast as I did!" Alfred huffed, but he was still smiling as he walked over. "So, ah... I sensed you were here, but why the visit? It's not like it's a short trip. If you're here about an alliance or anything, forget it, I'm staying out of Europe wars, you guys are all fucking crazy and are always fighting. I got enough to do here."

Ivan assumed that others had approached Alfred wanting to create an alliance, thus the speech. "Actually... I was looking to sell land. Like before?"

"Oh... Oh!" Alfred grinned much brighter, clapping a hand across Ivan's back, which made him stiffen a bit before forcing himself to relax. "Why didn't you say so? That's awesome! I'm not about to say no to some more land!" Yes, Ivan had heard some things of some goal of Alfred's of exploring 'sea to shining sea' or something like that.

"Ah, well that is good." England had said he wasn't interested in it years ago and Ivan doubted he'd change his mind now.

"How much you selling?"

"All of Alyeska actually."

"Um... Where's- wait, I've heard of that, that's just a pile of ice!" Alfred frowned.

Perfect. "Ah well... I am not expecting much for it."

"I don't know man, why would I buy that?"

"I thought you could use it."

"How could I use it?" Alfred huffed, crossing his arms and watching Ivan, at least waiting for an explanation.

"Well... it is just that if you did then your territory would surround British Columbia."

Alfred looked thoughtful, "That's not exactly a great sales pitch, even if me and Arthur are kind of enemies."

"It would actually be an advantage to you. He has learned not to mess with you as much it seems and if you took the territory then it would weaken his control over those waters."

Alfred laughed a bit, "Guess you're not an ally of England then, huh?"

"Nyet. I would say not."

"It's still nothing but a frozen wasteland." Alfred said, "But I'm guessing you've already talked to my boss about it?"

"Well, mostly it is a senator... ah, William."

"Oh, Steward? Yeah alright, what did he say?"

"He was waiting for your opinion."

Alfred snorted, "He should know my opinion! Alright, I'll go talk to him."

"Alright..." Ivan said.

"Hey, here's a question though. If it gives so much advantage over England, why are you selling it?"

"I have enough snow and ice as it is."

"So it is worthless." Ivan didn't say anything, how could he, when his Tsar had said practically the same thing? "Seriously, why are you even trying to sell it if you know it's worthless? What, you think I'm an idiot or something?"

"No, I said I did not expect much money from it."

"Yeah, how do you plan on getting rid of it short of giving it up?"

"Some money will be nice." Ivan muttered, taking a breath, he really shouldn't, the other would just laugh at him and shove it in his face, the need making the 'no' that much better. "I just need the money, even if it is cheap, it is better than nothing."

Alfred seemed to pause, looking over at him, "What do you mean, need?"

Ivan winced, damn it, he was hoping the other hadn't observed that. "If you wish to know, I borrowed a bit of money. I am... a bit short and it is due. I can of course find other methods of payment," Ivan said quickly, "This is just easiest." He didn't need to be seen as weak.

Alfred pursed his lips together, seeming to think on it. Not that he was, the other would probably laugh at him for trying to ask for help. That's what happened to those who asked nicely. They got killed. "I'll talk to Steward, see what I can do."

Ivan nodded, though he already knew what the outcome was going to be. He didn't let his displeasure be known, he kept his smile up, only letting out a light sigh, "Alright." Alfred nodded and walked back out of the room.

Should have known better. Ivan sat down on the couch. Negotiations would start soon then, not that they would last long at all. Ivan put his chin in his hand, resting his elbow on the armrest. His Tsar would be disappointed of course, he doubted anybody else would buy the territory other than Alfred. Ivan couldn't defend it easily either, so Britain could easily take it from him.

He couldn't help it, he wanted to trust Alfred, because he knew the blond was in his future. Perhaps that had been the wrong move though. He hadn't even had the time to look for his journal either really. He had been off doing things. Poland making fun of him, another rebellion he had to deal with, a treaty for a war, setting up a provenance out of the conquered territory. And then this.

He hardly had time to sit down and look for an old book.

The doors slammed open and Ivan startled, looking up to see it was just Alfred. "So, everybody's talking it over now." Alfred said, closing the doors behind him much more quietly then he had opened them, "But apparently I'm suppose to stick around until the negotiations are done. As per usual." Alfred sighed out, nearly falling into the seat beside Ivan dramatically which made Ivan smile, "These things are always boring."

"Depends on how long it lasts. Should not be long though, da?"

"I hope not! But I dunno, when politics get involved it can go on forever!"

"You like using that word." Ivan said, relaxing back into the position he had been before Alfred had came in. "It will not take long."

"How do you know? They could stretch this out for like a week! I've seen it happen!"

"You said it yourself, it is just snow and ice." Ivan sighed out, "You advised him not to take it, did you not? Not that I blame you at all." Ivan would have laughed at whoever would try selling something like that to him, and Alfred didn't have that many people to support. England had refused the deal, and while he had quite a few conquered territories, he had little land as well, especially in comparison to Alfred.

"Actually, I told him to take it."

Ivan blinked, looking over at Alfred once more, "What?"

"Don't get me wrong, it's not going to be a lot, it's still just ice and snow. But I'm not an idiot. Sure, it's kind of useless. But it's still land, and that point you brought up with Britain wasn't bad. Hell, I haven't made it a secret that I want to piss him off. As long as the asking price doesn't end up being too high then we get all that, plus it improves our relationship, and in case you hadn't noticed, I'm not exactly full of friends. Not that it's stopped me from kicking anybody's ass, but you get the picture. So yeah... I pretty much told him as long as it was cheap then fine."

"You... want to be my friend?" His mind caught on that in particular.

"Hey! I said I don't make alliances!" Alfred crossed his arms, glaring, "And there are other good points. Besides, you were going on about how you needed help, and obviously I'm a hero so I can't just say no when you put it like that!"

"Thank you, Alfred." Ivan said, "It means a lot, really." It had been a long time since anybody had done anything for him when just for a reason of improving relationships. He couldn't remember the last time anybody had really done that. It had happened before, he was sure, it had just been a long while.

Alfred smiled back at him, "Yeah, don't mention it. It'd be nice to at least have a somewhat friendly relationship with somebody. Most I'm just neutral with, but eh." Alfred shrugged his shoulders.

"Hm... I am not exactly full of friends myself. As long as it is unofficial then, hm?"

"You bet."

"I like that idea." Ivan smiled. Second time meeting Alfred and they were already friends. He chuckled a bit, ruffling Alfred's hair. In another fifty years they might even be married at this rate. Ivan wouldn't mind the idea at all.

Alfred waved his hand away, shouting about something. Ivan just laughed. After Alfred had ran a hand through his hair to straighten it - not that Ivan could tell the difference from when it was ruffled - he looked over, "So what's you're name anyway? I didn't get to ask last time you were here."

"Oh, my human name... It is Ivan."

"Great! Nice to meet you then Ivan!"

"We have met before."

"Well yeah, but I didn't know your name! Well, not your human name anyway." Alfred waved off, "Formal introductions and all that."

Ivan smiled, nodding in agreement. "I suppose so." It was a kind gesture, but Ivan wouldn't expect much from Alfred's actual government, but he supposed that was the point, that they wouldn't actually be allies. It was still a kind gesture on Alfred's part though, and he wouldn't be forgetting that anytime soon. "We will just have to wait for the actual decision to be made." He still doubted it would take long.

"Yeah, who knows how long it'll take. Hopefully it won't be all day." Ivan nodded, though it wasn't exactly morning anymore he didn't comment on it. "Hey so, ah…" Ivan looked at Alfred, "I'm curious, what's your land like?"

"Cold. Like Alyeska, but bigger."

"Yeah, I've heard of that, so it's really like that?"

Ivan smiled, nodding, "Yes. Winter is a dangerous thing normally, but more so in my homeland. But that also means that I win more wars during winter." Ivan hummed, remembering not very long ago when France burned Moscow. When he retreated, he lost many, many soldiers to the cold even after their harsh, bloody battle. So bloody.

"So ah, you've got kings and queens?" Alfred asked, drawing Ivan's mind away from the past war.

"Tsars, but yes, I suppose it is the same. Mostly it has been Emperors, but there have been a couple ah… Empresses? I must admit, I do not understand your system too well myself."

"Yeah well, I did come up with it myself!"

"Eh? Nyet, Rome had a similar system, as well as-"

"Well I pieced everything together!" Alfred huffed, looking almost offended somehow. "So I put it together into what it is now!"

"Alright." Ivan supposed he could humor the other, "You did change your system though, yes? And in such short time."

"Yeah, turns out England may have had some rules right. Giving all the power to the people turned out to be a bad idea."

Ivan hummed his agreement, "Sometimes it can be."

"So ah… I'm trying to think of things we can talk about while we're waiting." Alfred said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"A valiant effort." He certainly prefered it to the usual awkward silence or talk of current weather that usually went on while waiting.

"Thanks!" Alfred grinned. "So ah… What do you do for fun?"

"Fun?" Ivan blinked, it had been a long while since anybody had asked him that. Since he was a child. "Ah… fun."

"Oh come off it, you've got to enjoy something "

Winning wars and kicking countries out of his land when they tried invading was fun. It was better when they left broken, then they would remember and hopefully not try again. Yes, that was fun. Ivan was thinking Alfred meant something a bit different. "Well… Ah… I suppose ice skating." It had been a while since he'd done that too.

"Oh yeah? Mattie, my brother likes that as well. I never really got the hang of it."

Tilting his head to the side a bit Ivan asked, "Who?"

Alfred smiled as if Ivan had said something that was both funny and sad. Ivan didn't get the joke, "You know, ah… shit, he just got a new name. It keeps changing because his territories kind of split up, but above me, you know? I think it's Canada, I'll have to ask him though. We're still on speaking terms, despite England. Kind of anyway." Alfred seemed to muse to himself.

"Oh." Ivan had not realized anybody represented there, though he supposed he should have. "I see. I have not meet him." There was no need, he was a colony under others. Ivan never would have had to have dealings with him. "What of you? I have heard you have taken an interest in exploring."

"You bet! Also settling, it's no easy job either, but it's great!" Alfred grinned. "I mean there's problems, but it feels so good to be out there!"

"Hm, a free spirit." Ivan smiled, after a few wars that would change.

"You bet! It's the best too, I don't see why you guys don't do it."

"There's no place left in the world to explore."

"Yeah, that's what you thought before finding me too. There could be another world out there somewhere still, just waiting to be discovered!"

"I suppose you have a point there." Ivan nodded, "But I do not think the world holds too many more secrets."

"What? No, there's tons we don't know! I mean there's just so much!"

The talk of youth, a young country yet to live long enough to discover that the world wasn't a wonderful puzzle. Well, Ivan didn't have the heart to dampen the others spirits. So instead he listened to Alfred's enthusiastic talk of a world full of wonder, not this world surely, but somehow it was. Where things were just waiting to be discovered. Ivan wished he could see things from the others point of view, perhaps one day he would.

He would contribute sometimes, trying to see Alfred's own little world of wonder. It did sound nice, but something that seemed Alfred's alone. Sometimes they would talk of other things as well. Until the night faded quickly and they both decided to get some sleep. The meeting wasn't over then, but they were both tired.

Ivan didn't think he got more than a couple hours when somebody knocked on the door, telling him the meeting was over, and the results. But he was too tired to make much sense of it, half asleep he didn't understand much, but as he started fading back into sleep after shooing the man, he realized, felt more then anything that Alyeska had been sold.

At a much more reasonable time, he had woken up, the sun was already completely past the horizon in the sky and the room was well lit. Ivan got up, still a bit tired, but feeling better. He went out and before he went to see if there was food, he asked one of his men the results. He was told that Alyeska was sold - which he already knew, and it had been cheap, but it was still a decent amount of money, it would help anyway. Smiling, he just nodded at the result. It may not have been much, but it was better than he had hoped.

So, after getting some food he, of course, looked for Alfred who had not been in the room they had fallen asleep together in,

* * *

><p>Ivan was sitting in the borrowed room, reading the news article when he heard a knock on his door, he looked up after a second. He gave a smile as well as gave a strange look towards the other. "Did not know you were one to knock."<p>

"Hush, you." Alfred snorted, going inside the room, taking that as an invitation. Ivan folded the paper he was reading, putting it on the desk. "Y'know, coming up here, I heard saying somebody lost a- shit, I meant heard somebody saying they lost a newspaper."

Ivan smiled, he noticed that sometimes the others pattern of speech was something England would probably cringe at, then again, maybe that was why the blond obviously got used to it. Ivan concentrated on what Alfred had said instead of how he had said it, "Did you? Well I hope they find it." Alfred smiled at him a bit, probably knowing that Ivan knew a bit of something. Though he hadn't know the paper was anothers, but he didn't exactly feel guilty over taking it.

"So hey, I was wondering, are you a native English speaker?"

"Hm? Ah, I suppose I have spoken mostly English around you. No, I am not. I have my own language, why?"

Alfred just shrugged, "Just wondering, cause like you said, you were elsewhere, and it's not like English is exactly uncommon." That was true, it's popularity had grown after England had gained so many colonies. "Maybe you could teach me some day?"

Ivan stared at Alfred a moment before looking away, pushing chin down into his scarf until his face was buried up to his nose. "Ah... Yes..." Perhaps Alfred was just curious, he was obviously in a stage he wanted to explore things, and with that came at least a little bit of knowledge seeking. The other probably just was wanting to learn another language and Ivan was just there at the moment to ask.

"So ah... What are you reading about?" Alfred asked, sitting down on the couch beside him.

"Ah... The recent purchase. Seems a lot are criticizing it." Alfred shrugged as if that didn't bother him much.

"That's just cause it is ice. I never tried lying to myself that it was all that useful... But it isn't just a pity thing. Come on, I've explained this before!"

"I know." Ivan smiled, leaning his head on his open palm, elbow on the arm of the couch as he looked at Alfred, "It was just what I was reading when you came in." Alfred nodded a bit at that, smiling.

"Good! Nice to know you're not like, staring out the window and contemplating life or something. For a guy who smiles all the time, you sure can get depressing." Depressing? Hm... Mostly it was violent thoughts and words that came out of him. Ivan just gave a half shrug, was he really that predictable? "Anything change?"

"Hm? If you are implying I am happier because I do not have to worry about debt you are wrong. I suppose relieved and a bit grateful, but such a thing would not change my outlook on life in general." Life was merciless after all.

"I guess." Alfred said slowly, looking away. He looked a bit dejected when a moment ago he had looked hopeful. Well it wasn't a baseless assumption that one would become more hopeful after some help. But Ivan knew if things got good, it meant it would only become much worse soon. Life had that pattern.

Still, he would hate to make Alfred upset. He wouldn't tell the blond a lie, and he had been truthful. Hesitating a moment Ivan spoke again, "However... Speaking to you... Hearing you talk and everything... I do feel some hope for the future, and that is something I lost a long time ago." He turned his head slightly to look at Alfred, the others blue eyes were lit up and he looked happy once again. It was honestly amazing how a few simple words could change the others attitude.

"Yes! I knew you'd come around! My plans for the future are just that great, huh?"

"I wouldn't call them plans. Just an idea you have." Ivan said. But no, it wasn't Alfred's ideas of the future, it was just how the other acted around him. Ivan remembered enough to know that him and Alfred would be married, and when he remembered that, he was unsure. But... He wouldn't mind it after all. Not with how Alfred was. And with Alfred was wrapped with a possibly better future. He wouldn't say that of course.

Alfred was still smiling at him brightly though, nodding, "I'm glad I could help!" Ivan nodded, looking down at the folded newspaper. It was still almost foreign, thinking about there being a chance of being happy. Silence fell between them, but Ivan felt no need to break it, it seemed comfortable. Of course Alfred shifted from time to time, but the other was at a restless time in his life. "So um... Hey, I was thinking." The other sounded more serious then his optimistic attitude from just a few minutes earlier. Ivan looked over at Alfred curiously, humming in question. The blond wasn't looking at him at the moment, "Well... I um... Heard that ah... After gaining land that two countries have to... Well y'know... Sleep together so that it's like... ..." The other trailed off.

Ivan however, was a bit confused. He tilted his head, "Who told you that?" Sounded like something stupid that maybe one of his people came up with. Humans were strange things sometimes.

"Ah... France."

Ivan snorted at that response. Of course, Alfred had bought some land off of the other. Why wasn't he surprised that Francis tried something like that on Alfred? He really should react more to a nation trying so much to seduce others and... "So... You slept with him?"

"What?" Alfred looked up, looking honestly offended, "You think I'm an idiot? I punched him in the face!"

Ivan smiled more at that. Good. But then he tilted his head at Alfred once more. "So then... If you knew it was not true, why are you asking me?"

The younger nation's cheeks heated and he looked away quickly. "Well I didn't know for absolutely sure that it was wrong, but I ah... Do now. Which is why I asked, yeah." Ivan watched the other in amusement. After a moment of listening to Alfred splutter, he moved his hand over to the back of Alfred's neck. The blond stopped, looking over at him. Ivan gave a smile and leaned forward to kiss the other softly. The other was technically more then three hundred and fifty, so age wise Ivan didn't feel bad about any sexual acts that might arise.

He could tell Alfred had kissed before, which relieved him slightly. He pulled back after a moment, pressing his forehead into Alfred's, "I will accept this excuse for the moment." Obviously, Alfred knew that countries could sleep with the same gender, which certainly would make this easier. Of course, if Alfred's boss or congress found out about it, they're reaction would be less then supporting.

* * *

><p>"You really have to go, huh?" Alfred muttered softly.<p>

"Yes." Ivan sighed, running his hand through Alfred's hair. They had both known he would not be allowed to stay forever. It had been some months since Ivan had started sleeping with each other. Ivan knew, the same as one knew if it was night or day that once he left whatever relationship they had would have to be forgotten, for how long Ivan didn't have the answer to. Alfred let out a quiet sigh, moving up. Closer to him. Ivan adjusted his arms to allow the movement and Alfred nipped against Ivan's neck. He grunted, "Don't do that."

Alfred gave him a mischievous smile but moved his mouth away to kiss Ivan on the mouth before rolling off him a bit, laying in the bed, though still holding onto Ivan's arm, even as he pulled the blanket up around the both of them. Ivan looked up to Alfred, raising his eyebrows. "Since it's your last night and all... You can stay, right?" Ivan smiled a bit, knowing that the explanation didn't follow logically. He would need to get up early and go with his people. In all accords, he should be sleeping in his own bed for when somebody would try and wake him.

Logic however, didn't seem to work as well with Alfred. He didn't mind, just turning and wrapping his arm around the blond, relaxing into the bed in answer. It was warm under the blanket with another body to share heat with so he wouldn't mind sleeping without his clothes. Alfred smiled, leaning into him. They only actually slept together on rare occasions, the halls were usually filled with people in the early mornings and if they emerged too often from each others rooms people would catch on.

Ivan closed his eyes, enjoying the comfort of one so close to himself. It was something nations had to experience, sleeping alone even when they had a sexual partner. It was just how things were. Still, he felt a bit bad for the blond. Ivan knew he was Alfred's first, and part of him wished he could spoil the other, and himself just a little. He had caved in to staying the night with Alfred more then once. Of course, he didn't need Alfred to even ask the first night. He wasn't heartless.

"We'll see each other again, yeah?" Alfred said suddenly and Ivan opened his eyes, of course it didn't matter since Alfred was facing away from him, he once more closed his eyes.

"Yes. That is inevitable." It was impossible for countries to avoid one another forever after all.

Alfred nodded slowly, "Good." Ivan kissed the back of the others shoulders before burying his face once more into the back of the others neck.

"Da..." Ivan muttered in response. Part of him was tempted to just not go back, to forget himself as a nation and of all the war and pain that came with it. He had such thoughts before this moment, but he never did leave. Being a nation wasn't something one could walk away from. They were born as such, and as such, the only freedom they would receive was in death.

* * *

><p>Ivan kept going, he had no choice in that matter. However, he knew he wouldn't last long. Rebellion acts were starting up everywhere, and he was still in a war with Japan. And so, under quiet the strange agreement, Ivan found himself back in America, though this time it was to try and negotiate with Japan.<p>

Thankfully, he saw Alfred before he met up with Kiku. He felt a touch of relief seeing that at least Alfred seemed to be doing alright. News of America wasn't exactly easy to come by, but he had heard the other had been staying out of any war - for the most part. The other wasn't looking his way, seeming to stare off elsewhere, humming a bit and tapping his foot against the ground. Alfred must have been doing well if he was this cheery.

Hesitating, Ivan wondered what he should do. It had been almost forty years now. And while Ivan didn't believe a country to be able to change much during that time, it seemed like Alfred had, just with the way he was standing. Not only that, but Ivan didn't know how to act around the other. They were no longer lovers, Ivan understood that. Too much time missed to be something so close. But he didn't know what to be. He supposed technically it didn't matter, he was only there to discuss on neutral territory, and America had no alliance with either of them one way or another. Still, he would be lying if he said he wasn't at least partially looking forward to seeing Alfred.

The blond seemed to notice somebody watching him because he stopped humming a moment before he turned his head, looking at Ivan. Ivan smiled a bit, though Alfred stared at him a moment, "Holy shit, you look like crap."

Ivan resisted the urge to chuckle, running a hand through his hair, though he doubted the other was talking about the state of his hair. "Da... I suppose I would."

"Fighting Japan that bad?"

Ivan actually did let out a chuckled at the others question, "He is a small nation and I will one day crush him if I wish."

"Yeah, I wonder why negotiations aren't going well." Alfred said, though he looked almost amused.

"It is just because we are fighting now... I will get over it after we are done fighting."

"Hey, I hear ya, in war you just focus on the hatred, right? Best to see the enemy as a monster to fight against them."

"Hm, your words are truer then you think." Ivan smiled softly.

"Yeah... Listen... I ah... Heard about the protest..."

Ivan stiffened a bit, but forced himself to relax, taking a breath. "When did you hear that?" The protest that resulted in 200 civilians and rebelling soldiers being shot and killed, and 800 wounded.

"Ah... Maybe a couple months ago?" Hm, news between them was still quiet slow it seemed. "I mean, I've had natural disasters lately but... It's not really the same..."

"It never is." Ivan sighed, shaking his head, "I doubt any of us get used to it, but we must move on."

Alfred nodded, "You weren't there, were you?"

Ivan raised an eyebrow, "Nobody explained that to you?"

"Explained what?"

"A nation is always there. We are just somehow attracted to places before events happen. Nobody can explain it, sometimes we do not realize it ourselves. We just decide we want to visit for some reason. Nothing seems to be able to stop us from going either. Our bosses, our people, even a war we are in the middle of. Any event that will cause ripples, good or bad, we always see."

Alfred seemed to mull what Ivan said over before speaking slowly, "I guess that makes sense... I mean, I've seen a lot of important stuff, but I always thought it was like... I dunno, a coincidence."

"It is not." Alfred nodded and sat down, Ivan hesitating before doing the same, repressing a sigh of relief. He wished he had time to lay down. Maybe after the war with Japan was resolved... Maybe he could get time to rest a little.

"So ah... There hasn't been a rebellion, has there?"

"Not quiet. Though with the way things are going it might end up that way. I wouldn't be surprised... The Marxist parties seems to be growing quiet a bit also." It was still small, at the moment, but he had reason to worry.

"Marxist? ... Oh, Karl Marx?"

"Hm? You have heard of him then?"

"I read some stuff by him, yeah." Alfred shrugged off, "Can't say I agree with him. Sucks that you got some people that believe in it though."

"I do not know. Honestly, I would not mind trying it out. The idea sounds nice."

"What, are you kidding?"

"No... I am not kidding. Alfred, I said I would not mind trying it, but I am a realist, I know it is not that simple and I am not pushing to try and make it happen." Alfred seemed to relax a bit at that. It wasn't uncommon for countries to disagree with any type of government system beside their own after all. Loyalty to a fault. He himself didn't want to risk trying a government system because it was that, new, and after years of the tsar's ruling, such a change would not be so easy. Ivan decided to change the topic, "Is Japan here?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, he arrived a few days ago. Been resting up a bit." Ivan nodded, he wasn't looking forward to negotiations, but hopefully it would be worth it.

It did not go well. Japan demanded a lot of land, and America had backed the island nation up. Ivan was less than thrilled, though the treaty was signed, he had lost too much land in the exchange. He didn't stay in America as long as he thought. He was angry with the blond nation, but he downright loathed Japan after the exchange.

* * *

><p>He didn't see Alfred at all after that for awhile. The next time he saw Alfred was a surprise. Considering everything their relationship had turned a bit sour. Alfred made it very, very obvious that he disapproved of Ivan's new state of government. Honestly, Ivan hadn't expected the other to be so averse to change that he rejected anybody else changing as well. It was a bit naïve and selfish honestly. Still, he couldn't be more surprised to see Alfred of all people, walking down the street in his country like any other day. So surprised that he momentarily forgot any small grudge he had with the other and caught up with him. "Alfred?"<p>

The other turned and looked at him, probably responding to him name. His eyes darkened a bit and that was when Ivan realized that the blond had not wished to see him. But why else would he be here? "Oh. Hey Ivan." Ivan supposed since they were around humans the use of human names were being used for now.

"I believe this is the first time I have seen you here." He looked the younger over. He did not look good. It seemed their situations had almost reversed from the last time they had seen one another. Ivan felt healthier then he had in a long time, and more powerful. Alfred looked sick, dark ring under his eyes, paled skin that didn't fit him after Ivan had seen him tanned so often. His clothes looked too big on him, but Ivan could bet it was that he was just smaller. He was slumped slightly, like he was under a lot of weight. Ivan had known Alfred wasn't doing good, economic wise, and it showed through. It must have been worse then Ivan was thinking.

"Just y'know... Seeing the sights." Alfred gave a thin smile and it was clear that he was lying, the other must not have been a very good liar.

"Really?" He wondered what the blond was up to. He thought about what it could be, but it dawned on him quickly. A decent amount of American's had come over seas to live in his country since the economic collapse. While Alfred himself may have called him 'red' or 'commie' on occasion, it was clear the blond would have at least some interest in coming over, just as some of his people did. There was a certain pull between them and their people like that. Either that or Alfred was going to ask him for help. Either way, it meant he could influence the other. "Well, allow me to show you around then."

"Ah... I'd rather look alone."

"Who better to show you around?" Ivan asked curiously, tilting his head. Being backed into a corner with his lie, Alfred closed his mouth and nodded. Ivan steered him away to look at some historical land marks. He half expected Alfred to fall over at any moment, but the blond seemed to have more in him then that because he continued walking, though he looked miserable for it. So, Ivan instead decided to show Alfred his house, taking pity on the younger country by going someplace he could at least sit down without having to admit that he had lied. The blond was prideful after all. Alfred seemed impressed by the size of his house, and Ivan did warn him there were people living with him now. Alfred didn't seem pleased with the statement, but he didn't voice any complaint either.

Still, he made sure they were relatively alone and made Alfred some coffee, which the blond seemed to have enough manners to thank him for at the very least. Ivan sat down across from Alfred, taking out his own vodka. "So, America," He started, drawing the others attention after he had given a content little sigh from holding and sipping the warm coffee. "there are only two real reasons I can think of you being here. One is to borrow some money."

"No, I didn't come to ask for anything." Alfred muttered, seeming to find his coffee very interesting, moving his hands so the drink would swirl around inside of it. "I'm just... Visiting I guess." Yes, no place was permanent for a country, and Alfred had no place here, of course if he joined the USSR, Ivan wasn't going to complain any, he actually found he got a rush of excitement at the idea, he didn't bring up the idea though, knowing Alfred would come around in his own time. And soon, if his economy kept up the way it did.

"I can understand your curiosity, it is the first time your visiting Russia after all."

"Yeah. I heard how well you were doing and figured it was a good time to visit. Though maybe not with the... Trials."

"Oh, you've heard of those. I am sure you will be safe from them, as long as you do not try influencing people into democracy anyway."

"Yeah." Alfred muttered, but he seemed upset. Perhaps at a missed opportunity? Ivan wasn't too happy with that, the other shouldn't have been looking to influence him in the first place. Alfred looked up at him, "I'm not looking to become Communist, Russia. I'm just here to visit."

"I'm sure." Ivan nodded to show he believed the other. He didn't really. Perhaps Alfred believed it himself, but once he saw communism at work, Ivan was sure he would come around rather quickly. "You are welcome to stay here as well."

Alfred opened his mouth, but then closed it, seeming to have some internal debate before giving a quiet, "Thanks."

And so, he stayed for quite awhile, to the point that Ivan believed it would be more permanent an invitation, not that he minded. That was until Alfred left, without so much as a goodbye. It upset and saddened Ivan. The next time they would meet it would be on the battlefield in World War II, after Ivan joined the allies.

* * *

><p>"And the rest you know. We grew to hate each other, calmed down, made peace." Ivan made a hand gesture to continue the tangent, "I forgot about this time when I was the Soviet Union, before I found an old journal of mine describing it. It angered me at first and I burned it, but after I felt tired. I came to you seeking peace, and that was actually the time we managed to achieve it."<p>

"That's... A lot to take in."

"Take your time, we might have plenty of it." Alfred stayed silent, just thinking over everything that had been told to him. It sounded like Ivan had forgotten about him. But no, it was more then that, Ivan had given up waiting. It was terrible thinking, that Ivan would finally give up on him, of all things and Alfred wished he could go back in time and apologize to Ivan for making him wait and hold him and just have him. But things weren't so simple and Alfred would have to do with the time now.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

"Sorry? What a thing to say." Ivan responded, but he seemed to understand what Alfred was referring to. "Does not matter. We should just forget it."

"Forget it? It's only been a month for me. I can't just forget about it!" That didn't seem right. But then Alfred understood what Ivan meant and he let out a small, "Oh." Ivan nodded, seeming to wait. Ivan meant that they should forget it in the sense they should pretend it never happened. That hurt Alfred for some reason, though he couldn't fathom as to why, he didn't really want to think about why he was hurt. "No."

"No?" Ivan asked, sounding confused. "No." He repeated, this time sounding as though he was contemplating the meaning behind the world. "Yes, Alfred."

"Why?"

"Because, we have a complicated relationship already. Adding something like lovers to that creates passion, and that can easily be misled into hate once again. I do not want another Cold War."

"Then we won't have one!"

"Alfred. Listen to me, and for this once take a 'no' as an answer. We are not doing it."

Alfred fell silent, feeling rejected, which actually, he was just rejected. By Ivan, and that made it a hundred times worse. Still, he stayed quiet until his boss came and picked him up, even staying silent the entire plane ride back, just mulling over the fact that Ivan had said no to a relationship with him. That was his right, but Alfred couldn't help but feel he missed something, perhaps in their conversation that would explain to him why it had to be this way. He couldn't find an answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter will probably be a short one, who knows? Hope you all enjoyed!<strong>


	16. Finally

**Chapter 16: Finally**

**Word Count: 2,359**

**Shortest chapter ever in this story! This is the last chapter though. Hope you guys enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Ivan sighed aloud, breaking the silence that surrounded him. He looked at the page before him, elbow moving to rest on the table and hand coming up to rest under his chin. He gave a small yawn and shook his head only slightly, blinking the blurriness of sleep out of his eyes. He had yet to sleep and the sun streaming through the windows showed it was another day. It wasn't the burned book in front of him that kept him up, or the disappointed look Alfred got when rejecting the idea of being lovers. Hardly. Alfred had left weeks ago and for the better. The sudden pile of paperwork was what had kept him up on this particular night. Just paperwork. He turned the page in the book, trying to decipher the story he knew by heart now. But it was just one side of the story, and while Alfred's tale had matched the book's, there were still too many questions for Ivan to answer. The one that bugged him most was why exactly Alfred had looked so very hurt and let down. He had guessed it a trick at first, but it wasn't, there was sincerity about his actions as far as Ivan could tell. Still, had Alfred really gotten so attached to his younger self? Perhaps. Snorting at the ridiculous notion, Ivan closed the book and with another light yawn decided it was time for some sleep.<p>

Standing, he went out of his office, deciding that he could continue the paperwork later, after he had gotten some sleep so he could think clearly. Letting out another long yawn, he reached his hand up to cover his mouth, rubbing his eyes once that was done. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door. Ivan stopped and turned his head to stare at it. What were the chances of somebody knocking when he was passing right by it? He didn't really feel like answering it, and he wouldn't even be considering it if it wasn't for the fact he was already beside it. He hesitated, looking back up towards the stars, pondering, but he must have taken too long thinking because another set of knocks sounded. Sighing out, he turned towards the door, figuring that he might as well go see what they wanted. Ivan opened the door, blinking in surprise when he saw Alfred standing in front of him, who looked him up and down almost in surprise himself. "You look like shit."

He had to admit, if he didn't even sense Alfred entering his country to begin with, let alone any time between then and now, he must have been more tired then he thought, "What do you want, America?"

"You won't believe I was just in the neighborhood, huh?" Ivan gave him a look that must have spoken volumes, even to the oblivious blond. Alfred cleared his throat. "I wanted to talk."

"About what?"

"I want to go on a date with you."

"I've already said no to this, what in your mind made you think I would have a different answer?"

"Well why did you say no?"

"I told you, passion is a dangerous thing that could become hatred once again."

"We've already been enemies, don't you think we've learned from that? Don't you think we can be lovers without hate?" Alfred asked, looking passionate, that was no good. Once the younger got passionate, not much could convince him otherwise.

"You clearly have more faith in this make-believe relationship then I do. My answer is still the same, and it will not change. Goodbye America." Ivan said curtly before closing the door swiftly, it banged shut due to that, but he could care less. Alfred didn't knock on the door again, and Ivan left the door to go to his room and sleep.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, he started seeing Alfred more and more after that, the fool always asking the same question, though at least coming up with different arguments, obviously very earnest to make things work out the way he wanted, which was just typical of the younger blond. Ivan knew at one point in his life he would have given anything to have Alfred so doggedly pursue him as a lover. That time was long since gone however, he was older and wiser now to not just fall for whoever came along. And now the persisting was just aggravating.<p>

Ivan sat at his desk currently, going through paperwork. He couldn't go out anymore without running into Alfred, and he always had plenty to do. Suddenly the doorbell rang. Ivan paused in his writing before he shook his head. It was nothing, it was just Alfred, he could ignore it. After a while it rang again. What if it wasn't Alfred? What if it was his boss? No, his boss probably would have called him. Ivan searched his pockets, pulling out his phone to check it only to see it was dead. Perfect.

Giving a heavy sigh into the empty room, Ivan tossed the phone down and walked to the front door. Sadly he didn't have a peep hole, the house was old and he'd never been stalked by anybody but Natalia before, so there hadn't been a need for one before now. Opening the front door he sighed out once again when he saw Alfred standing there. "No, I will not date you."

"Oh come on! Why not!" It sounded like Alfred was just as exasperated as Ivan himself felt. Not that Ivan felt a whole lot of sympathy towards the other.

"I have gone over this many, many times." Ivan growled, annoyance showing.

"Yeah and it's a crappy reasoning! There's got to be something else!"

"What will it take to make you go away? Do I have to bribe you?"

"No." Alfred snapped, looking insulted. "My feelings can't be paid off with money!"

"What feelings! We have known each other for hundreds of years and you have never showed any interest in me before now!"

"What? I wouldn't have slept with you if I hadn't felt anything, you jackass!"

"Sleeping with my younger self does not count. I do not know why you think it does, but it does not! Anything that happened during that time does not matter! It has been hundreds of hears and just because I fell for you when I was younger does not mean that I will be doing so currently, when, I remind you, I have much better perspective!"

Alfred watched him for a moment, first with narrowed eyes but then they softened, a certain light coming to them, "So that's it."

"What?"

"You think I'm wanting to date you because I was with your younger self."

"Yes, of course. That is obviously true."

"No it's not! Your younger self might have interested me, but I get you're different now! That's why I'm wanting to date you! To get to know you, you idiot!"

"I'm the idiot? That is the pot calling the kettle black... Or whatever that saying is. If you were not comparing me to my younger self then why did you bring up us sleeping together?"

"I meant Alaska you douchebag!" Ivan glared at the insult, but said nothing, "What, no more arguments?" Ivan stayed silent, not wishing to admit the other was right and he had run out of valid arguments. Alfred gave a heavy and exasperated sigh, like he was the only one getting sick of this. Well, if the blond only knew how to take rejection, none of this would have happened. "Look, I'm just asking for a date, that's it! Will that really kill you?"

"Kill me? No. Will I be miserable? Yes."

"God, you are just stubborn!"

"And you aren't?"

"I'm not the one with the problem!"

"You will no take no as an answer."

"And you won't even consider it!" Alfred snapped. Ivan went silent, just watching Alfred's angry expression. After a moment of silence Alfred threw up his hands, "Fine, fine, you know what? I give up! I'll leave you alone!"

"Good, it's about time." Alfred looked beyond pissed, but surprisingly enough he turned on his heel and walked away. Ivan watched until he was out of sight before closing the door slowly. Ivan stared at the wood for a while, turning and sitting down with his back to the door, bringing his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them, chin resting on his knees. Really, what was he doing? Alfred had always caused a stir of emotions in him, but he thought that was over now, that he had changed, grown and learned better. Now what? He felt lost and hurt and confused, which didn't make any sense. Why should he feel hurt when he hadn't wanted to be with the blond, not like that. Why not? He found himself pondering such a question. Because it would hurt when Alfred left him. _He just wants to toy with me. He never wanted me._ Ivan felt his eyes burn nastily, and he hung his head. No tears came of course, but it felt like they should. Why was he so hurt? None of the world wanted him, so why should he take it personally that Alfred didn't either? _Why was he so persistent then?_ Ivan shook his head. _No, he just wants to mess with me. Stop thinking about this._ Despite his thoughts, he couldn't help but think on it.

* * *

><p>The next G8 meeting came around and it was the usual uneventful thing, everybody was terrified of Ivan doing something to them, but he didn't seem to notice. So the meeting progressed like it usually did, and ended without anything being resolved. Ivan sighed when it was over and stood up, packing up his stuff and leaving beside some other people, who seemed to fall back as he walked past. Again, he paid this no mind as he walked towards the elevator. He was however a bit surprised when America came inside the elevator and stood next to him. Other countries had made it to the elevator as well, but when Ivan asked they just said, "No, we'll catch the next one down." He assumed they just didn't want to be stuck in an elevator with two superpowers and let the doors close. There was silence for maybe two seconds.<p>

"Why aren't you mad at them?" Alfred asked, Ivan turned his head to see Alfred's eyes furrowed and a frown on his face.

"Pardon? Mad at them? Why should I be?"

"Well they wanted to pretty much rape you, I'd be pissed if I were you."

"Really? Huh, how strange. Well, they didn't, did they?"

"Well no, but they would have!"

"How do you know?" Ivan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Cause they were talking about it and making plans to do so!"

"Talking about it and doing it are two different things. They did not do it, I am not angry."

"They would have if I-" Alfred paused, about to say 'if I hadn't save you' but it died on his lips, what did it matter? if Ivan seemingly didn't care, "Ah, forget it." Alfred huffed, glaring at the elevator doors now. Ivan waited a moment before letting out a sigh.

They sat in silence for only a moment longer until Ivan finally decided to say something. "America, I wanted to ask you something, this seems a good time as any."

"What then?"

"If you would go on a date with me." Alfred's head whirled around and stared at him.

"What? But you-" Alfred paused then his eyes narrowed, "Seriously? After all I did to try and... Are you messing with me?" Ivan shook his head in the negative. Huh, it seemed Alfred had been hurt by his rejection. So that would make the other bitter, and because of this conclusion Ivan expected something similar to what came out of Alfred's mouth next, "And if I say no?"

Ivan looked away, already taking that as the answer, "Then that is your choice."

Alfred glared at him awhile longer before letting out a angry sigh and rubbing the back of his head, glare slowly dying, "Can't believe I'm doing this, but we can't just keep up with saying no to each other, so yes." He snorted, giving a smile, "One of us has to be mature enough, right?"

"I hardly call you mature." Ivan felt his own smile twitch a bit at his taunt.

Alfred stuck his tongue out, "So hey, does that mean we're in a sexual relationship? I mean not that I just want the sex, but you were going on about no passion or whatever, so I just want to check." Ivan buried half of his face in his scarf at the thought. That was right, if things went well he could have sex with Alfred again.

"Da, though I would prefer you use the word romantic."

"Hey did you just..." Alfred trailed off. Ivan looked over to give a curious look, "Did you just hide behind your scarf? Oh my god, you're blushing, you kept up that habit? I totally never noticed before."

Ivan tisked, facing forward again, "I do not blush."

"Sure big guy." Alfred snickered like a school girl. Ivan rolled his eyes and walked out of the elevator.

"I am going to regret this decision, I just know it."

"Ah don't be like that, this'll be great." Alfred said, optimistic as ever as he followed after Ivan, and once he reached the taller, entwined their hands together, Ivan blinked and looked down at the blond, who seemed truly happy. Ivan couldn't help but smile, truly. Yes, this seemed to be the right decision, and despite himself he felt excited for the future.


End file.
